La nouvelle élève ne peut pas être si jolie!
by Azuria Tayutama
Summary: Miku Hatsune, une jeune étudiante plutôt timide et maladroite, fera connaissance avec la nouvelle élève d'une beauté incroyable du nom de Luka Megurine. En un simple regard, Miku comprit qu'elle était quelqu'un de spécial. Yuri. Luka x Miku.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : Nervosité, rougissement et timidité.

« - Miku lève-toi ! Tu risques d'être en retard. »

Avec un bâillement bruyant, Miku se leva en s'étirant les membres. Elle se dirigea dans la salle demain et se prépara comme chaque matin. Elle mit son habit habituel, c'est-à-dire : une chemise grise, une cravate bleue très voyante et une jupe noire. Pour sa coiffure, elle se faisait toujours deux couettes identiques … une à droite et l'autre à gauche.

Elle alla dans la cuisine où sa mère était sur le point de partir travailler. Miku soupira et se prépara des rôties. Sa mère lui souhaita une bonne journée et partit. Celle-ci partait tôt le matin et revenait tard dans la journée. Elle ne la voyait presque pas. Elle n'avait que dix-sept ans et c'était comme si elle habitait seule … Elle ne voyait aussi que rarement son père, puisque ses parents étaient séparé et que celui-ci habitait plutôt loin.

Après avoir petit déjeuné, Miku partit pour aller au lycée. Il ne lui restait à peine cinq minutes pour s'y rendre sinon elle risquerait de se taper un retard. Elle fit donc de la marche rapide. De toute façon, elle n'habitait pas très loin de l'école.

Quand elle y fut arrivé, elle remarqua que la première cloche avait déjà retentit. Elle prit rapidement ses affaires et se dirigea dans son cours en courant. Quand elle entra, la cloche, annonçant le début des cours, sonna. Avec un soupire de soulagement, elle s'assit à sa place respective. La professeure fit son entrée. Elle prit les présences et souhaita un bon matin … comme chaque fois, quoi. Miku, s'attendant à un autre cours ennuyants, posa son coude sur son bureau pour permettre à sa main de s'appuyé sous son menton.

« - Bon. J'aimerais vous présenter une nouvelle élève. Elle vient tout juste d'arriver au Japon, donc soyez sympa avec elle. Luka, tu peux entrer. »

La dénommée Luka entra. Tous les garçons se mirent alors à siffler d'admiration en la voyant. Ce qui était d'ailleurs plutôt normal. La jeune fille, qui venait de faire son apparition, était d'une beauté remarquable. Elle avait de longs cheveux roses et de profonds yeux bleus qui ressortaient avec la couleur pâle de sa peau. Elle avait un petit sourire sur le visage … elle avait l'air tellement paisible. À sa place, Miku aurait été stressé à l'idée de faire apparition dans une nouvelle classe. D'ailleurs, celle-ci, en voyant la nouvelle venue, avait eu le souffle coupé. Elle était d'une beauté incroyable. Jamais elle n'avait vue une fille aussi belle qu'elle auparavant. On pouvait entendre des chuchotements dans la classe. La professeure lui demanda de s'assoir à côté de Miku, puisque c'était la dernière place qui restait. Luka hocha lentement la tête. Tous les regards étaient posés sur elle quand elle s'assit. Miku ne cessait d'ailleurs de l'observer. Luka se retourna alors et regarda droit dans les yeux de sa voisine en souriant. Leurs regards s'étaient donc croisés. Miku sentit son cœur battre rapidement et détourna aussitôt la tête pour regarder par la fenêtre. Elle sentait tout de même le regard de celle-ci posé sur elle. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi nerveuse ? Miku respira un grand coup, essayant de se calmer. Bon. Cette jolie fille allait s'assoir à côté d'elle, mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire ? Pourquoi était-elle si stressée ? Pourquoi son cœur battait aussi rapidement ?

Pour le reste de la période, Miku évitait de la regarder. Quand la cloche retentit, celle-ci se leva très vite … trop, d'ailleurs. Ce qui fit que les regards se posèrent tous sur elle. Miku se dirigea à son casier et mit ses affaires dedans. Quand elle le ferma, elle se retourna et rencontra le regard de Luka. Miku sursauta ce qui fit rire un peu la nouvelle élève. Luka se pencha pour arriver à la même hauteur de la jeune fille – puisqu'elle était plus grande qu'elle, et elle avait l'air aussi plus âgé que Miku – et un sourire apparut sur son visage.

« - Tu veux bien me faire visiter ? Je n'ais pas tellement eu le temps ce matin …

- D'acc … d'accord.

- Pas la peine d'être aussi timide, tu sais. Je ne te mangerai pas. »

Un rougissement apparut alors sur le visage de Miku. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être aussi gênée près d'elle … Mais pourquoi ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi Luka lui demandait à ELLE ? Elle aurait put choisir quelqu'un d'autre. Évitant le plus possible de la regarder dans les yeux, elle lui fit visiter l'école. Elle commença par la cafétéria, ensuite par le gymnase et afin en-dehors de l'école. Elle ne put en montrer plus, puisque la cloche sonna. Après cette visite, Luka en conclut que Miku était bien sympathique, mais pas très bavarde. Elle la trouvait d'ailleurs mignonne. Elle avait l'air tellement timide et très fragile. Arrivé en classe, côte-à-côté, elles se firent regarder par les élèves qui se chuchotaient entre eux. Miku essaya de les éviter et s'assoit à sa place, suivit par Luka.

La période se déroula quand même rapidement jusqu'à ce que Miku reçoive un papier sur son bureau. Elle le prit discrètement et regarda ce qu'il y avait d'écrit. Elle pouvait clairement y lire :

«Merci pour m'avoir fait visiter l'école, Miku. J'ai oublié de te demandé si on ne pourrait pas déjeuner ensemble comme je ne connais personne ici et que j'aimerais mieux faire connaissance avec toi. »

Luka voulait déjeuner avec elle, mais celle-ci avait déjà prévu de pique-niqué dehors avec ses amies. Pour une raison quelconque, Miku ne voulait d'ailleurs pas mangé avec elle, puisqu'elle se sentait trop nerveuse près d'elle … mais en même temps, elle en avait vraiment envie. La timide jeune fille regarda Luka qui lui souriait et elle détourna aussitôt son regard.

Quand la cloche sonna, Miku se leva et se dirigea vers Luka pour lui dire :

« - Je … je suis désolée. Je ne peux pas déjeuner avec toi. J'ai déjà prévu de manger avec quelques amies.

- Oh je vois. Dans ce cas, je te souhaite un bon appétit et amuse-toi bien surtout. »

En guise de réponse, Miku hocha la tête et partit sans la peine de lui dire un au revoir. Elle savait que si elle continuerait à lui parler, elle ferait une gaffe. Elle était beaucoup trop nerveuse. Quand Miku arriva, dehors, elle salua ses amies et s'assoit sur l'herbe près d'elles. Elles discutèrent de tout et de rien. C'était des conversations plutôt banales, mais Miku embarquait quand même … jusqu'à ce qu'une de ses amies la regarde avec un sourcil levé et lui dit :

« - Dis-donc Miku, tu t'entends plutôt bien avec la nouvelle. Elle est sympa ?

- Ah … ? Euh … Ou-oui.

- Franchement, j'aimerais bien lui ressembler. Elle a l'air d'une princesse sortit d'un conte de fée. »

Le sujet de conversation se changea alors soudainement. Elles parlèrent de hambourgeois et Miku se désintéressa de la conversation. Elle était d'ailleurs perdue dans ses pensées. Que faisait Luka en ce moment ? Mangeait-elle toute seule ? La jeune fille se sentit en quelque sorte coupable. Elle était nouvelle … peut-être qu'elle aurait dû déjeuner avec elle après tout. Si Miku avait été dans la même situation, elle serait gênée à l'idée de manger seule.

Après le déjeuné, la jeune fille décida de partir à sa recherche. Elle commença par la cafétéria et ne la trouva nulle part. Elle alla voir le gymnase, mais elle n'était pas plus là. Miku soupira et retourna rejoindre ses amies. Mais en chemin, elle se cogna le pied contre une roche et faillit tomber, mais quelqu'un la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Elle sentit les bras de cette personne l'entourer pour qu'elle garde son équilibre. Elle leva les yeux pour les plonger dans de magnifiques yeux bleus. Le cœur de Miku se mit à battre rapidement et ses joues prirent un teint rougeâtre. Une voix douce lui murmura alors :

« - Ça va ?

- Ou-ou-ou-oui …

- Tu en es certaine ?

- Oui, merci. »

Miku se dégagea de cette étreinte et évita le regard de son interlocutrice. Avec un petit sourire, Luka prit le menton de la jeune fille entre ses mains et la força à la regarder dans les yeux. Ce qui fit rougir encore plus Miku qui balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Luka la lâcha alors avec un petit rire qui sonnait plus amicale que moqueur. Miku baissa la tête, visiblement très embarrassé. Luka lui caressa la tête avec sa main.

« - Tu es vraiment intéressante, tu sais ?

- M-Moi ? Intéressante ?

- Oui. Et d'ailleurs très jolie. »

Miku avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Elle se mit légèrement à trembler et partit en laissant la nouvelle élève seule. Encore une fois, elle était partit en ne disant pas un seul au revoir. Pourquoi après que Luka l'ait complimenté se sentait-elle aussi nerveuse ? Étais-ce normale ? …

Miku regarda le plafond de sa chambre en soupirant. Elle avait au moins réussit à éviter Luka pour le reste de la journée … mais qu'en sera-t-il de demain ? Luka va certainement la détester, maintenant. Elle s'était encore enfuit. Mais pourquoi l'avait-elle fait ? Bon. Luka était vraiment jolie et elle avait l'air gentille … non, elle en n'avait même pas «l'air», elle ÉTAIT gentille. Mais la fuir juste pour ça … ce n'était pas une chose à faire. En plus, elle avait oublié de la remercier. Miku se tapa la tête et se traita d'idiote plusieurs fois. Demain, elle faudra qu'elle la remercie …

« - Miku ! Viens manger. »

Celle-ci se leva de son lit et alla dîner. Elle regarda l'heure. Il était exactement 19h30. Bref, à l'heure qu'elle dînait d'habitude, puisque sa mère arrivait vers cette heure à cause de son travail. D'ailleurs, si elle le pouvait, Miku se ferait à manger mais sa mère INSISTAIT pour ne pas qu'elle le fasse. Pourquoi ? Eh bien … maladroite qu'elle était, elle avait peur qu'elle saccade toute la cuisine.

Le dîner se fit alors en silence, comme d'habitude. Quand elles étaient ensemble, Miku se sentait toujours mal à l'aise. Elles ne se parlaient pas souvent … presque comme si sa mère était une inconnue. Si elles parlaient, leur conversation tournait toujours au ridicule. Bref, on pouvait dire que Miku avait une mauvaise relation avec sa mère. Celle-ci faisait presque comme si Miku n'existait pas. Par exemple, quand Miku lui parlait de les journées qu'elle passait à l'école, sa mère faisait visiblement semblant d'y être intéressé.

Après avoir finit de manger, la jeune fille se leva et rinça son assiette. Ensuite, sans un mot, elle partit dans sa chambre comme à son habitude. Elle s'installa sur son lit. Luka lui avait dit qu'elle était intéressante, mais … c'était faux ; Miku n'était qu'une simple fille maladroite et timide. Qu'avait-il d'intéressent là-dedans ? Même sa mère se fichait complètement d'elle.

Elle ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Le lendemain, avant le début des cours, Miku se précipita pour aller voir Luka. Elle devait la remercier, avant qu'elle se fasse passer pour une idiote. Quand elle la trouva, celle-ci était accoté sur un mur et parlait avec un garçon qui avait les cheveux bleus. Miku le reconnut aussitôt. C'était Kaito. Il était dans leur classe. C'était un garçon bien sympathique … mais que faisait Luka avec lui ? Ils avaient l'air à bien s'entendre, puisque Kaito lui mit une main sur l'épaule en souriant. Miku hésita alors à avancer. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais ce simple geste avait fait figé la timide jeune fille.

Après quelque secondes, elle s'approcha lentement. Elle remarqua Luka qui lui fit un signe de la main ce qui fit rougir Miku. Kaito la remarqua aussitôt.

« - Bonjour Miku, la salua Kaito.

- Bon … bonjour. »

Miku baissa la tête. Luka sourit et lui demanda :

« - N'as-tu pas quelque chose à me dire ? »

La jeune fille sursauta. Comment le savait-elle ? Kaito leva un sourcil, curieux, et Luka la regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. Miku sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on la fixe ainsi. Voyant aucune réponse sortir de la bouche de la timide jeune fille, Luke se mit à rire un peu. Kaito fronça les sourcils, se demandant pourquoi elle s'était mise à rire. Miku parla, enfin :

« - Mer-merci pour hier, L-Luka. »

Celle-ci arrêta de rire et lui sourit encore. Elle mit une main sur sa tête et joua avec ses cheveux. Kaito se mit à rougir en pensant à ce qui aurait put arriver avec ces deux là … hier. Luka n'arrêtait pas de lui frotter la tête avec sa main, et Kaito pouvait remarquer un brusque rougissement sur le visage de Miku ce qui s'approchait plus de ce que Kaito imaginait.

« - Bon eh bien … je vais vous laisser. On se revoit en cours, Luka, Miku … »

Luka lui fit un au revoir de la main et Miku en fit de même. Celui-ci partit alors en laissant les deux filles seules. Miku gardait le silence ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. Elle allait partir quand Luka lui demanda :

« - Alors, tu es libre ce midi ? »

- Ah euh … oui.

- Dans ce cas, ça te dirais de déjeuner avec moi ?

- D'acc … d'accord.

- Très bien alors. »

Luka lui fit un petit sourire ce qui fit battre le cœur de la timide jeune fille. Elle était tellement jolie et si gentille que Miku était certaine que celle-ci était populaire auprès des garçons. Mais pourquoi Luka voulait tant déjeuner avec elle ? C'était … bizarre. La cloche retentit alors, annonçant le début des cours. Les deux filles entrèrent dans la classe encore une fois ensemble sous les yeux étonné de tout le monde. Miku commençait à paniquer, tandis que Luka avait un gros sourire sur le visage, l'air super paisible. Elles s'assirent donc à leur place respective et tous les élèves ôtèrent leur regard de celles-ci.

Après les deux cours du matin, Miku prit son déjeuner et alla voir Luka qui discutait avec un groupe de filles. C'était incroyable comment celle-ci s'était vite fait adapter par tout le monde … qu'on dirait que c'était Miku la nouvelle élève.

Les filles étaient en pleine grande conversation. Miku essaya de s'interposer, mais celles-ci l'ignorèrent complètement même si elle savait que les filles savaient qu'elle était là. Elles faisaient tout pour ignorer la timide jeune fille … à part Luka qui avait tout de suite remarqué la présence de Miku.

« - Tiens Miku … tu viens ? J'aimerais qu'on déjeune dehors si ça ne te dérange pas.

- D'acc … d'accord. »

Les filles regardèrent Miku avec des yeux écarquillé et reporta ensuite leur regard sur Luka avec les sourcils levés. Une des filles parla – décidemment la chef du «groupe» - :

« - Tu veux dire que … tu vas déjeuner avec cette fille ? »

Miku baissa la tête. Ça y était, Luka allait maintenant la rejeter et trainer avec ces filles. La timide jeune fille ferma les yeux. Luka leur dit alors d'une voix menaçante :

« - Et alors ? »

Les filles, plutôt surprise par le ton employé de celle-ci, commencèrent à paniquer.

« - Et alors … tu ne vas quand même pas manger avec cette tarée ! »

En entendant ces mots, plutôt blessants, Miku partit à fuir, les larmes aux yeux. Elle pouvait entendre les filles rirent derrière elle. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelque chose du genre se passait … Luka allait remarquer à quel point elle était nulle et va arrêter de parler avec elle, voire complètement l'ignorer.

Miku partit dehors pour pleurer dans un coin que elle seule connaissait – du moins c'était ce qu'elle croyait -. La timide jeune fille pleurait sans cesse … personne ne l'accepterait. Même sa mère l'ignorait complètement. Elle sentit alors des bras l'entourer et poussa un crie de surprise. Elle leva les yeux pour remarquer le magnifique visage de Luka. Elle ne pouvait pas déchiffrer son expression, mais … Miku posa sa tête sur son épaule et commença à sangloter. Luka lui tapota alors doucement le dos en la berçant afin de la consoler.

« - N'écoutes pas ce qu'elles disent. Tu n'es pas du tout une tarée, Miku … »

La timide jeune fille était à la fois heureuse et triste. Heureuse, parce que Luka ne l'avait pas abandonnée … triste, parce que celle-ci l'avait lâchée pour la regarder dans les yeux. Elle s'en fichait que les filles l'avaient traité de tarée, maintenant, parce que Luka ne les avait pas écouté. Un petit sourire apparut alors sur le visage de Miku. En voyant ce sourire, Luka se mit légèrement à rougir et caressa la tête de celle-ci.

« - Mer-merci Luka. »

Celle-ci lui répondit avec un sourire – que Miku évita de regarder afin de ne pas se mettre à rougir bêtement -.

Elles déjeunèrent donc ensemble en se parlant un peu d'eux et en riant. Miku avait apprit quelques trucs sur Luka : elle avait un an de plus qu'elle (18 ans) et elle écrivait des paroles de chanson dans ses temps libres. Miku lui avait alors demandé si elle ne pourrait pas voir une de ses chansons, mais celle-ci avait refusé en prétextant que ce serait trop «embarrassent» … ce qui avait d'ailleurs piqué plus la curiosité de la jeune fille.

Après leur déjeuner, Luka regarda sérieusement dans les yeux de Miku et lui murmura dans le creux de son oreille :

« - Tu es vraiment … intéressante. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Ordile Ah thank you!**

**I'm so glad that someone who speaks English read my fanfic. I mean... it probably difficult to understand it, isn't? x)**

**Plus, I already had read your stories about Luka and Miku. I didn't review them, but I just wanted to say that I really liked them. ;D**

**But thanks for your review, I appreciate it! ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Voilà le chapitre suivant les gens.**

**Il est plutôt court, mais bon, ce n'est pas très grave d'après moi. Après tout, je ne sais même pas s'il y a beaucoup de gens qui la lisent. Haha. ^^'**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Une glace … magique … ?

Miku regardait bêtement le plafond de sa chambre avec un sourire niait. Elle pensait à cette personne. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Cette personne magnifique, gentille … en bref, pour Miku, elle était parfaite.

Luka était parfaite.

Voilà que cela faisait quelques jours que la timide jeune fille et Luka étaient de devenues de bonnes amies … Depuis le jour où Luka l'avait choisit et avait refusé de se lier d'amitié avec les autres filles qui avaient traité Miku de tarée. D'ailleurs, cette dernière ne comprenait toujours pas son choix ; pourquoi Luka avait-elle choisit une fille aussi simple qu'elle, tandis que celle-ci aurait put être amis avec qui elle voulait tellement qu'elle était jolie et gentille ?

Maintenant, qu'elle était amie avec cette Luka, Miku se faisait de plus en plus harceler. Les filles étaient jalouses de la relation d'amitié qui les reliait … mais ça ne dérangeait guère la timide jeune fille, puisqu'elle avait Luka, cela la comblait déjà. Et, de toute façon, Luka la défendait quand une de celles-ci l'harcelait.

Miku et Luka se complétait Miku était timide et maladroite, tandis que Luka, elle, était sociable et enjouée.

Miku se retourna plusieurs fois dans son lit, incapable de trouver le sommeil. Luka la hantait chaque nuit. Elle pensait sans arrêt à elle. Celle-ci ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas pourquoi. C'était la toute première fois de sa vie que Miku ressentait ce genre de sentiment … : elle était nerveuse, son cœur battait la chamade, elle voulait la voir, lui parler … elle voulait être à ses côtés … Miku pensait que c'était dû à cause que Luka était une bonne amie … mais était-ce vraiment ça ? Miku avait déjà des amies mais n'avait jamais ressentis quelque chose de ce genre auprès de celles-ci.

Luka était spéciale. Dès le premier regard, Miku l'avait sue.

Mais à quel point l'était-elle ?

* * *

Luka, qui venait à peine de prendre une douche chaude, s'étala sur son lit à plat ventre, les jambes dans les airs, elle prit un magazine et commença à le feuilleter rapidement. Elle soupira quand elle n'y vue rien d'intéressent.

Luka s'ennuyait.

Elle prit son téléphone portable, s'apprêtant à composer le numéro de Miku, mais elle s'arrêta en voyant l'heure qu'il était. Son amie dormait certainement à cette heure.

D'ailleurs, peut-être ferait-elle mieux de dormir elle aussi tant qu'à ne rien faire ?

Luka ferma alors la lampe qui était sur sa table de chevet. Elle se glissa en-dessous des couvertures. Elle ferma alors tout doucement les yeux et ses pensées voguèrent vers Miku.

Comment se faisait-elle que celle-ci était si timide ? Pour Luka, qui était d'ordinaire enjouée, ne la comprenait toujours pas. Miku était du type plutôt mignonne ; elle était petite – même si elle faisait au moins la moyenne - mais pour Luka elle paraissait si faible et elle était tellement maladroite que ce n'était pas rare de la voir tomber … et ses longs cheveux bleues étaient d'une couleur magnifiques et lui arrivaient au moins aux genoux.

Pour Luka, Miku était mystérieuse ce qui la rendait plutôt intéressante.

Luka s'endormit alors avec un petit sourire sur le visage qui en disait long.

* * *

« - Lu-Luka ! Je … je suis désolée ! »

Miku avait les joues rouges tomates. Elle était tellement gênée que des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, tandis qu'un sourire indescriptible fendit le visage de Luka.

Miku venait de faire une gaffe. Encore une fois.

Luka lui mit une main sur la tête – cela devenait une habitue pour la timide jeune fille qui baissa la tête -.

« - Ce n'est pas grave Miku …

- Mais, si, tu …

- Pas grave, je te dis, la coupa Luka qui fronça les sourcils. Et puis, je n'aurais qu'en acheter un autre, c'est tout …

- Non ! Je t'en achèterais un autre ! C'est moi qui l'aie brisé, alors JE t'en achèterai un nouveau. »

Il y avait tant de détermination dans sa voix que Luka éclata de rire. C'était inhabituelle venant de Miku, avait remarqué celle-ci … elle devait vraiment être sérieuse. Luka trouvait la situation plutôt amusante. Le rougissement s'intensifia alors sur le visage de la timide jeune fille quand elle entendit le rire de son amie. Miku fit semblant d'être de mauvaise humeur en croisant les bras et en regarda ailleurs, alors qu'elle ne l'était pas du tout. Luka arrêta soudainement de rire et un sourire apparut sur son visage en voyant Miku qui faisait visiblement semblant d'être «fâchée». Luka leva les yeux aux ciels. Son amie se sentait vraiment coupable, alors que ce qui venait de se passer était un accident. Miku était chez elle et celle-ci avait accidentellement fait tomber son MP3 qui a cassé en deux à cause de la chute … évidemment, Miku avait tombé en même temps … elle était vraiment maladroite.

Le sourire de Luka s'estompa quand elle remarqua que Miku était sur le point de pleurer. Était-elle en train de pleurer à cause de cet accident ? Luka, surprise, ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Miku se sentait VRAIMENT coupable. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de la timide jeune fille. Le cœur de Luka se serra alors dans sa poitrine, et comme par réflexe, elle prit Miku dans ses bras. Elle n'aimait pas la voir comme ça.

« - Miku … murmura-t-elle lentement, ce n'était qu'un accident. Je ne t'en veux pas.

- Mais je … je … »

Luka mit alors un doigt sur sa bouche pour lui intimé le silence. Un brusque rougissement apparut alors sur le visage de la jeune fille en sentant la pression de son doigt contre sa bouche. Un frisson lui parcourut le dos. Luka ôta alors son doigt et observa Miku avec un petit sourire rassurant. Le cœur de Miku se mit à battre la chamade et évita le regard de son amie.

« - Je … je suis désolée, souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible.

- Je te l'ais déjà dis, Miku : ce n'est pas grave. »

Miku avait encore la tête baissé, signe qu'elle ne l'oubliera pas d'ici tôt. Luka soupira. Elle devait lui faire changer les idées, parce qu'elle n'aimait pas voir son amie dans cet état.

« - Enfin, ça te dirais de manger une glace ? C'est moi qui paye. »

Un grand sourire apparut alors sur le visage de Miku – ce qui a suffit pour faire battre le cœur de Luka que celle-ci essaya d'ignorer -. La timide jeune fille hocha vigoureusement la tête. Luka se tapa alors discrètement la tête. Parfois, celle-ci, avait l'impression de parler à une gamine … surtout quand Luka l'emmenait manger quelque part … Au moins, maintenant, elle pouvait voir le visage souriant de son amie …

* * *

En chemin, Miku souriait toujours, les mains derrière le dos en chantonnant joyeusement. Luka sourit et se contenta de la regarder de loin, puisque celle-ci avait prit de l'avance. La grande fille n'en revenait tout simplement pas : il y a à peine quelques minutes Miku avait une mine triste et voilà maintenant qu'elle était vraiment joyeuse. Il en fallait vraiment peu pour rendre la timide jeune fille heureuse. On dirait même qu'elle avait oublié cette histoire d'MP3 … ce qui soulageait Luka.

Rare était les fois que Luka pouvait la voir si joyeuse. Son grand sourire était magnifique et la chanson qu'elle chantonnait, elle n'en savait pas le nom, mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que Miku avait une très jolie voix. Luka sentit alors son cœur s'emballer quand elle remarqua Miku qui se retourna pour lui faire un sourire.

Rendue au stand de glace, Miku demanda au jeune homme qui s'occupait de la glace si elle pouvait avoir un cornet avec 5 boulles sur le dessus. Luka sursauta. C'est elle qui payait et elle ne lui avait même demandé la permission ! Celle-ci poussa un petit juron en attendant le prix. Elle regarda dans son porte-monnaie et remarqua qu'elle en avait juste assez … Luka soupira. Elle aurait dû emmener plus d'argents, après tout. Elle paya alors le prix de la glace. Luka en voulait une, mais il allait falloir qu'elle s'en prive, parce qu'une certaine jeune fille lui avait vidé son porte-monnaie.

Elles s'assirent alors sur un banc et Miku dégusta sa glace toujours en chantonnant. Luka en profita pour fermer les yeux, mais les rouvrit aussitôt quand elle sentit le regard de la jeune fille poser sur elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent … et Miku détourna rapidement la tête. Elle continua alors à manger sa glace, mais Luka pouvait quand même remarquer le rougissement sur le visage de Miku ce qui la fit sourire.

« - Tu … tu n'aimes pas les glaces ? demanda alors la jeune fille.

- Bien sûr que j'aime ça, mais une certaine demoiselle a vidé mon porte-monnaie. »

Miku sursauta et prit un air désolé.

« - Excuse-moi … je …

- Pas grave, pas grave, la coupa Luka.

- Je me sens égoïste, maintenant. Je brise ton MP3 et maintenant je te prive de glace …

- Miku, combien de fois vais-je te le dire ? Ce n'est …

- Tu en veux ? »

Un rougissement apparut alors sur le visage de Luka quand elle remarqua Miku qui lui montrait la glace qu'elle avait dans les mains. Elle voulait qu'elle … ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, Luka comprit ce qu'était être gênée. Celle-ci regarda Miku avec des yeux écarquillés. Avait-elle mal comprit ou voulait-elle vraiment qu'elle prenne une bouché de la glace que Miku avait déjà commencé à manger ? Miku balbutia alors quelque chose d'incompréhensible et ses joues prirent un teint rougeâtre en s'apercevant de ce qu'elle venait de dire à son amie … Bon, voyant les réactions de la jeune fille, Luka eut sa réponse : elle avait VRAIMENT demandé ça.

Un long silence embarrassant régnait entre les deux filles. Elles évitèrent soigneusement de se regarder dans les yeux, les deux avaient les joues rouges tomates. Miku parla enfin d'une voix enrouillée :

« - Je … je n'aurais pas … pas dû te demander une chose pareille. Par-pardon.

- Ce … ce n'est pas … grave. »

Elle ne savait pas combien de fois Luka disait cette phrase, mais … Miku commençait à paniquer. Le ton de la voix de Luka avait changé. Elle était plus faible qu'à l'habitude …

Miku recommença alors à manger sa glace pour se distraire. Un silence régnait encore jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille ait terminé de la manger. Elle remercia enfin Luka, et celle-ci répondit d'un hochement de tête.

* * *

Le chemin du retour fût aussi silencieux. Miku prenait de grandes respirations, essayant de se calmer. Elle avait encore fait une gaffe. Luka allait peut-être la détester maintenant … ce qui serait plutôt normal. Demander à une amie de partager sa glace. C'était vraiment une idée idiote … bien que … si Luka aurait prit une bouché, Miku aurait été ….. La jeune fille se pinça un bras, essayant de s'ôter ces idées de la tête.

Miku venait de se rendre compte de quelque chose : Luka était vraiment quelqu'un de spécial ! Mais plus que ce qu'elle croyait …

Luka, qui suivait Miku de très près, réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Pour la première de sa vie, Luka avait été embarrassée … c'était incroyable ce que Miku pouvait lui faire ressentir tout simplement parce qu'elle avait voulu partager sa glace avec elle.

Elle comprit tout de même la raison.

La raison de ces sentiments.

Maintenant, elle voulait lui tenir la main.

Elle s'approcha.

Avança sa main avec hésitation.

Elle la prit.

Un rougissement envahissait alors son visage.

Miku avait serré sa main.

Miku était aussi gênée qu'elle et essaya de le cacher en regardant sur le sol. La main de son amie était chaude ; ça la réchauffait. Le rythme de leur battement de cœur était synchronisé. Ils battaient tous les deux très rapidement.

Luka leva la tête et sourit à son amie. Miku en fit de même.

**

* * *

**

**Euh … non, ce n'est pas la fin. xD**

**Review, please ? x)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Voilà le troisième chapitre. Ça faisait déjà quatre jours que je l'avais terminé, mais mon stupide de frère l'avait effacé. Du coup, j'ai été obligé de le recommencer … au moins, il n'a pas effacé la version Anglaise. ._.**

**Bref, passons.**

**LuvUBest : Ah thank you! Yeah, Google translator can be a good thing. o/ I'm glad you had read my precedent chapters without understanding French. I really appreciate it. ^^**

**Zakuro Kagame : Omg. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je suis contente que tu lises ma fic. Merci beaucoup, to****n review m'a fait plaisir. Vive Luka et Miku ! (Et vive le Yuri aussi. o/)**

**Je crois avoir fait beaucoup de fautes dans ce chapitre, mais bon … bonne lecture à tous ceux qui suivent ma fic**~

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 3 : Le journal intime**

Miku regardait sans cesse sa main. Celle que Luka avait touchée, avait tenue et avait réchauffé. Dire que celle-ci avait tenue sa main ! C'était un miracle ! Mais … pourquoi l'avait-elle tenue ? Miku avait fait encore une autre gaffe en lui demandant de partager sa glace avec elle, mais ce geste venait de lui prouver quelque chose : Luka ne lui en voulait pas ! Même si Miku se sentait égoïste des nouveaux événements qui s'étaient produits dernièrement. Tout d'abord, elle avait cassé le MP3 de son amie, et ensuite, elle l'avait privé de glace, alors que celle-ci en voulait une. Mais le pire dans tout ça, c'est que Miku n'avait pas réfléchis avant de lui demander de partager sa glace … elle l'avait fait inconsciemment.

Miku venait d'acheter une surprise à son amie, et se dirigeait chez elle pour le lui donner. En chemin, elle regardait toujours bêtement sa main, attirant les regards des gens qui passaient autour ; ce qui était plutôt normale. Quelqu'un a-t-il déjà vue une fille regarder TOUJOURS sa main en ne regardant pas où elle allait et en trébuchant à plusieurs reprises ?

Même dans des endroits publics comme celui-ci, elle pensait à Luka.

Rendue chez son amie, elle cogna à la porte avec un gros sourire sur le visage … qu'elle perdit aussitôt quand remarqua qu'après une minute personne n'ouvrait. Miku soupira et se retourna pour partir.

C'est à ce moment que la porte s'ouvrit, et Miku se retourna pour tomber face-à-face avec une Luka qui n'avait qu'une serviette autour de la taille et ses cheveux roses étaient mouillée signe qu'elle venait de prendre un bain. Avec un brusque rougissement sur le visage, Miku se retourna aussitôt.

« - Euh … peut-être que je suis venue au mauvais moment, remarqua la timide jeune fille. »

Luka se mit doucement à rire et un léger sourire moqueur fendit son visage.

« - Tu sais, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de gênant. Je ne suis tout de même pas nu. Même si ça serait le cas, nous sommes toutes les deux des filles … Allez, retourne-toi ou je vais croire que t'es une sorte de perverse, Miku. »

Miku se mit à rougir comme elle ne l'avait fait auparavant si c'était possible. Elle était tellement embarrassée que des larmes lui naissaient dans les yeux. Luka avait quand même raison : elles étaient toutes les deux des filles, c'était un peu plus normale que si elle serait un garçon. Miku se retourna alors comme un robot. En fait, la situation la paralysait tellement que ça l'intimidait.

Quand elle fit face à son amie, celle-ci lui souriait gentiment. Miku dut faire un effort pour ne pas regarder ses belles longues jambes.

Miku réfléchissait alors à quoi dire pour ne pas y penser, mais à la place, elle balbutia quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Voyant la gêne de son amie – et comme à son habitude – Luka lui caressa la tête avec sa main.

« - Je … je … je … t'ai acheté quelque chose, bégaya la jeune fille. »

Miku baissa la tête et lui tendit le sac qu'elle avait dans les mains. Luka le prit alors, toujours avec un sourire. Miku joua nerveusement avec ses pouces, tandis que Luka avait une mine surprise en découvrant ce qu'il y avait dedans.

« - C'est un MP3. J'ai … j'ai brisé le tiens, alors je voulais t'en acheter un nouveau. Enfin, si … si tu ne l'aimes pas, je … je peux toujours … »

Luka l'interrompit en la prenant fermement dans ses bras. Le souffle de Miku se coupa ; elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. La jeune fille pouvait sentir le menton de Luka reposer sur son épaule et pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de celle-ci contre son cou. Un long frisson lui parcourue le dos.

« - Merci Miku … vraiment. »

Le cœur de la jeune fille battait la chamade. Elle se sentait si bien dans les bras de son amie que s'en dégager serait affreux. D'ailleurs, Luka allait alors se dégager de l'étreinte, mais Miku la retenue en entourant ses bras autour de sa taille.

« - Reste, murmura-t-elle simplement d'une voix faible. »

Miku, croyant avoir encore fait une gaffe, ferma les yeux en redoutant comment son amie allait réagir ; peut-être allait-t-elle la repousser ? Ou pire encore, la frapper ? Elle se détendit quand elle sentit Luka la serrer plus fort dans ses bras. Leurs corps étaient si près que Miku pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de son amie, et fut surprise en découvrant qu'il battait très rapidement. Elles restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce qu'une voix masculine retentit par derrière :

« - Tiens, tiens … qui est cette fille, Luka ? Ta petite amie ? »

Miku repoussa sauvagement Luka avec un rire nerveux, et en rougissant comme une idiote. Luka fut plus surprise par la force à laquelle Miku l'avait repoussé que par l'intervention de son stupide petit frère. La grande fille se retourna alors pour remarqué que celui-ci avait un sourcil levé et souriait moqueusement. Miku, elle, était toujours sous le choque parce qu'il avait dit «petite amie». Bien sûr, il blaguait sûrement, mais Miku … elle le voyait autrement. Luka soupira, et comme si c'était normal, elle lui répondit :

« -Je ne peux pu donner de câlins à mes amies maintenant ? Franchement, tu me dégoûtes petit frère. Juste parce que tu as écouté cette anime … comment ça s'appelle déjà ? «Kannazuki no Miko», c'est ça ? Tu es devenu obsédé. Et cette fille est Miku. »

Le cœur de Miku faisait de faux bons, maintenant. Ce que venait dire Luka l'avait anéantit. «Amie» … que pouvait-elle espérer de plus de toute façon ? «Meilleure amie» ? Même ce mot était faible. Miku ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi ça lui faisait si mal … ou plutôt elle essayait de l'ignorer.

Luka empoigna le poignet de son amie et monta les escaliers en l'entrainant avec elle. Celle-ci l'entraina jusque dans sa chambre et ferma la porte ; elle ne voulait pas que son petit frère les dérange.

Le silence régnait, et Miku se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle regarda ses pieds, n'osant pas regarder son amie dans les yeux.

« - N'écoutes pas ce qu'il dit, c'est vraiment un idiot. »

La jeune fille hochant la tête, ne savant pas quoi dire.

« - Très bien alors. Je vais aller me changer. Attends-moi ici, d'accord ?

- D'accord … »

Luka entra alors dans sa salle de bain avec des vêtements qu'elle avait prit dans son tiroir. Oui, dans SA salle de bain. Elle avait une salle de bain à elle toute seule et dans sa chambre en plus ! Miku était un peu jalouse. Elle avait toujours voulue avoir sa propre salle de bain.

Avec un soupire, Miku s'assit sur le lit de son amie. Elle regarda la chambre de Luka. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle y allait, mais elle n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de l'observer. La décoration était jolie, bien que ça fasse très rose. Ses murs et la plupart de ses meubles étaient de cette couleur. Miku pensa alors que c'était la couleur préféré de Luka.

Il y avait un grand miroir sur le mur, des fleurs un peu partout et ça sentait vraiment bon. Il y avait une senteur de violette. En bref, le parfum de Luka.

Miku se leva et inspecta la salle. Elle ne pouvait pas se retenir ; elle était trop curieuse de savoir ce qu'il y avait sur les bureaux. Miku observa le premier en vue. Elle n'y découvrit rien de bien intéressent : il n'y avait seulement que des devoirs ce qui tira une grimace à celle-ci. Elle avait oublié de les faire. Elle risquerait de se faire disputer par le professeur.

Elle alla voir sur l'autre bureau qui était à côté, et quelque chose captiva son attention : un petit livre rose y trônait. On pouvait clairement y lire sur le dessus : «Journal intime». Miku fit un grand effort pour ne pas l'ouvrir. Elle ne devait pas faire ça, puisque c'était quelque chose de personnel. Miku en n'avait pas un et si jamais elle en avait un et que quelqu'un se mettrait à le lire … non seulement ça risquerait d'embarrassent, mais en plus, c'est irrespectueux envers la personne.

Miku le regardait quand même du coin de l'œil, et comme d'habitude, la curiosité gagna : elle l'ouvrit à la première page. Comme l'ont le disait souvent, la curiosité peut être un vilain défaut. Elle ne put pas voir grand-chose, puisqu'elle entendit la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrir. Miku sursauta et referma le journal intime. Elle mit ses mains derrière son dos et faisait un faux grand sourire qui ne passa pas inaperçue par son amie.

Miku était très nerveuse. Maintenant, on pouvait dire qu'elle avait vraiment fait une gaffe ! Luka leva un sourcil et s'approcha de son amie.

Elle remarqua aussitôt son journal intime qui n'était pas à la même place et le visage nerveux de son amie en disait beaucoup.

Oh. Mon. Dieu.

Quand elle fut assez proche de Miku, Luka lui demanda d'une voix tranquille :

« - Miku … l'as-tu lue ? »

Celle-ci souriait toujours comme une idiote, essayant de cacher son malaise. Voyant aucune réponse sortir de sa bouche, Luka répéta, mais cette fois-ci, avec une voix plus menaçante :

« - Miku. L'as-tu lue ? »

Le sourire de son amie s'effaça alors. Elle l'avait ouvert, mais elle n'avait rien vue. Aucun son ne pouvait sortir de sa bouche. Elle ne pouvait même pas lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien lue. Elle était trop stressée et la voix de Luka lui faisait maintenant peur. Miku baissa la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle se sentait vraiment honteuse.

Son amie allait définitivement la détester.

Luka la poussa sauvagement sur le mur et lui empoigna les deux poignets avec force en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle était en colère. C'était la première fois que Miku la voyait dans cet état. Elle serait tellement fort ses poignets que ça faisait mal à la timide jeune fille.

« - Lu-Luka … ça fait mal, souffla-t-elle d'une voix faible. »

Mais son amie ne l'écoutait pas. Elle serait même ses poignets encore plus forts. Miku dut se retenir pour ne pas crier. Elle évita surtout le regard intense que lui jetait Luka. Ça lui faisait mal de deux façon : au poignet et surtout au cœur.

Miku venait de comprendre quelque chose : elle avait fait la plus grosse erreur de sa vie.

Les bras de son amie commencèrent alors à trembler et celle-ci lâcha aussitôt Miku. Elle recula de quelques pas pour s'éloigner de la timide jeune fille.

Miku tomba à genoux sur le sol. Qu'avait-il d'aussi important pour que Luka réagisse comme ça ? Que cachait-elle ? Des larmes menaçaient de couler sur ses joues, mais elle essaya avec difficulté de les retenir. Elle ne devait pas pleurer, du moins, pas tout de suite.

Luka regardait maintenant Miku avec un regard effrayé. Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de faire ? Elle avait fait mal à son amie ! C'était pitoyable. Maintenant que celle-ci le savait son «secret», elle ne pouvait pas la regarder dans les yeux. Miku allait parler, mais Luka parla avant elle d'une voix basse :

« - Va-t'en … »

Pour Luka, lui dire ceci était sa seule chance de s'en sortir. Miku le savait peut-être en ce moment. Ce «secret» qu'elle gardait depuis quelque temps déjà.

Miku, elle, se figea. Elle devait lui expliquer que tout ça était un malentendu, qu'elle n'avait pas lue son journal intime et qu'elle en n'avait pas l'intention.

« - Luka, att … »

Mais celle-ci la coupa en lui criant fortement dessus :

« - VA-T'EN ! »

Maintenant, les larmes que Miku retenaient si difficilement roulèrent le long ses joues. En voyant ceci, le cœur de Luka commença à faire de faux bons dans sa poitrine.

Miku ne se le faisait pas dire une troisième fois, et sans jeter le moindre regard à son amie, elle partit en claquant la porte.

C'était rendue au tour de Luka de tomber à genoux sur le sol. Non seulement elle avait fait mal à Miku, mais en plus, elle l'avait fait pleurer ! Jamais elle ne se le pardonnera.

Mais … Miku avait fouillée dans son journal intime. Elle avait peut-être découvert son «secret». Elle allait peut-être le dire à ses amis.

Non, Miku n'était pas comme ça, elle n'était pas du genre à faire une chose pareille. Luka le savait. Ce qui lui faisait le plus peur, maintenant, c'était de savoir ce que Miku pensait d'elle.

Par contre, c'était à se demander si son amie avait vraiment jeter un coup d'œil dans son journal intime …

La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrer un petit frère qui avait toujours un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Il s'approcha de sa sœur et se mit à mit à genoux près d'elle.

« - Je sais très bien ce qui se passe. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi comment ça va se finir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Luka serra les poings et regarda le sol.

« - Tais-toi, chuchota-elle

- Pauvre Miku. Si seulement elle savait avec qui elle était amie …

- Tais-toi, répéta-t-elle d'un ton plus menaçant

- Comment t'avait-elle trouvé ton ancienne amie quand tu lui avais avoué ? Elle t'avait dis que tu étais dégoûtante, c'est ça, hein ? Voilà ce que tu es Luka. Tu es encore tombée amoureuse d'une fille, mais tu sais très bien qu'elle ne pourra jamais t'accepter telle que tu es. Au fait, tu crois que j'aurais une chance avec Miku ? Après tout, je suis un garçon et toi tu es une fille …

- Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! TAIS-TOI ! »

En voyant la colère et les larmes sur le visage de sa sœur, il se mit à rire. Luka était déjà tombée amoureuse d'une fille, auparavant, mais cette fois-ci c'était différent. Elle était PRONFONDÉMENT amoureuse de Miku. Jamais Luka n'avait ressentit des sentiments si intenses auprès de quelqu'un. Même si ça ne faisait seulement que quelques jours qu'elle la connaissait. D'ailleurs, elle ne devra JAMAIS lui avouer ses sentiments, puisqu'il y avait beaucoup de chances que celle-ci les refusent.

De toute façon, c'était mieux de rester amie avec elle que de la perdre.

De plus, le passé qu'elle avait déjà vécue, l'avait anéantit. La fille, avec qui elle était tombée amoureuse, l'avait rejeté et lui avait dit qu'elle était dégoûtante. Ensuite, elle ne l'avait jamais revue. Luka ne voulait pas que ça se passe la même chose avec Miku. Elle tenait beaucoup trop à elle pour ne pu jamais la revoir. Mais maintenant, depuis qu'elle connaissait Miku, elle se demandait si elle avait vraiment été amoureuse de son ancienne amie, puisqu'avec la timide jeune fille, de nouveaux profonds sentiments la hantaient.

Luka aimait Miku. Mais ce n'était certainement pas réciproque.

Luka le savait.

* * *

Miku se jeta sur son lit et sanglota sur son oreiller. Ça faisait mal. Vraiment mal.

Elle n'avait pas lu le journal intime. D'ailleurs, elle allait le refermer, mais son amie était en même temps. Luka était vraiment une bonne amie. Elle ne voulait pas la perdre.

Elle ne voulait pas … même si Luka avait été méchante. Elle lui avait dit de s'en aller, alors qu'elle ne lui avait même pas laissé le temps de parler. Mais, en plus, elle lui avait atrocement fait mal aux poignets.

Mais ça ne dérangeait pas Miku. Ce qui la dérangeait était de savoir si Luka la détestait.

Entre ses sanglotements, Miku répéta plusieurs fois le prénom de son amie.

Elle avait peur. Peur de la perdre.

**

* * *

**

**Ouais, le frère de Luka est mééééchant. J'en avais un peu marre de cette atmosphère : «les oiseaux chantent et tout le monde est heureux. ». x)**

**Bref, review ? .o.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Zakuro Kagame**** : Aww, merci pour ton review. o/ Hey, mais ce n'est pas du sadisme du tout, je fais parfois pire que ça. ;D Enfin bref, ça me fait plaisir que j'aille au moins une lectrice française. ^w^ (Oh et j'attends la suite de ta fic, hein**~)

**Bon enfin voilà la suite les gens. Ce n'est que le chapitre 4 et j'ai déjà finis le chapitre 6. Flemme intense de poster les chapitres quand je les ai terminée**~. **;3**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 4 : Dégoûtant … ?**

Miku poussa un long bâillement en même temps de s'étirer les bras et les jambes. Elle marchait très lentement même si elle savait qu'elle était en retard pour les classes. Elle n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, donc elle se sentait vraiment fatigué. Ses yeux se faisaient lourds, et elle sentait qu'elle pourrait tomber sur le sol et se mettre à dormir à tout moment.

Elle n'avait pas dormit à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé hier. Elle y avait pensé toute la nuit et elle avait beaucoup pleuré aussi. Un profond sentiment de culpabilité et de tristesse l'envahissait.

Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas eue le temps de se brosser les cheveux, alors ils étaient plutôt décoiffés ; elle ne s'était pas fait de couettes et elle détestait ça. Pour être honnête, ça l'énervait un peu.

_« Mes cheveux sont vraiment trop longs … »_

Miku arriva en plein milieu des cours où tout le monde la regarda comme s'ils avaient vu un monstre. Ce qui était plutôt normal ; elle ressemblait fortement à un zombie sortit tout droit sortit d'un film d'horreur ; elle avait de grosses poches sous les yeux et ses cheveux comme ça étaient vraiment horribles.

Le professeur croisa les bras regarda sévèrement Miku. Celle-ci savait ce qu'il allait dire, mais elle n'était pas d'humeur à recevoir une morale.

« - Pourquoi êtes-vous si en retard ?

- Hum … eh bien … je me suis réveillé trop tard, mentit-elle.

- Je vois. Prochaine fois que ça l'arrivera, je vais vous garder après les cours.

- D'accord …

- Maintenant, veuillez vous asseoir à votre place et ouvrez votre manuel à la page 236. »

Miku hocha la tête et se dirigea vers son bureau. Une élève mit alors un pied dans son chemin et la jeune fille trébucha. Elle avait alors presque tombé, mais elle s'était accrochée à un bureau juste à temps. La plupart des élèves se mirent à rire. Miku ignora leur moquerie en s'assoyant sur sa chaise et en ouvrant son manuel à la bonne page. Le professeur ordonna à ses élèves de se taire et il continua son cours normalement. Miku soupira et posa sa tête sur son bureau. Elle regarda Luka qui écoutait attentivement à ce que le professeur disait. Habituellement, quand elle la regardait, Luka devait lui faire un sourire ou la saluer, mais cette fois-ci … rien. Ça faisait mal. On aurait dit que celle-ci ne lui pardonnerait jamais.

La timide jeune fille ferma les yeux et les mots du professeur se brouillèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne les entende plus.

_C'était un rêve plaisant et tranquille. Il n'y avait pas d'arbres à l'horizon ; seulement de l'herbe et des violettes qui prenaient une majorité du terrain. Les oiseaux chantaient une merveilleuse mélodie qui était plaisant pour l'oreille de n'importe qui. Le soleil brillait d'un éclat encore jamais vue jusqu'à maintenant. L'endroit était magnifique presque indescriptible. Mais ce qui l'était plus ; c'était cette personne aux cheveux roses. _

_Avec un grand sourire sur le visage, Miku s'approcha de cette personne. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle progressait, le paysage changeait : le ciel tournait au mauve foncé presqu'au noir, le soleil devenait d'une couleur rouge intense et les violettes se fanaient. La silhouette commençait peu à peu à partir. Même si Miku courrait pour la rejoindre, elle ne pouvait pas la rattraper. La jeune fille tendit un bras, espérant la rattraper, mais ses efforts furent en vain._

_« - Luka … Luka, murmura-t-elle, Luka … ne t'en va pas … s'il te plait. »_

_Mais elle disparut aussitôt de son champ de vision, et elle put l'entendre rire d'un air maléfique. Miku tomba à genoux sur le sol, découragée. _

_« - … Ku ! »_

_Une voix masculine retentit alors dans sa tête ; une qu'elle ne reconnue pas. Le paysage commença à disparaitre, ne laissant que la noirceur. _

« - Hatsune Miku ! »

Miku leva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans d'yeux noisette qui la regardaient sévèrement. La jeune fille, sous le choque, tomba violemment de sa chaise et se cogna la tête contre un bureau. Elle se mit alors à rougir d'embarras, tandis que la plupart des élèves riaient et se chuchotaient entre eux. Miku avait alors encore une fois évité de les regarder en se rassoyant à sa place.

« - Cessez de dormir et faites-moi l'honneur d'écouter en cours. Cela risquerait de vous affectez pour vos notes, qui sont dites, en passant, très basses. Les chances que vous passez seront alors très basses.

- D'acc … d'accord. »

Des larmes menacèrent de couler sur ses joues. Elle regarda la fenêtre ; elle ne voulait pas que ses camarades de classes la voient pleurer. La jeune fille ne put alors voir le regard inquiet que Luka posait sur elle.

Les mains de Miku commencèrent à trembler. Ce rêve lui avait fait étrangement peur. Elle était quand même soulagée de savoir que ce n'était qu'un rêve et non la réalité. La jeune fille se sentait vraiment coupable, triste, honteuse, égoïste et seule … tout ça, parce que Luka la déteste peut-être.

Le professeur se mit alors à parler :

« - Bon, maintenant que c'est réglé, nous allons écouter un film. J'aimerai alors que vous me faisiez un petit paragraphe à propos de ce que vous avez vu. »

Miku soupira. Voilà que maintenant ils allaient regardaient un film ennuyant même si elle était fatigué et qu'elle n'avait aucun désire à le regarder. Elle risquerait fortement de s'endormir. Le professeur inséra le disque et partit le film.

Miku posa sa tête sur son bureau et essaya de ne pas s'endormir ce qui s'avéra plutôt difficile.

Comme prévue le film était ennuyant ; c'était l'histoire d'une fille qui se faisait harceler par pleins de gens. C'était un peu comme Miku ces temps-ci, mais la fille n'avait aucuns amis et elle se faisait traité de monstre, de laide et toutes sortes de choses qu'une personne normale n'aimerait pas se faire traiter. Miku trouva ça un peu triste, bien que parfois, elle était presque en train de s'endormir. La fille, dans le film, avait au moins réussit à se faire une amie. Miku avait immédiatement pensé à Luka. La ressemblance était un peu surprenante. Dans le film, la fille était timide et maladroite, tandis que son amie était populaire …

Miku ne put retenir un petit sourire qui s'effaça aussitôt quand les deux filles en question allaient … s'embrasser. Pas sur la joue, mais sur les lèvres ! Le visage de Miku prit soudain un teint rougeâtre quand elle regarda la scène. Elle jeta un rapide petit coup d'œil à Luka qui regardait _très_ attentivement l'écran. La timide jeune fille regarda à nouveau la scène et les deux filles étaient actuellement en train de s'embrasser. La plupart des garçons sifflaient, tandis que les filles fermaient les yeux. Miku se sentait très mal à l'aise.

Elle regarda de nouveau Luka … et leurs yeux se rencontrèrent pour la première fois de la journée. Miku se leva alors violemment de sa chaise, la faisant tomber sur le sol.

Les élèves regardèrent la jeune fille avec étonnement. Le professeur leva un sourcil, se demandant ce que Miku faisait … encore.

« - Je … j'ai besoin d'aller au toilette, bégaya la timide jeune fille. »

Miku ne laissa même pas le professeur répondre qu'elle se dirigea en-dehors de la classe presqu'en courant.

Quand elle arriva dans la salle de bain, elle plaça ses mains tremblotantes sur les robinets. Elle tourna l'eau froide pour se rincer le visage afin de se calmer. Elle respira de grands coups.

_« Est-ce normal pour deux filles de faire ce genre de choses ? »_

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle voyait deux filles s'embrasser, mais elle n'avait jamais été aussi nerveuse à propos de ça … Mais ce qui la dérangeait le plus, c'était Luka. Était-ce possible qu'elle … ? Miku se pinça alors le bras, essayant d'enlever ces pensées de la tête. C'était juste impossible …

Quand elle fut assez calmer, elle retourna dans la classe. Elle poussa un long soupire de soulagement quand elle remarqua que le film était enfin terminé.

Après les quatre périodes ennuyantes de la journée, Miku était soulagé que l'école fût terminée pour aujourd'hui, mais en même temps, elle était un peu triste ; Luka ne lui avait pas parlé … même pas une seule fois.

La jeune fille empoigna son sac et partit. La route jusqu'à la maison allait être plutôt difficile ; elle était extrêmement fatiguée et elle sentait qu'elle pourrait tomber sur le sol à tout moment. C'était un miracle qu'elle avait put écouter en cours … ou de moins avoir prétendue d'avoir écouté.

Miku entendit alors des pas la suivre. Elle tourna la tête et remarqua que c'était Luka qui la suivait et qui la saluait avec un signe de main. Celle-ci prenait le même chemin pour aller à la maison. Elles ne vivaient pas très loin de l'une et de l'autre.

L'image des deux filles qui s'embrassaient apparut alors dans la tête de Miku qui se mit bêtement à rougir. Elle se donna un gros coup de poing sur la tête pour essayer d'oublier cette stupide scène. Luka, plutôt surprise par ce geste inattendue, préféra ne pas réagir à ça. Miku se retourna alors, sans même l'avoir salué.

Elle continua en silence son chemin ; Luka la suivait toujours. Miku prit une profonde respiration. Elle devrait s'excusé et lui expliquer que tout ça était un malentendu … qu'elle n'avait pas lue son journal intime et qu'elle en n'avait pas eu l'intention. Mais c'était plus difficile que ce qu'elle croyait.

Pour être honnête, ça lui faisait un peu peur.

« - Je suis désolée, dirent les deux filles en même temps. »

La timide jeune fille, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ça, sursauta. Elle se retourna pour faire face à son amie qui avait la tête baissé, et son sourire, habituellement enjoué, avait prit un air triste.

« - Pourquoi t'excuses-tu Miku ? C'est moi qui dois le faire. J'ai vraiment agit méchamment avec toi et je le regrette beaucoup … Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Un profond sentiment de soulagement envahissait alors Miku et un petit sourire apparut sur son visage. La peur, qu'elle avait, s'était maintenant évaporée.

« - Je ne t'en veux pas, tu sais. J'avais plus peur que tu me détestes qu'autre chose. Je veux dire, tu es vraiment une bonne amie Luka. J'admets avoir vraiment eue peur de te perdre. Et si ça peut te faire sentir mieux, je n'ai pas lue ton journal et j'en n'avais d'ailleurs pas l'intention. »

Luka commença doucement à rougir. Si seulement Miku savait quel bonheur lui procurait ces mots. Luka allait répliquer, mais s'arrêta aussitôt quand elle remarqua que son amie était en train de traverser la rue alors qu'une voiture allait en pleine vitesse. Sans la prendre la peine de réfléchir, Luka se jeta sur Miku et elles évitèrent la voiture in extremis. Elles roulèrent le long d'une colline où Luka tenait fermement son amie, ne voulant pas la lâcher et la perdre.

Quand elles y furent enfin en bas, Luka était dessus son amie qui la regardait intensément dans les yeux. Miku ne bougeait pas du tout, et la grande fille s'inquiéta aussitôt.

« - Miku, est-ce que ça va ? Tu n'es pas blessée ? »

La timide jeune fille hocha gentiment la tête. Elle leva un bras et la mit sur la joue de son amie. Luka rougit par le contacte et en observant comment leurs visages étaient près.

« - Dis Luka, ne t'ais-je jamais dis que tu étais magnifique ?

- Mi … Miku … ?

- Oui … vraiment magnifique. »

Le regard de la jeune fille était rempli d'admiration. Le cœur de Luka, lui, battait à une vitesse incroyable. Ce n'était pas la première fois que quelqu'un lui disait qu'elle était jolie, mais cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, qui l'avait dit : c'était Miku … la fille avec qui elle était tombée amoureuse.

Son amie ferma les yeux avec un sourire sur le visage.

Luka s'inquiéta aussitôt.

« - Miku ? Miku ! »

Luka se mit alors à crier plusieurs fois le prénom de celle-ci, mais Miku ne bougea pas d'un poil. Luka mit son oreille sur la petite poitrine de son amie ; et elle fut soulagée quand elle entendit une respiration régulière … et encore plus quand elle entendit de léger ronflement.

Luka se mit doucement à rire.

_« Comment peut-elle dormir dans un moment pareille ? Elle devait certainement être très fatiguée. »_

Luka prit ce moment pour lui donner un petit bisou sur la joue et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

« - Dis Miku, ne t'ais-je jamais dis que tu étais mignonne ? »

Elle se dégagea enfin pour s'accroupir près d'elle. Même si elle ne le voulait pas, elle devait la réveiller ; elle en n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne pouvait pas la laisser là, après tout. Luka tapota l'épaule de son amie et chuchota plusieurs fois son prénom, mais elle ne se réveilla pas. Luka soupira … elle dormait vraiment profondément. Elle caressa alors délicatement la joue de Miku qui ouvrit enfin les yeux. Miku s'assoit alors immédiatement ; elle se demandait pourquoi elle dormait sur l'herbe. Elle regarda Luka avec un sourcil levé quand elle remarqua que celle-ci avait un petit sourire moquer sur les lèvres.

« - Je ne sais pas à propos de toi, mais si je serai à ta place, je préférai dormir dans un lit. »

Miku rougit légèrement par cette remarque. Avait-elle vraiment dormit ici ? Luka se leva d'un geste rapide et tendit une main à son amie qui la prit pour se lever.

Luka lui fit alors un clin d'œil.

« - Je vais t'accompagner jusqu'à ta maison, si tu veux, dit la grande fille. »

- Je … o-oui. Hum … Luka .. ?

- Oui ? »

Miku planta ses lèvres sur la joue de celle-ci qui prit soudainement un teint rougeâtre.

« - Merci … pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. »

Luka sourit et hocha la tête en guise de réponse. Le chemin jusqu'à la maison de Miku était silencieux. Il n'y avait que quelques fois où la jeune fille poussait de bruyants bâillements.

Quand elles y étaient arrivé, Luka se prépara pour partir, mais son amie la retenue par le bras.

« - Aimerais-tu rester avec moi ? demanda Miku.

- Ne préférerais-tu pas te reposer ?

- Non …

- Tu en es certaine ?

- Oui …

- Bon, dans ce cas, c'est d'accord. »

C'était la toute première fois que Luka entrait dans la maison de son amie. Miku venait souvent chez elle, mais c'était actuellement la première fois qu'elle entrait dans la sienne. Luka trouvait que la maison était bien jolie, bien que ce fût beaucoup trop espacé … il n'y avait rien pour remplir l'espace. Elle, qui était habituée de voir son frère ou ses parents, fut un peu surprise quand elle avait entrée. Elle s'était attendue à voir une belle grande famille, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas.

« - Tu habites seule ?

- Non, j'habite avec ma mère, mais elle n'est pas encore rentrée du travail.

- Oh. Je vois. »

La jeune fille lui mentionna de la suivre. Elles entrèrent dans sa chambre qui était l'opposée de celle de Luka ; c'était en bordel. Dans un _vrai_ bordel. Des livres, des jeux vidéo, des vêtements et des CD trainaient de partout. La seule chose que Luka avait pensé de faire en entrant c'était de faire le ménage. Elle détestait _vraiment_ quand un endroit était malpropre.

Miku s'assoit alors sur son lit avec un soupire bruyant, tandis que Luka était toujours sur le cadre de la porte ; traumatisé par le bordel. Miku lui montra la place vie à côté d'elle. Son amie y alla alors, mais en faisant attention où elle marchait. Elle ne voulait pas tomber sur quelque de précieux qui appartenait à son amie, après tout.

Un long silence régna aussitôt, et comme d'habitude, Miku se sentait inconfortable. Au moins, Luka avait l'air de l'avoir pardonné pour cette histoire de journal intime.

Luka allait dire quelque chose, mais Miku l'interrompit :

« - Je vais aller me chercher un verre d'eau. Tu en veux un ?

- Non, merci, mais je vais aller le chercher pour toi. Je suis ton invité après tout.

- D'accord … merci Luka. »

Celle-ci se leva rapidement et partit de la chambre avec un soupire de soulagement. Un petit peu plus et elle aurait fait le ménage … Luka alla dans la cuisine où elle versa un verre d'eau froide à son amie. En même temps, même si elle ne connaissait pas la maison, elle ne se gêna pas pour fouiller dans les tiroirs pour voir si tout était en ordre. Et ça l'était.

Elle prit le verre d'eau, et quand elle entra de nouveau dans la chambre, un sourire apparut sur son visage ; Miku s'était endormi avec le pouce dans la bouche. Luka déposa alors le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet. Elle prit la couverture de son amie et l'abria d'un geste délicat. Luka la regarda un petit moment, et commença à faire le ménage de la chambre.

Elle commença par prendre les vêtements, qui étaient sur le sol, pour les mettre dans leurs places respectives. Elle fit ensuite la même chose avec les livres, les jeux vidéo et les CD. Pendant ce ménage, Luka avait apprit quelques trucs sur Miku : elle lisait beaucoup de manga et son style de musique était varié – de AKB48 à Rin'.

Quand la chambre fut propre, un sourire satisfait fendit son visage. Elle s'assoit ensuite à côté de Miku qui dormait encore. Elle joua gentiment avec ses cheveux, et en même temps, son amie ouvrit les yeux. Luka ôta alors immédiatement sa main et la regarda dans les yeux.

« - Tu as bien dormi ? »

Miku sursauta et enleva son pouce de sa bouche, rougissant comme une idiote. Elle regarda l'horloge : il n'était que 18 heures … attend 18 heures ! Luka avait resté avec elle tout le long ! Mais ce qui la surprit le plus, c'était que le ménage était fait. Elle poussa un sifflement d'admiration quand elle regarda sa chambre, et elle se retourna aussitôt vers son amie avec un sourire :

« - Merci Luka pour avoir resté avec moi et pour avoir fait le ménage.

- Pas de problème. »

Luka devait tout de même admettre qu'elle avait fait ça plus pour elle-même que pour Miku. Elle détestait _vraiment_ les chambres en désordres.

Un visage triste apparut soudainement sur le visage de Miku, ses yeux regardaient le sol.

« - Je suppose que tu dois partir maintenant …

- Eh bien … je ne crois pas que je sois obligé de partir, et puis, ça me ferait plaisir de rester avec toi … Enfin, seulement si tu ne prévois pas de dormir encore … »

Un sourire moqueur apparut sur son visage.

Miku sursauta et se mit à rougir.

« - Ah ! Dé … désolé !

- Ce n'est rien, Miku. »

Le silence régna une nouvelle fois. Luka regarda attentivement Miku qui évitait visiblement de la regarder dans les yeux. La grande fille ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait toujours ça. Chaque fois qu'elle voulait que Miku la regarde dans les yeux, elle regardait ailleurs. Comme si elle ne voulait pas le regarder …

Avec un petit sourire, Luka prit le menton de son amie et leva sa tête pour gagner son regard. Elles se regardèrent un instant, et immédiatement, Luka pouvait sentir le menton de Miku trembler légèrement dans ses mains. Avec un soupire, elle la lâcha. Pourquoi tremblait-elle ? Luka était maintenant convaincue que Miku ne ressentait pas la même chose qu'elle.

Mais la grande fille s'y risqua quand même ; elle mit une main sur celle de son amie et fit comme si elle ne s'en était pas aperçue en prétendant regarder le mur. Luka pouvait alors sentir la main de Miku trembler aussi. Pourquoi tremblait-elle à cause d'un simple geste comme celui-ci ? Avait-elle vraiment lue son journal intime ? C'était la seule explication de pourquoi elle agissait comme ça. Luka devait savoir si c'était vraiment pour cette raison. Peut-être que Miku lui avait mentit quand elle lui avait dit qu'elle ne l'avait pas lue ? Luka se racla la gorge. Pour une fois, elle se sentait nerveuse et elle n'aimait pas ce nouveau sentiment.

« - Miku … trouves-tu que je suis dégoûtante ?

- Hein ?

- Je veux savoir si tu me trouves dégoûtantes …

- Je … non. Pourquoi ? »

Luka soupira. Elle n'aimait pas le «pourquoi» … Que pouvait-elle dire ? La vérité ? En même temps, elle ne voulait pas lui mentir, mais dire la vérité était un peu épeurant.

_« Et si je lui montrais d'une façon indirecte ? »_

Luka opta pour cette idée en approchant Miku et en l'embrassant sur la joue. La timide jeune fille rougit en sentant les douces lèvres de son amie sur sa joue.

Luka la regarda ensuite sérieusement dans les yeux.

« - As-tu trouvé ça dégoûtant … que je t'aille embrasser sur la joue ? »

Miku se figea. Elle ne comprenait pas … mais tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que les battements de son cœur augmentaient constamment à une vitesse fulgurante.

« - N … non, ce n'était … ce n'était pas dégoûtant.

- Alors, qu'en penses-tu de ça … ? »

Miku n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que son amie écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes. La timide jeune fille se figea encore. Comme Luka s'y attendait, les lèvres de Miku étaient douces et elles donnaient une sensation agréable … mais elles tremblaient légèrement. Luka ferma les yeux et l'embrassa plusieurs fois très délicatement et lentement, espérant recevoir une réponse à ses caresses. Elle savait que ce qu'elle faisait était extrêmement risqué et qu'il y avait une grande chance pour elle de perdre Miku ou bien que leur relation change d'une façon horrible.

Luka commença à paniquer ; elle savourait les lèvres de son amie, mais Miku ne faisait absolument rien … elle ne l'embrassait même pas de retour ! Il n'y avait qu'une seule fois où elle avait crue que Miku l'avait embrassé, c'était quand elle avait sentit ses lèvres l'embrasser d'une façon maladroite. Mais Luka avait prit ça pour son imagination, puisque les lèvres de Miku tremblaient tellement qu'elle avait pensé que c'était pour cette raison.

Luka se dégagea enfin avec un visage inquiet quand elle remarqua le visage plein de larmes de Miku. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas Miku qui avait une gaffe, mais bien Luka.

« - Pourquoi, Luka ? Pourquoi … ? demanda la timide jeune fille avec une voix faible. »

Le cœur de Luka battait violement … Pour les rares fois de sa vie, elle avait peur. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen pour s'échapper de la situation fuir.

Elle se leva d'un geste brusque, accrocha son pied contre la table de chevet et faillit tomber. Sa vision devint soudainement embrouillé et confuse, tandis que Miku était recroquevillé sur son lit. Luka la regarda un instant et murmura :

« - Je … je dois y aller maintenant. »

Sur ce, elle partit de la maison de Miku, presqu'en courant. Une larme roulla le long de sa joue qu'elle essuya du revers de la main.

Elle le savait. Elle le savait que Miku n'accepterait pas ses sentiments. Après tout, elle était une fille … c'était normal ; c'était dégoûtant.

Quand Luka entra dans sa maison, elle évita soigneusement le regard surprit de ses parents et elle s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle s'assoit de dos à la porte et mit ses mains devant son visage où elle commença à y sangloter.

À quoi s'attendait-elle de toute façon ? Que Miku l'aime en retour ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi l'avait-elle embrassé comme ça, sans lui avoir demandé ?

C'était la toute première fois que Luka se sentait comme ça. Une douleur intense envahissait son cœur comme si quelqu'un l'avait découpé en très petites pièces. La plupart des gens croyaient que Luka était une forte fille, mais si quelqu'un la voyait maintenant … ils auraient probablement changé d'avis.

L'espoir, qu'elle avait eu, avait maintenant disparue.

Le lendemain matin, avant que les cours commencent, Luka chercha désespérément Miku. Elle la trouva en train de ranger des choses dans son casier. La grande fille hésita alors à la rejoindre. Son cœur battait extrêmement vite et sa gorge s'asséchait.

Elle avança tout de même lentement avec un petit sourire …

« - Miku … ? »

Miku, sous le choque, laissa tomber les livres qu'elle avait dans les mains sur le sol. Luka se pencha alors pour les lui redonner. La jeune fille les prit avec hésitation et elle les déposa dans son casier.

Le cœur de Luka lui fit mal quand elle remarqua le piteux état de Miku ; ses yeux étaient plus rouges que hier et sa peau était très pâle. Luka prit une profonde inspiration, regarda le sol et parla enfin :

« - À propos de ce qui s'était passé hier, je …

- Ce n'est rien, la coupa Miku. Je veux faire comme si ça ne s'était jamais produit. Autrement dit, je ne veux pas que cela se reproduise une nouvelle fois. »

Luka n'avait jamais entendue Miku parler aussi sérieusement. Cependant, ces mots lui arrivèrent droit au cœur comme une flèche.

La jeune fille ferma son casier, passa à côté de Luka – qui venait juste d'avoir un cœur brisé – et lui murmura d'une petite voix :

« - Luka … c'est dégoûtant. »

Miku partit alors, laissant Luka toute seule.

C'était terminé …

Luka le savait que ça finirait comme ça.

Une douleur immense envahissait son cœur.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

Oui, elle était dégoûtante …


	5. Chapter 5

**Zakuro Kagame**** : Haha****~ Merci beaucoup pour ton review. Ça me fait vraiment plaisir que tu lises ma fic. Méheu, ce n'est pas du sadisme du tout. Si je suis sadique, alors toi, tu es cruelle pour me faire attendre si longtemps pour lire la suite de ta fic ! * SBAFF * Mais bref, merci encore. Et en tout cas, maintenant, je vois que je ne suis pas la seule accro à ce couple. xD ( Mais j'y suis tout de même plus accros que toi ! =P * SBAFF * )**

**Shadow Bloody**** : Ooh ! Ton review m'a fait sourire. Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ;D Je suis contente d'apprendre que chaque chapitre t'avait donné envie de lire le prochain chapitre. C'est exactement ce que je veux faire. Mais comme je suis flemmarde et que maintenant je suis une sadique, j'avais déjà écris le chapitre … mais à cause de ces raisons je l'avais pas posté. x) Mais bref, merci encore ! ;D**

**En tout cas, merci à vous deux pour vos commentaires. Voilà un court chapitre que j'avais écris en peu de temps … .o.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 5 : Colère.**

Luka regarda sans cesse le sol, tout en marchant. Des gens passaient et la saluait, mais elle les ignorait. Voilà que cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle n'avait pas parlés à Miku. Trois jours pour être plus précis. Elles se voyaient en classe, bien sûr, mais elles n'osaient pas se regarder ou se parler. Elles s'ignoraient complètement comme si rien ne s'était passé entre elles ; comme si elles n'avaient jamais été amies. Mais Luka n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. Miku était toujours dans sa tête. Trois jours sans lui avoir parlé, ça faisait déjà beaucoup trop longtemps pour Luka. Même si elle ferait n'importe quoi pour ne pas lui reparler. Miku lui avait clairement dit que l'embrasser avait été dégoûtant ; Luka ne l'avait pas tolérée et surtout ça lui avait fait beaucoup de mal. Miku aurait put au moins la rejeter gentiment et non en lui disant directement que c'était dégoûtant. Elle, qui avait crue que la timide jeune fille était une personne aimable et qui ne causerait pas de problème aux autres … eh bien, elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle était comme toutes les autres filles.

La grande fille entra dans la classe et s'assoit à sa place respective. Elle jeta un regard noir à Miku qui était toujours dans son piteux état ; elle avait un teint verdâtre, comme si elle était malade, et ses yeux étaient toujours aussi rouges. Le regard haineux que projetait Luka sur elle se transforma aussitôt en un visage inquiet. Elle ne savait pu quoi penser de Miku. Une part d'elle-même voulait la détester, mais une autre part lui disait que malgré tout, elle l'aimait encore. Elle se rendit compte à quel point que l'amour qu'elle portait sur celle-ci était vraiment puissant. Son ancienne amie, avec elle avait déjà tombée amoureuse auparavant, lui avait aussi dit qu'elle était dégoûtante et cela avait déjà suffit pour arrêter de l'aimer. Mais même si Miku la traiterait d'une façon injuste ou même criminelle, elle risquerait malgré tout de l'aimer encore. Elle essayait de la détester, mais son cœur, lui, en avait décidé autrement. Elle maudissait ce cœur qui lui apportait cet amour « interdit ». Cet amour qui lui faisait toujours mal et qu'elle aurait aimé mieux ne pas connaitre, mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire ; c'était ainsi. Elle ne s'était pas levé un matin quelconque et décider tout d'un coup qu'elle serait une lesbienne. Non, ça ne fonctionnait malheureusement pas comme ça. Elle avait déjà essayé d'aimer un garçon, mais ça avait plutôt mal tourné. Il avait été sympa, beau, charment. En bref, tout ce dont une jeune fille normale aurait aimé avoir comme petit ami. Elle avait sortit une seule journée avec lui, mais elle n'avait pas du tout aimé ça. Luka s'était rendue compte, cette journée-là, qu'elle n'était pas normale ; toutes les filles, ou du moins presque toutes, avaient craqué pour lui. Il avait toutes les qualités nécessaires que les filles appelleraient « le parfait petit ami », pourtant … Luka n'y avait vue que de la simple amitié.

Miku avait la tête posée sur son bureau et elle regardait le professeur qui expliquait, en détails, quelque chose. Luka pouvait remarquer que celle-ci n'était pas attentive ; Miku regardait sans cesse l'horrible cravate de l'enseignant. Lorsque l'un des étudiants l'avait interrogé sur l'étrange choix de ses cravates, ils disaient que c'était à la mode. Luka était alors arrivé à la conclusion que Miku était dans la lune ou plutôt elle était perdue dans ses pensées. Luka se détestait pour ça : on aurait dit que c'était à cause d'elle que Miku était dans cet état. Quoiqu'en y pensant, c'était plutôt normal : Luka l'avait embrassé sans lui avoir demandé la permission. Il y avait bien de quoi être comme ça !

Sur l'heure du midi, Luka prit son repas et le jeta à la poubelle. Elle venait tout juste de gaspiller un bon bentō qu'elle avait fait soi-même. En plus d'être une maniaque du ménage, Luka cuisinait souvent dans son temps libre ; elle adorait ça. Mais bon, si elle avait jeté ce repas, c'était bien parce qu'elle n'avait pas faim et elle était ni dans un état pour manger. Luka décida de se promener dans le couloir du deuxième étage. Normalement, les élèves n'avaient pas le droit de se promener ici le midi, mais Luka le faisait tout de même. C'était le seul endroit où elle pouvait être tranquille. Quand elle allait dans la cafétéria, il y avait beaucoup de gens qui l'harcelaient pour manger avec elle.

Luka regarda toutes les salles et une, en particulier, captiva son attention : la salle de musique. Elle tourna la poigné de la porte et un sourire satisfait fendit son visage ; la porte n'était pas verrouillée. Quand elle y entra, elle observa l'endroit. C'était vide… juste vide. Et, comme il n'y avait pas de rideaux, le soleil illuminait toute la salle. Luka fit quelque pas et elle put entendre, ses pas, faire de l'écho.

Elle pensa aussitôt que c'était le meilleur endroit où elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle s'assoit sur le sol. Elle sortit ensuite un papier qu'elle déplia. Elle le regarda un instant et prit une très grande inspiration. C'était les paroles d'une chanson qu'elle avait écrite au cours des deux derniers jours. Elle avait mit toutes les émotions qu'elle avait ressentit pour l'écrire. Elle avait envie de la chanter et de crier les émotions renfermée en dedans d'elle. Elle n'avait pas terminée d'écrire les paroles, mais ça ne la dérangeait pas.

Luka prit une autre grande respiration, se racla la gorge et commença à chanter le premier couplet avec une voix douce et basse.

_« Quels sont ces nouveaux sentiments qui me hantent ?_

_Ils sont si intenses, si bons et si mauvais._

_Que devrais-je faire faire pour les enlever ?_

_J'ai tout de même compris que je ne pouvais rien n'y faire. »_

Elle prit alors confiance en elle-même et augmenta soudainement sa voix.

_« Ils sont ancré en moi._

_J'essais tant de les oublier._

_Mais tu reviens sans cesse._

_Je ne peux pas empêcher mon cœur de battre à une vitesse lancinante.»_

Le couplet suivant allait être beaucoup plus difficile que ce qu'elle avait prévue. Sa voix prit donc un ton plus affaibli.

_« Je sais que mon amour ne sera jamais réciproque._

_Je suis ce que je suis _

_Je suis anormale ce que je n'aurais jamais voulue être._

_Mais je n'y peux rien, mon cœur avait d'autres plans. »_

Elle s'arrêta soudainement et regarda sa feuille. Ses mains tremblaient et elle réalisa alors qu'elle n'était pas capable de chanter le reste de la chanson. Ses émotions refaisaient surface. Elle avait une soudaine envie de pleurer, elle était en colère et elle avait un peu peur. C'était des sentiments qu'elles n'auraient jamais voulue avoir ; ceux qu'elle essayait tant de cacher le plus possible.

Luka se leva alors, s'apprêtant à partir, mais se figea aussitôt. Miku était là, et elle avait un visage horrifiée… comme si ce qu'elle venait de voir à l'instant l'avait traumatisée. Luka regarda le sol, pas capable de la regarder dans les yeux. Sa gorge s'assécha et ses mains devinrent moites.

Elle entendit les pas de Miku raisonner jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'entende que son souffle ; elle respirait rapidement. Même si elle sentait que Miku était près d'elle en ce moment, elle la sentait quand même si loin … si loin de son cœur.

Les battements du cœur de Luka s'accéléraient au fur et à mesure que le silence demeurait. La porte était fermé et elle était toute seule avec Miku … Luka n'avait aucunement envie d'être là. Elle ne voulait pas affronter celle-ci surtout qu'on aurait dit qu'elle avait entendu sa chanson.

« - Es-tu… est-tu vraiment une lesbienne… ? »

Cette question la heurta en plein fouet. Elle ne s'attendait _vraiment_ pas à ce que Miku lui pose _la_ question à laquelle elle n'était pas du tout prête à répondre. Pourtant, Luka savait déjà la réponse à _cette_ question. Ce qui lui faisait peur était de savoir ce que celle-ci pensera d'elle par la suite. Luka prit une profonde inspiration et finit par répondre d'une voix assurée.

« - Et si jamais je le suis ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? »

Le silence refaisait place aussitôt. Elle ne pouvait pas voir la réaction de la jeune fille - puisqu'elle avait toujours la tête baissé – ou plutôt elle ne _voulait_ pas voir sa réaction.

Soudainement, Miku éclata d'un grand rire qui résonna dans toute la pièce. La grande fille ne savait pas si c'était un rire nerveux ou un rire sarcastique, mais tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que son rire était assez particulier. Luka avait l'impression qu'elle se moquait d'elle. C'est pourquoi que, sans lui jeter le moindre regard, Luka se dirigea vers la porte pour partir.

« - Oui … c'est dégoûtant, murmura la jeune fille plus pour elle-même que pour Luka. »

Luka se figea alors avec la poigné de la porte à la main. Elle essaya désespérément de l'ouvrir, mais elle en n'était pas capable ; son propre corps refusait de lui obéir ; tous ses membres étaient paralysés. Au moment où elle allait répliquer quelque chose, Miku parla avant elle d'une voix tremblante qui la fit frissonner.

« - Tu … tu es une fille. Alors, pourquoi m'as-tu embrassée ? Croyais-tu que j'étais comme toi ? Luka, pour moi, tu étais juste une amie et rien de plus. Je dois dire que tu es jolie et je t'ais déjà embrassé sur la joue, mais ça ne représentais rien pour moi. Écoute, je ne suis pas comme toi et je ne le serais jamais. Une fille qui embrasse une autre fille, c'est juste … dégoûtant. Si j'avais su plus tôt que tu étais ce genre de fille, je ne t'aurais jamais parlé. »

Un flot d'émotions envahissaient Luka, mais une seule dominait toutes les autres : la colère. La grande fille pouvait très facilement perdre son sang-froid. Elle serra très fort les dents et les poings jusqu'à s'en faire mal. Luka reconnaissait habituellement les homophobes. Et elle en avait juste une derrière elle. La preuve : elle avait crue à l'instant entendre son frère parlé. Ce qu'avait dit Miku ressemblait beaucoup à ce que son idiot de frère pouvait dire.

La grande fille s'approcha de Miku. Quand elle fut assez près pour sentir le souffle rapide de celle-ci contre son visage, elle leva sa main et la gifla violemment sur sa joue gauche. Le choque fut si violent que Miku tomba sur le sol. Celle-ci porta machinalement une main sur sa propre joue qui avait prit un teint rougeâtre à cause de la claque. Luka perdit le contrôle d'elle-même, et frappa, avec autant de violence, le mur en face d'elle ce qui fit sursauter la timide jeune fille. Quand Luka était en colère, elle ne se gênait pas pour le montrer.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de toute façon ? Tu crois que c'était moi qui avais décidé qui je serai ? Où est passé l'adorable Miku avec qui je suis tombée amoureuse ? Tu es horrible et cruelle Miku Hatsune ! As-tu toujours été comme ça ? »

Miku ne répondit pas ce qui fâchait de plus en plus Luka. Elle frappa plusieurs fois sur le mur. Elle en avait marre des gens qui se moquaient d'elle à cause de ce qu'elle était.

Et voyant aucune réponse sortir de la bouche de Miku, Luka l'empoigna par sa cravate et la souleva – sans difficulté - afin que celle-ci la regarde dans les yeux.

« - As-tu toujours été comme ça ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix plus menaçante et intimidante. »

Luka la fixait avec une colère profonde. Elle était _vraiment_ fâchée.

Soudainement, ses mains se mirent à trembler en remarquant comment la jeune fille était effrayée : Miku hoquetait de peur. La colère de Luka se transforma aussitôt en tristesse ; des larmes commencèrent à couleur abondement sur ses deux joues. Elle lâcha enfin Miku qui continuait toujours d'hoqueter. Elles se regardèrent un instant. Luka pouvait voir la peur à travers les yeux de celle-ci et elle pouvait aussi apercevoir une lueur d'inquiétudes. De quoi s'inquiétait-elle ? Que Luka lui fasse encore du mal ? D'ailleurs, elle ne pourra plus lui faire du mal, puisque la fille aux cheveux roses ne voulait plus du tout la voir.

Luka décida enfin de partir, mais avant d'ouvrir la porte, elle murmura avec difficulté :

« - Si j'avais su plus tôt que tu étais ce genre de fille, je ne t'aurais jamais parlé. »

Sur ces mots, elle claqua violemment la porte derrière elle, laissant Miku tout de seule. Luka avait répétée la même phrase que la jeune fille avait mentionnée plus tôt. Cette phrase était pourtant vraie ; elle n'aimait pas du tout les gens qui étaient comme ça.

Luka put alors entendre les sanglots rauques de Miku.

L'amour, que Luka avait déjà porté sur la jeune fille, s'était maintenant volatilisé …

**

* * *

**

**Luka n'est pas très marrante quand elle est en colère, uh ? Mais bon, elle avait tout de même une bonne raison pour se fâcher ainsi … éoè**

**Si ce chapitre vous a plu ou même déplu, n'hésitez pas à mettre un review. Ça me fait toujours plaisir de les lire. ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Zakuro Kagame**__** : **_**Merci pour ton commentaire ! ^^ Mais attends, Luka n'est pas une barbare. Enfin, je ne crois pas. ''xD Tu avais lu le chapitre en anglais ? Omg. Désolée, je devrais poster mes chapitres en même temps à la place. ;_; Mais bref, merci encore ! ;D**

_**Shadow Bloody**__** : **_**Comme t'as déjà lu ce chapitre-ci en anglais, je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire. Méheu, attendez, arrêtez de me traiter de sadique ! Roh. Je vais finir par me vexer. xD Enfin, merci pour ton review. ^^ (En passant, ton anglais n'est pas mauvais, hein ! Et je veux te remercier pour ton commentaire que t'as posté dans la version anglaise, mais je vais le faire comme il se doit. C'est-à-dire, quand je vais poster le chapitre 7 en anglais.)**

_**shiznagisa**__** : **_**Merci ! Je suis vraiment contente d'avoir une autre personne qui lit mon histoire. En tout cas, merci pour m'avoir laissé un commentaire. ^^**

**Merci à vous trois pour vos commentaires. Ils me font tous plaisir. ;D**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Souffrance. **

Journal intime de Luka.

_Tout recommençait à nouveau. Je me suis faite une nouvelle fois humiliée et rejetée. J'ai perdu mon temps avec Miku. Elle n'est qu'une sale petite hypocrite. Comment ais-je pus l'aimer ? J'ai honte … Honte d'avoir aimé une telle personne. C'est tellement pitoyable. Au tout début, j'aimais beaucoup Miku pour ce qu'elle était, mais cette nouvelle facette d'elle, ça m'a complètement mit confuse. On aurait dit à cet instant qu'elle était une autre personne … Mais qui Miku, vraiment ? Une adorable jeune fille qui est maladroite et timide ? Ou une cruelle et une horrible personne ? Mais peu importe qui elle est, je m'en fiche maintenant. Je n'ai plus du tout envie de la voir et de lui parler. Malheureusement pour moi, nous sommes dans la même classe. Miku n'est d'ailleurs pas revenue après notre « fameux midi ». Ce que je comprends d'ailleurs très bien ; je crois vraiment lui avoir fait peur. Je ne sais pas si je devrais en avoir honte, mais je suis fière de moi. Elle méritait cette gifle, après tout. Je comprends que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est homosexuelles ou bisexuelles, mais au point de dire des choses aussi horribles …C'est juste désagréable et cruelle. Je n'ai jamais rien vue d'aussi pire. Miku est une vraiment homophobe. Je le sais._

_Je dois dire que la chance n'est pas de mon côté, puisque j'ai aimé deux homophobes. Je me demande si je vais finir par trouver quelqu'un qui m'aimera comme je suis. Mais bon, après cette histoire, j'ai perdue beaucoup d'espoirs. Peut-être vais-je rester seule le restant de ma vie…_

Luka déposa son stylo sur son bureau avec un soupire excessif. Elle rangea ensuite son journal intime dans sa bonne cachette afin que personne ne mette le doigt dessus. Elle se leva ensuite de sa chaise et descendit les escaliers pour aller dans le salon où son petit frère essayait de faire le « Caramelldansen », mais il manquait tous les mouvements. Un petit sourire moqueur fendit son visage. Comment pouvait-il rater cette danse alors que c'était pourtant si simple ? Son frère s'arrêta alors quand il remarqua que sa sœur l'observait avec un visage moqueur. Il la regarda un instant et lui tira la langue. Luka en fit de même. C'était plutôt immature, mais elle s'en fichait.

Luka alla ensuite dans la cuisine où elle se fit une rôtie qu'elle beurra de confiture aux fraises. Elle la mangea rapidement tout en regardant ses parents qui étaient « lovey-dovez ». Malgré leurs vieux âges, ils étaient fous amoureux l'un de l'autre ; ils s'embrassaient et se donnaient des câlin constamment. Ce qui énervait Luka ; ça la faisait sentir encore plus anormale. Ses parents ne le savaient pas encore qu'elle était homosexuelle. Luka voulait leur annoncer quand elle aura une petite amie ; elle la présentera à ses parents. Elle trouvait que c'était le meilleur moyen pour leur annoncer son homosexualité. Il n'y avait que son frère qui savait qui elle était, parce qu'il avait lu son journal intime. Mais au moins, il ne l'avait pas dit aux parents …

Luka alla dans la salle de bain où elle se prépara comme chaque matin. Elle empoigna ensuite son sac et partit pour l'école.

Le chemin jusqu'au lycée se fit comme d'habitude. Des gens, qu'elle ne connaissait que très peu la salua. Luka répondit avec des hochements de tête. Comme la grande fille ne regardait pas où elle allait, elle fonça sur quelqu'un qui tomba. La grande fille baissa les yeux, regardant qui lui avait foncé dessus. C'était un jeune garçon qui semblait être en première année. Luka pouvait y déceler un rougissement sur le visage de celui-ci. Elle lui tendit une main, mais il se leva d'un geste brusque en se grattant nerveusement le derrière de la tête.

« - Je … je suis désolé Luka ! Bredouilla-t-il avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis qui se chuchotaient entre eux en regardant la fille aux cheveux roses. »

Luka sourit. C'était étonnant ; elle venait d'entrer dans cette école et elle se faisait déjà une bonne réputation. Le garçon, qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout, savait déjà son prénom. Même dans son ancien lycée, les gens appelaient Luka « La reine du lycée », parce qu'elle était populaire. Mais elle avait tout de même l'impression que les gens l'admiraient seulement à cause de sa beauté.

Quand elle entra dans l'école, les gens observaient Luka en riant. Celle-ci les regarda avec un sourcil levé, se demandant pourquoi ils riaient. Luka essaya de les ignorer en se dirigeant vers son casier. Elle entendit alors un simple mot qui la fit frissonner _lesbienne. _Elle entendit aussitôt des éclats de rire. Quelqu'un venait de la traiter de lesbienne ! Mais comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Miku aurait-elle … ? Luka serra les poings. C'était donc ça ; il se passait la même que dans son ancien lycée. Son ancienne amie avait dit à plein de gens qu'elle était une lesbienne, et bien sûr, toute l'école avait finit par le savoir. Luka avait été obligé de changer de lycée à cause de ça.

La grande fille restait figée, devant son casier, tandis que des gens riaient et se moquaient d'elle.

Cela était trop ; Luka partit en courant se réfugiée dans la salle de bain. Elle s'enferma dans l'une des toilettes où elle y commença à pleurer, les mains sur le visage. Elle en avait marre de tout ça … Marre de tous ses gens qui riaient d'elle. Elle avait envie de frapper, de crier le plus fort que possible, mais tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de pleurer.

Les cours avaient déjà commencé, mais Luka restait quand même dans la salle de bain. Elle mit une main dans l'une de ses poches de son jeans et en sortit un petit couteau. Celui qu'elle mettait toujours dans ses poches. C'était surprenant et en même temps soulageant que les professeurs ne le savaient pas à propos de ça.

Pour Luka, il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de se soulager. Une seule façon pour tout oublier. Elle leva la manche de son chandail, et avec une de ses mains tremblantes, elle mit le couteau sur son poignet. Elle se coupa plusieurs fois le bras à plusieurs endroits différents. La douleur la submergea, mais c'était toujours moins pire que la douleur qu'elle avait subie, il y avait quelques secondes. Le sang coulait rapidement le long de son bras. Dans les moments comme celui-ci, elle n'était pas la Luka souriante et enjouée.

C'était toute une autre Luka.

La douleur se transférait momentanément en douleur corporelle ;

Elle se sentait déjà mieux.

Luka resta ici pendant un long moment. Elle essuya ses larmes, renifla, se leva, sortit de la toilette et ouvrit les robinets. Elle lava son couteau, et quand il fut propre, elle le mit à nouveau dans ses poches. Elle lava ensuite son bras qui était tâché de sang. Elle rabaissa ensuite sa manche pour ne pas que les gens remarque ce qu'elle s'était fait.

Elle se dirigea dans sa classe. Elle aurait bien aimé manqué les cours, mais elle ne le pouvait malheureusement pas. Elle avait déjà manqué la moitié du cours. Et puis, elle avait quelque chose dont elle devait s'occuper. Elle entra dans la classe où le professeur était en train d'expliquer quelque chose d'ennuyant, puisque la plupart des élèves ne l'écoutaient pas. Ceux-ci regardèrent alors tous Luka avec des yeux écarquillés, tandis que le professeur essayait d'ignorer ce retard. Le visage de la fille aux cheveux roses exprimait une telle colère que le professeur avait un peu peur de lui demander pourquoi elle était si en retard.

Luka regarda Miku avec un regard vraiment dédaigneux, toujours debout. Un silence embarrassant s'était installé ; tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur les deux filles. Miku ne regardait pas la fille aux cheveux roses, mais Luka savait qu'elle savait qu'elle la regardait ; les mains de Miku s'étaient mises à trembler.

Tout d'un coup, la fille aux cheveux cyan se leva brusquement et sortit de la classe en courant. Ce geste venait de confirmer quelque chose : Miku avait vraiment dit à plein de gens qu'elle était une lesbienne. Luka n'hésitait pas alors à sortir de la classe à son tour pour essayer de rattraper la jeune fille. Heureusement pour elle, elle courrait plus rapidement qu'elle. Elle la rattrapa en peu de temps.

Elle la plaqua alors contre un mur en agrippant ses deux bras pour ne pas qu'elle s'échappe. Miku se mit alors à trembler comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant, refusant de regarder Luka dans les yeux.

« - Tu es la pire, Miku Hatsune ! cria Luka. »

Miku baissa alors automatiquement la tête, pensant que celle-ci allait une nouvelle fois la gifler. Mais Luka ne fit rien, ne serait-ce que de respirer de grands coups pour essayer de se calmer. Ce qui ne fonctionnait d'ailleurs pas très bien ; elle fut même soudainement prit d'un vertige. Elle faillit basculer, mais s'était retenue en serrant encore plus fort les deux bras de la jeune fille qui, en réponse, s'était mise à gémir de douleur. Elle avait certainement peur que Luka lui fasse du mal en la serrant comme elle le faisait présentement. Mais ce n'était pas le cas : la grande fille ne voulait pas lui faire du mal ; Luka se sentait étourdi, plutôt. La vision de celle-ci s'était soudainement faite très embrouillée, son cœur battait aussi à une vitesse anormale ; il battait très fort et lentement. Luka perdit alors l'équilibre, mais elle ne tomba pas, puisque Miku était en face d'elle, alors elle la prit comme appuie. Au moins, dans ce moment, Miku servait à quelque chose ! Parce que si elle n'aurait pas été là, elle aurait probablement tombé sur le sol. Mais il y avait toujours des problèmes : cela n'enlevait pas son mal, et en plus, son corps était accidentellement pressé contre celui de la jeune fille. Elle lui frôlait même, du bout des lèvres, une de ses joues. Miku pourrait le prendre pour un geste très désagréable. Luka essayait quand même de se dégager, mais elle en n'était pas capable ; elle n'avait même pas la force de faire quoi que ce soit.

Miku la poussa alors sauvagement, la traitant de dégoûtante. Celle-ci ne porta aucunement attention à son insulte, parce qu'il y avait actuellement quelque chose de bien pire que ça : aussitôt qu'elle fut poussé par la jeune fille ; elle se sentit très faible… Tellement faible que ça la fit perdre connaissance.

Luka tomba alors solidement sur le sol, les yeux fermé.

oOo

Luka ouvrit tranquillement les yeux. La lumière lui aveugla un peu la vue. Elle distingua vaguement le visage de quelqu'un qu'elle ne reconnut pas. Une tonne de couleurs se mélangeaient ensemble. Sa vue s'éclaircissait alors de plus en plus …

La fille aux cheveux roses s'assoit alors brusquement sur ce qui ressemblait à un lit d'hôpital, puisqu'il y avait des draps blancs. Elle se mit aussitôt une main sur le crâne, sentant un gros mal de tête. Mais une autre douleur plus pire que celle-là retentissait sur son poignet. Luka promena alors une main le long de son bras, cherchant les coupures qu'elle s'était faite. Mais elle fut surprise de découvrir qu'un bandage recouvrait son bras. Luka allait alors l'ôter, mais une voix retentit, l'obligeant à arrêter son geste :

« - Ne l'enlève pas. Ce n'est pas pour rien que j'ai fais ce bandage, après tout. »

L a grande fille leva les yeux et les planta dans ceux de l'infirmière de l'école. Luka ne répondit pas. Elle fixait tout bêtement le bandage. Elle n'aura qu'à l'ôter quand elle sortira de l'école ; ses parents risqueraient de lui poser des questions sur sa blessure et si jamais ils découvraient qu'elle s'était automutilée, ça risquerait de poser problème.

L'infirmière s'assoit alors à côté de Luka en soupirant bruyamment ; elle s'était attendue à avoir un « merci ».

« - Bon, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu te fais une telle chose. T'as vue ce que ça t'as fais ? Tu sais, tu pourrais …

- Tais-toi. Ce n'est pas de tes affaires. J'ai le droit de faire ce que je veux. C'est mon corps, pas le tiens. »

L'infirmière écarquilla les yeux. Bon, de toute façon, elle s'en fichait un peu : elle faisait sa job et elle était payée pour ça. Elle détestait les adolescents de toute façon. Si elle était infirmière, c'était seulement parce qu'elle se faisait de l'argents. Sa patiente commençait à se lever, mais l'infirmière lui fit signe de rester.

« - Tu as besoin de te reposer, et j'ai appelé tes parents. Ils vont venir te chercher. »

Luka se mordit alors les lèvres, retenant les paroles blessantes qu'elle voulait dire à l'infirmière. Elle avait appelé ses parents ! Elle risquerait d'avoir beaucoup de problèmes maintenant. Elle imaginait déjà ses parents, assit à côté d'elle, attendant des explications. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait leur dire ? La vérité ? Bien sûr que non ! Ça aurait été ridicule : « Je suis actuellement une lesbienne et les gens se moquent de moi, alors je m'automutile. » Non, elle ne se voyait pas dire ça à ses parents.

L'infirmière regarda fixement la porte et poussa un soupire exagéré.

« - Elle est timide ou quoi ? »

Luka regarda alors la porte, ne remarquant personne. Elle leva alors un sourcil, se demandant si l'infirmière ne s'imaginait pas des choses.

La fille aux cheveux roses se leva alors. L'infirmière lui ordonna de rester, parce que c'était dangereux si elle se levait tout de suite. Mais Luka ne l'écoutait pas. D'ailleurs, au moment où elle fit quelques pas, elle se sentit aussitôt étourdit. Elle se mit une main sur le front. Même si elle avait mal, elle devait quitter cet endroit au plus vite. Elle ne voulait pas confronter ses parents, après tout.

Quand elle sortit de l'infirmerie, elle tomba face-à-face avec Miku. Un silence régnait aussitôt, les deux filles se regardèrent un instant. Luka s'apprêta à partir, mais arrêta aussitôt son geste quand elle entendit la voix hésitante de la jeune fille :

« - Est-ce … Est-ce que ça va ?

- Tu es drôle, Miku. Merci de faire semblant de t'inquiéter pour moi. Je suis vraiment honorée.

- Je n'étais pas inquiète, déclara aussitôt la fille aux cheveux cyan. Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais, c'est tout. Après tout, je ne m'inquiéterais pas pour une personne comme toi. »

Luka éclata d'un faux rire. « Une personne comme toi », bien sûr. Miku était une personne horrible. Une vraie homophobe. Miku avait déjà atteint le maximum : elle avait dit à plusieurs personnes qu'elle était une lesbienne. C'était vraiment terrible ce qu'elle avait fait là. On pourrait même dire qu'elle venait de gâcher sa vie. C'était incroyable : il n'y avait que quelques jours, elle était profondément amoureuse de Miku, et maintenant, elle la détestait au plus haut point. Mais elle avait une bonne raison de la détester. Une très bonne raison.

Luka se retourna alors et la chose qu'elle ne voulait pas qui y arrive, arriva ; ses parents étaient là. Sa mère avait pleuré, elle avait les yeux rouges et bouffis, tandis que son père, lui, avait les bras croisés, attendant des explications. Luka allait mentir pour se justifier, mais se ravisa quand sa mère la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant des phrases incompréhensibles. Son père se joignit aussitôt à l'accolade, ne savant pas trop qui réconforter entre sa femme ou Luka. Un petit sourire fendit alors le visage de la fille aux cheveux roses. Elle aimait beaucoup ses parents. Ils prenaient constamment soin d'elle et quoiqu'il arrive ils étaient toujours là pour elle.

Mais son sourire disparu aussitôt.

« - Est-ce que ça va ? Est-ce que tu as mal ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'ais fais ça ? T'est-il arrivé quelque chose ? Tu aurais dû m'appeler avant de faire une chose pareille, ma chérie. J'aurais pus t'aider. »

Luka soupira. C'était bien sa mère ça. Quelques psychologues n'étaient même pas à sa hauteur. On dirait aussi que l'infirmière leur avait dit à propos de son bras, puisque sa mère lui prit la main. Elle inspecta son bras, et même si sa fille avait toujours un bandage, des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de celle-ci. Luka regarda alors le sol, un peu inconfortable. Elle savait que ça se passerait ainsi. Sa mère était une vraie pleurnicharde. Au moment où la fille aux cheveux roses allait parler, Miku passa devant elle ; elle partait. Luka remarqua aussitôt une larme coulé le long de sa joue. Luka se sentit aussitôt très mal à l'aise. Une douleur lui pinça le cœur. Pourquoi pleurait-elle ? Était-ce à cause de sa famille ? Elle savait que Miku se sentait seule … Elle l'avait su depuis la première fois qu'elle avait entrée chez elle. Après tout, sa mère travaillait presque toute la journée et elle n'avait ni de père, ni de frères ou de sœurs. Par contre, il y avait encore quelque chose d'encore plus choquant ; est-ce que Luka éprouvait actuellement un sentiment d'inquiétude à propos de Miku … ?

Luka tomba alors à genoux sur le sol, les yeux grands ouverts, les mains sur la tête, remarquant ce que cela voulait dire. C'était impossible …

« _Co-comment pu-puis-je encore … ? »_

La fille aux cheveux roses était alors sur le bord de l'hystérie totale. Elle en avait marre. Vraiment marre. Elle détestait son cœur ; il lui faisait encore aimer Miku. C'était incroyable et ce n'était pas du tout normal. Comment pouvait-elle encore l'aimer après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait ? Après toute cette méchanceté ? Après toute la douleur qu'elle lui avait fait subir ?

Luka poussa alors un gros cri, et elle se mit à frapper à coups de poings sur le sol comme une petite gamine. Ses parents lui parlaient, mais elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'il disait. Elle était tellement en colère après elle-même que tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle l'importait peu. Luka leva alors la tête, cherchant Miku du regard. Elle la trouva à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle était de dos à elle, mais Luka lui cria quand même dessus :

« - Je te déteste Miku Hatsune ! Je te déteste ! Je te déteste ! »

La timide jeune fille se figea aussitôt. Il y eut un silence gênant où les parents de Luka regardait la dénommée Miku avec un visage stupéfiait. Miku se retourna alors, découvrant un visage plein de larmes. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais la referma aussitôt. Elle baissa la tête, ses cheveux lui cacha alors la moitié du visage. Elle serra tout doucement les poings et releva aussitôt la tête d'un air déterminé.

« - Je … Je te déteste aussi Luka Megurine !

Aussitôt dit, Miku se retourna et partit en courant, toujours en pleurant.

Ce simple geste fit beaucoup de mal à Luka.

C'était si compliqué …

C'était si mauvais …

Ça faisait si mal …

Mais Luka l'aimait toujours …

* * *

**Je me sens un peu mal de faire souffrir Luka comme ça … ._.**

**Bon, allez … petit délire. ;D**

**Luka : C'est qu'une fan fic de toute façon. C'est inventé. **

**Moi : Ouais. Et puis, il n'y a pas que ma fan fic qui est inventé ; toi aussi. Moi, au moins, je suis réelle. ;D**

**Luka : N'importe quoi.**

**Moi : Méheu. Ce n'est pas n'importe quoi. Ce qui est n'importe quoi c'est que je suis en train de parler à une personne qui n'existe pas et que j'ai l'air d'une idiote. éoè**

**Luka : Si t'as l'air d'une idiote, alors pourquoi tu continues ?**

**Moi : Euh … Bonne question. Dans le prochain chapitre, je vais te faire encore plus souffrir Luka, tu vas voir. Muhahaha. ;D**

**Miku : Lukaaaaa … *Arrive et se jette sur Luka* L'auteure est méchante. T_T **

**Moi : Hého ! C'est moi la méchante là-dedans ? Alors, tu es quoi Miku ? Une méga-hyper méchante ? éoè**

**Miku : *Pleure comme une petite gamine***

**Luka : Ce n'est rien Miku. *Caresse la tête de Miku comme un maitre ferait à son chien* Ne l'écoute pas. C'est une menteuse. Et puis, c'est elle la méchante, pas toi.**

**Moi : PFFFT. Ouais, c'est ça. Tu es tellement dominatrice envers Miku qu'il ne ne te reste que la laisse pour chien pour que Miku soit ton animal de compagnie.**

**Luka : Bon Miku, viens. On s'éloigne de cette idiote. *Empoigne la main de Miku et pars en tirant la langue vers moi***

**Moi : Je m'en fiche ! VOUS ÊTES INVENTÉS. INVENTÉÉÉÉS ! éoè**

**Enfin, oubliez ce délire, je m'ennuyais un peu.**

**Bref, commentaire, s'il vous plait ? ;D**

**(Et, please, je ne suis pas sadique ! xD)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N**

Merci à vous trois pour vos commentaires. Ils me font tous vraiment plaisir. ;D

**Zakuro : **Finalement, j'ai réussis à poster le chapitre, même si j'ai une main coupée … Mais c'était … difficile. Mais comme je suis une personne géniale, je l'ai tout de même fait. Alors, toi, t'as intérêt à commencer la rédaction de ton chapitre. Fin bref, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. Ils me font tous autant plaisir. ;D

**Mayuri : **Haha. Merci à toi ! Bah tu sais le nombre de commentaires m'importe peu, ce que j'aime, c'est les lire. Miku x Luka, ton couple préféré ? Eh bien, même si ça parait peut-être pas, c'est le miens aussi. Wesh, t'en fais pas, je vais certainement faire souffrir Miku. Haha. Enfin, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. ^^

**Lilyne : **Pour le changement du temps des verbes, wesh, j'ai de la difficulté avec ça. Je vais essayer d'améliorer ça. Et pour ce qui est du mot « lesbienne », je ferai gaffe. J'ignorais qu'il ne fallait pas mettre de « une ». Et je sais que ce n'est pas toutes les lesbiennes qui se détestent. J'essaie surtout de faire ma fic un peu réaliste, mais ce qui, ma foi, n'a pas l'air de très bien fonctionné. Fin, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. J'essayerai d'améliorer mes fautes (de temps de verbe, surtout). Je suis bien contente que tu m'ailles dis les points négatifs, en tout cas. Ça me permet de savoir mes erreurs ! ^^

* * *

Journal intime de Luka.

_Je suis tellement fatiguée et si confuse. Je ne comprends pas. Je ne comprends vraiment pas mon cœur et mes sentiments. Miku … Oh ma chère Miku, comment peux-tu faire de telles choses ? Pourquoi es-tu si méchante ? Même si tu me fais subir toute cette douleur, je t'aime tout de même. Oui, je l'aime toujours. C'est surprenant, non ? Je croyais la détester, mais après ce qui s'est passé, j'ai complétement changé d'avis. Le simple fait de la voir pleurer m'avait fait vraiment mal. J'ai honte de ce que je suis et honte de toujours l'aimer. J'aimerais tellement être une personne normale. Mais je crois que cela ne sera pas possible. Les gens ont raison de rire de moi ; après tout, une fille qui aime une autre fille ? C'est juste dégoûtant. _

_Dégoûtant … Je hais ce mot. Ce mot qui me détruit, ce mot utilisé de la bouche de Miku pour me qualifier. Ne remarque d'ailleurs-t-elle pas qu'elle me blesse ? De toute façon, je crois qu'elle se fiche de moi. Une homophobe ne s'inquiète pas pour une homosexuelle. Mais est-ce normal pour une homosexuelle de s'inquiéter pour une homophobe ? Je ne crois pas, mais je le fais tout de même ; je m'inquiète pour Miku._

oOo

Luka promena ses doigts le long de son bras et toucha ses coupures qui, avec le temps, s'était renfermées. Toucher ses blessures était maintenant devenue un automatisme pour elle. Après tout, ça faisait presqu'un mois qu'elle les avait. Elle n'avait d'ailleurs pas revenue au lycée après ce qui s'était passé. Elle n'avait pas envie de retourner dans cette école ; les gens se moquaient de tous ceux qui n'étaient pas parfait ou bien dans ce cas-ci normal. Et par-dessus tout, elle ne voulait pas revoir Miku. Mais elle en n'aura pas le choix ; ses parents l'obligeaient à y retourner aujourd'hui même. D'ailleurs, Luka ne leur avait rien dit à propos de ce qui s'était passé. Elle refusait catégoriquement de leur en parler. Même quand sa mère se mettait presqu'à genoux pour lui supplier de tout rencontrer ou même quand son père avait appelé un psychologue pour que celui-ci aille parler à sa fille. Mais elle refusait de dire quoi que ce soit. Pour la simple raison qu'elle ne dira pas à ses parents qu'elle était en fait lesbienne.

Elle avait vraiment peur de comment ils réagiraient.

Après avoir petit déjeuner, elle partit aussitôt pour aller à l'école. Le chemin ne s'était pas fait comme d'habitude. Habituellement, les gens se jetaient sur elle pour lui souhaiter un bon matin. Mais cette fois-ci, il n'y avait que très peu de personnes qui l'avaient salué. Ça ne la dérangeait d'ailleurs pas. Elle préférait éviter de parler avec qui que ce soit. Pour Luka, retourner dans l'école était une épreuve difficile. Elle avait un peu peur que tout le lycée soit au courant à propos de son homosexualité. Ce qui ne serait d'ailleurs pas étonnant, puisque la dernière fois qu'elle y avait entré, il y avait déjà la majorité des gens qui le savait.

Quand Luka mit un pas dans l'école, ses mains devinrent moites quand elle remarqua que la plupart des élèves la regardaient déjà. Contrairement à Miku, qui pouvait facilement passer inaperçue, la fille aux cheveux roses se faisait facilement remarquer à cause de sa popularité. Sa vision devenait soudainement embrouillée, les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient et sa respiration se faisait plus difficile. Elle avait peur. Luka mit alors la capuche de sa veste sur sa tête et enfonça ses écouteurs dans le creux de ses oreilles. Elle ouvrit l'MP3, que Miku lui avait donné, avec ses mains tremblantes et elle l'inséra dans l'une de ses poches de son jeans. Elle fit jouer de la musique douce et relaxante. Écouter de la musique était sa seule façon de ne pas entendre les autres parlers.

Luka décida d'aller tout de suite dans son cours même si la cloche n'avait pas encore sonnée. Elle fut vraiment soulagée de voir qu'elle était la première à y être. Elle déposa ses livres sur son bureau, s'assit sur sa chaise et soupira. Elle n'avait vraiment pas hâte que les cours commencent. Elle prit donc cet instant de relaxation comme une très bonne chose. Elle cacha le fil de ses écouteurs en dessous de sa veste et garda sa capuche sur sa tête. Si le professeur la verrait en train d'écouter de la musique dans son cours, il risquerait d'être vraiment en colère. Il était donc préférable de cacher les preuves. Après quelques minutes toute seules, des élèves commencèrent à entrer dans la classe. Luka évitait de les regarder … surtout quand Miku avait entré en la fixant avec un visage très surpris comme si elle ne s'était vraiment pas attendue à ce qu'elle revienne.

Quand la cloche retentit, annonçant le début des cours, Luka regarda ses pouces. Heureusement pour elle, elle écoutait de la musique, elle ne pouvait donc pas entendre ce que les autres disaient. Par contre, ce qui la rendait nerveuse, c'était qu'elle sentait que quelques personnes la regardaient. Ce fut donc un soulagement quand le professeur commença son cours ; toute l'attention était donc portée sur celui-ci. Luka ferma les yeux et se laissa emporter par la musique douce. Elle tapa silencieusement des pieds au même rythme que de la chanson. Elle remarqua aussitôt un papier plié sur son bureau. Elle regarda la classe, se demandant qui lui avait donné ça. Cependant, elle ne pouvait pas savoir qui c'était puisque toute l'attention était portée sur le professeur. Le cœur battant, elle déplia le morceau de papier. Un dessin avait été fait. Il représentait … Miku à quatre pattes sur un champ avec le corps d'une vache. Elle pouvait remarquer qu'en dessous du dessin, il était écrit : _« Miku est une perdante. »_ Luka sentit aussitôt une colère déferler en elle. Quel genre de classe était-ce donc ? Les gens se moquaient vraiment de n'importe qui. Pourtant, qu'ils se moquent de Miku lui fit encore plus de mal que s'ils se moqueraient d'elle. Luka serra la feuille de papier très fort dans le creux sa main, la froissant. Elle se leva ensuite brusquement de sa chaise et frappa à coup de poing sur son bureau.

« - Qui a fait ça ? cria-t-elle en regardant tout le monde. »

Les élèves regardèrent la fille aux cheveux roses avec des visages stupéfiait, tandis que le professeur s'avançait vers elle. Il empoigna le papier et quand il vit ce qu'il y avait dessus, il le jeta dans la poubelle avec un soupire comme s'il était habitué à ça et comme s'il s'en fichait. Ce qui avait eu pour effet de fâcher encore plus Luka. Elle, elle ne s'en fichait pas du tout, parce qu'ils riaient de Miku. Elle savait à quel point ça faisait mal. Elle serra les mâchoires et regarda la fille aux cheveux cyan qui avait les yeux en larmes. Elle avait donc vue le dessin. Luka était toujours debout. Elle fixait maintenant le professeur avec un regard de défi. Celui-ci la regarda aussitôt sévèrement. Il s'approcha et arracha les écouteurs de ses oreilles d'un geste brusque. Le teint de son visage devint rougeâtre à cause de la colère.

« - Cessez d'écouter de la musique dans mon cours et ôtez cette capuche de votre tête. Quelle impolitesse ! s'écria-t-il. »

Bien sûr, il se fâchait pour ça, mais il ne se fâchait pas à cause du dessin. Luka le fit quand même ; elle enleva la capuche de sa tête et ferma sa musique. L'enseignant tendit aussitôt la main, attendant qu'elle donne son lecteur de musique. Luka soupira et le lui donna avec un regard remplit de haine. Il leva un sourcil et déposa le MP3 sur le coin de son bureau. Miku fixait attentivement le lecteur de musique. Ce qui était plutôt normal ; c'était elle qui lui avait donné ce MP3, après tout.

« - Comme vous n'écoutez pas pendant mon cours, Megurine, postez-vous devant la classe pour nous faire la lecture de la page 147 de votre manuel. »

Luka poussa un gigantesque soupire et empoigna son manuel. Comme le professeur le lui avait ordonné, elle se plaça en avant de la classe avec la page du manuel à la bonne place. Le titre du texte qu'elle devait lire était_ « les comportements inappropriés des adolescents. ». _Luka comprit aussitôt qu'il avait fait exprès pour lui faire lire cette page. Elle se racla la gorge et commença sa lecture d'une voix douce et harmonieuse. N'importe qui pouvait dire que la fille aux cheveux roses avait une voix digne d'une chanteuse. Mais soudainement, sa voix se changea ; le ton paisible qu'elle prenait se transformait en une voix tremblante et basse. Luka était nerveuse. Elle se sentait insécurisé sans son MP3. Elle pouvait entendre les chuchotements incessants des élèves. Ce qui la fit taire en plein milieu de sa lecture, incapable de continuer. Voyant le soudain malaise de son élève, le professeur ordonna à Luka de s'assoir à sa place.

Après cette période, qui avait semblé duré une éternité pour la fille aux cheveux roses, elle s'approcha du professeur afin d'avoir son MP3 à nouveau. Le professeur était assis, les pieds sur son bureau et les mains derrière la tête. Après les cours, il était différent … très différent.

« - Hum … Puis-je ravoir mon MP3, s'il vous plait ? demanda-t-elle en faisant bien attention pour ne pas oublier les bonnes manière.

- Je suis désolé, Megurine, mais ça ne sera pas possible. Pour que vous appreniez bien la leçon, je vais le garder pendant une semaine.

- Mais … Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! J'en ai vraiment besoin …

- Que vous en avez besoin ou pas, c'est mon devoir de vous le confisquer. »

Furieuse, Luka poussa un gros juron et frappa d'un grand coup de poing sur le bureau du professeur, qui écarquilla des yeux, surprit par la soudaine colère de son élève. Elle empoigna son horrible cravate et le tira vers elle avec un regard menaçant. Elle détestait ce professeur. Elle le détestait parce que quand Miku se faisait moquer d'elle, il n'avait pas réagi et parce qu'il ne voulait pas lui redonner son MP3. Il eut soudainement un regard effrayé, ce qui amusait d'ailleurs Luka ; elle se sentait supérieur à lui. Elle le lâcha alors avec un rire inhabituel, presque démoniaque. Elle partit aussitôt en claquant violement la porte. Sans son MP3, elle risquerait de devenir folle ; elle risquerait d'entendre les conversations. Elle devenait d'ailleurs déjà folle. Ce qu'elle venait de faire n'était pas son habitude. Mais elle connaissait au moins un endroit où elle pourrait être tranquille, où elle n'entendra pas les gens parler et où elle passera le restant de la journée. Elle se dirigea rapidement au deuxième étage. Elle entra alors dans la salle de musique où elle ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Elle en avait marre. Elle voulait vraiment changer d'école. Jamais elle n'avait vu un lycée aussi pire que celui-là.

Luka se retourna et sursauta violement quand elle remarqua qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir pris cet endroit comme refuge. Miku était là. Elle était accroupit dans l'un des coins de la pièce, la tête sur les genoux. Elle faisait pitié à voir. Elle avait l'air si fragile …

Luka s'apprêta à partir, pas envie de rester ici. Même si une part d'elle-même lui disait de rester. Elle mit sa main sur la poignée de la porte …

« - Attends ! »

La fille aux cheveux rose se figea, surprise. Elle regarda Miku qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Venait-elle de s'imaginer ce qu'elle lui avait dit ? Ce qui ne serait d'ailleurs pas étonnant ; elle avait espérée qu'elle dise ce mot, qu'elle lui dise de rester avec elle … Luka regarda le sol, mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire. Et si Miku ne voulait pas qu'elle reste ? Peut-être qu'elle ferait mieux de partir … Elle empoigna la poignée de la porte à nouveau, mais arrêta quand Miku cria. Elle se figea à nouveau et regarda la fille aux cheveux cyan qui s'était levé avec une mine vraiment inquiète. La jeune fille s'approcha alors très lentement. Luka commença à paniquer. Les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient au fur à mesure qu'elle s'approchait. Quand elle fut à quelques mètres, Miku s'arrêta. Il y eut un silence vraiment embarrassant où Luka refusait de la regarder dans les yeux. Miku avait pleurée. Ses yeux étaient rouges. Miku lui avait fait beaucoup de mal, alors pourquoi voulait-elle tant la prendre dans ses bras pour essayer de la réconforter ? Pourquoi la voir dans ce piteux état lui donnait ce douloureux pincement au cœur ? Pourquoi … ? Pourquoi l'aimait-elle encore ?

Luka avança d'un pas. Mais Miku recula tout de suite de quelques pas avec un visage effrayé. La fille aux cheveux roses arrêta alors son geste, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« - Ne … Ne t'approche pas … »

Miku avait peur. Elle pouvait le ressentir. Sa voix et tout son corps tremblait beaucoup. Mais de quoi avait-elle peur ? Avait-elle peur d'elle ? Avait-elle peur que Luka lui fasse du mal une nouvelle fois ? Miku s'apprêta à parler, mais se retourna aussitôt de dos à elle. Ses épaules se mirent à se soulever au rythme de sa respiration haletante. Elle pleurait. Beaucoup. Luka ressentait sa puissante tristesse ; une larme roula le long de sa joue. Pourquoi s'était-elle mise à pleurer, aussi ? C'était comme si Miku avait pris possession de son cœur, comme si Miku lui faisait partager cette immense tristesse …

Luka courra alors vers elle, l'empoigna par un de ses bras, l'attira vers elle et la serra fermement contre elle. Miku répéta alors désespérément plusieurs fois son prénom, tandis qu'une de ses mains était agrippée à l'arrière de son dos. Une des mains de la fille aux cheveux roses caressait très doucement son dos et l'autre main servait à jouer gentiment avec ses cheveux. Miku se calma aussitôt. Le cœur de Luka se réchauffa alors, soulagée que la jeune fille ne pleure pu.

C'était simple : quand Miku était triste, Luka aussi.

Elles restèrent comme ça pendant un moment jusqu'à ce que Miku se dégage de l'étreinte. C'était en quelque étrange. Normalement, si Miku trouvait que Luka était dégoûtante, elle l'aurait repoussée … Mais ce n'était pas le cas ; elle avait même participé au câlin. Un léger sentiment d'espoir envahissait la fille aux cheveux roses.

La timide jeune fille se dirigeait vers la porte pour … partir. Luka écarquilla les yeux. Alors, c'était tout ? Miku partait déjà ? La fille aux cheveux roses s'apprêta à lui crier de rester, mais Miku se retourna et la regarda.

« - Luka … Je … J'espère vraiment que tu me détestes, parce que si c'est le cas, je vais être la seule à souffrir, dit-elle avec un petit sourire. »

Miku venait de lui sourire … Elle lui avait actuellement fait un sourire ! C'était … C'était un miracle ! Par contre, sa phrase l'inquiétait beaucoup. Elle ne la comprenait d'ailleurs pas. _La seule à souffrir_ … Qu'est-ce que ça voulait bien dire ? Luka allait répliquer quelque chose, mais Miku l'interrompit automatiquement comme si elle refusait que celle-ci dise quoi que ce soit.

« - Adieu Luka, chuchota-t-elle, en partant. »

Attends … Miku venait de lui faire des adieux ! Pourquoi … ? Luka tomba alors à genoux sur le sol, vraiment confuse. Elle ne comprenait pas Miku. Mais maintenant, au fond de son cœur, elle avait l'impression que celle-ci ne la détestait pas, mais que quelque chose la faisait souffrir et lui faisait peur. Était-ce possible qu'elle … ? Les battements de cœur de Luka s'accélérèrent alors. Miku l'aimait peut-être, mais elle avait probablement peur parce qu'elle aimait une fille. Ça expliquerait peut-être son étrange comportement. Peut-être essayait-elle simplement de nier le fait qu'elle était homosexuelle ou bisexuelle ? Si c'était le cas, Miku souffrait actuellement peut-être plus qu'elle. Luka se souvenait d'ailleurs très bien de la fois où elle l'avait appris. Elle avait été très troublée, mais même si elle avait fait son possible pour devenir une personne normale, il n'y avait aucune possibilité de fuir la vérité.

La cloche retentit. Luka se leva d'un bond, d'un air déterminée. Elle devait parler à Miku. Elle devait connaitre la vérité à son sujet. La fille aux cheveux roses entra dans la classe et s'assit à sa place respective. Quand les cours commencèrent, Luka paniqua. Miku n'était pas là ! Elle la chercha quand même, espérant qu'elle soit assise quelque part d'autre, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Quelques élèves parlaient d'elle, mais elle s'en fichait. Sa vision devint embrouillée. Il y avait bien de quoi à être inquiet ! Miku lui avait fait des adieux et elle n'était pas là !

Le professeur ordonna aux élèves de se taire et commença son cours avec une mauvaise nouvelle qui avait réduit Luka en miettes :

« - Hatsune Miku déménage à Tokyo, aujourd'hui … »

Luka écarquilla des yeux. Tokyo … C'était loin d'ici … Très loin. La fille aux cheveux roses se leva brusquement de sa chaise, les mains sur le bureau avec une expression effrayée sur le visage. Elle se dirigea ensuite en dehors de la classe. Elle courrait. Courrait le plus vite possible pour _la_ rejoindre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle sortit de l'école avec les yeux remplis de larmes, le cœur battant à pleine vitesse. Alors c'était donc ça. C'était la raison de ses adieux, de ses pleurs et de ses peurs. Luka trébucha en plein milieu de la rue. Elle s'écorcha un de ses genoux, mais continua sa route tout de même.

Quand elle arriva enfin en face de la maison de Miku, elle était essoufflée, les mains sur les cuisses, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Miku était là ; elle s'apprêtait à monter dans la voiture pour partir. Mais elle avait arrêté son geste quand elle avait vu que Luka était là. Leurs regards se croisèrent, tandis que leurs cœurs battaient à un rythme accéléré. Miku ouvrit alors la bouche pour parler, mais la referma, la tête baissé. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte de la voiture, accompagnée d'une personne que Luka déduisait être sa mère. Elle lui ressemblait, mais en plus âgée. Au moment où Miku allait entrer, Luka cria :

« - Non ! Attends ! Ne pars pas ! Ne me laisse pas toute seule, Miku … J'ai besoin de toi. »

Miku semblait … sous le choc. Luka se sentait vraiment impuissante ; elle ne pouvait rien faire. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas kidnappée Miku et la garder avec elle, après tout.

La fille aux cheveux cyan regarda sa mère.

« - Est-ce … Est-ce que je peux lui parler un moment, s'il … s'il te plait ? demanda-t-elle à celle-ci.

- Non, tu n'as pas le temps de faire des adieux. Allez, on y va. »

Miku avait l'air si déçue … Luka, elle, était complètement détruite. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était réduit en poussière. Elles se regardèrent une nouvelle fois dans les yeux, essayant de garder une dernière image de l'autre. Miku avait soudainement sourit. Luka avait fait de même. Même si le cœur n'y était pas. Si elles risqueraient de ne plus se revoir, aussi mieux partir avec un sourire.

Miku entra alors dans la voiture. Luka la regardait toujours. Elle avait envie de la tirer par le bras et l'emmener loin d'ici. Mais elle ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était de la regarder partir. Sa mère avait l'air si égoïste qu'elle ne pouvait même pas dire à Miku qu'elle l'aimait. Elle voulait lui dire avant qu'elle ne parte. Elle savait que la fille aux cheveux cyan savait ses sentiments, mais elle ne lui avait pas dit les trois mots importants.

Quand la voiture commença à partir, Luka serra les poings et courra. Heureusement pour elle, la vitesse de la voiture n'était pas rapide au début. Elle arriva à côté de la fenêtre de Miku, toujours en courant. Elles se regardèrent encore une fois. Miku avait une main sur la vitre de la fenêtre.

« - Je t'aime Miku Hatsune ! Je t'aime ! cria Luka le plus fort possible pour qu'elle l'entende. »

Miku semblait l'avoir entendue puisqu'elle écarquilla les yeux et puisqu'une larme coula le long de sa joue. Quand elles commencèrent à se perdre de vue, elle entendit Miku crier plusieurs fois son prénom d'une voix rauque. Luka tomba alors à genoux sur le sol, les mains sur la tête. Elle cria le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait quand elle perdit la voiture de vue. Les regards des passants étaient tous rivés sur la grande fille. Des larmes de colère et de tristesse coulaient sur ses deux joues. Elle était en colère après elle-même ; elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que Miku souffre plus qu'elle. Miku l'aimait en retour. Elle avait juste peur des sentiments qu'elle découvrait, de savoir qu'elle aimait une fille … Maintenant qu'elle était partit, elle ne pouvait pas s'excuser d'avoir été une idiote.

Elle était aussi très triste …

Parce qu'elle allait probablement jamais revoir Miku …

La douleur était plus immense que les dernières fois …

Son cœur n'était pas brisé …

Pire encore, il avait été arraché …

* * *

… **La suite en 2013 ! ;D * SBAFF ***

**Luka pense que Miku l'aime vraiment, mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Le drame n'est pas terminé …**

**Enfin, n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire ! ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**A.N.**

Merci à vous trois pour vos commentaires ! ;D

Je tiens d'ailleurs à m'excuser à cause du retard à laquelle je poste mes chapitres. Je les fini souvent tôt, mais j'ai suis la Reine de la flemme. Et de plus, avec mon énorme allergie, ça ne va pas très bien… Je suis vraiment malade. ._.

**Zaza :** Roh, mais arrête de lire les chapitres en Anglais ; ce n'est pas très bon pour ton **petit** cerveau, hein. Par contre, dommage que t'as pas pleuré… Mais tu vas finir par le faire, tu vas voir. Sinon, merci beaucoup ! Tes commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir, chère fidèle lectrice qui n'est pas la plus grande fan du couple Luka x Miku ! (Au fait, t'as commencé à écrire ton chapitres, là ? xD)

**Yomi : **Oh ! Vraiment, je te remercie ! Je suis vraiment contente que tu trouves ma fic géniale ; savoir ça me fait grandement plaisir. J'espère que la suite te plaira également. Enfin, merci encore à toi ! Ton commentaire m'a fait plaisir. ^^

**Mayuri : **Haha. Ton commentaire m'a fait sourire. Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne trouves pas les mots, parce que t'avoir fait pleurer m'a déjà fait plaisir ! ;D (Enfin ne le méprend pas surtout ; ce n'est pas en mal que je te dis ça, je suis réellement contente.)

* * *

Journal intime de Luka.

_Mes mains tremblent sans arrêt ; je ne crois même pas que j'ai la force suffisante pour écrire… J'ai la force pour ne rien faire. Miku … Je ne sais pas si elle m'aime vraiment, mais si c'est le cas, pourquoi ne dit-elle rien ? A-t-elle peur des sentiments qu'elle découvre ? Essaie-t-elle de les nier ? Mais peu importe ce qu'elle ressent, je me demande qui a le plus mal dans tout ça … Moi ou Miku ? Je n'en connais même pas la réponse. Mais maintenant qu'elle est partit, je suis rien. Je croyais que les gens exagéraient quand ils disaient des choses du genre : « Je ne suis rien sans toi ». Mais j'ai découvert récemment que cette phrase est tellement vraie. Je ne suis rien sans elle. Mon cœur n'existe pu désormais. Il a été détruit. _

_En d'autres termes, elle est partit avec mon cœur._

_J'ai tellement honte de moi, mais cette fois-ci pour une nouvelle raison ; Miku souffrait et je n'ai rien pu faire pour l'aider. Ça fait tellement mal … Je me sens tellement impuissante que, dans les moments comme celui-ci, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : dormir. Dormir et ne jamais me réveiller. Mourir, si vous préférez. Comme ça, tous ces problèmes seront réglés; je ne souffrirai pas, je n'aurai pas besoin de m'inquiéter à propos de mon homosexualité, ni besoin de m'inquiéter pour Miku. Mes pensées sont tellement égoïstes, je sais. Je veux dire, laisser Miku dans ce monde toute seul ? Laisser Miku alors que je lui ai causé tous ces problèmes ? Laisser Miku alors qu'elle souffre peut-être plus que moi en ce moment ? Oui, je suis ce qu'on appelle une lâche. Mais je resterai peut-être en vie juste pour elle. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour réfléchir … Pour réfléchir à propos de ce que je vais faire. _

_Je veux savoir avant tout ce que Miku ressent vraiment pour moi. Si elle ressent ce que j'espère de tout mon cœur, je resterai en vie. Mais si c'est ce que je ne désire pas, je partirai de cette vie. _

_Sans Miku, je n'ai pas de raison de vivre. J'ai besoin d'elle pour que mon cœur soit capable de battre. J'ai besoin d'elle pour vivre. Moi ? Dire ce genre de chose … ? Me serais-je trop attachée à elle ? Qu'a-t-elle fait à mon cœur ? Me l'a-t-elle volée ? Oui, elle me l'a volée depuis la première que nos yeux se sont rencontrés. Depuis la première fois que je l'ai vue. Je croyais que tomber amoureuse après seulement un simple regard était complétement impossible, mais ce n'est pas le cas ; c'est possible. Le cœur qui bat rapidement, le stress, nouveaux sentiments … les pensées qui ne voguent que vers cette personne ; le besoin pressant de lui parler, le besoin de la voir, le besoin de la sentir près de toi … C'était tous des choses que j'avais ressentis quand je l'avais vue pour la première fois. J'avais complétement tombée sous le charme de cette adorable jeune fille. J'aimais tellement sa personnalité ; sa forte timidité, sa maladresse, sa façon adorable de se mettre en colère et de s'exprimer … Reverrais-je tout ça un jour ? Je ne crois pas, mais j'aime croire que je le ferai._

_L'amour est un sentiment si mystérieux…_

_Que vais-je faire, Miku ? Que vais-je faire sans toi ?_

oOo

Larmes. Des larmes partout.

Verser des larmes était tout ce que pouvait faire Miku depuis quelques jours. Elle était _toujours_ recroquevillée dans son lit dans sa nouvelle chambre à Tokyo. Oui, Tokyo… C'était tellement loin de sa ville natale, tellement loin de ses peu d'amis et surtout tellement loin de Luka. Mais en même temps, elle s'en fichait ; elle détestait son ancienne ville; pleins de gens disaient qu'elle était une _perdante_. Et maintenant qu'elle était à Tokyo, elle avait une chance de se faire une meilleure réputation, de recommencer à nouveau. De plus, elle n'aura pas ces problèmes avec cette foutue lesbienne. En d'autres mots, Luka. Elle ne la comprenait tout simplement pas, mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle la détestait beaucoup. Elle la détestait pour ce qu'elle était. Elle la détestait parce qu'elle avait volé son premier baisé. Elle la détestait parce que c'était sa faute si elle ressentait cette intense culpabilité. C'était de sa faute si elle avait si mal. C'était de sa faute si elle pleurait.

Elle la détestait pour… trop de raisons.

Pour Miku, le _« lesbianisme »_ était quelque chose de dégoûtant, quelque chose d'anormal, quelque chose d'insensé. Elle se demandait comment une fille pouvait en aimer une autre. Chaque fois qu'elle y pensait, un immense dégoût la submergeait. Avant tout ça, l'homosexualité ne la dérangeait pas, mais depuis qu'elle avait découvert que Luka en était une, ça la faisait souffrir. Terriblement. Si Luka n'avait pas été homosexuelle rien de tout cela ne se serait produit. Elles auraient certainement été de bonnes amies, et cette immense souffrance n'aurait pas eu sa place. Cette immense souffrance ? Oui, Miku souffrait beaucoup : la culpabilité l'envahissait depuis un certain moment. Cette intense culpabilité de ne pas avoir été capable de s'excuser pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait à Luka. Elle la haïssait, certes, mais la laisser seule avec tous ses problèmes était tout de même quelque chose d'horrible. Elle avait d'ailleurs tellement voulue s'excuser, mais chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé, elle s'était mise à pleurer juste comme une enfant. Chaque fois qu'elle voyait Luka, elle avait peur. Peur de se faire une nouvelle fois touchée par elle. Luka était dégoûtante. Mais Miku était-elle aussi pour avoir des pensées homophobes ? La fille aux cheveux cyan était consciente de son homophobie. Elle détestait tous les homosexuelles.

Pour elle, ils étaient une erreur de la nature; ils ne méritaient même pas le droit de vivre.

Miku empoigna soudainement son oreiller et commença à frapper violement dessus. Elle était en colère … Elle était en colère à cause de Luka. Elle criait sans cesse : _« Je te déteste Luka ! »._ Des larmes commencèrent à couler abondements sur ses deux joues. Elle jeta alors sauvagement son oreiller sur un mur, faisant tomber un cadre qui cassa en morceaux. De toute façon, Miku se fichait de ce cadre ; même si c'était une des rares photos qu'elle avait prises avec sa mère. Entendant tout le vacarme que Miku avait créé, sa mère entra dans sa chambre sans cogner. Elle fixa sa fille avec de gros yeux, remarquant le cadre cassé. Oui, sa mère n'était inquiète qu'à propos du cadre. Et qu'en était-il du visage de sa fille en pleur et de son étrange comportement ? Rien. Cette _étrangère _égoïste se fichait carrément d'elle ou de son bien-être. Après tout, Miku n'était seulement qu'un accident. Une erreur de la vie. Sa mère n'avait pas voulue d'enfants, mais la fille aux cheveux cyans avait été née parce que sa mère avait été accidentellement enceinte. Si cet accident n'avait pas eu lieu, si sa mère avait avortée, Miku n'aurait pas souffert tout ça. Sa mère allait la réprimander, mais avant que cela ne se produise, la jeune fille lui cria de partir, ce que fit d'ailleurs sa mère en haussant les épaules.

La sonnerie de son téléphone cellulaire retentit aussitôt ; causant un bruyant soupir de la part de Miku. Elle n'avait même pas besoin de voir pour savoir qui c'était. C'était Luka. Encore. Elle n'arrêtait pas d'appeler. Combien de fois avait-elle appelé depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Tokyo ? Une vingtaine de fois, peut-être ? Ou bien peut-être même plus que ça ; elle appelait environ dix fois par jours, mais évidemment Miku ne répondait pas à ses appels. Pas question qu'elle lui parle… Et puis, Luka n'avait qu'à se trouver une autre fille à harceler. Ne comprenait-elle d'ailleurs pas ? Miku ne l'aimait pas, alors pourquoi continuait-elle toujours à persister et à la harceler ?

La fille aux cheveux cyans essuya ses larmes du revers de la main. Elle se leva ensuite en s'étirant les bras. Ça faisait un certain moment qu'elle n'avait pas bougé de son lit, ça faisait également deux jours qu'elle n'avait pas dormis et qu'elle ne mangeait que très peu. _« Tout ça à cause de Luka… », _pensait-elle. Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à elle. À son homosexualité, évidemment. Présentement, elle avait besoin de sortir dehors et d'aller respirer.

Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine où sa mère était en train de préparer le diner. Même si c'était bientôt l'heure de manger, Miku empoigna son manteau et le mit. Elle n'avait pas faim ou plutôt elle n'était pas d'humeur à manger. De toute façon, depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Tokyo, elle essayait le plus possible d'éviter sa mère, alors manger avec elle semblait être une mauvaise idée.

Pourquoi la fuyait-elle ? Parce qu'elle la détestait et aussi parce que celle-ci savait à propos de Luka. Sa mère essayait à plusieurs reprises d'embarquer dans le sujet, mais Miku faisait semblant d'être préoccuper. Sa mère avait entendu les trois mots que Luka lui avait dits avant que celle-ci ne parte. C'était certains. Si Miku les avait entendus, elle aussi.

La fille aux cheveux cyans partit alors en claquant violement la porte. Elle en avait marre de tout ça. Elle avait pleins de problèmes à cause de Luka.

Le vent était frai et à cette heure de la soirée le soleil commençait déjà à se coucher. Miku entra ses mains dans les poches de son manteau, essayant alors de les réchauffer. Elle se mit tout de même à grelotter de froid. Elle était _très _sensible au froid. Finalement, peut-être que cette marche était une mauvaise idée ; après tout, elle n'avait aucunement envie d'attraper un rhume. Mais en même temps, prendre cette marche était sa seule façon d'oublier les pensées qu'elle avait constamment dans la tête.

Miku décida de se promener à côté des vitrines des nombreuses boutiques. Une bonne chose à propos de Tokyo était que c'était le meilleur endroit pour faire les boutiques; impossible de trouver un meilleur endroit pour ça. Il y avait de tout : des boutiques de vêtements à la mode, des boutiques de jeux vidéo, des animaleries, des bijouteries et pleins d'autres encore. Il y avait de tout. C'est presque impossible de ne pas trouver ce que tu recherches.

De nombreuses familles se promenaient ici et là. La plupart faisait des courses pour Noël qui était d'ailleurs dans seulement deux jours. Miku s'en fichait un peu de toute façon ; elle fêtait toujours Noël toute seule avec sa mère. Résultat ? Un diner silencieux et pas de cadeaux. Donc pour Miku, cette fête était inutile. Par contre, ce qu'aimait la fille aux cheveux cyans c'était de voir que tout le monde avait l'air heureux pendant ce temps des fêtes. Tous les enfants étaient excités à l'idée de passer Noël.

Miku s'arrêta soudainement devant la vitrine d'une animalerie. Un petit sourire fendit son visage quand elle remarqua qu'un petit chien la fixait en se faisant aller la queue de droite à gauche. Il était si mignon que Miku, ne pouvant pas résister à son regard, entra dans l'animalerie. Elle se dirigea vers lui et se pencha pour être à la même hauteur que celui-ci. Elle passa ensuite sa main entre les barreaux de sa cage pour lui caresser gentiment la tête. Le chien, content qu'on lui donne de l'attention, se mit à lécher le visage de Miku.

« - Arr … Arrête ça, ordonna Miku en riant. »

Le chien arrêta alors en poussant un couinement et en penchant la tête légèrement sur le côté. Miku ne put retenir un sourire. Elle aimait beaucoup les chiens et elle avait d'ailleurs toujours rêvé d'en avoir un, mais malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pouvait pas ; sa mère refusait catégoriquement de lui en acheter un. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle prétextait que Miku ne s'en occupera pas bien et que cela ne lui servirait à rien, ce qui était d'ailleurs faux ; ça aiderait même la jeune fille à ne pas se sentir aussi… mal aimée.

Un enfant arriva alors à côté d'elle en fixant le chien avec un gros sourire. Il semblait hésiter entre le caresser ou pas ; il avait certainement peur qu'il le mordre.

« - Ne t'en fais pas, il ne te mordra pas, dit soudainement Miku avec un petit sourire. »

L'enfant regarda alors la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans avec un visage stupéfiait comme s'il ne la croyait pas. Miku ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le trouver mignon. Il avait l'air si jeune et si innocent … Elle lui donnait au moins cinq ans. Miku aimait beaucoup les enfants d'ailleurs. Quand elle aura sa propre famille, elle leur donnera tout ce qu'ils voudront et elle s'en occupera bien, contrairement à sa mère.

« - Vrai … Vraiment ? demanda l'enfant.

- Oui, vraiment. »

Miku lui fit un sourire rassurant et comme pour lui montrer, elle mit sa main sur la tête du chien. Rassuré, l'enfant caressa le pelage doux de l'animal. Celui-ci lui lécha alors la main et le jeune garçon se mit à rire aux éclats. C'était en quelque sorte adorable. Voyant que les parents du jeune garçon arrivaient, Miku partit. L'enfant lui fit alors un au revoir de la main que la lycéenne lui renvoya.

Quand Miku sortit de l'animalerie, elle sursauta violement quand elle tomba face-à-face avec deux filles – qui semblaient être adultes – qui était en train de se tenir la main. Elles avaient toutes les deux un grand sourire sur le visage … elles semblaient si heureuse … Des larmes commencèrent soudainement à couler abonnement sur les deux joues de Miku. Elle serra les poings et baissa la tête.

_« Maudits homosexuelles, ils sont partout… »_

« - Vous … Vous êtes dégoûtante ! cria Miku avant de partir en courant. »

Miku courait le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait, bousculant quelques passant qui lui disait de faire attention. Mais la fille aux cheveux cyan ne s'en préoccupait pas ; elle avait mal. Des larmes lui embrouillaient la vision. Elle trébuchait plusieurs reprises, mais se relevait aussitôt que ça arrivait.

Quand elle entra dans sa maison, elle évita le regard stupéfiait que lui lançait sa mère. Elle lança son manteau sur le sol, se jeta sur son lit et se recroquevilla comme toujours. Elle porta une main sur son cœur qu'elle pressa sous sa chemise. Pourquoi ça faisait si mal ? Pourquoi… ? Elle pleurait tellement qu'elle arrivait à peine à respirer. Était-ce encore ce sentiment de culpabilité qui n'arrêtait pas de la ronger ces temps-ci ? Les lesbiennes commençaient sérieusement à l'énerver.

_« Je veux qu'ils disparaissent… »_

Après quelques minutes à pleurer sans arrêt, Miku se calma enfin, sentant une soudaine fatigue l'envahir. Toute cette soudaine douleur provenait certainement du manque de sommeil. Elle ferma alors les yeux, laissant le silence faire et l'obscurité faire place. En entendant sa propre respiration régulière, La jeune fille s'endormit.

oOo

Violettes.

_Il y avait des violettes partout. C'était encore un de ces étranges rêves que Miku faisait très souvent ces temps-ci. Elle avança alors, écrabouillant quelques fleurs sous ses semelles. Plus qu'elle avançait, plus que les violettes se faisaient nombreuses. La fille aux cheveux cyans s'arrêta et cueillie une de ces fleurs, mais aussitôt qu'elle la prit dans sa main, elle disparue. Elle réessaya donc à plusieurs reprises, espérant vivement en avoir une, mais chaque fois ce fut le même résultat ; elles disparurent. Des larmes lui embrouillèrent la vue. Elle voulait vraiment prendre une de ces fleurs pour pouvoir sentir son odeur magnifique. Elle en reprit une mais elle disparut encore une nouvelle fois. Miku se fâcha alors. Elle s'agenouilla sur le sol et commença à arracher les violettes brusquement. _

_Soudainement, Miku entendit des pleurements. Elle se leva alors, reconnaissant le son de ces pleurements. Était-ce Luka ? Elle marcha jusqu'à l'endroit où elle pouvait entendre le son, et elle remarqua des cheveux rose. C'était elle. La fille aux cheveux roses se leva alors soudainement et se retourna pour faire face à la fille aux cheveux cyans. Ses pleurements s'étaient arrêté, laissant place à un sourire plein de tendresse. Le même sourire qu'elle avait l'habitude de faire avant qu'elle lui fasse part de son homosexualité. Luka lui tendit une violette. Miku sentit une soudaine colère l'envahir. Pourquoi Luka était-elle capable d'en prendre une et pas elle ? Miku essaya alors désespérément de la lui voler de ses mains, mais ses doigts passaient au travers de la fleur._

_« Que fais-tu, Miku ? Que fais-tu, Miku ? Que fais-tu, Miku ? »_

_Ce n'était pas la voix douce et réconfortante de Luka. Non, cette voix était juste… Monstrueuse. Soudainement, Luka afficha une mine horrifié comme si quelque chose lui faisait peur. Miku se rendit aussitôt compte qu'elle tenait un couteau et que celui-ci était planté dans le creux de l'estomac de Luka. Venait-elle … Venait-elle de tuer Luka ? Miku écarquilla les yeux, tandis que la fille aux cheveux roses tombait sur le sol. Miku commença à paniquer. Que venait-elle de faire ? Elle … Elle venait de la tuer ! _

_Luka afficha un sourire effrayant avant de fermer complétement les yeux._

_« Non ! Non ! Non ! cria désespérément Miku. »_

_La fille aux cheveux cyans s'approcha alors de celle-ci, les yeux plein de larmes. Elle ne voulait pas que Luka meurt. Elle n'avait pas voulue la tuer. Luka commença à disparaitre comme les fleurs le faisaient. Miku essaya de la toucher, mais ses mains passèrent au travers. _

_C'était pire que de ne pas pouvoir toucher les violettes._

_« Je te déteste, Miku. Je te déteste, Miku. Je te déteste, Miku. »_

_Le corps de la rose disparut, laissant seulement l'obscurité. _

_oOo_

Miku poussa un gigantesque cri en s'assoyant sur son lit. Elle agrippa fermement ses deux mains sur sa couverture. Tout son corps était couvert de sueur et ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes. Mais quel était ce rêve ? Ça lui avait semblé si réel, si vivant…

Si effrayant…

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans prit alors soudainement son téléphone cellulaire. Se fichant complétement de l'heure tardive à laquelle il était, elle composa _son _numéro de téléphone. Elle avait besoin d'entendre _sa _voix pour savoir si _elle_ était bien en vie.

Luka répondit à la première sonnerie comme si elle surveillait son téléphone.

« - Miku … Est-ce que c'est toi ? »

Miku se mit alors à sangloter bruyamment. Elle était en vie et le son de sa voix n'était pas monstrueux. C'était sa voix magnifique et harmonieuse. Un immense soulagement envahit la jeune fille. Alors, ce n'était que rêve… Un silence s'ensuivit. Un silence dans lequel Miku hésitait entre raccrocher ou pas. Devait-elle au moins s'excuser ? Peut-être que ça enlèverait cette immense culpabilité ? Miku ouvrit alors la bouche, essaya de s'excuser mais aucun son en sortit comme chaque fois qu'elle avait essayé. Pourquoi n'était-elle pas capable ? Elle réessaya, mais cette fois-ci en se raclant légèrement la gorge.

« - Écoute Luka, je suis …

- Oh Miku … Ne le dis pas, je le sais déjà.

- Je …

- Je suis tellement désolée. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je m'en veux de ne pas avoir découvert tes sentiments plus tôt …

- De quoi … De quoi parles-tu ?

- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Mais pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dis, Miku ? Avais-tu peur ?

- Qu … Quoi ? Je … Je ne comprends pas, je …

- … Tu m'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?

- Attends, quoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça tout d'un coup ? Comment puis-je t'aimer ? Tu ne comprends pas, Luka ! Tu … Tu es vraiment dégoûtante. »

Une colère commença à envahir Miku. Elle baissa son téléphone cellulaire de son oreille et le serra fortement … Tellement fortement que ses jointures devinrent blancs. Que se passait-il vraiment dans la tête de Luka pour dire de telles choses ? Croyait-elle vraiment qu'elle l'aimait ou quoi ? Miku en avait vraiment marre de toutes ces pensées confuses. Elle en avait marre de Luka. Elle lança alors sauvagement son téléphone cellulaire sur son mur quand elle entendit des sanglots venant du téléphone ; celui-ci se brisa.

Regrettant aussitôt son geste, Miku se leva et s'agenouilla près des pièces cassées de son téléphone. Elle prit désespérément les morceaux brisés pour essayer de le réparer, mais cela ne fonctionna évidemment pas. Que venait-elle de faire ? Elle venait juste de briser son téléphone cellulaire ! Son seul moyen de pouvoir parler à Luka ! Une culpabilité encore plus immense envahissait Miku. Des larmes lui coulèrent sur ses deux joues. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi commençait-elle soudainement à regretter ses paroles ? Pourquoi sentait-elle que Luka souffrait énormément présentement ? Miku agrippa solidement sa chemise, près de son cœur. Ça faisait si mal… Elle se mit à crier le plus fort qu'elle le pouvait, essayant d'évacuer sa peine. Elle se recroquevilla sur le sol, toujours en criant.

Elle regrettait énormément ses paroles certainement blessantes pour la fille aux cheveux roses.

C'était comme si en ce moment elle ressentait la puissante tristesse de Luka. Elle savait que la rose était vraiment blessée par ses paroles. Elle ne pouvait d'ailleurs même pas s'excuser ; elle venait de briser son téléphone et elle savait que de simples excuses ne réussiront pas à réparer le cœur de Luka.

Elle le savait.

Elle le savait maintenant à quel point elle était une personne horrible.

Elle savait maintenant qu'elle faisait vraiment du mal à Luka.

Elle savait maintenant que ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas seulement de la culpabilité …

Miku se leva brusquement …

Elle serra les poings …

Une larme roula le long de sa joue …

Elle était dégoûtante elle-même…

* * *

**Si ça vous a plu ou non, n'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire ! ;D**


	9. Chapter 9

**A\N :** Je suis vraiment désolée pour cet immense retard ! T^T

Pour une fois, j'ai décidé de poster le chapitre en Français, en premier. Bah oui, il le fallait bien. Bref, je remercie tous ceux qui lisent et commentent ma fic. Je l'apprécie ! ^^

Bon répondons aux commentaires maintenant…

**Mayuri : **Comment ça, je vais réussir à te faire détester Miku ? Roh. Mais faut pas. Ce n'est pas mon but. Haha. Quoique… * Rire diabolique *. Nah, je plaisante. Oh et pour ce qui est de la chanson que tu m'as demandé d'écouté, je te remercie de me l'avoir fait découvrir. Je la trouve superbe, vraiment. Fin, merci à toi pour tes commentaires. ;D

**Yomi : **Wow ! Mon chapitre t'avais faits versé quelques larmes ? Tu sais quoi ? Je suis contente de savoir ça. Plutôt bizarre, non ? Mais je suis sérieuse. Et je le suis vraiment, eh. x) La dernière phrase te redonne espoir ? On verra bien si cet espoir sera encore là après ce chapitre… Muahaha. Enfin, je te remercie beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

**Ma Zaza~ : **Toi, t'arrêtes de lire les chapitres en Anglais ! Ce n'est pas bon pour ton cerveau, je te dis. J'. Fin bref, t'espères que ça va s'arranger entre les deux filles, toi ? Ça on le verra bien, ma chère. Nyuahaha. Parlons plus sérieusement, comme d'habitude, je suis contente que t'as aimée mon chapitre, et je te remercie pour ton commentaire, s'pèce d'Otaku. x)

**Tsu : **Quand ? Maintenant ! :D

**IdrewAcow : **Je suis vraiment contente que ma fic te plaise ! S'il y a bien quelque chose que j'aime lire dans les commentaires, c'est bien ça ! Ça me fait plaisir à chaque fois. Et wow ! Tu regardes presque toutes les heures pour voir si j'ai fait une mise à jour ? Haha. Merci beaucoup à toi, vraiment. ;D

**Luka-Love : **Je te remercie une nouvelle fois ! J'ai bien aimée ton commentaire. Je sais que c'est plutôt triste, mais c'est exactement ce que je veux faire. C'est un drame, après tout (; En tout cas, je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ce que j'écris. Ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ça. ;D

**Et maintenant, enjoy ! x)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : **Confusion...

Miku picotait dans sa salade avec sa fourchette, perdue dans ses pensées et surtout dans ses sentiments. Elle ne mangeait même pas, même si sa bouffe était juste en face d'elle, et elle était toujours entrain de verser des larmes. Et toujours, c'était le mot ! Sa mère, qui était juste assise en face d'elle, ne s'en préoccupait même pas. Sa fille avait un comportement étrange, et celle-ci faisait comme si elle ne la voyait absolument pas ! Comme si elle n'existait pas ! Plutôt égoïste de sa part, n'est-ce pas ? La fille aux cheveux cyans lâcha soudainement sa fourchette et déposa sa tête sur la table, observant sa salade qui avait une couleur rosée à cause de la sauce. Rose… Rose comme la couleur des cheveux de… Luka.

Miku ne savait pu quoi penser. Elle était perdue. Elle était confuse. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'elle était extrêmement triste. Peut-être même que le mot « extrêmement » était faible pour qualifier la tristesse qu'elle avait. De plus, ce puissant sentiment de culpabilité ne faisait que l'anéantir ; elle ne dormait pas, elle ne mangeait pas, elle ne parlait pas ; elle ne faisait rien. Voilà. Cette immense douleur au cœur était toujours présente depuis la dernière qu'elle avait vue Luka. Ça faisait tellement mal… Mais bon, elle n'était pas la seule à souffrir ; Luka aussi. Oui… Elle pouvait le ressentir. Après tout, ce qu'elle lui avait dit la nuit passé était vraiment quelque chose d'horrible. Luka avait peut-être pensé que Miku l'aimait vraiment ; si c'était le cas, ce que la fille aux cheveux cyans lui avait dit lui avait certainement brisé le cœur. Quoique… ça faisait depuis longtemps qu'elle lui avait brisé ; elle en était certaine. La dernière fois qu'elle lui avait dit quelque chose d'horrible, Luka s'était fait des coupures sur un de ses poignets. Miku s'inquiétait d'ailleurs beaucoup à propos de ça ; et si Luka le refaisait encore ? Ce sera à cause d'elle.

Tout ce qui se passait était actuellement la faute de Miku…

Oubliant complétement sa mère qui la regardait d'une drôle de façon, Miku répéta plusieurs fois le prénom de Luka d'une voix étranglée. Elle voulait tellement la voir pour s'excuser. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas ; elle avait brisé son téléphone cellulaire. Justement à cause de ça, elle avait l'impression d'avoir fait une grosse erreur … Elle avait tellement était sous le choc quand Luka lui avait demandé si elle l'aimait qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchis aux conséquences avant de parler. Elle avait dit une nouvelle fois à la fille aux cheveux roses qu'elle était dégoûtante… Mais qui l'était dans tout ça ? Miku ou Luka ? Malgré tout ce qui se passait, elle trouvait Luka toujours aussi dégoûtante… Des pensées plutôt étranges ? Exacte. La pauvre Miku ne savait pas du tout quoi penser…

Un bruyant raclement de gorge la sortit de ses pensées. Elle leva la tête pour planter ses yeux dans le regard un peu sévère de sa mère. Elle allait dire quelque chose, mais avant que ça ne se produise, Miku se leva brusquement et partit comme toujours dans sa chambre. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle, se jeta sur son lit et se recroquevilla comme d'habitude... Noël était demain. Mais la fille aux cheveux cyans s'en fichait carrément. Elle allait passer son Noël toute seule dans sa chambre. De toute façon, c'était soit ça ou soit passé un dîner silencieux avec sa mère – ce qui était d'ailleurs plutôt une mauvaise idée. Elle voulait l'évité à tout prix. Sa mère ne cherchait qu'à parler de Luka…

La porte s'ouvrit alors. Sa mère n'avait pas cogné avant d'entrer. Encore une fois. Miku poussa un grognement. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait encore ? La réprimander comme elle le faisait toujours ? Elle ne lui jeta pas un seul regard quand sa mère était venue s'assoir sur son lit, juste à côté d'elle. Elle sentit une main lui caresser la tête avec hésitation. Ce n'était pas la main de Luka. Non, c'était la main d'une étrangère égoïste. La fille aux cheveux cyans repoussa brusquement cette caresse, se fichant que sa mère semblait _réellement_ vexée. Attendez… _Réellement_ ? Mais non, détrompez-vous, ce n'était pas une faute ! De toute façon, la jeune fille était persuadée qu'elle ne l'était pas.

Un silence fit ensuite place.

Sa mère ouvrit alors la bouche pour parler, sembla hésiter, puis murmura enfin :

« - Est-ce que tu veux la voir ? Tu sais, cette fille avec les cheveux roses… ? Luka, c'est ça… ? »

Miku leva la tête et regarda sa mère, surprise. Son visage exprimait de la sincérité … Oui, de la sincérité, vraiment ! Les battements du cœur de la timide jeune fille s'accélérèrent. Elle avait une soudaine envie de crier « oui ». Elle voulait tellement voir Luka pour voir si elle allait bien et pour s'excuser aussi. Mais peut-être que c'était une question piège ? Peut-être que sa mère voulait seulement voir sa réaction ?

La fille aux cheveux cyans ne répondit alors pas, causant sa mère à soupirer bruyamment.

« - Écoute, si tu veux vraiment la voir, ce sera ton cadeau de Noël. Je sais que je n'ai pas l'habitude de te faire des cadeaux, mais j'aimerai vraiment t'en faire quelques fois, sauf que comme tu le sais déjà, on a des problèmes d'argents en ce moment. J'espère que tu comprends ça. De plus, même si tu es ma fille, je ne sais pas ce que tu aimerais avoir. J'aimerai donc te faire plaisir pour une fois… »

Ce fut comme un énorme choc ; Miku éclata soudainement en sanglot. Alors, sa mère se préoccupait-elle vraiment d'elle ou elle ne faisait que mentir ? C'était tellement difficile à dire… Sa mère la prit maladroitement dans ses bras, la serrant gentiment contre elle. Le cœur de la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans se réchauffa alors ; c'était peut-être la toute première fois de sa vie qu'elle recevait un câlin de la part de celle-ci. Elle lui murmurait même des mots doux à l'oreille ! Miku ne le croyait pas. Sa mère ne pouvait pas faire une telle chose. Ce n'était pas normal. Il y avait certainement quelque chose de caché derrière tout ça. Elle profita quand même de cet instant en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère. Elle avait vivement besoin de quelqu'un. Surtout en ce moment. Elle ressentait le même bien que si elle aurait été dans les bras de Luka. C'était donc ça … ce qu'elle ressentait pour Luka n'était qu'un besoin d'être aimé, et puisque celle-ci lui avait donné cette occasion, elle en avait profité… Miku n'était donc pas dégoûtante ? Un sentiment de soulagement l'envahit alors. Mais elle voulait tout de même la voir. C'était de sa faute si Luka souffrait, après tout… Elle voulait s'excusé. Vraiment.

« - Oui, je veux la voir, chuchota enfin Miku. »

Sa mère se dégagea alors gentiment de l'étreinte, et hocha la tête. Elle tourna ensuite la tête pour voir l'horloge, et voyant l'heure tôt à laquelle il était, elle sourit et lui dit d'un ton paisible :

« - Alors, ça te dirais qu'on y aille tout de suite ? De toute façon, j'ai quelque chose d'important à régler là-bas. Mais je t'avertis, on ne restera pas très longtemps, d'accord ? »

Pour les rares moments, depuis qu'elle était arrivée à Tokyo, un grand sourire apparu sur le visage de Miku. Une joie immense envahissait son cœur. Elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle pourrait presque en pleurer. Elle allait bientôt revoir Luka. Elle allait actuellement la revoir ! Même si ce n'était que pour un petit instant, elle s'en fichait ; tant qu'elle pouvait s'excuser et la voir ; cela la comblait déjà. C'était le plus beau des cadeaux de Noël qu'elle n'avait jamais eu... surtout que c'était actuellement son premier cadeau …

Sans un mot de plus, sa mère se leva et lui fit signe de la suivre, ce que fit d'ailleurs Miku, toujours avec son immense sourire sur le visage. Agitée, elle empoigna rapidement son manteau, tandis que sa mère fouillait dans le frigidaire.

Elle en sortit une pomme qu'elle lança à la jeune fille qui l'attrapa, sans difficulté.

« - Mange au moins ça, s'il te plait. C'est tout de même sept heures de route. »

Miku leva un sourcil et hocha la tête. C'était si … étrange que sa mère dise quelque chose du genre. C'était tellement inhabituel, mais ça ne déplaisait pas du tout à la fille aux cheveux cyans. Bien au contraire, ça lui faisait même vraiment du bien. Elle croqua dans sa pomme tout en suivant sa mère jusqu'à la voiture. Elle avait tellement hâte qu'elle ne pouvait même pu tenir sur ses deux jambes. Elle tremblait de tout son corps à l'idée de revoir Luka. Son cœur n'arrêtait même pas de battre la chamade, mais il s'arrêta soudainement, laissant place à un pincement et à une soudaine anxiété ; elle se figea. Et si la fille aux cheveux roses ne voulait pas du tout la revoir ? Et si elle la détestait, maintenant ? Un stress immense l'envahit alors. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux juste en ayant ces pensées… Pourquoi… se sentait-elle si… bizarre ? Sa mère s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna pour voir pourquoi Miku ne la suivait plus. Elle lui demanda alors si ça allait, ce que répondit Miku avec un hochement de tête positif, bien que ça n'aille pas tant que ça…

Elles entrèrent donc dans la voiture. Quand sa mère commença à conduire, Miku regarda par la fenêtre, observant les rares flocons de neiges qui tombaient. La jeune fille sourit tout bêtement. Elle allait la revoir… vraiment... Elle ferma ensuite les yeux, s'imaginant à quoi pourrait ressembler leur rencontre. Elle se voyait en train de faire une surprise à Luka qui était tellement contente de la revoir qu'elle la serra dans ses bras… Un brusque rougissement apparut sur le visage de Miku. Son cœur cogna violement dans sa poitrine, menaçant de sortir. Ça ne se pouvait pas… Elle ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de pensée ! C'était impossible et pourtant…Elle réessaya une nouvelle fois, mais elle fut ramené au même résultat ; un câlin. Non, ça ne pouvait pas être_ ça_ ; ça ne le pouvait tout simplement pas…

Miku jeta un regard à sa mère qui se tourna vers elle pour lui faire un sourire rassurant. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge ; elle avait envie de pleurer. Ça ne pouvait qu'être un rêve. Elle va se réveiller bientôt et va être déçue en découvrant que ce n'était qu'un rêve. En pensant au mot « rêve », Miku poussa un bruyant bâillement. Elle venait de se rendre compte à quel point elle était fatiguée. Elle n'avait dormi que rarement ces derniers jours, après tout.

Elle ferma les yeux, et s'endormit assez rapidement, même si l'excitation lui en empêchait un peu…

OoO

Un tapement sur l'épaule réveilla Miku qui sursauta violement. Elle regarda de gauche à droite, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait dans la voiture. Elle se détendit immédiatement en pensant qu'elle allait actuellement revoir Luka. Elle regarda sa mère, encore un peu confuse. Celle-ci lui sourit.

« - T'as faim ? demanda-t-elle. »

Un gargouillement bruyant venait de répondre à sa question... Pour tout dire, elle avait _extrêmement _faim. Sa mère se mit alors à rire un peu. Miku ne put alors s'empêcher de se joindre à son rire. C'était la première fois qu'elle entendait sa mère rire ! C'était juste incroyable ! Elles rirent pendant un bon moment, ce qui fit beaucoup de bien à Miku qui n'avait pas ri depuis quelques jours. La jeune fille regarda par la fenêtre et remarqua qu'elles étaient devant un restaurant de pizza. Elle grimaça ; elle n'aimait pas tellement la pizza… mais c'était tout de même mieux que rien et son ventre criait famine.

Quand elles entrèrent dans le restaurant, l'odeur envoûtante envahit les narines de Miku. Elles s'assirent à une place juste à côté d'une fenêtre. Quand un serveur arriva pour demander ce qu'elles voulaient, sa mère ordonna une pizza moyenne tout garnit.

Un silence s'ensuivit jusqu'à ce que sa mère la regarde dans les yeux avec un petit sourire.

« - Alors … parle-moi un peu de cette Luka. »

Miku s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce que celle-ci lui pose ce genre de question. Ses joues prirent un teint rougeâtre quand elle remarqua que sa mère la fixait avec un sourire assez… mystérieux. Elle haussa alors les épaules, ne savant pas quoi dire. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, après tout.

Elle regarda ses pieds, visiblement très mal à l'aise.

« - Elle devrait être quelqu'un de spécial, si ma fille réagit de la sorte … non ? »

Sa mère avait l'air de se douter de quelque chose; son comportement était si… étrange. En même temps, c'était comme si elle était quelqu'un d'autre. En tout cas, ce n'était pas du tout sa mère… D'ailleurs rare était les fois où celle-ci utilisait le mot « fille » pour la décrire.

Miku serra les poings, les joues toujours aussi rouges. Elle s'apprêta à parler, mais fut interrompit par le serveur qui leur emporta la pizza. Elle soupira alors de soulagement; elle n'aura pas besoin de répondre à sa mère… Elle se jeta immédiatement sur sa pizza. Même si elle n'aimait pas tellement ça, elle la mangea comme une sauvage, se fichant un peu des regards un peu étrange que lui lançait les autres clients. Elle avait _vraiment_ faim, après tout. Elle en mangea trois grosses pointes, ce qui était plutôt inhabituelle venant de sa part. Habituellement, ça ne lui prenait qu'une seule pointe de pizza pour qu'elle soit complétement repue.

Après avoir payée l'addition, elles repartirent. Miku avait mangée tellement rapidement qu'un mal de ventre rongeait son estomac. Elle se le frotta en grimaçant. Prochaine fois, elle ne mangera pas autant et surtout plus… lentement.

« - Où sommes-nous ? demanda Miku.

- Il ne reste qu'une heure de route. Sois patiente… »

La fille aux cheveux cyans hocha la tête. Elle avait tellement hâte, mais en même temps, elle était vraiment stressée de voir la réaction de Luka. Elle avait peur que celle-ci la déteste. Après tout, ces dernières paroles ont dû lui être brutales. Pour le reste du chemin, Miku jouait nerveusement avec ses pouces, ce qui ne passait pas inaperçue par sa mère qui lui ordonnait sans cesse de se calmer…

OoO

Quand elles arrivèrent enfin, Miku refusa de mettre le pied dehors. Elle avait si peur, maintenant. Étrangement, elle ne voulait pu y aller. Des larmes lui montèrent même aux yeux ! Sa mère leva un sourcil, certainement surprise de voir la réaction de celle-ci.

« - Alors, tu y vas ? demanda-t-elle.

- O-Oui…

- Reviens ici à 21 heures, d'accord ? Cela ne te donne actuellement qu'une heure. Pendant ce temps, je vais aller régler quelque chose.

- D'acc… d'accord. »

Miku débarqua alors, tandis que sa mère repartit avec la voiture. Elle prit une grande inspiration, tandis que ses mains étaient moites. Elle regarda droit devant elle. Elle s'avança alors à petits pas, le cœur battant à pleine vitesse. Elle donna deux petits coups sur la porte. La pauvre Miku était tellement stressée qu'elle tremblait comme une feuille… Elle espérait d'ailleurs que ce soit la fille aux cheveux roses qui ouvrirait la porte, mais ce ne fut malheureusement pas le cas; c'était sa mère.

Celle-ci l'observait avec un sourcil levé, tandis que Miku baissa la tête, mal à l'aise. Évidemment, il y avait bien de quoi pour être mal à l'aise, hein ! Elle ouvrit alors la bouche pour parler, mais fut étonnamment interrompu :

« - Es-tu une amie de Luka ? demanda la mère de Luka, d'un air incertain. »

Une amie … Elle n'était actuellement pas vraiment une amie, mais elle hocha tout de même la tête; après tout, que penserait sa mère d'elle si elle dirait qu'elle en était pas une ? La mère de Luka se pencha soudainement pour être à la même hauteur de Miku ; elle semblait réfléchir, puis un petit sourire apparut sur son visage.

« - Mm… des cheveux et des yeux cyans… Dans ce cas, tu devrais être Miku ? Luka avait complétement raison ; tu es vraiment mignonne. »

Miku rougit, complétement abasourdi. Luka aurait parlée d'elle à ses parents ? Le savaient-ils au moins que leur fille était homosexuelle… ?

« - Ce serait préférable que tu entres, si tu ne veux pas attraper froid. Tu peux aller rejoindre Lulu, elle est dans sa chambre. »

Lulu… ? C'était son surnom ? Miku entra alors, très, mais très mal à l'aise. Elle passa son manteau à la mère de Luka, ne savant pas où le mettre. Celle-ci partit le serrer quelque part, et revenue aussitôt pour lui demander si elle savait où était sa chambre. Elle hocha la tête. Ce n'était pas la première qu'elle venait chez elle, après tout ; par contre, elle n'avait jamais parlé à ses parents. Après avoir enlevé ses bottes, elle monta l'escalier pour s'y diriger. Elle s'arrêta devant la chambre de Luka. Ses mains tremblaient sans arrêt, et ils ne semblaient d'ailleurs pas vouloir s'arrêter d'ici tôt. Elle inspira une grande bouffée d'air... Serait-il mieux de cogner avant d'entrer ? Ou peut-être ferait-elle mieux de lui faire une surprise ? Elle opta pour la deuxième idée ; elle ouvrit la porte avec un gros sourire sur le visage, mais qui disparut aussitôt quand elle remarqua que Luka n'était pas là et que les lumières étaient fermés. Il faisait vraiment… noir. On n'y voyait pas grand-chose. Il n'y avait que la lumière de sa salle de bain qui était allumée. Miku s'avança alors sur les bouts des pieds. Elle était certainement là. Elle en était persuadée maintenant…

Quand elle entra dans la salle de bain, elle sursauta violement, les mains sur la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts. Luka était sur le sol, les yeux fermés ; un de ses bras étaient recouverts de sang, tandis qu'une plaie immense recouvrait son abdomen ; proche de ses poumons. Un couteau, tâché de son sang, était à côté d'elle sur le sol. Le cœur de Miku battait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant.

Éclatant en bruyants sanglots, et en tremblant de tout son corps, elle s'approcha de celle-ci.

« - Luka ! cria-t-elle en s'en déchirer la gorge. »

Voyant aucune réponse sortir de la bouche de celle-ci, Miku se mit à quatre pattes sur le sol et lui tapota ses deux joues pour essayer de la réveiller ; ce qui ne fonctionna d'ailleurs pas. Des larmes coulaient abondement sur ses joues, coulant sur le visage de Luka. Elle venait de se faire ça. Le sang était loin d'être séché.

« - S'il te plait, réveille-toi, Luka… »

Elle ne se réveilla même pas ! Elle n'avait même pas bougé d'un poil ! Extrêmement inquiète, Miku mit son oreille sur la poitrine de Luka ; elle entendit une respiration vraiment entrecoupée et très lente, tandis que son cœur battait très lentement et manquait quelques battements. La fille aux cheveux cyans, elle, n'était même pas capable de respirer et son cœur battait tellement rapidement qu'elle crut qu'il allait exploser.

« - Luka … s'il te plait… réponds-moi… Luka… Ce n'est pas drôle. Ce… ce n'est pas drôle du tout… »

Elle prit une de ses mains entre les siennes. Sa peau était si pâle et si… froide. Elle murmura plusieurs fois son prénom d'une voix presque inaudible, et voyant finalement aucune réponse sortir de sa bouche ou quelconques indices qui pourraient dire qu'elle était toujours en vie, Miku cria le plus fortement qu'elle le pouvait, se déchirant la gorge. Pourquoi … ? Pourquoi fallait-il que cela arrive … ? Pourquoi… ? À l'instant où elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait tant de choses à dire à Luka, tant de choses qu'elle voulait faire... Elle ne pouvait pas mourir maintenant… elle ne le pouvait tout simplement pas…

Miku se pencha légèrement pour arriver près du visage de Luka; elle pouvait ressentir son souffle très faible. Elle caressa très doucement sa joue droite du bout des doigts et l'embrassa _( embrasser la joue je précise ! )_, espérant que ça pourrait la réveiller. Si Luka l'aimait toujours, même si Miku était si méchante avec elle… Elle n'avait cependant obtenu aucune réaction.

La fille aux cheveux cyans remarqua aussitôt que les parents et le frère de Luka étaient arrivés. Ils criaient tous des choses que Miku ne pouvait pas comprendre ; elle était tellement détruite que tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle l'importait peu. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était que ses parents pleuraient autant qu'elle. Miku déposa sa tête sur le ventre de Luka et la supplia sans cesse de se rêveiller…

Elle ne savait pas combien de temps elle avait resté là, mais des ambulanciers étaient arrivés pour transporter la fille aux cheveux roses. Miku restait agenouillée sur le sol, toujours entrain de pleurer

Elle avait si peur maintenant…

Si peur de perdre Luka…

Une voix masculine souffla soudainement dans son oreille :

« - Tu ne te sens pas trop mal, j'espère ? Après tout, c'est toi qui a fait ça à Luka… »

Une flèche invisible transperça le cœur de la jeune fille. Ce que venait de dire le petit frère de Luka la heurta en plein fouet... Elle se leva brusquement, et sans réfléchir, elle le frappa violemment sur le visage, perdant le contrôle d'elle-même ; c'était bien la première fois que ça lui arrivait, d'ailleurs. Elle criait des phrases incompréhensibles, frappait dans le vide et se cognait la tête contre les murs. Eh oui ! Quand c'était écrit qu'elle avait perdu le contrôle, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air !

Miku tomba finalement à genoux, sur le sol, se sentant impuissante. C'était tellement vrai… Si Luka allait mourir, ce sera de la faute de Miku. Si elle ne lui avait pas dit qu'elle était dégoûtante, rien de tout cela ne se serait certainement produit. Mais il était déjà beaucoup trop tard pour reculer. Elle le savait…

La fille aux cheveux cyans se jeta sur le lit de Luka, fourra sa tête dans son oreiller et sentit son odeur. Violette… la senteur de Luka… Elle ne la sentira probablement plus jamais ; elle avait _vraiment_ tuée Luka, après tout... Le sourire de Luka rempli de tendresse, sa magnifique voix, les bons moments qu'elle avait déjà partagés avec elle dans le temps qu'elles étaient amies; la façon dont elle lui caressait la tête quand elle avait fait une bêtise, quand elle la prenait dans ses bras, quand elle la caressait gentiment dans le dos et quand elle lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille afin de la réconforter, quand elle faisait battre son cœur violement… Tout ceci lui revenue subitement dans la tête. Elle serra l'oreiller fortement dans ses bras…

Puis soudainement, Miku se leva brusquement. Elle serra les poings et courra le plus vite qu'elle le pouvait. Elle sortit de la maison de Luka, nues pieds et pas de manteau. Même s'il faisait actuellement très froid, ça ne la dérangeait pas. Des petits flocons de neiges tombaient ici et là. Elle regarda aux alentours, cherchant la voiture de sa mère ; elle n'était pas là. Elle observa l'heure sur sa montre. Il était dépassé 21 heures… ! Serait-elle actuellement partit sans elle ? Elle serra la mâchoire ; elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû lui faire confiance… Ce n'était pas possible. Mais en ce moment, ce problème ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça, parce qu'il y avait bien pire…

_« Luka… »_

Miku décida de se rendre à l'hôpital à pied. Elle courrait encore, s'enfonçant quelques fois les pieds dans la roche. Même si ça faisait mal ; ça ne la dérangeait. La douleur au cœur était plus puissante... Sa mère venait de l'abandonnée et voilà maintenant que Luka allait aussi le faire ?

_« Joyeux Noël, vraiment... »_

L'hôpital était à deux kilomètres, mais encore une fois, ça ne la dérangeait pas. C'était de sa faute si Luka était blessée. C'était vraiment de sa faute…

Elle devait lui parler. Elle le devait vraiment.

Elle courrait sans cesse… du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle dû s'arrêter pour respirer. Elle toussota. Il faisait tellement froid. En plus avec la santé fragile qu'elle avait, ce n'était pas bon du tout. Se sentant étourdi, elle tomba à quatre pattes sur le sol pour essayer de reprendre son souffle. Elle agrippa fermement sa chemise près de son cœur comme elle faisait si souvent ces temps-ci... Elle ne devait pas abandonnée. Elle serra les poings et se releva à nouveau. Elle évita soigneusement les regards que posaient les rares passants sur elle ; après tout, était-ce tous les jours qu'on pouvait voir une fille courir nues pieds sur le sol à la froideur qu'il faisait ? Mais cette fille le faisait pour une bonne raison.

Une très bonne raison.

Quand elle arriva enfin, elle entra, très essoufflée. Maintenant, elle devait la trouver. Elle courra dans l'hôpital, recevant des avertissements par les médecins, mais elle s'en fichait. Elle regardait dans toutes les chambres, espérant la retrouver au plus vite. Quand elle la trouva enfin, celle-ci était entourée par deux médecins. Et puisque la porte était fermé, elle frappa alors violemment dessus. Les médecins semblaient surprit à la première vu, puis un des deux finit par ouvrir la porte. Il allait lui demander ce qu'elle faisait, mais Miku ne lui laissa même pas le temps ; elle s'approcha de Luka. Cette dernière avait un masque à oxygène qui lui recouvrait le visage. Des larmes jaillirent brutalement et soudainement sur les joues de la petite fille. Les médecins lui disaient de partir, mais elle ne les écoutait pas. Résultat ? Les médecins l'empoignèrent gentiment par les deux bras pour essayer de la faire partir, mais Miku s'accrochait avec les barreaux du lit de Luka. Elle ne voulait pas partir… après tout.

Après quelques secondes, les médecins abandonnèrent. Ils partirent chercher de l'aide au plus vite. Bah oui, ils ne pouvaient pas la laisser là… La fille aux cheveux cyans profita donc de cet instant pour prendre la main de Luka.

« - Luka… Luka… S'il te plait, il faut que tu te réveilles… »

Aucun mouvement. Aucun signe de vie. Elle serra alors sa main encore plus fortement, et elle eut finalement une réponse ; la fille aux cheveux roses serra très légèrement sa main. Sa poigne, qui était habituellement si solide, était vraiment faible…

Miku leva les yeux pour les planter dans ceux de Luka qui étaient semi-ouverts...

« - Je suis désolée, Luka … je suis tellement désolée, murmura-t-elle entre ses sanglots, c'est maintenant que je me rends compte de mes erreurs, c'est maintenant que je me rends compte à quel point j'ai été une idiote… Tu n'es pas dégoûtante, Luka, tu m'entends ? … Tu n'es pas dégoûtante… »

Suite à ses paroles, une larme roula le long de la joue de Luka. Avec sa main libre, Miku caressa tout doucement sa joue pour essuyer cette larme solitaire. La petite fille lui sourit alors gentiment, même si le cœur n'y était pas, et murmura :

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, Luka… Ça va aller ; tout ira bien. »

C'était la phrase que Luka utilisait si souvent quand des gens se moquaient de Miku. Elle allait dire autre chose, mais fut immédiatement interrompu par deux personnes qui l'empoignèrent par les deux bras. La fille aux cheveux cyans se débattit violement, mais puisque les deux personnes qui l'empoignaient étaient des personnes plutôt bien bâti niveau muscles, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour essayer de se dégager de cette emprise.

Miku cria alors fortement le prénom de Luka quand les deux personnes la sortirent de la chambre…

Sa mère l'avait abandonnée…

Luka allait certainement mourir…

Elle ne voulait pas…

Elle ne le voulait vraiment pas…

_Joyeux Noël... _

* * *

**Drame, drame et… DRAME ! ;D**

**N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un commentaire. Ils sont toujours appréciés. ^^**


	10. Chapter 10

**A\N : **Wouhoo ! Je prends de l'avance ! ^^

Encore une fois, je remercie tous ceux qui ont commenté. ;D

**Ma Zaza : **Merci beaucoup encore une fois ! J'apprécie toujours autant tes commentaires, ma chère. Comme je te l'avais dit, je suis fière de t'avoir presque fait pleurer. Mais ça viendra bien. Du moins, j'imagine… xD Je suis également contente que t'ailles bien aimer mon chapitre même si tu n'aimes pas tellement les trucs tristes. Et va falloir que tu t'y fasses. Ce n'est pas un drame pour rien ! èoé

**IdrewAcow : **Haha. Évidemment que je veux vous faire mourir d'impatience ! Pour moi, c'est assez important, je dois dire… Enfin, souvent. Heureuse que t'as trouvé mon chapitre trop bien, j'espère que ce sera également la même chose pour les autres chapitres. Bref, je te remercie. ^^

**Mayuri : **Je vais te faire détester la mère de Miku et le frère de Luka, maintenant ? Wow… Dis-donc, je vais te les faire tous détester si ça continue ! xD Je sais que ça a pris du temps avant que je poste mon chapitre, mais j'irai plus rapidement, maintenant. Les vac, ça aide, après tout. Tu crois vraiment que la mère de Miku ne l'a pas abandonnée ? Ouf… On verra bien. xD Enfin, merci beaucoup à toi. ^^

**Tsu : **Chouette ! Contente de t'avoir fait pleuré ! ( Des blagues ? Mais non ! Je suis sérieuse ! ) Ça me fait plaisir de savoir que tu aimes bien ma fic. C'est vrai que Luka ne pourrait pas laisser Miku toute seule, mais ça, on verra… x) Fin, merci pour ton commentaire.

**Yomi : **Ah, merci beaucoup ! Je suis bien contente que t'ailles adorer mon chapitre. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira autant. Pour ce qui est du mot « bouffe », tu n'as pas du tout tort. C'est vrai que ça fait très familier. Je ferai gaffe la prochaine fois. ^^ Sinon dans l'ensemble, ton commentaire m'a fait vraiment plaisir. ^^

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à mes très peu de lecteurs et de lectrices ! :-) ( Au fait, un chapitre assez court. Je suis désolée... )**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Magnet.**

On avait sorti Miku de l'hôpital… On l'avait carrément sorti alors que les deux personnes qui l'avaient transporté jusqu'en dehors avaient probablement remarqué qu'elle était nues pieds et qu'elle ne portait pas de manteau… Et ils la laissaient là, dehors, l'interdisant de rentré. Mais d'après vous, ces deux personnes avaient-ils de bonnes raisons de la sortir comme ça ? Probablement. Après tout, une jeune fille qui dérangeait les patients en hurlant comme une démesurée, on ne voyait pas ça tous les jours, n'est-ce pas ? Mais cette jeune fille avait certainement une bonne raison de crier comme ça…

Respiration haletante, vue embrouillée, étourdissement, mal de crâne, accélération du rythme cardiaque, toussotement intense… La pauvre Miku ne se sentait pas bien du tout. Mais pas du tout. Elle avait de la difficulté à faire des pas. Elle marchait très lentement tout en boitillant ; elle ne savait pas où elle allait mais elle s'en fichait. Rien ne lui importait maintenant… Plus rien du tout. Elle s'agenouilla finalement sur l'herbe qui était légèrement recouverte de neige, et se recroquevilla.

Sa mère, en qui elle avait placé toute sa confiance aujourd'hui, venait carrément de l'abandonnée. D'ailleurs, comment avait-elle pu lui faire confiance ? Était-ce évident que sa mère ne l'aimait pas réellement ? Elle n'avait jamais voulu d'enfants, mais par malchance, Miku avait été née. Elle n'avait jamais connue son père, et sa mère avait refusé de lui en parler. Elle se demandait comment il était… Égoïste, tout comme sa mère ? En tout cas, elle n'avait que cette image en tête. Mais… qu'allait faire Miku, maintenant ? Elle n'avait nulle part où aller ; aucun membre de sa famille n'habitait dans les environs.

Cependant, ce problème ne dérangeait pas la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans alors que c'était pourtant très important.

Il y avait, en fait, une seule raison pourquoi ça ne la dérangeait pas…

Une seule raison…

_« Luka… Luka… »_

Eh oui, comme vous l'aviez bien deviné, la raison était Luka. _Sa Rose. Sa chère Luka. Sa _très _chère Luka. _Oserait-elle l'abandonnée, elle aussi ? Oserait-elle… vraiment ? Miku ne pouvait pas s'ôter l'image de la fille aux cheveux roses gisant sur le sol, les bras recouverts de sang ainsi que l'abdomen. Elle ne pouvait pas enlever une autre image; la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux, à l'hôpital. Il y avait eu beaucoup de tristesse et d'inquiétude sur son visage, tellement que c'était comme si Luka regrettait subitement son geste de suicide. Mais le regrettait-elle… vraiment… ? C'était à se le demander… Miku avait tant été méchante avec elle ; elle l'avait tellement insultée avec son homosexualité ; se pourrait-il que malgré tout Luka ne la déteste toujours pas ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle l'aime encore ? Se pourrait-il seulement… ?

Tant de questions qui resteront certainement sans réponse…

En plus de toute ça, une culpabilité sans pareil envahissait Miku… Elle en avait beaucoup ressentit dernièrement, mais jamais aussi puissante. Non, jamais… Cette culpabilité était en train de la tuer. Après, il y avait bien de quoi la ressentir ; elle avait tuée Luka, ou du moins pour se donner plus d'espoirs, elle avait blessée Luka. L'avait-elle autant fait souffrir ? La rose, tenait-elle à elle à ce point ? Au point de commettre un suicide parce que cet amour n'était pas réciproque ? Miku venait de comprendre à quel point Luka l'aimait. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple coup de foudre… On pouvait même dire que la fille aux cheveux cyans était même plus importante que sa vie elle-même…

La seule personne qui tenait réellement à elle dans ce monde était…

Luka…

Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ? Comment avait-elle pu… ?

Les mains sur la tête, Miku se mit à crier le plus fortement qu'elle le pouvait, attirant l'attention de quelques passants. Elle cria longtemps, longtemps, longtemps… jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en pouvait plus. Complétement essoufflée, elle se coucha de dos sur l'herbe, et regarda le ciel nuageux. Des petits flocons de neige tombaient ici et là ; quelques-uns achevaient leur minime existence sur son visage.

Elle ne ressentait plus le froid, elle ne ressentait soudainement plus la douleur, ses pensées l'avaient enfin quittés ainsi que cette immense culpabilité… Elle se sentait soudainement vide. Très vide. Pour tout dire, elle se sentait maintenant incroyablement bien. Elle ne se demanda même pas d'où lui venait ce soudain confort…

Ses yeux commencèrent soudainement à se fermer. Elle n'était pourtant pas fatiguée, au contraire… Elle n'eut même pas le temps de se demander ce qu'il se passait que l'obscurité l'envahit.

OoO

Miku ouvrit très lentement les yeux. Sa vision se brouilla donc elle ne voyait pas grand-chose. Par contre, une odeur particulière envahissait ses narines, et elle la reconnut immédiatement : ça sentait la… violette. Comme si Luka était près d'elle… Pourtant, ça ne pouvait pas être le cas. Ça ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Même si la jeune fille ferait n'importe quoi pour que ce le soit ; elle voulait tellement que celle-ci soit près d'elle, elle voulait tellement la revoir comme avant ; heureuse et enjouée… Mais cette Luka était partit. Elle ne la reverra certainement jamais.

Cependant, Miku ferait n'importe quoi pour que tout revienne comme avant.

Oui, n'importe quoi…

Et ce n'importe quoi n'était pas des paroles en l'air. Elle pourrait même s'enlever la vie ne serait-ce que pour la revoir quelques secondes heureuses… Penser à ça, n'était-ce pas évident que Miku tenait autant à Luka ? Et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le nier. Ou du moins, elle ne le pouvait plus, maintenant. Ce qu'elle ressentait pour cette dernière n'était pas seulement un besoin de se sentir aimer. Loin de là. Miku aimait Luka. Plus que n'importe qui. Elle venait tout juste de le réaliser. Ça ne lui avait pourtant pas fait un choc de l'apprendre. Après tout, c'était tellement évident…

Cet amour était puissant. Non, pour être plus exact, _leur _amour était _très _puissant. C'était comme si Miku était destinée pour être avec Luka, et c'était comme si Luka était destinée pour être avec Miku. Le destin… hein ? La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans n'y croyait pas, pourtant, maintenant elle y croyait. Elle était attirée à Luka comme un « Magnet ». Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer, même si cet amour était mal et interdit. La seule personne qui avait réussi à faire battre son cœur était Luka…

Elle devait lui parler…

Miku se leva brusquement. Un soudain mal de crâne l'envahit. Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux avant de se rendre compte de quelque chose ; elle était assise sur un lit. Mais pas n'importe lequel. Sur le lit de sa bien-aimée. Alors, c'était ça, cette odeur de violette… Par contre, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ? Il lui semblait avoir quitté de force l'hôpital… mais que s'était-il passé par la suite ? Elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Puis de toute façon ce n'était pas comme si c'était vraiment grave.

Elle regarda la chambre ; personne n'était là. Elle était seule. Les rideaux étaient tirés, laissant pénétrer les rayons du soleil de l'après-midi. Quelle heure était-il ? 13 heures. Elle avait resté là si longtemps… ? Miku se leva rapidement du lit. Elle remarqua que ses vêtements étaient pliés sur un des bureaux de Luka. Un petit papier trônait juste à côté. Elle le prit alors, les mains légèrement tremblantes, et se mit à lire ce qui avait dessus :

_« Bonjour ou bonsoir Miku,_

_Si tu te demandes qui a écrit cette lettre, c'est la mère de Luka. J'ai quelques choses à te dire à propos de ma fille. Mais tout d'abord, je voulais te dire que tu as eu de la chance qu'on te trouve… Est-ce l'état de ma fille qui te rend comme ça ? En tout cas, j'ai lavé tes vêtements au cas où tu te le demanderais ; ils étaient sales et mouillés. _

_Enfin, je crois que c'est important que je te parle de Luka. Je sais comment tu as de l'importance à ses yeux. Tu te demandes peut-être comment je le sais, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai lu son journal intime. C'est quelque chose de mal, je le sais, mais je suis tellement inquiète à son propos que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de le lire pour savoir s'il y avait une raison particulière de se blesser comme ça. J'ai été surprise d'apprendre tout ce qu'il y avait dedans. Par contre, j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais ; j'ai trouvé la raison de pourquoi elle a fait ça, et j'imagine que tu le sais déjà, mais je vais te le dire. La raison c'est toi. Je ne te dirai pas ce qu'elle a écrit, mais sache que parmi ses mots si profonds et sincère soit-il, j'ai vu que malgré tout, ma fille t'aime toujours. Et ça, je voulais que tu le saches. J'ai cru comprendre que cet amour n'était pas réciproque, je comprends que ce n'est pas tout le monde qui est homosexuelle, mais je te demande au moins de respecter son choix. Je ne te demande pas nécessairement de l'aimer, juste de la respecter. Au moins, seulement être son amie, c'est ce qu'elle souhaite._

_Je ne sais malheureusement pas si elle va s'en sortir, mais je l'espère de tout mon cœur. Ses blessures sont sérieuses… Je m'inquiète vraiment… _

_Bref, si tu as besoin de quelque chose, n'hésite surtout pas à m'en faire part._

_Sur ce, Joyeux Noël... »_

Des larmes se mirent à jaillirent brutalement sur ses deux joues ; ils coulaient sur la feuille. Ses mains tremblaient sans cesse, tandis qu'elle avait de la difficulté à respirer. Elle savait déjà tout ça. Ils n'étaient pas obligé de lui faire rappeler que celle qui avait autant blessé Luka c'était elle. Elle laissa tomber la feuille sur le sol, sous le choc… Elle devait lire son journal aussi pour voir ce qu'elle avait écrit sur elle.

Elle se mit alors à chercher. Elle fouilla partout ; sur ses bureaux, dans ses tiroirs et même en dessous du lit, mais ce fut sans résultat ; elle le trouva nulle part. Elle poussa donc un juron. Miku aurait tellement voulu savoir… C'était surtout parce qu'elle voulait le savoir par elle-même… ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment.

Quoiqu'il en soit, elle devait la retrouver maintenant. Vraiment. Elle se dirigea vers ses vêtements, et les mit rapidement. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de se faire ses deux couettes habituelles et de nouer sa cravate ; elle la laissa pendouiller autour de son cou. Elle se dirigea ensuite en dehors de la chambre, descendit les escaliers pour arriver à ouvrir la porte, mais fut immédiatement interrompu par quelqu'un :

« - Où crois-tu aller comme ça, Miku ? »

Elle reconnut la voix. C'était le frère de Luka. Elle se retourna alors, lui faisant face. Il avait les yeux rouges… comme s'il avait pleuré. Les blessures de sa grande sœur l'avaient certainement bouleversé. Il la regardait méchamment comme s'il lui en voulait vraiment. Mal à l'aise, la jeune fille baissa la tête. Elle ouvrit la bouche, hésita, puis la referma. Elle était incapable de s'excuser…

Le frère de Luka s'avança finalement vers elle, et la regarda fermement dans les yeux.

« - Je t'interdis d'aller la voir. »

Sous le choc, Miku se figea. Sa vue se brouilla…

« - Luki ! Arrête ça immédiatement ! tonna une voix masculine depuis le salon. »

Donc, il s'appelait Luki ? Ce dernier s'arrêta soudainement, même si son visage exprimait toujours autant la colère. Encore une fois, la pauvre jeune fille, terrifiée, allait s'excuser, mais les deux parents de Luka arrivèrent à cet instant. Ils avaient tous les deux pleurés aussi ; leurs yeux le montraient. Cela rendait Miku encore plus mal à l'aise ; c'était de sa faute, après tout…

« - Tu comptais te rendre à l'hôpital à pied ? demanda finalement le père d'une voix reposée. »

La fille aux cheveux cyans hocha alors la tête. La façon dont elle allait y aller l'importait peu… tant qu'elle pouvait y aller…

« - Nous allions justement lui rendre visite, tu veux venir avec nous ? »

Miku hocha à nouveau la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Puis soudainement, Luki frappa sur le mur, les poings serrés, faisant sursauter violemment la jeune fille. Il ne voulait probablement pas que la fille aux cheveux cyans vienne ; ce qui était plutôt normal au vue de la situation ; après tout, la cause de tout cela c'était bien elle. Un seul regard sévère venant du père finit par calmer le frère de la rose.

La petite fille mit alors ses bottes ; elle les avait oubliées la dernière fois qu'elle était venue. Tandis que les membres de la famille de Luka étaient en train de s'habiller chaudement pour sortir. Il faisait plutôt froid, après tout. La mère de la fille aux cheveux roses arriva avec son manteau, mais Miku refusa de le mettre. Elle prit cependant le temps de nouer sa cravate en nœud simple.

Quand ils furent tous prêts, ils partirent. Avant d'entrer dans la voiture, Luki lui jeta un regard méchant. Une boule se forma dans la gorge de la jeune fille. Elle venait de réaliser qu'il avait un œil au beur noir, et que c'était elle-même qui lui avait fait ça. Elle l'avait frappée aussi fortement, hier ? Mais elle n'avait pas été consciente de ce qu'elle faisait quand elle l'avait frappée. Elle dû malgré tout s'assoir à côté de lui, mais évita de lui lancer un seul regard.

Le chemin jusqu'à l'hôpital fut difficile ; ça avait été silencieux tout le long. La mère de Luka pleurait encore et toujours, tandis que Miku sentait le regard dédaigneux de Luki posé sur elle, tout le long. La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans se sentait toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Ce fut donc un soulagement quand ils arrivèrent enfin. La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans fut la première à sortir de la voiture. Elle ne prit même pas le temps de remercier les parents de Luka qu'elle se dirigeait déjà dans l'hôpital.

Cependant quand elle entra pour se diriger vers la chambre de sa bien-aimée, le père de Luka lui ordonna d'attendre. Il s'approcha de la personne qui s'occupait des chambres, et lui demanda si une visite était autorisée. Miku ne comprit pas le reste de la conversation ; elle était tellement nerveuse qu'elle n'entendait presque rien. Le père s'approcha finalement, et dit à tous les membres de la famille, incluant également Miku :

« - Puisque Luka est en soin intensif, nous pouvons rester seulement vingt minutes. C'est une personne à la fois. Je propose donc un cinq minutes pour chacun, vous êtes d'accord ? »

Seulement cinq minutes ! Mais la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans avait tant de choses à lui dire ! Ce n'était juste pas assez ! Cependant, elle fut bien obligée d'accepter, puisque tous les membres de la famille de la rose avaient étaient d'accord. Elle ne pouvait pas être égoïste, après tout… Ils étaient importants pour Luka, eux aussi.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la chambre de la jeune fille aux cheveux roses. Le père de Luka avait décidé de l'ordre à lequel ils iraient ; la mère en premier, le père en deuxième, le frère en troisième et finalement la dernière sera Miku. La jeune fille était déçue ; elle aurait préférée être première ou deuxième… Mais encore une nouvelle fois ; elle ne pouvait pas être égoïste. La jeune fille s'assit donc sur une chaise, se sentant encore regardé par Luki. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment ça…

Miku passa son temps à regarder constamment l'horloge, ce qui rendait le temps encore plus long. Son stress intense n'aidait pas non plus. Quand le père de Luka finit enfin sa visite, il revenu les yeux vitreux. Inquiète, la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans baissa la tête. On dirait bien que cette visite ne sera pas si… facile qu'elle en avait l'air.

Ce fut la même chose pour la mère de Luka après sa visite ; elle avait les yeux rouges.

Ce fut maintenant au tour de Luki d'aller la voir. Miku resta donc seule avec ses parents. Personne ne parlait. Mais la mère de la rose pleurait bruyamment, causant la fille aux cheveux cyans à devenir plus inquiète et anxieuse qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Son état était… si pire que ça ? Elle avait peur d'y aller, maintenant… Le frère de Luki revint… C'était bien le seul qui n'avait pas les yeux gonflé à cause de la tristesse. Il lui jeta à nouveau un de ses regards avant de se rassoir.

Bon, c'était maintenant le tour de Miku. Elle se leva. La mère de Luka lui fit un petit sourire rassurant que la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans renvoya. Elle se dirigea là-bas. Elle prit une grande inspiration, et entra finalement.

Miku perdit alors une minute à la contempler, près de la porte. Aucuns mots échangés, seulement que leur regard qui rencontrait profondément celui de l'autre. La jeune fille fit des pas hésitant vers celle-ci, puis s'assit sur une chaise tout près de son lit d'hôpital. Encore une fois, les filles ne se parlèrent pas, même si elles avaient tant de choses à se dire… Peut-être était-ce le fait de voir sa bien-aimée dans cet état ? Des pansements recouvraient ses bras, sa peau était pâle, ses yeux était cerné par la fatigue, des goûtes de sueurs perlaient son front, sa respiration lui semblait très difficile… Elle ne pouvait cependant pas voir son abdomen ; le drap du lit le cachait.

Miku ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle prit cependant une de ses mains entre les siennes, continuant de la regarder dans les yeux. Les mains de Luka étaient aussi tremblantes que les siennes… Sa peau était froide… si… froide.

« - Miku... murmura enfin Luka d'une voix presque inaudible. »

On dirait que juste dire un mot lui donnait du mal… Les yeux de Miku se remplirent de larmes. Elle ne devait pas pleurer. Elle devait rester forte pour sa rose. De plus, elle était incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle se contenta donc d'approcher sa bouche de sa main, et posa doucement ses lèvres dessus. Malgré la froideur, sa main était si douce… Cependant sans s'en rendre compte, une larme roula sur sa joue, atterrissant doucement sur la main de sa bien-aimée.

« - Miku, tu…

- Si tu meurs, je meurs aussi. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans l'avait dit d'une façon déterminée, montrant à quel point elle était sincère. Luka semblait si… choquée. Puis soudainement, celle-ci s'assit sur son lit d'une façon très brusque.

« - Non ! Tu… »

La rose fut soudainement coupée… Elle ne bougeait plus… Par contre on pouvait voir les traits de son visage se transformer comme si elle avait soudainement mal. Miku se leva alors immédiatement ; elle comprit que se lever comme ça ne lui avait pas fait du bien du tout. Elle regretta ses paroles ; c'était encore sa faute. C'était encore de sa faute si elle avait mal ! Sa vue se brouilla, tandis que la panique l'envahit. Elle s'approcha de celle-ci, mit ses mains sur ses épaules et lui cria si ça allait.

Cette dernière ne lui répondit pas.

Miku partit alors chercher de l'aide.

Elle hurla donc dans les couloirs :

« - À l'aide ! Quelqu'un aidez-la ! »

Un médecin qui passait par là lui demanda ce qui se passait. Elle se contenta donc de pointer la porte de la chambre, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Celui-ci s'y dirigea…

C'était encore de la faute de Miku…

C'était encore de sa faute…

Elle ne faisait qu'empirer l'état de sa bien-aimée…

* * *

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. Ils sont toujours autant appréciés. ^^**

**PS pour ma Zaza : Je t'aime, Zakuro. .o.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A\N : **Me revoilà ! Je vous ai manqué ? (-: * SBAFF *

Je suis contente de voir que c'est souvent les mêmes personnes qui postent des commentaires. Ça fait plaisir d'avoir des lecteurs et lectrices aussi fidèles. ^^

Bon, répondons aux commentaires :

**Zakuro : **Ah, je te redis encore merci ! Je suis contente que le chapitre t'avais plu. Vraiment. J'aime toujours autant tes commentaires, fidèle lectrice. Et comment ça, il y avait des phrase que ça faisait « poétique » ? Fin, je trouve pas, moi. xD Fin, bref, merci. x)

**Asahi Shinohara : **Cruel, tu as dis ? Owi~ C'est bien~ * SBAFF * Non, je plaisante. Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire. Ça fait plaisir. ^^

**Tsu : **Sadique ? Non, mais arrêtez de me complimenter, je me sens trop honorée~ * SBAFF * Non, j'plaisante. T'as pas pleuré, mais presque ? Hum, ça va venir, tu verras. * Rire diabolique * Bref, merci pour ton commentaire. (-:

**IdrewAcow : **Ah, merci beaucoup ! Contente que tu trouves mon histoire bien écrite et superbe, ça fait plaisir à lire. ^^

**Mayuri :** Plus que l'histoire avance, plus que je fais souffrir les personnages ? Ça on verra bien ! Enfin, contente de voir que tu postes un commentaire à chaque fois. Ça fait de toi une de mes fidèles lectrices. Merci, tes commentaires me font toujours autant plaisir. (-:

**Yomi : **Grand merci à toi ! De pire en pire, hein ? J'espère seulement que je suis pas en train de vous traumatiser... Quoique... Non, je plaisante. Enfin, tes commentaires font toujours plaisir à lire ! ^^ ( En passant, je te remercie pour le commentaire que t'as laissé dans « Une promenade en tête à tête ». Je l'ai autant appréciée. (-: )

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : **Révélations.

La culpabilité n'avait jamais été aussi présente et puissante. Miku en avait beaucoup ressenti dernièrement, certes, mais on pouvait dire que c'était encore pire. Même que le mot « pire » n'était pas assez fort pour décrire cette immense culpabilité qui était en train de la tuer... De la tuer ? Exactement. Auparavant, elle mangeait et dormait au moins un peu, alors que présentement, c'était très rare. Elle ne ressentait pas la faim... Elle ne la ressentait plus. Elle pouvait ressentir, par contre, la fatigue qui lui était lourde. Même si elle essayait de dormir, ça ne fonctionnait souvent pas. Ses pensées l'empêchaient. Ces mêmes pensées qui la tourmentaient sans cesse, qui la détruisaient peu à peu...

La culpabilité était le pire sentiment qui existait.

Le pire...

Une boule de sentiments s'étaient enfermés dans Miku, mais le pire était bien celui-là. La peur, la tristesse, l'anxiété, la solitude n'aidaient point à rivaliser contre cette culpabilité. Alors, imaginez-vous quelques secondes comment cela était puissant... Assez puissant pour amener une omnipotente dépression. Et elle était seule pour la combattre. Carrément seule... Le visage enfouit dans l'oreiller, Miku essayait le plus possible de sentir _son _parfum. _Son _doux parfum de violettes qu'elle aimait tant... En même temps, actuellement, c'était son unique moyen de _ressentir_ Luka près d'elle. Elle avait l'impression, juste en sentant son odeur, qu'elle était présente. Près d'elle. Mais elle ne l'était pas. Néanmoins, c'était ce que Miku rêvait le plus. Elle voulait tellement être dans ses bras pour pouvoir ressentir la chaleur de son corps contre le siens, et pour pouvoir enfouir sa tête sur son épaule afin de sentir son parfum. Elle voulait tant entendre sa voix harmonieuse lui souffler des mots doux pour pouvoir ressentir son souffle chaud lui caresser le creux de l'oreille. Ses lèvres... Ses douces lèvres lui caresser doucement la joue pour afin descendre à sa bouche, et finalement... l'embrasser brutalement et passionnément...

Un rougissement intense envahit alors le visage de la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans, tandis que son cœur s'agitait violemment dans sa poitrine. Ces pensées embarrassantes engloutissaient de plus en plus l'esprit de Miku. Juste le fait de penser à ce genre de choses était suffisant pour faire battre son cœur... Elle était _vraiment _amoureuse de Luka. D'une fille. Pourtant, apprendre qu'elle était homosexuelle ou peut-être bisexuelle ne l'avait pas autant choquée. Elle était un peu dégoûtée d'avoir ce genre de pensées embarrassantes envers une fille, certes, mais elle devait s'accepter... Elle le devait. Toutefois, se dire qu'elle était lesbienne lui donnait mal au cœur. Elle n'aimait pas ce mot... Elle se demandait même pourquoi il fallait absolument donner un nom à ce genre de choses ? Pourquoi appelait-t-on les filles qui en aimaient d'autres des lesbiennes ? Peut-être parce qu'elles n'étaient pas normales ? Bah oui, quand on y réfléchissait bien, on ne donnait pas ce genre de noms aux hétérosexuelles.

Cependant, apprendre qu'elle aimait une fille lui faisait comprendre à quel point elle avait fait du mal à _sa _Rose. Toutes les horribles choses qu'elle lui avait dîtes auparavant lui faisait conscience de ses erreurs. Si seulement elle aurait apprise ses sentiments plus tôt, elles auraient peut-être été toutes les deux heureuses. Elles auraient certainement été obligées de cacher leur relation interdite, de ne rien montrer en publique, mais ça ne l'aurait pas dérangé. Voir Luka heureuse... C'était ce qu'elle désirait le plus, mais c'était malheureusement échoué... Elle espérait au moins, ne serait-ce qu'une seule et unique fois, de revoir un de ces sourires rempli de tendresse qu'elle lui adressait à elle seule dans le temps qu'elles étaient amies. Elle se souvenait de l'effet que ça lui faisait ; ses joues devenaient rouges, son cœur se mettait à battre la chamade. En gros, ça l'embarrassait, mais elle aimait le voir... ce sourire. Pour elle, ça ne faisait qu'accentuer sa beauté qui était déjà au-dessus de la moyenne... Enfin, on devait avouer que Luka était la fille la plus jolie qu'elle n'avait jamais vue. Ses cheveux roses s'accordaient parfaitement avec ses yeux bleus cristal qui faisaient ressortir sa peau si blanche... La forme de son visage était parfait. Bref, Luka _était_ parfaite. Miku ne se lassait _jamais _de la regarder. Comment s'en fatiguer d'ailleurs ?

Elle se souvint de la fois où elle avait brisé l'MP3 de Luka en deux, et à quel point elle avait culpabilisé pour cela. Mais Luka l'avait très facilement pardonnée. Comme toujours, d'ailleurs. La Rose était beaucoup trop gentille. Elle se souvint même qu'elle lui avait payée une glace juste après cet accident, et elle s'était même privée pour elle. Et idiote qu'elle avait été, elle lui avait demandé de prendre une bouchée de sa crème glacée. Ça lui rappelait à quel point cela l'avait embarrassée... Peut-être avait-elle déjà eu des sentiments pour elle dans ce temps-là ? Enfin, c'était tellement compliqué... Surtout que Luka, au lycée, avait été la seule personne à l'accepter comme elle était. Une perdante, une timide, une maladroite, une personne qui n'avait que très peu d'amis, une personne dont les gens se moquaient, mais... Luka, elle, l'avait toujours respectée, l'avait toujours affectueusement aidée, avait toujours été à ses côtés peu importe ce qu'il se passait...

Une larme roula sur la joue de Miku qu'elle essuya du revers de la main. Elle serra les poings... Luka avait tant été gentille avec elle, et la fille aux cheveux cyans l'avait rejetée comme de la... de la... enfin, de la merde, quoi ( ouh, vulgarité ). Mais quand elle l'avait traitée de la sorte, Miku avait été effrayée pendant ce temps ; toutes les actions idiotes et honteuses avaient été parce qu'elle avait peur... Peur de ce qu'elle découvrait. Mais elle n'avait été qu'une sale imbécile... Elle ne s'en rendait pas compte... à quel point elle aggravait son cas et celui de sa bien-aimée.

Il était trop tard pour reculer...

Il était malheureusement trop tard...

Miku serra les dents le plus fortement qu'elle le pouvait, même chose pour ses poings. Luka lui manquait. Terriblement. Tellement qu'elle s'enlèverait la vie ne serait-ce que pour passer une journée « normale » avec elle. Et, elle, qui n'était habituellement pas croyante, priait Dieu tous les soirs pour que Luka survive, pour qu'elle lui revienne comme avant... Ou peut-être plus que « comme avant », qui sait...

De plus, elle se sentait horriblement seule. Après tout, le seriez-vous si votre mère, qui était votre seule famille, vous abandonne comme ça alors que vous aviez rien fait de mal ? Miku avait beau cherché ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour mériter ça... Était-ce parce que sa mère était au courant de son amour interdit pour Luka ? Ou était-ce à cause de l'argent ? Elle savait qu'elles avaient de gros problèmes d'argents, et peut-être qu'enlever sa fille de sa vie aiderait à ne pas en manquer ? ... Elle ne saura probablement jamais la raison. Mais parfois, mieux valait ne pas savoir la vérité, pour ne pas que cela ne fasse plus mal. Oui... Peut-être valait-il mieux ne pas le savoir, après tout ? Et puis, de toute façon, les parents de Luka avait accepté de l'aider. Le père de Luka lui avait demandé où elle habitait ; elle n'avait donc pas eu le choix de tout lui expliquer. Il avait été choqué par cette nouvelle, et avait donc proposé à Miku de rester le temps qu'ils trouvent une solution. Les parents de Luka étaient incroyablement gentils. Tous les deux lui donnait à manger, et s'occupait un peu d'elle. La fille aux cheveux cyans n'était pas habitué de voir une famille si affectueuse que cela lui avait semblé impossible. Cependant, il n'y avait que Luki, le petit frère de Luka, qui avait de la difficulté à l'accepter. Il la regardait souvent avec un de ces regards dédaigneux que Miku essayait d'éviter à tout prix. Il lui en voulait, parce qu'il savait parfaitement que la cause de tout ce qui se passait était la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans...

Oui, tout était de sa faute...

Deux coups, provenant de la porte, fit sursauter violemment Miku.

« - Je peux entrer ? demanda une voix féminine. »

Miku, reconnaissant la voix de la mère de Luka, lui cria un « oui ». Elle entendit alors la porte s'ouvrir, mais la fille aux cheveux cyans ne prit même pas la peine de l'observer. Elle préférait ne pas le faire de toute façon. Elle savait qu'elle avait les yeux rouges de tristesses... Tous les membres de la famille avait pratiquement toujours les yeux rempli de tristesse, ce qui ne faisait qu'empirer sa culpabilité. Elle sentit la mère de Luka s'asseoir sur le lit, tout doucement. Il y eu ensuite un long silence où Miku se sentait évidement mal à l'aise. Puis, la mère de la Rose prit une grande inspiration, avant de murmurer :

« - Quand elle était jeune, elle... »

Sa voix était basse. Le « elle » était Luka... Curieuse, la jeune fille s'assit également sur le lit, arrêtant alors de se recroqueviller. La mère de celle-ci regardait le sol, elle semblait avoir de la difficulté à parler...

« - Elle était tellement différente d'aujourd'hui, chuchota-t-elle, enfin. Tu as remarqué que ma fille a toujours l'air d'être une personne forte ? Une personne qui n'a peur de rien ? Mais c'est faux. Elle se cache derrière une carapace ; elle essaie toujours de ne pas montrer ses faiblesses, mais elle est actuellement très faible... C'est difficile à croire, mais quand elle était jeune, c'était le genre de fille qui se cachait de la foule. Elle était tellement timide qu'elle avait peur de se promener en publique... Elle n'avait d'ailleurs que très peu d'amis. Les gens l'appelaient même « la Muette », tellement qu'elle ne parlait pas et qu'elle ne se faisait pas remarquer... »

Elle prit une autre grande respiration avant de continuer :

« - Elle n'avait jamais été heureuse... Toujours malheureuse. Je ne savais même pas comment faire pour l'aider. Puis, on a emménagé dans cette ville... Et je l'avais enfin revu sourire. J'étais tellement heureuse que j'en pleurais presque. Elle me parlait de toi avec une enthousiasme sans pareil. Alors, je me disais : « Tiens, cette Miku devrait être quelqu'un de bien » ... Parfois, elle souriait même comme ça, sans aucune raison. J'ai alors compris que tu avais beaucoup d'importance à ses yeux... Puis soudainement, elle est revenue comme avant... Malheureuse... Et ce, encore plus qu'avant... Je... »

De bruyants sanglots, venant de la part de Miku, interrompit soudainement la mère de Luka. Elle venait d'apprendre tellement de choses sur la fille aux cheveux roses qu'elle avait ignorer que ce fut un énorme choc. Elle venait de comprendre à quel point elle avait agit d'un tel égoïsme dans le temps qu'elles avaient été amies... Luka lui avait semblé si forte... Jamais elle n'avait pensé une seule seconde qu'elle avait tant souffert dans le passé, et celle qui se plaignait, c'était... Miku. Celle qui la protégeait des autres, celle qui la réconfortait était probablement celle qui avait le plus besoin qu'on l'aide... Comment avait-elle pu être aussi bête ? Comment avait-elle pu l'être ? La fille aux cheveux cyans avait carrément gâché sa vie. C'était ignoble, c'était impardonnable... Elle ne se le pardonnera jamais. Jamais, jamais et jamais. Elle venait, en plus, de comprendre à quel point Luka lui ressemblait ; elles avaient toutes les deux ce sentiment de solitude...

Miku pleurait tellement qu'elle avait de la difficulté à respirer. Elle s'excusa plusieurs fois à la mère de Luka d'une voix étranglée, en lui disant que tout était de sa faute. Cette dernière pleurait aussi... Cela dura quelques longues minutes, et quand les deux filles eurent versé toutes les larmes de leur corps, Miku chuchota :

« - Je suis tellement désolée... »

La mère de Luka lui sourit alors gentiment, avant de changer de sujet :

« - Cela fait une semaine que tu restes ici à ne rien faire. Je pense que prendre une marche te ferait du bien, tu ne crois pas aussi ? Ah, et comme tu n'es jamais revenu rendre visite à Luka, elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait te parler si c'était possible... On va justement lui rendre visite cet après-midi, tu viendras avec nous ? »

Luka voulait lui parler... ? Dans ce cas, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que hocher la tête ; elle voulait vraiment savoir de quoi elle voulait lui parler, après tout. Même si ça la stressait un peu. La mère de Luka soupira finalement, et lui jeta un dernier coup d'œil avant de sortir de la chambre de sa fille.

Miku, elle, décida de rester un peu pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre. Donc, Luka était en fait une personne qui cachait ses faiblesses ? Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ne lui en avait-elle jamais parlée ? C'était vrai que dans le temps où elles étaient amies, elle n'en connaissait déjà pas beaucoup sur elle. Elles n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de leur passé... Si elle l'avait su plus tôt... Si elle avait su plus tôt que Luka était ce genre de personne, elle ne l'aurait certainement pas traité de la sorte...

La fille aux cheveux cyans décida enfin de se lever en s'étirant les deux bras. C'était vrai que prendre une marche l'aiderait certainement, même si elle en avait pas vraiment envie. Mais elle devait s'aider elle-même de toute façon. Elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement dans ce piteux état, après tout... Elle sortit donc de la chambre et se rendit en bas des escaliers en prenant tout son temps. Elle mit ensuite ses bottes et son manteau, se sentant une nouvelle fois observé dédaigneusement par Luki. C'est donc avec un malaise sans pareil qu'elle sortit de la maison.

Le vent était frai ; ça avait d'ailleurs prit peu de temps pour la fille aux cheveux cyans de se mettre à grelotter de froid. On devait avouer que l'hiver était une saison pénible pour elle ; elle avait, en fait, beaucoup de difficulté à supporter le froid... Elle pouvait se mettre à grelotter pour presque rien. Il lui en fallait vraiment peu...

Sa marche ne dura qu'une courte durée ; elle était déjà essoufflée alors qu'elle n'avait fait que cinq minutes de marche ! Elle n'était pas du tout en forme... C'était certain que vu son état, c'était tout de même normal. Elle s'assit alors sur un banc, près d'un parc, avant de regarder le ciel. C'était nuageux... On dirait qu'il allait neiger. Elle frotta alors ses mains ensemble pour essayer de les réchauffer, tandis qu'elle observait un couple s'embrasser au loin... Puis, ses pensées se tournèrent immédiatement vers Luka, lui faisant souvenir du baiser qu'elles avaient déjà partagées... Elle s'en souvenait d'ailleurs très bien. Après tout, comment l'oublier ? Cela avait également été son tout premier baiser. Jamais elle n'avait cru que cela aurait été avec une fille et encore moins avec Luka. Elle se souvenait de la sensation que ça lui avait fait ; ses lèvres avaient été douces et avaient une petite saveur de cerise ; certainement du gloss. Luka l'avait embrassée lentement et avec hésitation. Mais elle n'avait pas pu en profiter, tellement qu'elle avait été sous le choc. Mais maintenant, elle ferait n'importe quoi pour que ses lèvres se retrouvent sur les siennes, qu'elle l'embrasse sans aucune hésitation, qu'elle... Miku se pinça alors le bras, essayant d'ôter ces pensées embarrassantes.

Puis, soudainement, elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses deux yeux, la faisant sursauter. Une voix masculine lui demanda alors :

« - Devine qui c'est ? »

C'était tellement évident... Miku ne put s'empêcher quand même de sourire, heureuse de retrouver son ancien ami.

« - Kaito... chuchota-t-elle. »

Ce dernier soupira alors, et leva les bras dans les airs en signe de défaite.

« - Pourquoi tout le monde sait à chaque fois que c'est moi ? C'est pas marrant... Tu aurais pu faire semblant, tu sais ? »

La jeune fille ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu, malgré la tristesse qui l'envahissait. Kaito était un de ses bons amis ; on pouvait dire qu'elle avait eu de la chance qu'il soit là, présentement. Surtout qu'elle avait besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus s'assit alors à côté d'elle, avant de dire d'une voix pleine d'ironie :

« - Que faites-vous ici, Votre Majesté ? Je croyais que vous étiez parti habitée à Tokyo... »

« Votre Majesté » ... Miku leva les yeux aux ciel. Puis, se rendant compte de sa question, elle baissa la tête avant de hausser les épaules. Comprenant que c'est un sujet assez délicat, il préféra changer de sujet :

« - Tu es au courante à propos de... Luka ? »

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans sursauta violemment, ne s'attendant pas du tout à _ça_. Elle se figea, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Comment, _lui_, était-il au courant ? Kaito se gratta l'arrière de la nuque en signe de nervosité, et déclara :

« - Je sais un peu ce qu'il se passe...

- Co-comment... ?

- Eh bien, tu sais que presque tout le lycée était au courant de l'homosexualité de Luka, non ? Et je vous observais, toi et Luka... J'ai facilement était capable de voir que Luka était amoureuse de toi, mais que toi, tu...

- Tais-toi... Je sais déjà tout ça... »

Miku serra alors les poings. Était-il le seul à avoir remarqué tout ça ? Ou en avait-il d'autres qui le savait ? Après tout, c'était un peu évident toute cette histoire... Kaito se mit alors à rire nerveusement, un peu embarrassé d'avoir été coupé aussi brutalement, surtout par une personne si habituellement timide qu'était Miku.

« - Dis, Kaito... ?

- Mm ?

- Est-ce que tu... est-ce que trouves ça anormale qu'une fille en aime une autre ?

- Non, je ne crois pas. Pour moi, ce qui est important, c'est les émotions, pas la façon dont on aime quelqu'un.

- Je vois... Et si... et si je te disais que j'aime Luka... ? »

Il eu un long moment de silence où Miku se sentit très mal à l'aise. Des larmes lui montèrent même aux yeux. Puis, Kaito soupira, avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux...

« - Dis-donc, compliquée cette histoire... Je suis content de ne pas être une fille ; les histoires de filles sont toujours compliqué. En tout cas, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à te dire, Miku ; dis-lui. Il faut que tu lui dises. Je crois que c'est ce qui la rendrait vraiment heureuse. »

Lui dire ? Mais c'était tellement embarrassant après tout le mal qu'elle lui avait faite ! Que va-t-elle pensée d'elle ? C'était à se le demander... Mais c'était vrai que Luka était très respectueuse, et puis si elle l'aimait aussi... Il y avait peu de risques que cela se passe mal, non ? Miku hocha la tête, avant de dire :

« - Tu es quelqu'un de bien, Kaito... »

Les joues de celui-ci s'empourprèrent alors légèrement ; c'était toujours l'effet que ça lui faisait quand il recevait des compliments. Il se leva alors, avant de prendre une position héroïque.

« - C'est pourquoi je suis si populaire auprès des filles. »

Miku leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Pourquoi suis-je si étonnée ? »

Kaito arrêta alors de prendre cette position, grimaça, et eut l'air déçu pendant quelques instants. Il lui donna alors un petit coup de poing amical sur l'épaule.

« - Hey, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

La fille aux cheveux cyans éclata de rire, suivit par Kaito. Ça lui faisait tellement du bien ; ça réchauffait son cœur. Des amis... Elle venait de comprendre à quel point elle en avait besoin. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus s'inclina alors, avant de dire :

« - Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, Votre Majesté, mais j'ai un rendez-vous important avec une jolie fille. »

Sur ce, ils se donnèrent un petit câlin amical en signe d'au revoir, et Kaito partit enfin, laissant Miku seule. Cette dernière soupira, avant de reprendre la route pour se rediriger dans la maison des Megurine. La garçon aux cheveux bleus avait tellement raison ; elle devait tout avouer à Luka. Tout. Ce ne sera certainement pas facile, mais elle le devait pour que tout revienne comme avant. Elle en n'avait pas le choix. En espérant que tout se passe pour le mieux... On devait avouer que ça la stressait beaucoup, mais elle était en même temps curieuse de voir la réaction de celle-ci... Peut-être sera-t-elle vraiment heureuse, qui sait ?

Quand elle arriva enfin, elle cogna à la porte, et... la personne qu'elle ne voulait pas qui ouvre la porte, l'ouvra. Luki la regarda une nouvelle fois méchamment, et comme d'habitude, Miku l'évita. Elle remarqua rapidement que toute famille était prête à partir, ce qui avait fait sursauter la jeune fille ; avait-elle été un peu trop en « retard » ?

« - Un petit peu plus et on aurait partit sans toi, déclara le père. »

Miku hocha la tête, ne savant pas vraiment quoi dire. La mère de Luka lui souriait gentiment comme elle le faisait souvent. La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans ne les comprenait pas ; comment faisait-ils pour réagir aussi aimablement avec elle alors que celle qui avait peut-être tuée Luka, c'était elle ? Elle ne comprenait pas. Toutefois, il y avait toujours Luki qui lui en voulait, mais tout de même... Ce qu'elle avait fait, c'était juste impardonnable.

Ils se mirent donc en route pour aller visiter la Rose...

oOo

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, ils firent la même chose que la dernière fois. Ce qui voulait dire ; cinq minutes chacun, et le même ordre que la dernière fois ; la mère de Luka, suivit par la père, suivit par le petit frère et finalement en dernière c'était encore Miku. Celle-ci soupira... Mais bon, elle en avait pas le choix, et puis, ça lui laissait le temps de se calmer un peu. Tandis que la famille des Megurine faisait leur cinq minutes avec Luka, la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans faisait les cent pas, réfléchissant à la façon dont elle pourrait lui dire. Genre : « En fait, Luka, je t'aime » ? Non, ça sonnait plutôt ridicule. « Je suis désolée pour tout le mal que je t'ai fais, mais c'est maintenant que je me rends compte que je t'aime ? » ... Ça aussi, c'était grotesque. Elle soupira. Elle n'était pas du tout prête, et pourtant, c'était enfin son tour.

Elle prit une grande respiration... Ses mains étaient vraiment moites. Elle était _vraiment_ stressée. Et elle savait que voir l'état de sa bien-aimée, ça risquerait de lui faire du mal.

Elle entra finalement. Quand elle la regarda, ça lui fit l'effet d'un gros coup de poing en plein ventre. Son cœur se tordit d'une soudaine douleur alors que son souffle se coupa. Son état semblait empirer. Sa peau était plus pâle que jamais, ses yeux étaient vraiment cernés, sa respiration était bruyante ; on dirait qu'elle avait du mal juste à respirer. Miku perdit quelques secondes de son temps à rester figer. Elle ne pouvait même pas déchiffrer l'expression sur son visage... Elle semblait tellement mal en point... On voyait déjà qu'elle avait très mal. La fille aux cheveux cyans s'approcha alors, et s'assit sur la chaise. Un autre long moment de silence. Elle devait lui dire. Elle le _devait _vraiment.

Miku prit une grande respiration, ses joues prirent un teint rougeâtre, elle agrippa sa jupe avec ses mains, puis murmura d'une voix baisse :

« - Luka, je... je...

- Tu sais, Miku, la coupa alors brusquement celle-ci, je me sens libérée... »

Surprise, la fille aux cheveux cyans leva les yeux vers elle ; elle ne la regardait pas ; elle fixait le mur en face d'elle. Puis, elle reprit :

« - Tu m'as tellement fait mal, Miku, que si ça peut te rassurer, je ne suis plus amoureuse de toi... Et puis, tu avais raison ; c'est dégoûtant... Tous les homosexuelles sont... dégoûtants... »

Ce fut comme un énorme choc... On venait de briser le cœur de Miku. On venait carrément de lui briser le cœur ! Mais ça, Luka, ne le savait probablement pas... Ou du moins pas encore. La jeune fille serra les mâchoires. Elle se leva alors brusquement, et cria :

« - Je t'aime, Luka ! Je t'aime ! »

La fille aux cheveux roses écarquilla des yeux, certainement stupéfaite. Puis soudainement, son visage se transforma... Elle était en colère. Cette dernière serra les poings, puis dit d'une voix légèrement intimidante :

« - Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis... ? »

Miku hoqueta, surprise par le ton de sa voix. Puis voyant aucune réponse sortir de sa bouche, Luka répéta d'une encore plus menaçante :

« - Mais putain ! Est-ce que tu te rends comptes de ce que tu dis, Miku ? »

Des larmes jaillirent alors brutalement sur les deux joues de la fille aux cheveux cyans. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait _vraiment _pas...

« - Luka, je...

- Va t'en... »

Et elle ne se le fit pas dire une nouvelle fois ; elle partit en courant en claquant violemment la porte derrière elle. Elle ne pu par contre se rendre très loin ; elle fut prise d'un soudain étourdissement. Elle tomba même à genoux sur le sol. Elle était confuse... tellement confuse. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'était que maintenant, elle savait ce que c'était de se faire rejeter. C'était... une douleur vraiment puissante au niveau de la poitrine... Elle était presque plus capable de respirer, et ses étourdissements se faisaient de plus en plus puissants...

Sa vue se brouilla...

Elle entendit hurler...

Elle entendit quelqu'un hurler son prénom...

Puis, plus rien...

* * *

**Comme d'habitude, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12

**A\N :** Hey ! Hey ! ^^

Tout d'abord, veuillez m'excuser pour ce léger retard. En fait, ces temps-ci, ma motivation à écrire cette fic est… basse… ? Je trouve que ça tourne en rond, et c'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de faire avancer les choses plus rapidement, disons… Donc, désolée si je fais un peu précipitée les choses, si on peut dire ça comme ça. Enfin, vous verrez… ( En même temps, je suis une flemmarde. =w= )

Deuxième choses, je fais avancer cette fic, parce que j'ai une idée d'un autre projet en tête. J'attends donc de finir celle-ci avant de commencer. ( Autre fic sur le couple Luka x Miku ). Mais ce n'est pas parce que je fais avancer les choses que je n'ai pas envie de continuer cette fic, eh. J'écris par pure plaisir, je ne prends pas cela pour une tâche. J'écris seulement quand j'en ai envie, sinon… je n'aimerais pas ce que je ferai, et il y a, par la suite, de grands risques que je recommence. =w=

Je ne sais pas si j'ai bientôt fini d'écrire cette histoire, tout dépendra, en fait. De plus, j'ai honte du début de cette fic… Je crois m'avoir améliorée depuis. Enfin, j'imagine, du moins. ^^'

Et les vacances sont bientôt finit… La reprise des cours… La routine habituelle… * Soupir * Je ne veux pas. ._.

Oh, et à mon anniversaire je vais avoir Project Diva Dreamy Theater 2nd. J'ai hâte de jouer sur écran géant ! Et je me suis tapée les concerts des Vocaloid, c'est juste génial ! J'espère qu'ils viendront au Canada un jour, mais je peux toujours rêver. Quelqu'un les a aussi déjà regardés ? :D * S'adresse aux lecteurs *

Okay, j'arrête de placoter ( oui, oui, j'ai envie de paaaarler ), c'est promis. Répondons aux jolis commentaires, plutôt ! (- :

**Ma Zaku :** Merci bien, ma chère ! Eh ouais, Luka timide dans le passé, surprenant, eh ? Fin, c'est vrai que ça change de ce que l'on voit d'hab'. Tu sais, les gens sont plutôt du genre à mettre Luka comme « je suis la plus populaire du lycée, et je suis la plus jolie ! » … Okay, bon, c'est aussi mon cas; je mets Luka souvent comme ça, mais osef. XD Yep, Miku a enfin acceptée ses sentiments. Il était temps, eh ? ;o * SBAFF * Et comment ça le passage avec Kaito était mignon ? T'as pas intérêt, ma grande. èoé * Anti Kaito x Miku powaaa * Mais bref, merci pour ton commentaire. xD

**Tsu : **Ah, merci beaucoup ! Par contre, petit malentendu dans ton commentaire : Miku ne meurt pas, eh. Je ne suis pas si sadique quand même. Enfin, j'aurai peut-être dû préciser qu'elle tombait dans les pommes. C'est moi qui ai fait l'erreur. x) Mais bref, contente de t'avoir fait pleurer ! Oh, ce que ça fait plaisir à lire ça ! ( Moi ? Folle ? ;o ). Contente que tu ais aimé. ^^

**Mayurii-chan : **Haha. Contente que tu aimes bien. Ça fait plaisir à savoir ! Et comment ça tu ne comprends pas ? Roh, aurais-je mélangée mes lecteurs avec ce chapitre ? Bon ce n'est pas très grave. Et meeeuh, c'est moi la fan number one du couple Miku x Luka. ;o * SBAFF * Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

**Asahi Shinohara**** : **Hey, hey. Ni Luka, ni Miku et ni Luki qui sont méchants, mais moi ? Roh, mais pourquoi je me sens de plus en plus honorée, dis-donc ? xD Mais bref, contente que tu ais aimé l'apparition de Kaito ( même si je dois l'avouer, je n'aime pas tellement ce personnage ^^' ). En tout cas, je te remercie pour ton commentaire. ^^

**Yomi : **Ah, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ce qui est du retard, ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai attendu seulement qu'une semaine pour lire ton commentaire. D: * SBAFF * Je plaisante. =P Uhuhuh * Rire diabolique * T'as presque cru que ça allait bien se finir ? Ce que je suis diabolique ! xD Oh et je suis d'accord pour ta dernière phrase ; Miku le méritait… ou peut-être pas, who know ? x) Enfin, comme d'habitude, merci pour ton commentaire ! (-:

**IdrewAcow : **Le happy end ? C'est bien. T'as tombé dans le piège. xD Eh ouais ! Miku qui se fait rejeter par Luka ! Mais elle le méritait, eh. * SBAFF * Et je vous torture pas. Tu fais pire avec ta fic où Luka tue tout le monde… Tu m'as fait pleurer là-dessus. T^T ( En passant, je lis tes fics anglaises, et je les trouve superbes. Si je ne commente pas, c'est juste que j'aie le syndrome de la flemme, mais je voulais te dire que je suis fan de tes écrits… x) ) Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire ! ^^

**Zouu : **Oh, merci beaucoup ! Ça m'a fait plaisir de lire ton commentaire. Contente que tu aimes bien cette fic, c'est toujours une chose que j'aime lire dans les commentaires. Bah ouais, savoir que quelqu'un aime bien, c'est important. ;o * SBAFF * Enfin, vraiment, je te remercie. ^^

**Je suis vraiment contente pour vos commentaires à tous ! Ça fait plaisir de les lire, et ça m'encourage à continuer ! Quand je vois dans mes mails que j'ai un nouveau commentaire, je me jette dessus pour le lire. xD**

**Et j'ai écrit ça très taaard… Désolée pour les fautes. T^T**

**Mais bref, bonne lecture ! ^^**

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : **Réchauffement spécial. ( Désolée, j'ai pas eu d'idées pour le tire. )

Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne pleurait plus. L'immense douleur à la poitrine était toujours présente. Tous les jours, toutes les nuits. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de jours elle était là, à morfondre et à souffrir, mais elle s'en fichait maintenant. Elle se fichait de tout. Plus rien ne l'importait désormais… Elle ne s'occupait même presque plus d'elle-même ; elle mangeait seulement quand les parents de Luka lui en obligeait, elle avait également des problèmes de sommeils, quand elle se levait du lit, elle sentait qu'elle pourrait s'effondre sur le sol à tout moment…

Bref, ça n'aillait vraiment pas bien pour Miku.

Elle souffrait.

Terriblement.

Avait-elle donc infligée toute cette douleur à Luka ? Avait-elle aussi souffert qu'elle ? Si c'était le cas, c'était juste… horrible. La culpabilité, la tristesse, la colère, la lâcheté, la douleur… Tout ceci devenait de plus en plus pire… Surtout depuis que Luka l'avait rejeté…

Oui, Luka l'avait…

Rejeté…

Miku avait cru bêtement que celle-ci l'aimait encore. Mais elle avait été idiote sur ce coup ; après tout, après tous les événements, était-ce normal qu'elle l'ait rejeté ? Bien sûre que si ça l'était. La fille aux cheveux cyans avait été cruelle, inconsciente, confuse… Elle ne se rendait même pas vraiment compte de ce qu'elle faisait… Mais depuis le début, elle l'avait aimé. Non, elle l'aimait encore. C'était certain.

Miku renifla, et se leva du lit de Luka avec regret. Après tout, c'était son seul moyen de la sentir près d'elle, de sentir son doux parfum. Elle s'était levée pour aller dans la salle de bain de la Rose. En chemin, elle eut des étourdissements majeurs… Bref, elle était habituée à cela, maintenant. Elle se déshabilla ensuite afin de prendre une bonne douche tiède. Pas trop froide, pas trop chaude non plus, juste parfait. Ça faisait longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'elle s'était lavée ; elle en avait donc grandement besoin. Et elle pensait également que ça lui ferait du bien.

L'eau dégoulinait le long de son corps frêle, la faisant relaxer pendant un bon moment. Elle se nettoya ensuite avec du savon qui sentait la violette. C'était peut-être la raison de pourquoi Luka sentait cela. C'était la même chose pour le shampooing ; parfum de violette. Un petit sourire mélancolique fendit alors le visage de la jeune fille.

Après s'être bien nettoyée, elle laissa ses cheveux lousses et trempée, et enroula une serviette autour de sa petite taille, avant d'aller fouiller dans les tiroirs de Luka. Elle cherchait de nouveaux vêtements à porter ; elle commençait en avoir marre de l'habit qu'elle portait tous les jours, et qui commençait à ne pas sentir très bon. Elle trouva une jupe à carreaux ajustée à sa taille, mais pour le haut… elle avait été obligée de prendre ce qu'il y avait de plus petit, et c'était quand même trop grand pour elle ; une chemise blanche qu'elle dû enrouler les manches.

Elle s'assit ensuite sur le lit de Luka en soupirant. Ça faisait beaucoup de bruits en bas. Ils parlaient tous forts, mais elle ne pouvait pas entendre ce qu'ils disaient. Elle était trop loin. Elle savait juste que la famille de Luka était aussi détruite à cause de l'état de leur fille. Miku n'était d'ailleurs pas revenu la visiter après ce qu'il s'était passé.

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans porta la manche de la chemise de Luka à son nez, et renifla l'odeur. Ça sentait tellement bon… Le parfum de celle-ci était plus présent que jamais désormais. Après tout, elle venait de se laver avec du savon et nettoyée avec du shampooing du même parfum, elle portait, en plus, des vêtements de Luka qui était empreint de son odeur.

Elle entendit alors des pas monter l'escalier, faisant arrêter Miku de renifler la chemise. C'était certainement la mère des Megurine qui allait lui dire d'aller manger. Elle soupira. Elle n'avait pas faim… Bref, comme toujours, quoi. La porte s'ouvrit. Surprise, la jeune fille leva un sourcil, et leva les yeux ; habituellement, elle cognait toujours avant d'entrer. Quand elle _la _vue, son souffle se coupa soudainement, tandis que son cœur se mit à battre violemment dans sa poitrine…

Luka…

C'était Luka…

Miku se frotta les yeux, certaine que c'était une illusion, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle se tenait en face d'elle, celle-ci derrière la porte qui était à présent fermée. Elle… elle avait loupée un épisode ou quoi ? Luka avait l'air d'aller mieux. Elle se demanda alors combien de temps elle était restée dans la chambre… Combien de jours ou peut-être même combien de mois. Mais ceci ne resta pas longtemps dans ses pensées.

Des larmes jaillirent alors brutalement sur ses deux joues.

Mais d'où provenaient-ils ?

Des larmes de joies ; peut-être était-elle heureuse de voir qu'elle allait bien ?

Des larmes de tristesse ; peut-être que se souvenir que Luka l'avait rejeté la rendait malheureuse ?

Des larmes de peur ; peut-être avait-elle peur de ce que Luka allait faire ou dire ?

On dirait un mélange des trois…

Sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, Miku se leva et accourut pour se jeter dans ses bras. Elle entoura alors sa taille avec ses bras, avant de déposer sa tête sur sa poitrine où elle sanglota bruyamment. Elle murmura plusieurs fois le prénom de Luka. Elle pouvait à présent la sentir. Elle le pouvait, maintenant, oubliant soudainement tout ce qu'il s'était passé.

« - Je… je suis tellement désolée, gémit la fille aux cheveux cyans. »

La rose ne bougeait pas d'un poil ; elle ne répondait pas à son étreinte, elle ne lui disait pas un seul mot… Ce qui alarmait Miku, mais elle se détendit aussitôt quand ses mains se posèrent soudainement sur ses épaules. Elle murmura à nouveau son prénom d'une voix apaisée, avant de se faire repousser par celle-ci qui baissa subitement la tête. La fille aux cheveux cyans poussa un hoquet, et leva les yeux vers elle. Luka allait ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais la referma. Elle serra les poings et les dents avant de relever la tête avec un air déterminé qui changea aussitôt par une expression de colère.

« - C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ? cria-t-elle. »

Miku sursauta violemment, et recula de quelques pas, ne comprenant rien. Elle s'assit alors sur le lit, les yeux embués de larmes. C'était tout ce qu'elle trouvait à dire ? Mais… mais… Qu'est-ce que… ? Un silence envahit soudainement la pièce. Un lourd silence. La fille aux cheveux roses s'approcha du lit, et s'assit sur le côté contraire de Miku, lui tournant le dos ainsi.

« - Nous devons parler, Miku, dit-elle soudainement avec un ton de voix plus calme, presque mélancolique. »

La plus petite des deux hoqueta à nouveau, sentant une nervosité lui ronger l'estomac. Elle savait que ce moment arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Mais elle n'était pas prête. Pas juste après qu'elle la revoyait de nouveau. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, mais son cœur battait extrêmement rapidement. Elle avait peur et elle était stressée en même temps. Elle ne voulait pas savoir.

Elle ferma les yeux, retenant ses larmes.

Luka ne l'aimait plus.

Elle le savait déjà…

« - Je…

- Ne… ne le dis pas ! Je… je le sais déjà…, la coupa Miku. »

Un bruit fit alors sursauter la jeune fille aux cheveux cyans ; elle regarda derrière elle, et remarqua que celle-ci avait frappé violemment sur la table de chevet. Elle était fâchée…

Et Miku, elle, avait peur.

Extrêmement peur.

« - Non ! hurla-t-elle. Tu ne sais pas, tu ne sais rien du tout ! »

Et voilà, c'était trop ; la fille aux cheveux cyans se remit à pleurer tapageusement, tremblant de tout son corps. Elle voulait partir d'ici.

Elle le voulait vraiment…

« - Tu ne sais pas… tu ne sais pas à quel point je suis désolée… »

Miku écarquilla des yeux. Elle était… elle était désolée ? La jeune fille était maintenant tellement confuse. Elle était désolée pour quoi ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais au fond d'elle-même, elle était légèrement soulagée. Elle la regarda ; elle était encore de dos à elle. Elle ne pouvait pas voir son visage, elle ne pouvait pas voir son expression… Elle voulait la voir. Elle le voulait vraiment. Miku s'approcha alors en hésitant, et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Luka la regarda un instant, sembla surprise.

La fille aux cheveux cyans s'apprêta alors à lui faire un câlin, mais la fille aux cheveux roses la repoussa gentiment.

« - Ne me touche pas… Je ne suis pas aussi bien que tu le croies. »

Qu'est-ce qu'elle disait là ? Bien sûre qu'elle était quelqu'un de bien ! Quelqu'un d'extrêmement bien… Miku baissa alors la tête, mais leva les yeux à nouveau vers elle quand elle sentit une main la toucher à l'endroit de son cœur. Celui-ci se mit soudainement à battre à une vitesse lancinante. Luka afficha alors un sourire triste tout en la regardant sérieusement dans les yeux.

« - Je t'ais fait beaucoup de mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

La fille aux cheveux roses ôta alors sa main, décevant énormément Miku. Et pourtant, elle répondit par un hochement de tête positif. Elle devait lui dire la vérité, après tout. Elle ne voulait pas lui mentir. Elle lui avait fait _très _mal. De un pour avoir essayé de se suicider et de deux parce qu'elle l'avait rejetée.

Luka se mordit alors les lèves ; on dirait qu'elle essayait de retenir ses larmes…

« - Je… tu… À propos de la dernière que tu es venu me rendre visite à l'hôpital, je… j'ai été tellement… égoïste… »

Miku leva un sourcil, gardant le silence. Égoïste ? Pourquoi… ?

La fille aux cheveux roses prit une grande respiration, avant de dire d'une voix basse, mais assez haute pour qu'elle l'entende :

« - Je… je t'ai rejetée, parce que je… je voulais te… te faire ressentir la douleur que j'ai subie… C'est… c'est tellement mal ce que j'ai fait, bégaya-t-elle. »

Ce fut un énorme choc. La fille aux cheveux cyans écarquilla des yeux. Elle avait fait ça parce qu'elle voulait qu'elle ressente cette puissante douleur… C'était tellement improbable de la part de Luka de faire une telle chose. De faire une si méchante chose… Des larmes se remirent à rouler sur les joues de Miku. Elle put immédiatement remarquer que la fille aux cheveux roses détourna promptement la tête. Elle se mordait tellement fort les lèvres qu'elle pouvait remarquer du sang.

Malgré la tristesse qui l'envahissait, Miku comprit une chose ; elle ne l'avait pas _vraiment _rejeté. Il restait de l'espoir. C'était tout de même mieux que si _cela _aurait été _réel_. La fille aux cheveux cyans entoura la taille de la rose, posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, et sanglota.

« - Mi… Miku… s'il… s'il te plait, lâche-moi. Ne… ne me touche pas. »

Luka essaya de la repousser encore une fois, mais cette fois-ci, Miku resserra encore plus fortement son étreinte. Elle ne se rendait malheureusement pas compte que la serrer si fort était douloureux pour la fille aux cheveux roses à cause de sa blessure à l'abdomen. La plus petite des deux approcha alors son visage de son oreille pour chuchoter :

« - Je… je suis contente que tu sois de retour. J'ai eu si peur de te perdre. Tellement peur… Mais s'il te plait, ne t'inquiète pas pour ce que tu m'as fait. Après tout, je t'ai fait pire, Luka… Et je ne me le pardonnerai jamais. »

Aussitôt que ceci fut dit, elle sentit enfin les bras de la fille aux cheveux roses se resserrer derrière son dos, embarquant dans l'étreinte. Leur corps était tellement proche qu'elle pouvait sentir la poitrine de celle-ci contre la sienne. Elle put remarquer par la suite que son cœur battait aussi vigoureusement que le siens.

Elle pouvait enfin… être dans les bras de Luka. Elle pouvait enfin sentir son souffle chaud lui chatouiller le cou. Elle pouvait enfin sentir son parfum. Elle pouvait enfin sentir la chaleur de son corps. Elle était enfin heureuse. Une chaleur intense réchauffait son cœur brisé.

Une chaleur tellement agréable…

Elle sentit aussitôt que la fille aux cheveux roses tremblait. Et Miku comprit aussitôt qu'elle pleurait… Et pas qu'un peu…

« - Mi... Miku… Miku… Mi… Miku… Miku, murmura-t-elle désespérément. »

Elle répétait sans cesse son prénom, faisant immédiatement pleurer la fille aux cheveux cyans.

« - Lu… Luka… »

Elles restèrent longtemps comme ça, dans les bras de l'autre, pleurant toutes les larmes de leur corps. Pleurer était ce que les deux filles avaient besoin pour le moment. Pleurer dans les bras de l'autre… Par contre, quand toutes les deux se calmèrent enfin, elles restèrent tout de même, profitant de ce moment qu'elles attendaient depuis si… longtemps, qu'elles espéraient que ça arriverait. Et maintenant que c'était réel… C'était beaucoup mieux que de le rêver.

Luka fut celle qui se dégagea de l'étreinte pour la regarder désespérément dans les yeux.

« - Dis-moi que ce n'est pas un rêve, Miku… Dis-moi que c'est bien la réalité… »

La fille aux cheveux cyans sourit alors.

« - Ce n'est pas un rêve, Luka… Cela en n'est effectivement pas un… »

Miku avait aussi de la difficulté à le croire, mais elle le devait. La rose s'approcha alors de son oreille, et cette dernière frissonna quand elle sentit son souffle lui chatouiller le creux de l'oreille.

« - Je t'aime aussi, Miku Hatsune… »

La fille aux cheveux cyans rougit alors immédiatement, se rendant compte qu'elle répondait à sa déclaration qu'elle avait faite à l'hôpital. Elle baissa la tête, visiblement très embarrassée. Surtout que c'était très inattendu. Elle entendit aussitôt un rire résonner. _Son _rire. Miku, curieuse, leva les yeux. Elle riait… vraiment… Et se rendant enfin compte qu'elle riait d'elle, la fille aux cheveux cyans croisa les bras, les joues encore plus rouges, et fit semblant d'être fâchée, ce qui fit rire encore plus la rose…

« - Oy ! Luka ! ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Cette dernière s'excusa alors, avant de lui caresser la tête, comme elle le faisait auparavant. Ça réchauffait tellement le cœur de Miku…

Elle lui souriait même avec tendresse comme elle le faisait auparavant. Et elle qui avait cru ne put jamais le revoir !

« - Tu es adorable… »

La plus petite des deux sourit alors. La douleur venait de se remplacer par une intense joie. Jamais elle n'avait été si soulagée et si heureuse. On dirait qu'on venait de lui enlever un gigantesque poids sur les épaules.

Ce fut maintenant le tour de Miku de s'approcher de son oreille…

« - Moi aussi, je t'aime, Luka Megurine… »

Cela n'avait pas été difficile de lui redire ces mots. Pas du tout. Puisque c'était sincère, et elle savait maintenant que c'était bel et bien réciproque. Les joues de Luka prirent alors un teint rougeâtre, et Miku éclata de rire.

« - Maintenant, c'est toi qui rougit. »

Luka se joignit aussitôt à son rire. Elles étaient toutes les deux tellement heureuse qu'un fou rire envahissait les deux filles. Quand ce moment s'arrêta – après ce qui avait semblé une éternité - elles se regardèrent profondément dans les yeux. Leur cœur battait au même rythme ; ils battaient tous les deux très vite. La fille aux cheveux roses leva une main hésitante, et la posa sur la joue de Miku qui se mit bêtement à rougir. Cependant, sa main tremblait, comme si elle avait peur que celle-ci la rejette. Alarmée, la plus petite des deux posa une de ses mains sur la sienne qui était posé sur sa joue, pour la rassurer. Luka sourit alors.

Miku se perdit alors dans ses yeux.

Dans ses profonds yeux bleus.

Luka approcha son visage du siens, très lentement. Miku rougit alors encore plus ; est-ce qu'elle allait… l'embrasser ? Elle agrippa alors les draps du lit avec ses deux mains quand elle sentit son souffle chaud lui caresser les lèvres. Sa respiration se fit alors plus rapide, même chose pour la fille aux cheveux roses. Le cœur de Miku battait tellement rapidement que c'était juste ahurissant.

Cependant, Luka s'arrêta à quelques petits centimètres de ses lèvres. Elle baissa la tête.

Déçue, Miku la supplia :

« - S'il te plait, Luka… Fais-le…

- Et si... et si tu n'aimes pas ça ?

- Pas… pas de risque si c'est toi… »

Luka soupira alors, encore incertaine. Mais elle se calma quand la fille aux cheveux cyans prit une de ses mains. Elle la serra alors, avant d'approcher à nouveau son visage lentement. Luka avait peur. Sa main tremblait beaucoup… Elle était certainement effrayée à cause de ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois.

Miku sentit aussitôt qu'on lui effleurait gentiment la lèvre inférieure. Elle ferma les yeux, laissant son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, et cette chaleur qui semblait de plus en plus présente. Elle sentit les bras de Luka se resserrer autour de sa taille pour finalement complétement s'emparer de ses lèvres. La plus petite des deux ne s'attendait pas du tout à _cela._

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si plaisant.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si chaud.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ces sentiments plaisants qui envahissaient tout son corps.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit si doux.

Luka était toujours hésitante ; elle l'embrassait, certes, mais avec une certaine méfiance. Miku entoura alors ses bras autour de sa nuque, et répondit au baiser un peu… maladroitement. Surtout que c'était la première fois qu'elle _partageait_ un baiser. Après tout, la dernière fois seulement la fille aux cheveux rose en avait profitée. Et même si Miku était maladroite, ça ne dérangeait guère Luka qui commençait à prendre beaucoup d'assurance ; elle l'embrassait de plus en plus férocement, attendant ce moment depuis une éternité. La fille aux cheveux cyans fut surprise sur le coup, mais se détendit aussitôt. Leur respiration se faisait plus difficile et plus bruyante.

Subitement, Luka promena sa langue sur ses lèvres, attendant que Miku ouvre la bouche pour faire son entré. Mais au lieu de ça, la fille aux cheveux cyans poussa un gémissement de plaisir par ceci, avant de la repousser. La rose la regarda alors avec un sourcil levé quand elle remarqua que cette dernière était rouge comme une écrevisse.

« - Je… je ne sais pas comment embrasser comme ça…

- Je vois, dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle. »

Elle s'approcha alors de son oreille qu'elle embrassa gentiment et qu'elle mordilla gentiment par la suite, causant un gémissement de la part de Miku qui avait essayée de se retenir…

« - Ce n'est pas grave, Miku… Je vais t'apprendre, chuchota-t-elle avec une voix séduisante. »

La fille aux cheveux cyans rougit encore plus – surtout à cause de sa voix.

Elle hocha finalement la tête.

« - Très bien, alors. On va essayer tout de suite, d'accord ? Laisse-moi faire et quand tu seras prête, tu feras la même chose que moi, okay ? »

Miku hocha à nouveau la tête, embarrassée. Luka posa donc encore ses lèvres contre les siennes, et quand elle sentit sa langue se promener de nouveau, elle la laissa entrer. Ce fut une sensation étrange au début, mais elle apprit très vite, et la rejoignit dans ses douces caresses. C'était en fait plutôt agréable…

Luka rompu alors le baiser, et passa sa manche à son menton pour essuyer la bave qui avait coulé. Miku, elle, léchait curieusement celle qu'elle avait sur le menton…

« - Tu apprends vite, souffla-t-elle. »

Celle-ci rougit alors, la faisant sourire. La fille aux cheveux roses s'étala ensuite sur son lit, rejoignit ensuite par Miku qui se blottit dans ses bras. Sa bien-aimée se mit alors à jouer gentiment dans ses cheveux, comme elle le faisait auparavant. C'était comme si les deux filles avaient déjà tout oublié, mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Luka. Miku pouvait le ressentir… Elle ne l'avait probablement pas encore vraiment pardonné, ce qui était plutôt normal…

« - Hey Miku… ?

- Mmh… ?

- Um… Ma mère m'a parlé de ce qui s'était passé à Tokyo avec ta mère…

- Ah…

- Je… je suis vraiment désolée.

- Ce n'est pas grave. Je ne l'ai jamais aimé de toute façon. Ça ne change absolument… rien… »

Les yeux de la jeune fille se remplirent alors de larmes ; sa dernière phrase était fausse, et Luka le remarqua aussitôt. Elle lui frotta alors gentiment le dos, avant de dire :

« - Je vais me louer un appartement, et tu habiteras avec moi, si tu veux…

- Qu… quoi ? S'écria alors Miku, stupéfaite. »

C'était tellement soudain qu'elle ne savait pas du tout quoi répondre.

« - Tu ne veux pas ?

- N… Non, ce n'est pas ça.

- Mes parents payeront tout, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour ça. »

Miku abandonna alors en hochant la tête. L'idée de partager un appartement avec cette dernière ne lui déplaisait pas, bien au contraire… Même si ça l'embarrassait en quelque sorte. Histoire de changer de sujet, la fille aux cheveux cyans posa une main sur le ventre de sa bien-aimée, et lui murmura :

« - Tes blessures… Tu n'as pas trop mal ?

- Oh, ça va. Mon ventre me fait mal seulement quand je bouge trop ou me penche. Mais rien de bien grave, je t'assure.

- Je… je vois… »

Luka sourit alors tendrement. Elle l'embrassa alors sur la joue, trainant sa bouche jusqu'à ses lèvres. Elle s'apprêta à l'embrasser, mais la porte s'ouvrit violement, faisant sursauter les deux filles. La mère, le père et le frère de Luka étaient tous là, à les regarder avec des petits sourires. Les deux jeunes filles se mirent alors toutes les deux à rougir intensément.

« - Miku, ne soit pas égoïste ; laisse-nous un peu Luka, au moins ! s'exclama Luki, l'air joyeux.

La fille aux cheveux cyans écarquilla des yeux. Luki l'avait traité plutôt mal depuis qu'elle était là, et voilà maintenant qu'il lui parlait comme si de rien n'était. Les parents de Luka approuvèrent alors le jeune frère avec des hochements de tête.

« - Pas question, désapprouva alors Luka en tirant la langue. Je n'appartiens qu'à Miku.

- Oh, c'est ce que tu crois ? demanda le père avec une pointe d'ironie. »

Sur ses paroles, la famille Megurine arriva tous sur le lit pour aller donner un câlin familial à cette dernière. Luka sourit alors de toutes ses dents, tandis que Miku les observait en souriant aussi.

« - Allez, viens aussi Miku, dit alors la mère de Luka avec un clin d'œil. Après tout, tu fais aussi partie de la famille maintenant. »

La fille aux cheveux cyans rougit alors. Comment ça, ils étaient tous au courant ? C'était comme s'ils les avaient espionné. Miku, trop gênée, allait refuser, mais Luka la tira par le bras, l'obligeant à participer.

C'était agréable, ni déplaisant.

Pour une fois, tout se finissait bien.

Pour une fois, Luka et Miku étaient heureuses…

Mais cela allait-il durer… ?

* * *

**Ah, trop beau pour être vrai, eh ? Pour une fois que je fais un chapitre tout doux. Une bonne dose de Yuri, ça fait du bien, parfois ! Et pour ceux qui se le demanderaient, ce n'est pas la fin. Pas tout de suite.**

**Et je crois que c'est le chapitre où j'ai écrit le plus de dialogues. Je suis plutôt concentrée sur la description habituellement… ^^'**

**Et encore, je suis désolée si je fais précipiter les choses…**

**Sur ce, commentaire ? :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**A\N :** Fatiguée… J'ai écrit ça très tard…

Mais vous savez quoi ? Vous êtes génial ! Vous m'encouragez à écrire cette fic. ^^

**Yomi : **Ah, merci. Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le précédent chapitre. Enfin, bon, fallait s'y attendre d'une fan du couple, eh. xD Mais bref… T'as cru que je vous jouais un tour, hein ? Parfait, t'as tombé dans le piège. * Rire diabolique * Enfin, vraiment, contente de voir que tu es une lectrice fidèle, ça fait plaisir. (- :

**Mayuri-chan : **Bah ouais, je te l'avais dit que la mère de Miku l'avait réellement abandonné, mais vois-le du bon côté ; Miku peut habiter avec Luka, maintenant. * SBAFF * Tu ne connais vraiment pas l'odeur des violettes ? Enfin, tu veux que je te dise de quoi ? Je ne la connais pas moi non plus. Haha. Je sais juste que ça sent bon. xD Enfin merci pour ton commentaire. ^^

**IdrewAcow : **Haha. Pour une fois que je réussi à faire pleurer quelqu'un de joie… xD Et ne me tape pas, please, parce que moi aussi, je peux te taper à cause de ta fic, hein. xDD Je te remercie pour ton commentaire. ^^

**Zakuzaku : **Je suis contente que tu aies aimé le retour ( précipité ) de Luka. Et bizarrement, j'étais certaine que tu adorerais le baiser… xD Vraiment bizarre, hein ? Enfin, pour une fois, je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire à part que je te remercie beaucoup pour ton commentaire. (- :

**Asahi Shinohara : **Comment ça ce n'est pas la fin ? Bah… euh… bonne question… ? xD Non, vraiment, tu verras pourquoi dans ce chapitre si tu le lis. Et oui, je suis d'accord pour dire que le retour de Luka était assez rapide, mais si je ne l'aurai pas fait, c'est que la fic serait trop lente, et je commençais à perdre l'envie de l'écrire… xD Fin bref, contente que tu aies aimé quand même. Je te remercie. ^^

**Yuyu-chan : **Ah ! Nouvelle personne qui lit ma fic ? Ça, ça fait plaisir à savoir. Je suis vraiment contente de savoir que tu l'aimes. Je te dis un grand merci pour ton commentaire. =D

**Tsu : **Owi, vive le Miku x Luka~ Rah, je me tanne jamais de ce couple. Haha. Pour une fois que je fais pleurer mes lecteurs de joie. Je suppose que c'est une bonne chose, hein ? xD Merci pour ton com', il m'a fait plaisir. ^^

**Ranshin Sitro : **Hehe. Google chrome is not the best for translate… xD But anyways, glad to see you took your time for reading it even if you can't read French. It's possible that you already had read an English version of this story, since I also write it in English, but I decided to give up since I don't have a Beta-reader anymore, and my English is far from perfect, you know. I can easily read English, but to write… It's another thing. Anyway, thank you for your review~

**Zouu : **On dirait bien que j'en ai soulagé quelques-uns avec mon précèdent chapitre. Haha. Roh, alors comme ça, tu saignes du nez quand tu lis des trucs pervers ? Finalement, je vais peut-être faire exprès pour mettre beeeaucoup de descriptions… * SBAFF * Non, je plaisante. xD Fin, merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire. ^^

Bon, voilà, le chapitre suivant. Désolée pour les fautes. Comme je n'arrivais pas à dormir, j'ai écrit ça très tard… T^T

Enjoy~

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : **Le passé.

Miku ouvrit lentement les yeux. Le soleil du matin pénétrait dans la chambre, illuminant la pièce avec sa douce lumière. Une joie imminente envahit soudainement le cœur de la jeune fille, se rappelant des souvenirs de hier. Elle tourna alors la tête à droite avec un grand sourire qui disparut aussitôt. Luka n'était pas là. Pourtant, elle se rappelait qu'elle avait dormi à côté d'elle cette nuit en lui chuchotant des mots doux… Se pourrait-il que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve ? La fille aux cheveux cyans sentit son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine. Non, enfin, c'était complétement impossible ; même si c'était trop beau pour être vrai, cela avait semblé trop réel.

La jeune fille s'assit alors sur le lit, regardant aux alentours pour voir si elle était là. Elle ne l'était pas. Miku sentit la panique l'envahir. Enfin, elle devait se calmer. Si ça se trouvait, Luka était en bas en train de petit déjeuner. La fille aux cheveux cyans mit un pied sur le sol, ouvrit la porte, et descendit les escaliers. Elle se dirigea vers le salon pour remarquer que la mère, le père et le frère de Luka étaient là, mais aucun signe de la rose. Miku sentit ses yeux piquer, comme si elle allait pleurer. Ce n'était pas un rêve… Cela ne le pouvait tout simplement pas...

« - Miku… »

Reconnaissant le son de _sa_ voix, elle se retourna pour rencontrer de beaux yeux bleus. Elle était là avec un petit sourire les lèvres. Miku sentit son cœur s'accélérer automatiquement. Ce n'était vraiment pas un rêve. La jeune fille était tellement heureuse que des larmes jaillirent brutalement de ses yeux. Surprise, Luka ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais elle sentit plutôt des bras lui entourer la taille, tandis qu'une tête venait se reposer sur sa poitrine.

« - Luka… Luka… »

La fille aux cheveux roses était tellement étonnée par son geste qu'elle ne bougea pas. En plus, ce qui l'embarrassait c'était que toute sa famille les observait avec des sourires qui voulaient tout dire… Luka la repoussa alors gentiment, même si elle aurait voulu embarquer dans cette soudaine étreinte. Elle ne jeta pas le moindre regard à Miku, et déclara d'une voix qui cachait un peu mal son embarras :

« - Le… Le petit déjeuner est prêt. »

Miku s'essuya alors les larmes avec un de ses bras, tandis que toute la famille se dirigeait dans la salle à manger. Luka posa alors une main sur la tête de la jeune fille, et lui demanda :

« - Tu viens manger, Miku ? »

Elle hocha la tête, et se rendit avec la fille aux cheveux roses. Elle fut surprise de découvrir ce qui ornait la table. Des omelettes, du riz, du poisson cru et du pain. Ça sentait tellement bon. Elle restait, là, stupéfaite par ce qui se trouvait sur la table. Il fallait dire que c'était plutôt inhabituel pour elle ; avec sa mère, pour le petit déjeuner, c'était presque seulement du pain qu'elles mangeaient à chaque fois. Luka lui fit alors signe de s'assoir à côté d'elle.

« - La cuisine de Luka m'a manqué ! S'exclama Luki entre deux bouchées. »

Ce qui avait aussi semblé le cas pour les parents qui mangeaient avec hâte, sans dire un seul mot. À croire qu'ils n'avaient pas mangé depuis des siècles… Miku, très embarrassée, regardait la nourriture qui se trouvait devant elle. Il fallait dire que cela la gênait beaucoup… Luka lui fit alors un sourire rassurant, lui montrant que tout allait bien. La fille aux cheveux cyans hocha la tête, avant d'emmener un morceau d'omelette dans sa bouche. Il était juste assez sucré et juste assez cuit. C'était probablement la meilleure omelette qu'elle avait mangé jusqu'à maintenant.

Ne se préoccupant plus de l'embarras qui l'avait envahi quelques secondes plus tôt, elle dévora rapidement son repas, se rendant compte qu'elle était famélique. Elle n'avait pas mangé beaucoup dernièrement, après tout. C'était plutôt normal. Personne ne parlait, ils dégustaient tous ce que Luka avait cuisinés. Miku lui jeta alors un regard. La fille aux cheveux roses regardait constamment son assiette, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Un sourire triste fendait son visage. La jeune fille à couettes arrêta soudainement de manger, sentant son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi avait-elle subitement l'air si… triste ? Se sentait sûrement observer, celle-ci tourna la tête pour lui faire un sourire. Même si son sourire paraissait rempli de tendresse, on dirait que derrière celui-ci se cachait une tristesse sans pareil… Pourquoi avait-elle l'impression que ce bonheur n'allait pas durer ?

Inquiète, Miku réussit tout de même à finir son assiette. Luka allait donc faire la vaisselle, mais sa mère l'interdit :

« - Je vais m'en occuper. Pourquoi toi et Miku n'allez pas vous promener un peu ? Après tout, je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire… »

Les deux filles se regardèrent alors, et la plus grande des deux hocha la tête. Miku sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine… Le fait d'être seule avec cette dernière la stressait. Cependant, elle y alla tout de même, s'habillant de son manteau. Il avait l'air à vraiment faire froid dehors. Luka ouvrit la porte, et fit signe à la jeune fille de passer devant elle.

Elles se promenèrent côte-à-côte, longeant le parc. Beaucoup de choses à se dire, hein ? C'était pourtant très silencieux entre les deux filles. Miku ne savait pas quoi dire; elle avait l'impression que Luka ne l'avait pas complétement pardonné, ce qui l'incitait à ne rien dire. De plus, il faisait un froid de canard. Elle essaya de se réchauffer en se frottant les bras avec ses deux mains; la pauvre jeune fille grelottait. Bon, c'était certain qu'elle était plus sensible au froid que d'autres.

Luka s'arrêta soudainement, regardant Miku avec un sourcil levé. Elle ôta alors son foulard, et commença à l'entourer autour du cou de cette dernière. Les joues légèrement rouges, Miku dit :

« - M-Mais… Garde le, Luka…

- Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je crois que tu en as plus besoin que moi. Enfin, regarde-toi, tu es toute froide, protesta-t-elle en posant une main sur sa joue. »

En rougissant, Miku hocha la tête. Une chaleur envahissait son corps, la réchauffant. Seulement savoir que quelqu'un s'occupait d'elle lui faisait vraiment du bien. Les deux files reprirent alors leur route, tandis que la fille aux cheveux cyans porta le foulard à son nez, le reniflant. Il était empreint de son odeur. Puis pensant que la bouche de cette dernière avait certainement déjà frôlé l'écharpe, la fit rougir. Miku jeta un regard discret à Luka, observant ses lèvres. Elle se souvint du baiser qu'elles avaient partagé hier. Cela avait tellement été bouillant au niveau du cœur et quand sa langue avait caressé la sienne… Elle avait senti à cet instant l'excitation l'envahir de la tête au pied… Elle avait encore envie de l'embrasser, de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes, de les sentir contre sa peau. Miku jeta alors un regard sur le sol, un peu confuse. Avoir ce genre de pensées l'embarrassait. En fait, avant, seulement savoir le fait de tenir la main à quelqu'un avait déjà été suffisant pour la gêner alors que maintenant, elle avait des désirs plutôt malpropres.

« - As-tu peur ? »

Surprise par cette question, Miku leva les yeux pour les planter dans les siens. Elle avait l'air vraiment sérieuse, mais la fille aux cheveux cyans ne comprenait pas.

« - Peur de quoi ?

- Mm… laisse tomber. »

Laisser tomber ? Mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber ! Miku voulait absolument savoir. La fille aux cheveux roses paraissait tellement sérieuse que cela la faisait frissonner. Et ne pas savoir l'inquiétait beaucoup. Se pourrait-il que… ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle pose cette question pour savoir si elle avait peur d'aimer une fille ?

La fille aux cheveux cyans serra les poings, et sans prendre la peine de réfléchir avant de parler, elle lui cria :

« - Non, je n'ai pas peur du tout ! Si c'est avec toi, je n'ai pas peur, parce que je t'aime tellement que je… que je… »

Se rendant enfin compte de ce qu'elle disait, elle baissa la tête pour éviter son regard, et chuchota :

« - Que je me fiche de ce que les autres peuvent penser… »

Elle sentit aussitôt deux mains se poser sur ses épaules. Elle leva la tête, et remarqua que Luka lui souriait tendrement, avant qu'elle reprenne son expression sérieuse. Elle la regardait tellement profondément dans les yeux que cela l'intimidait légèrement.

« - Moi, j'ai peur, souffla-t-elle. »

Miku se figea. Luka avait peur… hein ? Une culpabilité envahit soudainement la jeune fille. C'était de sa faute. Elle le savait. Si elle avait peur de ce qu'elle était, c'était parce qu'elle lui avait fait beaucoup de mal par rapport à ça. Elle s'en voulait toujours pour ce qu'elle avait fait; elle ne pourra jamais se le pardonner… Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

« - Je… je suis tellement désolée, Luka. C'est entièrement ma faute, si je n'aurai pas…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. J'étais déjà blessée avant de te rencontrer. J'aimerai donc te raconter mon passé pour que tu comprennes mieux, d'accord ?

Miku leva un sourcil, et hocha la tête. Elle la suivit jusqu'à un banc où elles s'assirent côte-à-côte. La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans regarda aux alentours, et voyant qu'il n'y avait personne de si bon matin, elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la rose. Luka rougit alors, sentant les longs cheveux de celle-ci contre son cou. Elle regarda aussi aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne, et se détendit aussitôt en entrelaça les doigts froids de la fille à couettes. Miku pouvait aussitôt remarquer que ses mains tremblaient…

Elles restèrent longtemps dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Luka se racle la gorge…

« - Prête à tout entendre ? demanda-t-elle, un peu incertaine. Si tu vois que je m'interromps pendant mon discours, ne t'inquiètes surtout pas. Je suis encore très sensible à cause de ce qu'il s'est passé… »

Miku hocha la tête. Bizarrement, elle n'était pas du tout prête à tout entendre, mais elle le devait, de toute façon.

« - Peut-être que cela peut te paraitre étrange, mais quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais du genre vraiment timide. Je n'étais même pas capable de dire deux mots sans me mettre à bégayer. Je me cachais de la foule, je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis. Mon prénom était « La Muette », parce que je ne parlais pas aux gens… Plutôt bizarre, tu ne trouves pas ?

- Oui, j'avoue, dit la fille aux cheveux cyans. »

Miku décida de ne pas lui dire qu'elle savait déjà tout ça ; sa mère lui avait dit, après tout.

« - Malgré ma timidité, les gens aimaient mon apparence. Chaque fois que quelqu'un me complimentait à propos de cela, j'étais tellement rouge que c'était remarquable à des centaines de kilomètres… Et puis, soudainement, je l'ai rencontré. Il était grand, beau, romantique… Bref, les filles l'appelaient « le parfait petit ami », et ce n'était pas pour rien. Il m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui, et j'avais accepté… »

Luka arrêta soudainement de parler pour voir la réaction de la jeune fille ; celle-ci semblait surprise. Enfin, elle l'était _vraiment_. C'était juste parce que comme la fille aux cheveux roses était lesbienne, elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce que celle-ci avait déjà sorti avec un garçon. Miku sentit également de la jalousie, malgré que ceci fût seulement le passé.

« - C'était mon premier rendez-vous. J'étais tellement surexcitée que je ne tenais pas du tout en place. On était allé au parc. On s'était parlé de tout et de rien, apprenant des choses sur l'autre. Je n'étais pas timide avec lui, je me sentais moi-même. Et puis, il y avait eu ce moment où il avait pris ma main pour approcher son visage du miens. Je n'étais pas du tout prête pour cela, et le plus important, je n'avais pas envie de l'embrasser. Mais ça, j'étais trop timide pour le lui avouer, je l'avais donc laissé faire. Il…

- Il… il t'avait embrassé ? L'interrompit soudainement Miku.

- Oui… Mais je n'avais vraiment pas trouvé cela passionnant. Je n'aimais pas tellement la façon qu'il… Enfin, peu importe. Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails. Je lui avais donc avoué que je n'avais pas aimé cela. On était alors devenu seulement que de bons amis, mais c'était satisfaisant pour moi. Cependant, c'était à ce moment que je commençais à me poser des questions ; pourquoi je n'étais pas capable de tomber amoureuse ? Pourquoi je trouvais les filles plus attirantes que les garçons ? Je me disais que je n'étais pas normale… Puis, j'avais rencontré cette fille, elle était… elle… »

Luka s'arrêta subitement. Inquiète, la fille aux cheveux cyans leva les yeux ; elle observait le sol. Miku comprit que cela risquait d'être difficile à raconter. Elle se mit à serrer plus fortement sa main, l'encourageant à continuer.

« - Elle… elle était magnifique. J'aimais sa personnalité qui était contraire à la mienne ; elle souriait à tout le monde, elle était enjouée, elle était gentille… C'est alors que par hasard, nous avons travaillé sur un projet à l'école ensemble. Nous étions vite devenues de bonnes amies. Ma personnalité s'était changée à cet instant ; je commençais à devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui grâce à elle. Ma popularité augmentait très rapidement. Au lieu de m'appeler « La Muette », les gens m'appelaient « La Reine du Lycée », alors imagine un peu. Mes sentiments changeaient aussi… Cependant, ils changeaient d'une mauvaise façon. Je commençais à voir ma meilleure amie autrement. Je… je ne pouvais malheureusement pas contrôler ces sentiments, et j'avais compris que j'étais amoureuse d'elle. Ça m'avait fait un choc, certes, mais j'étais capable de le tolérer. Un jour, j'avais décidé d'aller chez elle pour réviser. Mais au lieu de cela, nous avions fait une bataille de chatouille… Et je… idiote que je suis, je… je l'avais embrassé… Elle essayait de me repousser, mais je… je l'avais forcé… Et c'est là qu'elle m'avait dit que j'étais dégoûtante... elle en avait parlé à pleins de gens au lycée… J'avais été obligé de changer d'école. Je m'étais promis de ne plus jamais tomber amoureuse, mais je t'ai rencontré, Miku… »

Luka sentit aussitôt que Miku était agitée, et elle comprit la raison ; elle pleurait énormément en proférant des excuses sans arrêt. La jeune fille était vraiment choquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Elle avait ignoré tout cela. Elle n'avait pas imaginé une seule seconde qu'elle avait autant subi de mauvaises choses, et Miku n'avait fait qu'empirer son état par la suite. Elle était horrible. Si seulement elle avait su tout cela plus tôt, elle n'aurait certainement pas fait toutes ces choses ignobles. Mais on ne pouvait malheureusement pas recommencer le passé…

Les bras de la fille aux cheveux roses se resserrèrent alors autour de sa taille pour la serrer contre elle. Elle pouvait désormais ressentir le souffle saccadée de cette dernière lui caresser les cheveux, et elle comprit immédiatement quelque chose ; Luka pleurait aussi. Miku n'était qu'une idiote ; celle qui la réconfortait était celle qui avait besoin qu'on la réconforte. La fille à couettes entoura alors sa nuque et lui chuchota des mots doux à l'oreille pour essayer de la faire calmer. Ce qui avait l'air de bien fonctionner...

« - Merci, Miku… »

La fille aux cheveux cyans lui sourit alors, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Luka rougit légèrement. Elle allait également l'embrasser, mais un bruit parvint soudainement à leurs oreilles, les faisant sursauter violement. Elles tournèrent la tête et rencontrèrent une paire d'yeux bruns qui les regardait avec les yeux écarquillés, certainement choqué parce qu'elle venait de voir. Luka se dégagea alors très rapidement de l'étreinte, son cœur battant à pleine vitesse.

« - Mei-Meiko…

- Tiens, quelle belle surprise ! Megurine et Hatsune en train de faire des choses interdites… Je savais que Luka était lesbienne, mais toi, Miku, c'est assez surprenant. On dirait que je vais avoir des choses à dire au lycée, déclara-t-elle en montrant la photo qu'elle avait prise avec son téléphone cellulaire. »

Sur la photo, on voyait clairement Miku en train d'embrasser la joue de Luka. Meiko était certainement une des plus populaires du lycée ; elle se moquait très souvent des autres… Miku observa immédiatement la rose ; elle était figée, les larmes lui coulant abondamment sur les joues. La fille aux cheveux cyans sentit son cœur se serrer très brutalement dans sa poitrine. Ça faisait mal. Ça faisait mal de la voir dans cet état. Ça faisait mal de voir que les gens continuaient de la blesser avec ça.

Miku regarda alors Meiko avec un regard menaçant. Celle-ci semblait d'ailleurs amusée par cette situation ; elle s'approchait de Luka en regardant attentivement ses larmes.

« - Oh ? Megurine pleure ? L'aurais-je fait pleurer par hasard ? Ce que je suis méchante ! Ah oups… Attendez, je ne suis pas méchante, je ne fais que dire la vérité. Luka est lesbienne, c'est vrai, ce qui veut dire qu'elle est répugnante. Même chose pour toi, Miku. »

La fille aux cheveux cyans serra les poings le plus fortement qu'elle le pouvait, remarquant la peur sur le visage de la rose. Elle se leva alors vivement du banc en regardant sérieusement Meiko dans les yeux :

« - Ça suffit ! hurla Miku. Je me fiche que tu te moques de moi, je me fiche que tu me traites de lesbienne, je me fiche de tout à part que tu fasses du mal à Luka !

- Alors comme ça, Miku protège Luka ? Intéressant… »

Meiko s'approcha alors de la fille aux cheveux roses avec un grand sourire :

« - Luka est répugnante, Luka est répugnante, Luka est répugnante, Luka répugnante, répéta-t-elle sans cesse, faisant exprès. »

Luka ne bougeait pas d'un poil, mais on pouvait facilement voir par son expression qu'elle était effrayée. Miku, elle, était plus que fâchée. Elle poussa sauvagement Meiko qui fut surprise par ce geste inattendu de la part d'une fille comme elle. Perdant le contrôle, Miku se mit à la frapper en lui criant des noms plutôt vulgaires. C'était hors-personnage, mais c'était bien parce qu'on venait de faire beaucoup de mal à Luka… C'était donc _très _normal.

Ne se laissant pas battre par une fille si habituellement faible qu'était Miku, Meiko poussa cette dernière contre un arbre.

« - Tu vas me le payer, salope. »

Sur ces mots, elle frappa violemment la pauvre Miku sur le visage qui se mit immédiatement à saigner du nez. Pourtant, la fille aux cheveux cyans n'avait pas peur ; elle pouvait tout endurer si cela voulait dire d'arrêter de faire du mal à sa bien-aimée. Meiko la frappa encore, la traitant sans arrêt de salope.

« - Miku ! Cria soudainement Luka en s'en déchirer la gorge. »

La rose s'interposa alors, en prenant la fille aux cheveux bruns par le collet de son chandail. Une colère immense envahissait maintenant les yeux de Luka.

« - Lâches Miku. »

Son ton de voix était plus que menaçant, pourtant pour se dégager de l'emprise de cette dernière, Meiko lui donna un violemment coup de genoux en pleins ventre… Luka tomba immédiatement sur le sol, incapable de respirer. Miku écarquilla des yeux, avant de s'approcher de la rose avec les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle empoigna ses épaules en la regardant désespérément dans les yeux. Elle venait de la frapper sur le ventre, alors qu'elle… alors qu'elle…

La fille aux cheveux cyans poussa un cri. Elle serra les poings avant d'empoigner une branche de bois qui trainait près d'elle. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Meiko en brandissant la branche, ne se rendant pas complétement compte de ce qu'elle faisait. La fille aux cheveux bruns semblait subitement alertée. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'on venait de lui frapper brusquement le crâne, et elle continuait, lui faisant perdre du sang. Meiko se mit alors à fuir, avant qu'elle lance :

« - T'es… t'es folle ! Je vais appeler la police ! »

Miku tomba immédiatement à genoux, les mains devant le visage où elle se mit à sangloter bruyamment. Pourquoi… ? Pourquoi arrivait-il toujours des choses horribles ? Elle se mit à crier le plus fortement qu'elle le pouvait, avant de retourner voir Luka. Elle s'accroupit en face d'elle. Elle avait l'air d'avoir très mal…

« - Je… respirer… besoin, murmura-t-elle, incompréhensiblement. »

Mais Miku comprit immédiatement ; elle avait besoin de respirer, probablement parce qu'elle avait de la difficulté. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour l'aider. Elle avait le choix entre de la laisser là, et de revenir avec ses parents ou bien la transporter jusqu'à chez elle. Elle opta pour la deuxième idée ; après tout, elle ne voulait pas la laisser seule dans cet état.

Elle prit un des bras de Luka afin que celle-ci prenne appuie sur elle. La fille à couettes pouvait immédiatement ressentir son souffle faible contre sa joue qui était rempli de larmes. Elle la transporta alors. Ce ne fut pas si difficile ; la détermination était trop puissante pour abandonner.

« - Ça… ça va ? demanda Miku.

- Ma respiration semble… se replacer, dit-elle difficilement. »

Enfin rendu chez les Megurine, la jeune fille cogna avec un coup de pied, puisque ses deux mains étaient déjà occupées. Ce fut alors le père qui ouvrit la porte. Il semblait choquer en voyant l'état de sa fille. Il appela alors sa femme qui l'aida à la transporter sur le sofa. Miku les rejoignit aussitôt. Ils étaient vraiment inquiets pour elle ; ils pleuraient tous les deux.

« - Luka, ma chérie, chuchota alors sa mère. Tu veux que j'appelle une ambulance ?

- N-non… Ça va aller… »

La fille aux cheveux cyans avait l'impression que c'était encore de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas frappé Meiko la première fois, cela ne se serait pas produit… C'était encore de sa faute… Miku était actuellement une nuisance pour la rose ; elle ne faisait qu'empirer son état. Elle était inutile. Elle ne méritait pas une personne comme elle.

Miku ne savait pas combien de temps elle était restée là, à les observer, mais la mère de Luka remarqua soudainement ses blessures. Elle lui fit alors signe de la suivre à la salle de bain. Elle recouvrit donc ses blessures avec des pansements. La jeune fille à couettes la remercia alors.

« - Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

- Je… excusez-moi, je préfèrerai ne pas en parler… »

Sans attendre une réponse de la part de la mère de Luka, Miku se dirigea dans la chambre de la rose où elle s'installa sur le lit. C'était tellement de sa faute. Si elle n'avait pas embrassé la fille aux cheveux roses sur la joue, Luka n'aurait pas été blessé. Si elle ne s'était pas battue contre Meiko, elle n'aurait pas reçu ce coup de poing sur le ventre…

Celle qui faisait du mal à Luka était…

Elle-même…

* * *

**Oh, et… Je ne suis pas encore certaine, mais je vais peut-être mettre cette fic à rated M, mais ce n'est pas certain, hein. Je verrai ça plus tard. xD**

**Fin, commentaire~? **


	14. Chapter 14

**A\N : **Ah ! Désolée pour ce retard, mes chers lecteurs et mes chères lectrices !

Je dois dire que ces temps-ci, je suis plus concentrée sur mon autre fic « CV01 and CV03 »… ^^'

Bref, revenons à nos moutons ! Je ne répondrai pas grand-chose pour les commentaires, parce que flemme intense~

**IdrewAcow : **Oh, merci. Tu ne sais plus quoi ressentir ? Ah, c'est marrant ça, mais j'aime. 8D * SBAFF *

**Ma Zaza d'amour~ : **Owi~ Ma cheerleader à moi~ * SBAFF * Meiko, une connasse ? Bah je pensais que tu l'aimais déjà pas, alors ça fait pas de mal, hein ? Eh oui, Miku qui se défouleeeuhh… Ça change, eh ? Sinon, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire !

**Mayuri-chan : **Eh ouais, Meiko aussi ! Normal si c'est triste, ce n'est pas un drame pour rien, après tout, eh. ^^ Ouais, Miku en violente, mais ça la change ! Fin, merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire. x)

**Asahi Shinohara : **Je suis de plus en plus cruelle, tu dis ? Owi~ J'en suis fière, donc adore-moi et vénère-moi. 8D * SBAFF * La-personne-qui-est-fière-d'avoir-du-M… xD Toi aussi tu vois Meiko en connasse ? Alors là, on pense pareil pour ça. Bref, merci pour le commentaire. ^ w ^

**Yomi : **Toi, t'es une lectrice fidèle. xD Tu trouves aussi que Miku en mode violente, ça la change ? Je suis d'accord pour ça. J'essaie un peu de sortir de l'ordinaire. Eh ouais, la mère de Miku l'a abandonné… ou peut-être pas, qui sait… * Rire diabolique * Ouais pour les fins, faut toujours que je fasse ça; j'aime garder le suspens. 8D

**Ranshin Sitro : **Oh, thanks. I found a new Beta-Reader for my story _"The new student can't be this cute!" _So, now, I guess you'll be able to read my chapters in English. Hehe. xD

**Tsu : **Ah, merci beaucoup ! Contente de savoir que tu adores toujours autant. Ça fait plaisir à savoir. Eh ouais, Miku qui veut le bien de Luka, mais qui ne réussis qu'à lui faire du mal… Pauvre Miku, hein ? * Rire diabolique * Bon, ça parait peut-être pas, mais je ne déteste pas Miku, eh. C'est même ma perso préférée des Voca'. xD Ouaaais, on tuera le Kaito x Miku. èoé * Super-anti Kaito x Miku *

**Thyrokyo : **Contente que tu ais aimé les deux premier chapitres ! Je te remercie pour tes deux commentaires. ^^

**Zouu : **Owi~ J'adore le suspens. 8D Mm… Pour les choses qui peuvent arriver, tu verras dans ce chapitre. Tu vas saigner du nez… Muhahaha~ * SBAFF * Enfin, merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire. xD

Bon, dans ce chapitre, j'ai l'impression qu'il y a des phrases qui ne disent pas. Pardonnez-moi, une Québécoise peut très facilement mélanger les mots… Je tiens à vous avertir :** LEMON LÉGER**. Je laisse à T, parce que je voudrais savoir votre avis; qui aimerait que cette fic soit M ? Parce que sérieusement, je n'avais pas qu'envie de faire un lemon léger... Rah, je le sentais ce coup-ci. Dommage. xD

Enjoy, anyway~

* * *

Le coude contre le bureau, Miku regardait la neige tomber lentement. Tous les flocons avaient une minime existence; aussitôt atterrit, ils se fondaient aux billions autres – et même plus encore -. Mais la vie paraissait tellement plus simple pour eux, sachant que ça ne vivait pas. Ils n'avaient pas à supporter les préjugés, ils ne pouvaient pas ressentir la douleur, ils n'avaient pas besoin de se confondre à la vie sociale; ils étaient libres. Malheureusement, la vie n'était pas la même pour les humains. Il y avait des moments heureux, certes, mais ceux qu'on ne pouvait souvent pas oublier, c'était les souvenirs douloureux. Ceux qui te donnaient ce pincement au cœur, ceux que tu voudrais oublier à tout prix, mais que tu ne pouvais pas; ça te tourmentais trop jusqu'au point où des larmes tombaient le long de ton visage…

Miku porta sa main au niveau de son cœur. C'était douloureux… Oh, tellement douloureux… La raison était simple; depuis le début où elle avait chambardé la relation d'amitié qu'elle avait entretenu avec Luka, elle sentait ce sentiment de culpabilité qui la hantait. Et évidemment, ce sentiment augmentait à chaque jour qui passait. Cela en devenait intolérable; c'était une vraie torture… Elle ne cessait de culpabilisé par rapport à ce qu'elle avait fait à la jeune fille aux cheveux roses; elle avait l'impression d'avoir complétement gâché sa vie. Elle avait l'air tellement plus fragile à cause d'elle… Miku n'était qu'une dangerosité pour elle; elle ne cessait de lui faire du mal, alors qu'elle voulait son bien, alors qu'elle voulait la voir heureuse…

La jeune fille frappa sur le bureau d'un coup violent, avant de porter la tête dessus, se sentant impuissante. Elle ne pouvait carrément faire… Chaque coup que Luka recevait, chaque fois que Miku avait l'impression de recevoir toute une claque au visage. Pouvaient-elles vivre heureuses ? Ou étaient-elles damnées à une vie malheureuse ? La seule chose qui parvenait à la tête de Miku, c'était de partir loin d'ici, laissant Luka en paix; comme ça, elle n'aura probablement plus de problèmes… Oui, parce que Miku ne faisait qu'emporter le trouble…

Une larme roula le long de sa joue; juste le fait de penser à ne plus voir Luka, ça lui faisait encore plus mal que cette culpabilité… Mais pour la jeune fille, c'était également la seule façon de ne pas la blesser… Et pour ça, elle ferait n'importe quoi…

« - Miku, souffla une voix derrière elle. »

Reconnaissant immédiatement le son de la voix, Miku essuya rapidement ses yeux pour ne pas montrer cette faiblesse – surtout que c'était Luka qui avait plus besoin de réconfort. Elle se retourna alors, lui faisant un sourire forcé. La fille aux cheveux roses avait une expression neutre; elle ne pouvait donc pas deviner ce qu'elle ressentait en ce moment…

« - Hey… Comment va ton ventre ? »

La rose grimaça, ce qui était un très mauvais signe. Cela ne fit d'ailleurs qu'augmenter l'anxiété de Miku, qui n'en montrait évidemment aucun signe.

« - Pour être franche, ça me fait mal, mais je peux le supporter…

- O-oh, je… je vois. »

Silence. Un silence très pesant. Enfin, c'était surtout embarrassant pour Miku. De un, parce que cette phrase venait vraiment de heurter Miku de plein fouet qui en oubliait même de respirer. De deux, parce qu'elle avait grandement l'impression que c'était de sa faute. Finalement, parce qu'elle avait une soudaine envie de pleurer. Elle se retourna alors vivement en sentant une larme rouler, puis deux, puis plusieurs… Elle serra les dents, espérant que Luka n'aille rien remarqué à propos de son étrange comportement…

Elle entendit plutôt Luka s'assoir sur son lit très doucement, qui était juste à côté du bureau. Miku essuya une nouvelle fois ses larmes; elle voulait à tout prix éviter que sa bien-aimée le remarque. Elle prit une grande respiration, et d'essouffla très lentement; c'était un de ses moyens pour se calmer. Elle fit ceci assez discrètement d'ailleurs…

« - Je… je suis obligée de reprendre les cours dans quelques jours, dit aussitôt Luka, d'une voix tremblante. »

Elle allait reprendre les cours, alors que… alors que… ? Non, elle ne pouvait pas… Elle ne le pouvait tout simplement. Miku serra les mâchoires et les poings. Une colère imminente dominait maintenant la tristesse et la culpabilité. Comment pouvait-elle retourner en cours alors que la plupart des gens risquent de se moquer d'elle ? Et le plus important, c'était… Meiko. Il n'y avait pas plus pire qu'elle quand il s'agissait de répandre des choses qui pouvaient très facilement en ridiculisé quelques-uns, et de s'assurer qu'ils mènent une mauvaise année. La plupart ignorait la raison de pourquoi elle faisait ça. La seule chose que Miku comprenait, c'était que c'était la pire des salopes.

En plus, Meiko avait _la _preuve que Luka était réellement lesbienne à cause de la photo qu'elle avait prise; celle où Miku embrassait la joue de Luka. Elle se fichait du fait que les autres pouvaient se moquer d'elle, ce qu'elle ne voulait pas par contre, c'était qu'on fasse du mal du mal à sa bien-aimée.

La fille aux cheveux cyans se leva brusquement pour se diriger vers la porte pour partir. Mais avant cela, elle dit à Luka d'une voix résolue :

« - Je reviens. J'ai quelque chose à faire… »

Sur ce, elle laissa la rose sans qu'elle n'eût le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. Elle descendit les escaliers en vitesse afin d'enfiler son manteau et ses bottes. Elle allait se venger, et pour ça, elle _fera _n'importe quoi…

Elle sortit donc dehors avec le regard rempli de haine.

Elle voulait le bien de Luka à tout prix.

Elle voulait la voir sourire…

Elle fera… n'importe quoi…

oOo

La porte du lycée fit un claquement sec, attirant quelques regards vers une jeune fille aux cheveux cyans qui venait de faire son entré en pleine récréation. Quelques personnes semblaient surpris par son arrivé, et d'autres se contentaient de la regarder dédaigneusement – ce que la jeune fille évita. Cette dernière cherchait d'ailleurs quelqu'un en particulier. Une personne qui allait le regretter très cher.

Miku pouvait entendre des phrases qui lui faisaient mal. Par exemple : « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait, cette tarée ? Je croyais qu'elle était partit à Tokyo », « C'est cette fille qui était amie avec la lesbienne ? », « Mais cette fille est-elle réellement seulement une amie pour elle ? », « Je suis certaine que Megurine lui a déjà fait des choses répugnantes ». La plupart des phrases étaient suivi par des éclats de rire. Mais heureusement que ce n'était pas tout le lycée qui s'en préoccupait; la plupart des personnes étaient en groupe de filles… Le genre qui se moque des autres.

Malgré les phrases qui fusaient ici et là – et qui faisaient mal -, Miku les évita, ce qu'elle n'était pas capable de faire auparavant. On dirait que Luka lui donnait la force d'esquiver les insultes… Après tout, la seule chose qui comptait pour la jeune fille, c'était sa bien-aimée. Pour ce qui était du reste, elle s'en fichait carrément.

Miku regardait partout; dans les corridors, près des cases, dans la cafétéria… Mais elle ne trouva nulle part celle qu'elle cherchait. Il restait une place à visiter; le gymnase. Elle s'y rendit donc, un peu incertaine. La plupart des gens qui allaient là pendant la pause, c'était des gens – souvent des garçons – qui pratiquaient le basketball. Quand elle y fut, elle remarqua avec satisfaction qu'elle était là. Elle reconnut tout de suite ses cheveux bruns courts; elle était également avec des amies. Elles étaient en train de complimenter les garçons qui jouaient dans le gymnase. Miku s'approcha donc discrètement, les poings serrés, et les yeux rempli de haine…

« - Meiko Sakine ! hurla-t-elle, d'une voix plus que menaçante. »

La jeune fille en question se retourna, sembla surprise d'entendre quelqu'un l'appeler de la sorte. Un sourire espiègle vint aussitôt changer sa stupéfaction en remarquant qui la faisait face. Les deux amies qui étaient avec elle, Miku put les reconnaitre facilement; il y avait Akita Neru, une jeune fille avec les cheveux blonds longs attachés en une seule queue de cheval… Elle était très souvent avec son téléphone cellulaire, fréquemment en train d'envoyer des texto. L'autre fille à sa gauche était Furukawa Miki; elle avait les cheveux rouges longs qui lui arrivaient environ à mi-cuisse. Elle avait souvent des cerises avec elle, comme en ce moment d'ailleurs…

Les trois filles avaient au moins un point commun; elles étaient les plus populaires du lycée, ne se gênant pas pour ridiculiser les autres. Mais le leader était évidemment Meiko qui la regardait de la tête au pied avec un air de dégoût. Elle avait également un bandage sur la tête, faisant sourire Miku; elle n'avait pas raté son coup.

« - Ah, tiens, la tarée numéro un du lycée… Quelle belle surprise ! s'exclama ironiquement Meiko. »

Miki éclata alors de rire, tandis que Neru ne se préoccupait pas de ce qui se passait; elle était trop occupée avec son téléphone cellulaire. Miku décida alors d'ignorer la remarque en s'approchant le plus près que possible. À un tel point où elle pouvait presque ressentir le nez de celle-ci contre le siens…

« - Effaces cette photo, dit aussitôt la fille aux cheveux cyans.

- Pourquoi le ferais-je ? Je ne l'ai même pas encore rependu… ce serait du vrai gâchis !

- Oui, oui, je suis d'accord avec Mei-mei, ajouta Miki. Ça risque d'être marrant, n'est-ce pas Neneruru~? »

Neru se contenta d'hocher la tête en guise de réponse, un peu irritée par les surnoms idiots qu'elle lui donnait. Meiko sortit immédiatement son téléphone, et fit exprès pour montrer la photo en pleine face de Miku qui poussa un grognement. Si jamais elle allait envoyer cette photo à tout le lycée, la fille aux cheveux roses risquerait de se faire encore plus harceler. Premièrement, parce que ça prouve l'homosexualité de Luka et deuxièmement parce que c'est avec Miku, la tarée comme plein de gens l'appelaient.

Sous un excès de colère, la jeune fille empoigna Meiko par le corset afin de la regarder le plus profondément dans les yeux, ce qui fit rire cette dernière qui se dégagea facilement de son emprise.

« - Tu sais, Hatsune, ricana-t-elle. Si tu veux que ce dégoûtant petit secret entre ta copine et toi ne fassent pas la risée du lycée, il va falloir que tu suives mes ordres, tel un chien le ferait à son maitre. Alors, qu'en penses-tu ? Tu préfères que Megurine se fasse moquer d'elle ? Ou bien que je la laisse tranquille… ? Mais pour ça, il va falloir que tu sois mon animal de compagnie… »

Miku serra les mâchoires. Elle n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont elle lui parlait et encore moins l'idée de devenir son « chien ». Sentant la colère monter de plus en plus en elle, la fille aux cheveux cyans allait la frapper, mais Neru bloqua soudainement son coup avec une vitesse incroyable. Elle la regardait méchamment, l'air de dire : « Ne touche pas à Meiko ». Miku, se sentant impuissante, baissa les bras. Une certaine lueur de tristesse envahit ses yeux…

Elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait deux choix horribles à faire; laisser Meiko faire du mal à Luka ou devenir son animal de compagnie… Pourtant, le choix était plutôt facile, mais d'une certaine façon, celle qui allait se faire ridiculiser, ce sera Miku… Elle sera obligée de suivre ses ordres qui étaient certainement cruelles.

La cloche du début des cours retentit. Meiko passa à côté de « la tarée », et chuchota :

« - Alors… ? »

Miku, honteuse et ridiculisée, lui répondit d'une petite voix :

« - Je suis d'accord pour devenir ton animal de compagnie…

- Voilà qui est une sage décision. On se voit alors demain après les cours, en face de l'école… Tu es mieux de te présenter, sinon tu sais très bien ce qui risque d'arriver… »

Une fois que tout le monde était partit, la fille aux cheveux cyans avait une soudaine envie de crier. À la place, elle s'assit sur le sol, les mains devant le visage où elle se mit à sangloter. Elle avait horriblement peur; elle se demandait ce que Meiko pouvait faire avec elle. Elle savait qu'elle allait tout faire pour la ridiculiser, mais… c'était mieux ça que de laisser cette salope faire du mal à sa Luka.

Oui, parce que Miku fera tout pour Luka. Elle fera tout pour qu'elle soit heureuse, et si c'était une façon de l'aider, alors… elle le fera...

Après un instant qui avait semblé interminable, la fille aux cheveux cyans quitta le lycée pour se rendre chez les Megurine. Il fallait absolument que Luka ne sache rien de ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Meiko. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle sache qu'elle était maintenant sous l'emprise de cette dernière… Mais sera-t-elle capable de lui mentir ? Elle avait en quelque sorte l'impression d'être coupable; si elle ne l'avait pas embrassé sur la joue cette journée, alors rien de tout ça ne serait probablement arrivé. C'était _toujours _de ta faute.

Quand Miku entra enfin dans la maison, elle cacha sa tristesse par un sourire. Elle regarda si Luka était dans le salon ou dans la cuisine, mais elle n'y était pas. Elle était probablement dans sa chambre. La fille aux cheveux cyans s'y dirigea d'un pas incertain. Elle hésitait entre cogner ou non; elle était peut-être occupée. Cependant, elle l'ouvrit lentement, et remarqua immédiatement qu'elle était en train d'écrire dans ce qui ressemblait être son journal intime. Luka, un peu troublée par la soudaine arrivée, cacha aussitôt son journal, comme si on venait de la surprendre avec la main dans un pot de biscuits.

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans, mal à l'aise d'arriver à ce qui semblait être un mauvais moment, se gratta le derrière de la tête et s'excusa. Ce dont Luka lui répondit par un hochement de tête, montrant que ce n'était pas grave. La plus grande des deux se leva alors afin de s'assoir sur son lit…

Et ce fut un nouveau malaise. Elles ne savaient pas quoi se dire; elles n'osaient même pas se regarder. Malgré ça, Miku risqua un regard. Son souffle se coupa, tandis que son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle était tellement magnifique… Son visage pâle semblait sans défauts; ses yeux bleus étaient encore plus profonds que n'importe quel océan, ses longs cils noirs correspondaient parfaitement avec ceux-ci, ses longs cheveux roses étincelants enveloppaient parfaitement la forme de son visage, son nez était juste parfait; ni trop gros, ni trop petit… Ses lèvres semblaient exquises… Enfin pour être exacte, elles _étaient _exquises…

Miku baissa les yeux pour observer son corps. Sans s'en rendre compte, son regard se porta sur sa poitrine dont les trois premiers boutons de sa chemise n'étaient pas liés, laissant entrevoir une bonne partie de la ligne qui séparait ses seins. La fille aux cheveux cyans n'avaient jamais remarqué comment ils étaient parfaits; ils étaient gros et avaient une bonne forme; toutes les filles rêveraient d'avoir un corps si fin et si élancé que le siens. Même Miku se sentit légèrement jalouse; elle était presque plate à ce niveau, après tout…

« - Miku, souffla timidement Luka, en détournant la tête, et en passant un bras au niveau de sa poitrine afin de la cacher. »

Les joues de la fille aux cheveux cyans se firent d'un rouge sombre, remarquant enfin ce qu'elle regardait. Et d'après l'embarra de Luka, elle avait remarqué son regard brûlant. Miku leva les mains en signe de négation pour le nier.

« - Ce… ce n'est pas ce que… ce que tu crois ! »

Elle put remarquer les joues de la fille aux cheveux roses devenir légèrement rouges, avant de se mettre à éclater de rire. Encore plus embarrassée, Miku croisa les bras et détourna la tête. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle se moquait d'elle…

« - H-hey… ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! »

Ses rires redoublèrent alors à cet instant, et Miku ne put s'empêcher de sourire affectueusement. Elle aimait tellement son rire qui était plutôt mielleux; elle avait l'impression d'entendre une douce mélodie bercer ses oreilles. C'était agréable. Surtout que la voir pouffer, ça lui donnait tellement de gaieté; c'était suffisant pour laisser une chaleur plaisante lui réchauffer le cœur.

Voulant en entendre plus, Miku s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire rieur. Elle avait envie de s'amuser un peu. Elle poussa gentiment Luka sur le lit et attaqua ses côtes en la chatouillant doucement. La fille aux cheveux roses s'esclaffa en se débattant, mais la jeune fille décida finalement de chatouiller une partie sensible où n'importe qui pouvait éclater de rire; les pieds. Luka se débattit alors deux fois plus, et cria à la oh-si-vilaine-Miku d'arrêter, mais cette dernière ne l'écoutait pas.

Après quelques secondes, c'était maintenant le tour à la fille à couettes de se retrouver le dos contre le lit, Luka en train de la chatouiller sur les côtes. Elle ne put d'ailleurs s'empêcher d'éclater de rire, mais ceci ne dura pas long feu; la fille aux cheveux roses étaient déjà ahanée; elle dû donc arrêter les chatouilles.

Cependant, les deux filles continuaient de s'esclaffer, sans aucune raison apparente. Elles ne pouvaient même pas s'arrêter; elles avaient le fou rire. Des larmes se joignirent même à cette parade.

« - Je… je ne peux même plus m'arrêter ! s'exclama soudainement Miku, les larmes aux yeux.

- Haha… moi non plus ! »

Quand elles se calmèrent enfin, elles prirent une grande respiration, essayant de reprendre leur souffle. Cependant, des larmes se mirent à couler abondamment sur les deux joues de Luka. Miku, inquiète, passa une main sur son épaule.

« - Je… je t'ai fait du mal ?

- Mais… mais pas du tout ! Je suis heureuse, idiote ! dit-elle, en souriant, dévoilant ses dents blanches. »

Un sourire amoureux fendit aussitôt le visage de Miku…

« - Alors, je le suis aussi… »

Et ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air; si Luka était heureuse, alors elle l'était également. C'était aussi simple que ça. Elle en oubliait même ce qui s'était passé avec Meiko… Son cœur était maintenant rempli de tendresse envers la fille aux cheveux roses. D'ailleurs cette dernière passa un bras hésitant autour de sa taille afin de la serrer dans ses bras. Miku se détendit aussitôt, se perdant dans le magnétique parfum de celle-ci. Elle posa sa tête contre le creux de son cou pour pouvoir mieux sentir cette odeur de violette.

« - J'ai l'impression de vivre un rêve, souffla soudainement Luka. Un rêve magnifique… »

Miku resserra alors l'étreinte en ce moment, ressentant cette phrase comme une overdose de bien-être qui l'emplissait d'une chaleur affective. Son cœur battait la chamade, elle sentait son corps entier frémir seulement en sentant le corps de cette dernière contre le sien, elle brûlait de l'intérieur; elle avait l'impression que des milliers de papillons dansaient dans son ventre. Elle se sentait tellement bien…

La fille aux cheveux cyans sentit soudainement quelque chose d'humide et de doux contre son cou, alors que des doigts venaient gentiment lui caresser les cheveux, lui frôlant parfois la nuque. Miku frissonna de plaisir en comprenant que Luka était en train d'embrasser astucieusement son cou. La fille aux cheveux cyans ne put s'empêcher de fermer les yeux, délectant chaque secondes qui passaient. Elle passa même une main derrière la tête de sa bien-aimée afin de la forcer à continuer. Sa bouche contre son cou lui donnait l'impression qu'on le brûlait agréablement et que cette chaleur envahissait tout son être. Son cœur battait éperdument dans sa poitrine… Sa respiration se fit même plus rapide…

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'une fille lui ferait ce genre de choses. Elle avait toujours pensé que ce serait avec un garçon, mais elle avait compris que peu importe le sexe, ça ne changeait rien; s'il y avait de la passion, si c'était réellement de l'amour, alors ça ne changeait rien…

Luka était tout ce dont elle avait rêvé…

Quand la fille aux cheveux roses lâcha enfin son cou, Miku se sentit aussitôt déçu; elle en voulait encore plus.

Luka embrassa tendrement son front, et la jeune fille se sentit fondre par cette douce caresse. Elle descendit ensuite sa bouche à sa joue droite qu'elle embrassa aussi affectueusement. Miku agrippa sa chemise quand leur bouche ne les séparait que de quelques centimètres, mixant leur souffle qui se faisait rapide.

« - Miku… chuchota désespérément Luka. »

La fille aux cheveux roses décida enfin de briser cette distance. Les papillons dans le ventre de Miku se firent encore plus nombreux, la chaleur et son rythme cardiaque augmentaient à une vitesse incroyable, ses tremblements se firent plus puissants; c'était de la passion, c'était de l'amour, c'était tout ce dont un couple rêvait de ressentir.

Elles s'embrassaient lentement, plaquant leurs lèvres pendant de longues secondes, et les décollaient pour ensuite les recoller ensemble. C'était une danse passionnée, une danse que personne ne pouvait interrompre. Leurs échanges se faisaient plus rapides, plus pressantes, plus excitantes à chaque secondes qui passaient.

En continuant leurs baisers fiévreux, Luka plaqua doucement Miku contre le lit afin de se placer en-dessus d'elle. La fille aux cheveux cyans ne porta d'ailleurs aucune résistance à ceci, passant même une main derrière son dos pour le caresser, alors que Luka caressait le derrière de sa tête fougueusement. Leurs respirations se faisaient rapides et bruyantes.

Quand la plus grande des deux poussa un léger gémissement, Miku prit cet instant pour pousser sa langue dans sa bouche afin d'aller rencontrer excessivement la sienne. Leur langue se disputait pour la dominance, faisant des ronds et des allers retours. La fille aux cheveux cyans glissa même sa main sous la chemise de celle-ci afin de caresser son dos pour pouvoir toucher sa peau nue.

Au contact de sa peau, elle sentit aussitôt Luka frissonner.

Sa peau était légèrement moite, douce et chaude.

Miku sentait l'excitation augmenter à une vitesse incroyable; elle voulait tellement plus… Tout son être brûlait par les caresses de cette dernière. Ce n'était pas que du plaisir comme quelques personnes cherchaient; c'était de l'amour. Ça n'avait aucun rapport avec le sexe.

Sentant une main se balader sur sa poitrine, Luka brisa le baiser pour appuyer son front contre celui de la jeune fille. Cette dernière pouvait immédiatement ressentir sa respiration bruyante, rapide et chaude contre son front, la faisant frémir. Les papillons dans son ventre étaient maintenant plus qu'agités. Elle passa ses mains sur ses seins, les frottant gentiment contre la palme de ses mains. Un gémissement silencieux jaillit alors de la bouche de la fille aux cheveux roses; elle avait pu le ressentir contre front. Leurs cuisses se mirent à frôler celles de l'autre, et Luka prit ça comme un avertissement… Son souffle chaud caressa aussitôt son oreille :

« - Arr.. arrête, Mi… Miku, haleta-t-elle. Nous… nous devons arrêter… »

Comprenant enfin que ce qu'elles faisaient étaient en quelque sorte insolite, la plus petite des deux s'arrêta malgré la déception qui l'envahissait. Luka la remercia, avant d'embrasser son front et de se dégager avec regret. Miku se sentait tellement embarrassée; elle l'avait caressé sur la poitrine, après tout. Elles s'étaient peut-être laissées un peu trop emporté.

La jeune fille se gratta le derrière de la tête, signe de nervosité. Si Luka ne l'avait pas arrêté, qui sait où cela les aurait emmené. En plus, elle n'avait aucune idée de comment deux filles faisaient ce genre de choses; elle savait que deux femmes pouvaient avoir du sexe, mais elle ignorait la façon. Peut-être était-ce avec les… doigts… ? Miku rougit fortement par ses pensées, et se mordit les lèvres.

C'était embarrassant…

Luka s'étala sur son lit en soupirant de soulagement. La plus petite des deux la rejoignit aussitôt en posant sa tête contre sa poitrine, décidée à prendre ça comme oreiller. Une des mains de la rose se promena gentiment dans ses cheveux…

« - Je t'aime, déclara Miku, d'une voix choquée par l'émotion. »

La fille aux cheveux roses sourit tendrement.

« - Moi aussi, je t'aime… »

Miku enfouit alors sa tête encore plus profondément dans sa poitrine afin de sentir son parfum dont elle ne se tannait jamais. Elles restèrent longtemps dans cette position jusqu'à ce que Luka s'exclame d'une voix enthousiasmée :

« - Ça te dirait qu'on sorte toi et moi demain après-midi ?

- Tu… tu veux dire un rendez-vous ?

- Oui, si tu veux. »

Surexcitée, la fille aux cheveux cyans allait accepter, mais une douleur lui pinça soudainement le cœur. Elle ne pouvait pas; elle devait aller rejoindre Meiko.

Miku sentit sa gorge se serrer…

« - Est-ce que ça doit absolument être en après-midi ?

- Eh bien, demain matin, je dois faire quelques commissions avec ma mère… »

Luka avait un grand sourire sur le visage; elle avait l'air tellement heureuse de pouvoir passer du temps avec elle, mais Miku ne pouvait pas à cause de cette putain de Meiko… Et lui refuser ça alors qu'elle avait tellement l'air contente, c'était une torture…

Ça lui brisait le cœur.

« - Je suis désolée, Luka… je… je ne peux pas. »

Le sourire sur son visage s'effaça, laissant place par de l'étonnement.

« - Pourquoi ? T'as quelque chose de prévu… ?

- En… en quelque sorte…

- Tu peux me dire quoi, alors ?

- Non, je… je ne peux pas… »

Miku put facilement remarquer que Luka avait mal; les traits de son visage le montraient assez bien. La plus petite des deux sentit son cœur se serrer brutalement dans sa poitrine. Elle aurait grandement aimé pouvoir aller à un rendez-vous avec elle, mais elle devait aller faire la chienne avec Meiko, et ça l'inquiétait; elle se demandait quel genre de choses elles pouvaient lui faire.

En voyant la tristesse sur son visage, Miku murmura d'une petite voix :

« - Je… je suis désolée, Luka… »

Celle-ci détourna son regard.

« - Ce… ce n'est rien… »

La fille aux cheveux cyans se sentit mal à l'aise; elle venait de lui faire du mal en refusant. Luka était une personne sensible, même si elle n'en montrait souvent aucun signe…

Elle n'avait pas hâte à demain.

Elle ne voulait pas se confronter avec Meiko.

Elle ne le voulait pas…

Mais elle le devait;

Pour le bien de Luka…

* * *

**Bon, voilà. Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, qui aimerait que cette fic soit M pour du lemon ? Parce que si la plupart ne veulent pas, je laisse à T.**

**Bref, commentaire ? x)**


	15. Chapter 15

**A\N : **Ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas posté ici. Désolée pour le retard, les z'amis !

J'ai pleins de trucs à faire ces temps-ci. Je suis souvent crevée. En plus, c'est mon anniversaire bientôt. Ce mercredi, 19 octobre. Je vais avoir ** ans. (-:

Ma copine m'a donné une peluche de Miku. Yay. ~ (L)

Je suis tellement flemmarde que le nom de mon document c'est : « soduhsolfhunjdcslllfebils » ou quelque chose du genre. ;o

Bref, passons. xD

**Ma Zaza à moi : **Oui, je ne suis pas surprise que tu veuilles du lemon, ma perverseeeeuh. ( Oui, oui, c'est toi ! Moi, ce n'était qu'un rêve ! * SBAFF * ). En tout cas, ça fait plaisir de savoir que c'est toujours aussi bien écrit. Ouiiii, Meiko en salope, c'est clair que ça lui va bien. Ouais, pour le lemon qui n'était pas lemon, tu seras servie avec ce chapitre. XD Et non, je ne connais pas du tout le manga que t'a mentionné, mais sinon, je te remercie pour ton commentaire, mon Amour ~

**Ranshin Sitro :** Bad Meiko ? Yeah, I agree. Good if you don't mind that's M or not, because the majority want lemon, strangely. Anyways, thank you for the comment! ^ w ^

**IdrewAcow : **Merci, vraiment ! Je suis contente de voir que tu donnes toujours un commentaire. Ça fait plaisir. Eh ouais, Meiko est méchante ( mais pas tant que ça ;o * SBAFF * ). ^ w ^

**Tsu : **Lemon ~ T'inquiètes pas, il en aura dans ce chapitre… xD Contente que tu adores toujours autant. Et ouais, tu peux tuer Meiko, je m'en fiche. J'aime pas tellement cette perso. Je l'utilise soit en salope et soit soûle. Ouais, à bat le Kaito x Miku ! À bat le Kaito x Miku ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Tes commentaires me font toujours aussi plaisir. (- :

**Paru : **Pas grave si t'as lu ma fic auparavant, mais que tu n'as pas posté de commentaire. Et pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée de lire ceci : _«__J'ose pas penser à ce que fera Meiko mais en même temps, mon imagination fertile m'oblige à penser que Meiko est une "dégoutante" et donc, qu'elle va faire un truc à Miku. »_ C'est une bonne idée, mais non. xDD En tout cas, merci d'avoir laissé un comm'. ^ _ ^

**Bakachan : **Ah, pas grave si t'as posté deux commentaires sans le faire exprès. Ça m'est déjà arrivé. Haha. En tout cas, merci ! Contente que tu aimes bien. Et ouais, des revirements de situations, ça se dit. xD

**Asahi Shinohara : **Je ne suis super pas étonnée de constater que les gens veulent du M. Ahlàlà… xD Heureuse que tu aies toujours adorée. Ça fait vraiment plaisir à lire. Oui, Meiko c'est une conne, une salope et tous les trucs de ce genre. Mais rassure-toi, je ne l'aime pas plus que toi… xD En tout cas, merci. ^ w ^

**Osu : **Encore une personne qui réclame du lemon. J'en suis même plus étonnée. xD Contente que tu as adoré le chapitre. Merci à toi ! Ouais, en passant, j'aime bien ton pseudo. xD

**Zouu : **Contente que tu aies apprécié le chapitre. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas réussi à te faire saigner du nez, mais on verra pour ce chapitre. * Rire diabolique * ( Et j'ai déjà réussi une fois, c'est pas si mal. xD ) Bref, comme toujours, merci pour ton commentaire ! ^ w ^

**Sheila : **Ouais, t'inquiètes pas, y'aura du lemon où Miku sera dominante. Toute façon, pour une fois, j'avais envie qu'elle le soit, puisque Luka est « faible ». Mais tu sais, pas besoin de mettre deux commentaires avec deux différents pseudo pour me demander de mettre Miku dominante. XD

Bon, en tout cas, merci à vous tous ! Vos commentaires me font chauds au cœur. ~ Il y a du lemon dans ce chapitre – comme la majorité en voulait. C'est le plus détaillé que j'ai fait jusqu'à maintenant. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ~

* * *

Chaque effleurement sur sa peau nue était un vrai délice, chaque chaste baiser qu'elle lui donnait la faisait frissonner, chaque léger gémissement qu'elle lâchait dans le creux de son oreille lui réchauffait le corps entier, chaque caresse contre sa langue la faisait fondre de bonheur…

Tout ceci faisait battre son cœur plantureusement.

Elles ne savaient pas combien de temps elles étaient restées sur le lit pour s'échanger de douces caresses et de tendres baisers, mais assez pour que leur lèvres soient légèrement bouffies et assez pour qu'elles manquent de souffle. Elles se limitaient à découvrir le corps de l'autre avec de simples caresses sur leur vêtement, même si elles avaient le vigoureux désir de laisser leurs doigts effleurer la peau nue de l'autre. Elles se retenaient malaisément, ni l'une ni l'autre ne se décidait à faire un premier geste. Elles se contentaient de passer leurs mains le long du corps de leur bien-aimée, découvrant la douceur, la rondeur et la grandeur de la poitrine, découvrant l'affinité féminine de leur corps, découvrant presque tout.

« - Luka, souffla désespérément Miku, d'une voix essoufflée. Je t'aime… Je t'aime tellement… »

La jeune fille avait chuchoté ces mots comme si c'était la fin du monde, comme si elles n'allaient plus se revoir. Un sourire chaleureux fendit le visage de la fille aux cheveux roses, avant qu'elle passe une main sur sa joue droite d'un geste délicat. Elle allait ouvrir la bouche pour répéter ces trois mots qui lui faisaient chaud au cœur, mais se rendit aussitôt compte qu'elle n'était pas capable de parler, comme si l'émotion forte qu'elle ressentait en ce moment empêchait ses cordes vocales de fonctionner.

Elle respira un grand coup, les larmes montant aux yeux, et murmura d'une voix tremblante :

« - Moi aussi, je t'aime, Miku… »

Les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait lui bloquaient la gorge, ce qui expliquait le fait que sa voix tremblait comme si elle allait se mettre à pleurer. La fille aux cheveux cyans, qui était au-dessus d'elle depuis un long moment, s'assit sur son ventre en penchant la tête sur un seul côté, l'observant curieusement comme si elle se demandait pourquoi elle commençait à pleurer. Luka ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en voyant comment elle était mignonne, ce qui avait l'air de soulager Miku qui poussa un soupir. Elle s'approcha de ses lèvres, mélangeant leur souffle qui se faisait rapide, s'apprêtant à s'emparer de celles-ci, mais la plus petite des deux se dégagea brusquement, à la plus grande surprise de Luka qui leva un sourcil.

Elle regardait l'heure, semblant paniquer. Sans un mot, elle se leva en vitesse, arriva pour ouvrir la porte, mais la fille aux cheveux roses l'arrêta en criant son prénom. Cette dernière se retourna; elle pouvait facilement lire de la peur sur son visage. Incertaine, Luka allait lui demander ce qui se passait, mais Miku répondit avant elle d'une voix rapide :

« - Je… j'avais oublié que je devais rejoindre quelqu'un, et si je ne pars pas tout de suite, je risque d'avoir des problèmes. »

La rose baissa la tête, un peu triste et méfiante. Elle venait de se souvenir que sa bien-aimée avait refusé un rendez-vous avec elle pour aller rejoindre quelqu'un qui n'était pas elle. Elle se leva, la rejoignit et la serra fortement dans ses bras. C'était plutôt égoïste de sa part; Miku avait l'air pressé, alors qu'elle prenait tout son temps pour la serrer contre elle. D'ailleurs cette dernière entoura sa taille d'un geste véloce. Elle pouvait ressentir son corps trembler contre le siens, ce qui l'inquiétait.

Miku se dégagea de l'étreinte, sourit de toutes ses dents, et partit en vitesse, laissant Luka toute seule. Cette dernière s'assit alors sur son lit en soupirant. Même si de l'extérieur on pouvait voir que ça ne dérangeait pas la fille aux cheveux roses, à l'intérieur, son cœur se serrait et une boule se formait dans sa gorge.

Elle se recroquevilla.

Miku ne remarquait probablement pas que sa présence était importante pour elle, que c'était le moyen le plus efficace pour que ses pensées ne la tourmentent pas sans arrêt. Même si la fille aux cheveux cyans l'ignorait, cette dernière ne cessait de repenser au passé, de repenser aux choses horribles qui s'étaient déjà produit; la façon dont sa bien-aimée l'avait rejeté, la façon dont ses paroles l'avaient blessées… Peut-être était-ce cette dernière qui lui donnait ces pensées douloureuses, mais elle était également celle qui lui rendait le sourire, celle qu'elle aimait au plus profond de son cœur, celle qui réparait les blessures de son cœur…

« - Miku… reviens vite, je t'en prie, chuchota-t-elle. »

Une larme roula le long de sa joue.

**~ oOo ~**

Elle courait sur les trottoirs, se maudissant du fait de ne pas avoir remarqué l'heure plus tôt. Les cours étaient déjà terminés depuis environ quinze minutes. On pouvait donc dire qu'elle était en retard. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute si Luka la rendait dans un état où elle oubliait tout à part cette dernière. Elles avaient passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à se chuchoter des mots doux, à se faire de longues caresses qui étaient suffisant pour les faire gémir, à s'échanger de longs vigoureux baisers. Un long frisson parcourut l'échine de Miku à cause de ces pensées. À cet instant, elle n'avait eu qu'une seule envie; c'était de découvrir Luka au complet, de découvrir son sublime corps. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait des désirs si… « malpropres » envers une personne. Mais elle savait que c'était en quelque sorte normale d'avoir cette sorte de désir si elle l'aimait. L'amour n'était pas simplement quelque de chaste ou de mignon; c'était également une façon de calmer les hormones qui étaient parfois un peu trop robustes. Elle avait l'absolu plaisir de lui faire plaisir. Mais elle n'était pas certaine que Luka veuille la même chose qu'elle… C'est pourquoi qu'elle préférait ne rien faire.

Quand elle arriva enfin, elle remarqua que Meiko attendait en tapant d'un pied, l'air impatiente. Elle était également avec ses deux amies; Miki mâchouillait des cerises avec plaisir et Neru tapait sur son téléphone cellulaire. Elles avaient toutes les trois l'air irrité. Et maintenant qu'elle était là, face à elles, Miku sentit la peur et l'anxiété lui tordre l'estomac. Elle avança en hésitant, les yeux rivés sur le sol.

« - Félicitation, tarée ! s'exclama sarcastiquement Meiko. Exactement vingt minutes de retard. Tu vas me faire payer pour avoir perdu quelques minutes de mon temps. »

La fille aux cheveux cyans serra les poings et se mordit les lèvres. Elle s'en fichait. Elle se fichait du fait de se faire ridiculiser, elle se fichait du fait que ces dernières la regardaient d'une façon dédaigneuse. Ce qu'elle ne se fichait pas par contre était qu'elles veulent faire du mal à sa bien-aimée.

Meiko s'approcha, tendit la main, et demanda :

« - T'as ton téléphone avec toi ?

- Ah… euh… oui…

- Alors, donne-le-moi ! »

Hésitante, Miku sortit son téléphone et le donna à celle-ci qui sortit également le sien pour faire quelque chose qui l'inquiétait, surtout avec le sourire sadique qu'elle abordait présentement. Miki la regardait dans les yeux en souriant moqueusement. Elle sortit une cerise de son sac, la lécha, et s'approcha de Miku.

« - Mange-la.

- N-Non…

- Pourquoi ? Ça ne devrait pas te déranger puisque je suis une fille. »

Elle éclata de rire, trouvant sa blague marrante, alors que Meiko leva les yeux au ciel. Miki était comme l'idiote du groupe; elle était celle qui essayait de se moquer des autres, mais qui échouait souvent. La fille aux cheveux bruns soupira d'un air excessif et garda le téléphone de Miku dans ses poches.

« - J'ai transféré cette fameuse photo dans ton téléphone. Si j'ai besoin d'envoyer la photo, je vais me servir de ton téléphone, comme ça, tout le monde va croire que ce sera toi qui l'auras envoyé. Et pas certaine que ça plaira à ta copine de savoir que celle qu'elle aime la trahit. »

La jeune fille se sentit soudainement plus qu'impuissante. Son cœur se resserra dans sa poitrine, sa respiration se fit plus difficile et elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Cependant, elle essaya de les retenir; pas question qu'elle se mette à pleurer devant elles; elle n'aura l'air que d'une faible. Elle devait à tout prix ne pas échouer. Elle avait peur du fait que Meiko envoie la photo avec son cellulaire. Luka pensera peut-être qu'elle était de mèche avec cette dernière, qu'elle avait fait exprès de l'embrasser sur la joue pour avoir cette photo, qu'elle avait joué avec elle… Miku ne voulait **absolument** pas qu'une telle chose arrive. Non seulement ça lui fera du mal, mais le plus important, c'était que ça fera autant de mal à Luka.

En voyant la tristesse sur son visage, Meiko sourit de satisfaction, contente que son plan fonctionne à merveille. Elle prit le menton de Miku pour la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux. Un rire sadique s'échappa de sa bouche.

« - Après tout, je ne crois pas que Megurine apprécierait une telle chose, surtout venant de ta part. Non, mais tu te rends compte ? Sa si mignonne Miku qui lui fait ça… Comment va-t-elle réagir ? Peut-être essayera-t-elle de se suicider une nouvelle fois ? Peut-être qu'elle…

- Ça suffit, Meiko ! s'écria soudainement Neru. »

La jeune fille hoquetait maintenant de peur en tremblant, tandis que des larmes étaient presque en train de couler sur ses deux joues. Meiko jouait avec ses sentiments; elle en était consciente. Elle lui disait des choses douloureuses, des choses qui pourraient carrément gâcher sa vie.

Neru soupira, l'air agacée.

« - Tu y vas trop fort. »

Meiko leva un sourcil, regarda la fille aux cheveux blonds, et décida de se taire, même si elle désirait en dire plus. De plus, quand quelqu'un lui disait quoi faire, ça l'énervait, surtout quand il s'agissait de son amie qui lui mettait souvent des barres sur les roues. Après tout la « chef » du petit groupe, c'était elle. Ses amies n'étaient que de simples pions. Elle lâcha le menton de Miku qui chancelait sans arrêt et s'approcha de son oreille.

« - Commençons, tu veux bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête avec difficulté, toujours en lâchant quelques hoquets. Meiko lui caressa la tête, tel un maitre le ferait à son chien.

« - Gentille fille. Débutons avec quelque chose de simple; mets-toi à quatre pattes comme un chien et grogne après tous les passants. »

Mais c'était complétement ridicule ! Se sentant obligé, Miku accepta malgré les protestations de son cœur qui se tordait de douleur. Miki tapa des mains, excitée à l'idée de voir ça. La fille aux cheveux cyans s'exécuta. Comme elle portait une jupe, elle s'écorchait les genoux sur la rue et se rentrait de petite roches dans les mains. Quand quelqu'un s'approcha, elle se mit à grogner avec difficulté, la gorge serrée par l'embarras. La personne la regardait avec un sourcil levé, et reprit son chemin comme si de rien n'était.

Elle pouvait facilement entendre les rires des trois filles derrière elle. Elle avait honte, elle se faisait ridiculisée; ça lui faisait mal. Une larme coula sur sa joue qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer. Elle grogna à nouveau devant un groupe qui éclata de rire, se moquant d'elle, la prenant certainement pour une idiote. Meiko s'assit immédiatement sur son dos. Sentant le soudain poids, Miku faillit s'écrouler, mais resta forte malgré tout. Elle serra les poings quand cette dernière se mit à crier sans arrêt : « Allez, espèce de chienne ! Marches plus vite ». Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, et c'était de faire basculer cette salope sur le sol, mais elle se retint. Chaque pas qu'elle faisait, ça lui faisait mal aux genoux. Elle sentait les roches pénétrer dans sa peau, ce qui la faisait gémir de douleur de temps en temps.

Miki éclatait de rire, tandis que Neru esquissait un sourire, amusée. C'était tellement ridicule, mais elle se sentait tellement impuissante qu'elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de le faire. Ses bras tremblaient, semblant bientôt lâcher prise par le poids de Meiko contre son dos. Une jeune fille aux cheveux verts s'arrêta soudainement pour les regarder. Miku se mit donc à grogner avec difficulté. La nouvelle venue écarquilla des yeux et s'approcha. Elle regarda la fille aux cheveux bruns avec un sourcil levé.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Meiko ? »

Cette dernière soupira quand Miku lâcha enfin prise; elle tomba sur le ventre, essoufflée, mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de rester assise sur son dos.

« - Que penses-tu que je fais ? Je joue avec mon nouveau jouet. »

Ridiculisée, Miku ferma les yeux. Elle n'était qu'un jouet. Elle la manipulait comme une simple marionnette, l'obligeant à lui faire des choses qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. C'était pour le bien de Luka.

Le visage de l'inconnu se transforma soudainement par de la colère.

« - T'es complétement dingue ! Lâche cette fille tout de suite ! »

Meiko leva les bras en signe de protestation. Elle allait répliquer quelque chose, mais avant qu'elle n'aille le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, la fille aux cheveux verts empoigna la main de Miku afin de la lever. Elle jeta un regard plein de mépris à cette dernière et partit en trainant la jeune fille derrière elle. Miku, surprise, écarquilla des yeux, complétement abasourdi, mais le plus important, c'était qu'elle avait peur; elle venait d'abandonner Meiko – par force, certes –; elle redoutait du fait qu'elle se venge à cause de ça.

La nouvelle venue serrait fortement sa main, comme si elle était en colère. Quand elles furent assez éloignées, celle-ci s'arrêta brusquement.

« - Rah, ce qu'elle m'énerve, cette Meiko ! cria-t-elle. Elle n'est qu'une sale garce. Je me demande combien de victimes elle a eu… Non, mais franchement, elle… »

Miku baissa la tête, embarrassée. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette dernière était venue l'aider, mais on ne pouvait pas dire que ça lui dérangeait. Loin de là. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la remercier, mais la referma aussitôt, trop gênée pour dire quoi que ce soit. Surtout qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de dire des méchancetés sur Meiko… Elle prit une grande respiration et lui coupa la parole :

« - Merci ! »

La fille aux cheveux verts écarquilla des yeux, mais un sourire vint tout de même fendre son visage.

« - Oh, de rien. Contente d'avoir pu t'aider.

- Je… je ne sais pas comment te remercier…

- Gumi.

- Hein ?

- Je me nomme Gumi. Et tu es ? »

Miku leva un sourcil. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire, les joues légèrement roses, surtout parce qu'elle venait de se faire couper la parole par cette fille.

« - Miku…

- Ah, c'est un joli prénom ! »

Elle la remercia d'une voix basse, un peu embarrassée. La peur était toujours incrustée en elle; elle était toujours méfiante. Elle se demandait si Meiko allait envoyer la photo à cause de ça. Gumi lui proposa soudainement d'aller la porter jusqu'à chez elle, ce que répondit Miku avec un hochement de tête positif. On pouvait dire qu'un peu de compagnie lui faisait du bien; elle avait peur d'être toute seule, que Meiko revienne pour la ridiculisée.

Le chemin ne se fit pas du tout en silence; Gumi était _très _bavarde. Elle lui disait que Meiko était sa cousine, que cette dernière avait eu beaucoup de « chiens », qu'elle n'était pas la seule. Cependant, même si elle était de sa famille, elle ignorait la raison de pourquoi elle faisait ça. Peut-être était-ce par pure plaisir ? Ou peut-être était-ce pour remonter sa confiance ? Personne ne le savait. Elle lui avait également dit qu'elle venait d'aménagé ici pour retrouver une de ses anciennes amies, qu'elle voulait s'excuser pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait dans le passé. Par pure curiosité, Miku ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« - Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

- Luka. Megurine Luka. »

La fille aux cheveux cyans se figea. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit… ? Qu'elle soit celle que Luka avait déjà aimée ? Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade. Elle avait peur que ce soit elle… Elle avait peur que si Luka la revoie, qu'elle l'aime de nouveau. Mais ce n'était peut-être pas elle non plus, c'est pourquoi elle lui dit sans aucune gêne :

« - Que… que s'est-il passé pour que tu veuilles t'excuser ? »

C'était personnel, mais Miku semblait déterminée à le savoir. Gumi se gratta le nez, et détourna le regard.

« - Tu vas peut-être trouver ça étrange, mais elle m'aimait, sauf que je l'ai repoussé en l'insultant. Depuis tout ce temps, je ne cesse de culpabilisé. Je sais qu'elle a aménagé dans cette ville, c'est pourquoi je la cherche. Je veux m'excuser… »

La fille aux cheveux cyans venait à l'instant de comprendre ce qu'était la jalousie. Cette fille était celle que Luka avait déjà aimée. Elle se trouvait juste devant elle. C'était incroyable comme le monde était petit… Miku baissa la tête, se sentant envahit par ce nouveau mauvais sentiment qui faisait mal. Elle se sentait égoïste; elle refusait de lui dire qu'elle la connait, elle refusait que Gumi s'approche d'elle.

Elle avait envie de lui crier que Luka lui appartenait.

La fille aux cheveux verts aperçut aussitôt le changement dans le visage de sa nouvelle amie; elle semblait triste et un peu en colère. Elle allait lui demander ce qui se passait, mais Miku murmura d'une petite voix :

« - Je ne la connais pas, et de toute façon, je ne crois pas qu'elle te pardonnera. »

Gumi, abasourdi, écarquilla des yeux. Elle baissa finalement la tête, les yeux brillants de tristesse.

« - Tu… tu as peut-être raison. Après tout, ce que je lui ai fait est vraiment impardonnable.

- J'approuve, dit Miku d'une voix froide. »

La fille aux cheveux cyans se surprit; ce n'était pas son habitude d'être aussi froide. De plus, elle avait fait presque la même chose à Luka, et malgré tout, elle l'avait pardonné. Elle savait que c'était faux; sa bien-aimée pardonnait facilement, et en voyant que Gumi semblait triste, ça la faisait sentir en quelque sorte mal.

Remarquant qu'elle était presque arrivée, Miku s'arrêta.

« - Je suis presque arrivée. Je vais faire le chemin seule… Merci…

- D'accord, comme tu veux. On se croisera peut-être une autre fois.

- Oui, à plus… »

La jeune fille fut soulagée quand elle partit enfin. Elle ne voulait pas qu'elle parle à Luka. Ça lui faisait peur… Elle se rendit chez les Megurine en regardant constamment ses genoux qui étaient égratignés. Elle ne saurait quelle information fournir. Si Luka lui demande pourquoi elle a ça, elle allait lui répondre qu'elle avait tombé. Et évidemment, elle ne parlera pas de sa rencontre avec Gumi. En espérant qu'elle n'aille pas au même lycée qu'elle…

Elle entra sans cogner, puisque les parents de Luka lui avait dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire, qu'elle pouvait faire comme chez elle. Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers la chambre de sa bien-aimée. Elle posa la main sur la poignée, incertaine. Elle avait peur de la déranger. Elle décida de l'ouvrir tout de même, voyant que Luka était assise sur sa chaise de bureau. Cette dernière se leva immédiatement et s'approcha. Miku écarquilla des yeux en voyant qu'elle avait pleuré; ses yeux étaient rouges et bouffis.

« - Lu-Luka… ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Tu… Mmph… »

La jeune fille était confuse; Luka venait de lui couper la parole en l'embrassant férocement avec sa main sur son dos pour la coller contre elle. Elle la laissa faire, trop étonnée pour faire le moindre geste. Ses lèvres s'appuyaient fortement contre les siennes, tellement que Miku ne pouvait même pas les bouger pour répondre à ce soudain baiser. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade quand cette dernière entra agressivement sa langue dans sa bouche pour rencontrer excessivement la sienne. Miku se contenta de bouger sa langue lentement, incertaine.

Luka brisa soudainement le baiser, essoufflée, tandis qu'elle la serra fortement dans ses bras, les mains derrière son dos. La fille aux cheveux cyans la sentit immédiatement sangloter contre son épaule. Son cœur lui fit mal, inquiète par ce soudain changement d'humeur. Se pourrait-il que Meiko aille envoyer la photo ? Enfin, non, c'était impossible… sinon, elle ne l'aurait pas embrassé de la sorte.

« - Miku… je ne veux pas que tu partes sans me dire où tu vas. J'étais inquiète... »

Oh, c'était donc ça ? Elle ne put retenir un sourire. Elle se leva sur le bout des pieds afin d'embrasser son oreille droite délicatement. Elle lui souffla d'une voix douce :

« - Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Luka… »

Elle sentit la fille aux cheveux roses hocher la tête, avant de se dégager de l'étreinte. Elle lui sourit et passa ses doigts sur ses joues afin d'essuyer ses larmes. Ce que les deux filles avaient remarqué, c'était que dans le couple, Miku semblait être plus dominante, ce qui était surprenant parce qu'avant, c'était Luka qui faisait les premiers pas. On dirait qu'elle était toujours incertaine de ce qu'elle faisait, comme si elle avait peur de briser cet amour. Elle s'approcha d'ailleurs à nouveau de son visage pour poser tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes en passant une main dans sa douce chevelure rose. Les doigts de Luka lui caressèrent immédiatement le haut du dos, la faisant frissonner. Chaque fois que les doigts fins de sa bien-aimée la frôlait, elle avait envie que ceux-ci aillent se promener partout; sur son visage, sur son corps, sur sa poitrine, sur ses cuisses… Elle se mit à rougir quand sa main descendit tranquillement le long de son dos, emmenant des frissons tout le long.

Leur chaste baiser se transforma aussitôt par un vigoureux quand Miku la colla plus fortement contre elle, unissant leur corps. Elle pouvait ressentir la poitrine de Luka s'écraser contre la sienne, ce qui avait le don d'augmenter les battements de son cœur. Elle était également étonnée de constater que celui de sa bien-aimée se faisait aussi rapide que le siens. Leur respiration se faisait de plus en plus bruyante; l'excitation ne faisait qu'accroitre de seconde en seconde, surtout quand Miku décida d'entrer sa langue dans sa bouche pour goûter sa salive, tandis qu'elle promenait le bout de ses doigts sur ses hanches. Elle pouvait ressentir Luka faire de légers sursaut et pousser un gémissement. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle était sensible à ce niveau, ce qui la fit sourire entre les baisers passionnés qu'elles s'échangeaient.

La fille aux cheveux cyans poussa doucement Luka en continuant de l'embrasser afin de la poser délicatement contre le lit, se mettant ainsi au-dessus d'elle. Elle décida de bouger sa bouche jusqu'à son cou qu'elle se mit à embrasser affectueusement. Elle pouvait facilement sentir son shampoing à la violette car ses cheveux lui frôlaient une partie du visage. Luka passa une main derrière la tête de Miku, lui indiquant de continuer ses baisers. Elle pouvait entendre la respiration saccadée de la fille aux cheveux roses, ce qui donnait envie à la jeune fille d'aller plus loin, de l'entendre gémir, qu'elle aille du plaisir. Juste le fait de penser que Luka était excitée grâce à ses caresses, ça lui donnait l'immense désir de laisser ses doigts explorer certaines parties de son corps.

Miku mordilla une partie sensible de son cou; la main de Luka agrippa aussitôt l'arrière de sa tête, tandis que son corps se raidit. Elle entendit un murmure inconfortable sortir de sa bouche; elle semblait mal à l'aise.

« - Mi… Miku… arrête, je… je t'en prie. »

Se rendant compte de ce qu'elle faisait, Miku arrêta immédiatement d'embrasser son cou, et la regarda dans le profond des yeux. Luka était rouge comme une tomate – ce qui fit d'ailleurs rougir cette dernière qui bafouilla des excuses incompréhensibles, plus que mal à l'aise. Si sa bien-aimée ne l'aurait pas arrêté, elle aurait… elle aurait fait des choses plutôt… « sales ». D'ailleurs, elle sentit que sa main touchait quelque chose de doux, comme un oreiller. Sauf que ce soit disant oreiller bougeait au même rythme que d'une respiration rapide. Miku ôta illico sa main, se rendant compte qu'une de ses mains prenaient appuie sur un de ses seins, ce qui la fit rougir encore plus.

« - Je… je suis tellement désolée, Luka ! Je... je n'arrive pas à me contrôler. Ces stupides hormones me martyrisent… »

La fille aux cheveux roses détourna le regard, sembla embarrassée, ce qui gêna aussitôt Miku, remarquant ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Elle venait presque de lui avouer qu'elle avait des désirs sexuels envers cette dernière. Elle passa une main derrière sa nuque en signe de nervosité et essaya de s'expliquer :

« - Je… je veux dire, ne penses pas que j'ai envie de faire _cela _avec toi… enfin oui, je veux faire _cela_, mais j'ai l'impression que mon corps réagit automatiquement, comme s'il voulait faire _cela _alors que je ne lui en donne pas l'autorisation… »

Comme explication, on pouvait dire que c'était plutôt maladroit. Ce _cela _était en fait « faire l'amour », mais elle était incapable de lui dire ces trois mots. Elle regarda Luka qui restait immobile jusqu'à ce qu'elle éclate de rire. Vexée, Miku croisa les bras, pensant que son explication était bonne. Elle sentit la main de cette dernière lui caresser la tête d'un geste affectueux, ses yeux remplis de tendresse.

« - Tu es tellement mignonne… »

Miku ne put retenir un sourire, les joues légèrement roses. Elle pensait tout de même que Luka était beaucoup plus magnifique qu'elle… Cependant, la fille aux cheveux cyans ne se sentait pas très bien. Se pourrait-il que Luka ne la veuille pas comme elle la veut ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle n'aille pas ce genre de désirs ? Elle était en quelque sorte confuse. Faire ce genre de choses à une fille alors qu'elle en était une elle-même, c'était plutôt… dégoûtant, non… ? Enfin, sur certains de point de vue, cela l'était, mais pour Miku ça lui semblait tellement normale que ça lui en faisait peur.

« - Hey, Miku… Est-ce que tu veux... vraiment… ? »

La fille aux cheveux cyans rencontra son regard. Cette dernière la regardait avec espoir. Elle ne savait pas de quel espoir il s'agissait; l'espoir qu'elle veut vraiment ou l'espoir qu'elle ne veut pas ? Elle se risqua tout de même à hocher la tête.

« - Seulement si tu veux. Je ne te forcerai pas. Jamais je ne… Mmph… »

Luka venait une nouvelle fois de lui couper la parole en l'embrassant. Elle écarquilla des yeux, mais les ferma aussitôt, prenant cela pour un oui. Leurs langues se joignirent immédiatement, entrant dans un jeu où les deux filles se battaient pour la dominance, mais Miku semblait gagner; elle passait ses mains à l'arrière de sa tête pour la forcer à continuer. Voyant qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour battre cette dominance, elle laissa gagner celle-ci, ce qui avait l'air de satisfaire Miku qui poussa un gémissement de plaisir. Elle passa tout simplement ses mains sur son dos quand la fille aux cheveux cyans s'attaqua de nouveau à son cou. Le fait que Miku la désirait _vraiment _la détendit, alors qu'il y a quelques minutes, elle avait peur que cette dernière ne faisait seulement ça que pour rigoler. La respiration chaude et haletante qui chatouillait son cou, les petits doigts qui se promenaient le long de ses haches, les tendres baisers qui réchauffaient tout son être lui donnèrent l'envie que Miku fasse plus. Son rythme cardiaque et sa respiration augmentaient à chaque fois que la plus petite des deux y allait plus fort, passant sa langue le long de son cou, sentant sa salive rester.

Luka écarquilla des yeux quand les mains de celle-ci passèrent sous sa chemise afin de lui caresser le ventre. Elle allait répliquer quelque chose, mais Miku posa ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'obligeant à se taire. Elle frissonna en sentant qu'elle était délicate, qu'elle la caressait lentement, qu'elle prenait tout son temps. Le cœur de cette dernière était collé contre le siens, le sentant battre la chamade. Juste en regardant ses yeux, elle pouvait remarquer qu'elle avait envie d'elle, qu'elle ne voulait pas s'arrêter ou plutôt qu'elle ne _pouvait _pas arrêter. C'était comme si on demandait à quelqu'un d'arrêter la cigarette tout d'un coup; c'était impossible. C'était la première fois pour les deux filles; elles étaient un peu incertaines, certes, mais elles se laissaient faire par le désir et l'envie. Luka avait toujours eu peur que ce moment se produirait avec un garçon, avec quelqu'un qu'elle n'aimait pas. Elle pensait surtout que les garçons étaient plus « directs », alors que les filles y allaient en douceur avec des caresses sensuelles. Elle aimait juste la façon dont les filles étaient plus sensibles par rapport aux sentiments, par rapport à la délicatesse. De plus, comme elles étaient toutes les deux amoureuses, les émotions étaient plus intenses ainsi que le désir.

Les mains de Miku se mirent à déboutonner sa chemise; elle la laissa faire, ressentant la soif que celle-ci la caresse à des endroits moins approprié. La fille aux cheveux cyans la regardait dans les yeux, enlevant complétement la chemise. Elle se sentit rougir quand les yeux de cette dernière se rivèrent vers sa poitrine, surtout que son soutien-gorge était un peu trop décolleté. Mais en voyant l'excitation dans le visage de Miku, elle se détendit. Elle embrassa gentiment un de ses seins avant de passer un bras derrière son dos afin de l'enlever lentement. Elle reporta immédiatement son regard dessus. Sa poitrine était bien bâtie; la plupart des filles rêvaient d'avoir ce genre de seins. Ils étaient gros et ils avaient une bonne forme. Elle grimaça. La sienne était presque plate, et pour ça, elle se sentait honteuse.

« - Tu es sublime, Luka, murmura-t-elle, ébahie. »

Celle répondit par un faible « merci ». Miku allait une nouvelle fois embrasser sa poitrine, mais Luka la retint, enlevant sa cravate bleue. La fille aux cheveux cyans écarquilla des yeux. Elle fut embarrassée quand elle enleva également sa chemise et son soutien-gorge. Mais avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de voir quoi que ce soit, elle cacha sa poitrine d'un geste rapide avec un de ses bras, honteuse. Sa bien-aimée abordait une expression calme, essayant de la rassurer. Elle passa une main sur son bras.

« - Ne te cache pas… »

La fille aux cheveux cyans acquiesça, enlevant très lentement son bras. Le regard de Luka se porta immédiatement sur sa petite poitrine. Elle esquissa un sourire, ce qui fit rougir Miku.

« - Je les aime comme ils sont. »

Comme pour approuver, elle embrassa un de ses mamelons, faisant sursauter la fille aux cheveux cyans qui était sois dit en passant rassurée. Elle s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à le sucer, mais Miku lui en empêcha, la plaquant contre le lit. C'était _elle _qui voulait jouer avec le corps de sa bien-aimée. Luka soupira, un peu déçue, même si au fond d'elle-même elle avait envie que Miku la touche.

La fille aux cheveux cyans enleva maintenant ses pantalons et sa propre jupe. La culotte de cette dernière était noire avec de la dentelle, tandis que la sienne était rayé blanche et bleue, ce qui fit sourire Luka, amusée.

Les lèvres de Miku se plaquèrent contre les siennes, embarquant dans un baiser passionné. Ses doigts se promenèrent sur ses hanches, faisant frissonner Luka. Sa poitrine dénudée était collé contre la sienne, faisant exprès pour bouger afin de les frotter ensemble. Elle lâcha un gémissement silencieux, ce qui excitait davantage la jeune fille à couette cyan, sentant son cœur se réchauffer, sentant des sentiments chauds envahir son ventre et son entre-jambe. Surtout parce que Luka faisait exprès pour frotter son genou contre cette partie de son corps. Miku se sentait étourdi, sa tête tournait, son corps était envahi de nouvelles sensations. Elle s'approcha des seins de sa bien-aimée afin de sucer un de ses mamelons. Elle sentit cette dernière se raidir, poussant une plainte aiguë, ce qui donnait l'envie à celle-ci de lui faire encore plus plaisir. En continuant de sucer fortement, elle passa une de ses mains sur son autre mamelon pour le tordre gentiment entre son pouce et son index.

« - Aahn… Mi… Miku, gémit-elle, étonnée que la jeune fille sache faire de telles choses ( même si ça ne lui déplaisait pas ). »

Luka devait admettre qu'elle s'était déjà fait de telles choses elle-même; elle n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié cela, d'ailleurs. Mais Dieu soit loué, elle se croirait présentement être au septième ciel. Miku y allait avec douceur, passant sa langue de temps en temps, avant de se remettre à sucer lentement, mais vigoureusement. C'était une sensation plutôt étrange, mais extrêmement plaisante. Elle sentait que son rythme cardiaque ne cessait d'augmenter ainsi que le nombre de gémissements. Elle avait vraiment chaud; elle ne serait même pas étonnée de constater qu'elle commençait à suer. À son plus grand mécontentement, Miku s'arrêta afin de l'embrasser sur la bouche, caressant sa lèvre inférieure avec sa langue en passant ses doigts le long de son corps, faisant exprès pour passer sur ses hanches jusqu'à ses cuisses qu'elle se mit à frôler légèrement du bout des doigts, ce qui semblait avoir plus d'effets puisque Luka sursautait de plaisir; ses jambes tremblotaient.

Comme Miku ne semblait pas vouloir toucher cette fameuse partie de son corps, elle commença à s'impatienter. Elle savait qu'elle était déjà légèrement mouillée à ce nouveau, et elle espérait de tout son cœur – et de tout son corps – évidemment – qu'elle la touche, que ses doigts si délicats et si fins aillent l'explorer au complet. Luka passa une main sur son dos dénudé pour le caresser. Elle put la sentir frissonner sous ses caresses.

« - Plus… Miku… »

Un sourire de satisfaction fendit le visage de la jeune fille. Elle avait attendu pour que sa bien-aimée lui donne l'autorisation de le faire. Elle baissa sa culotte, et sans jeter le moindre regard à son entre-jambe, elle plaqua son corps contre le sien pour écraser sa poitrine contre la sienne. Luka l'embrassa alors fougueusement quand elle sentit son pouce lui frotter doucement le clitoris. Cependant, Miku brisa aussitôt le baiser pour regarder son visage afin de voir ses réactions. Elle respirait bruyamment et rapidement, les yeux rouges, la bouche entrouverte comme si elle était obligée de respirer par la bouche, comme si elle lui bloquait la respiration du nez. Il fallait également dire que Miku était étonnée de son propre comportement; au tout début, elle n'avait même pas su quoi faire, alors que maintenant son corps agissait par lui-même, frottant son clitoris encore plus fortement. Elle avait d'ailleurs toujours su que le clitoris était la partie la plus sensible des femmes, la partie où elles ressentaient normalement le plus de plaisir. Elle aimait ça. Elle aimait lui faire plaisir, elle aimait voir dans ses yeux le désir et l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Son doigt était mouillé. Elle décida d'essayer autre chose; elle inséra un doigt dans le trou. Luka lâcha un gros gémissement dans le creux de son oreille, ce qui la fit frissonner, l'encourageant à continuer en embrassant astucieusement son cou. Elle faisait de longs et lents allers-retours, sentant sa bien-aimée se raidir à chaque fois.

« - Ahn… Plus vite, Miku… »

La plus petite des deux sourit avant de faire ce qu'elle lui demandait en ajoutant un autre doigt, à la plus grande surprise de Luka qui écarquilla des yeux. Ses deux doigts glissaient facilement; c'était chaud et mouillé. Elle aimait la sensation.

Soudainement, la fille aux cheveux roses commença à haleter, les yeux plein d'eau. Se pourrait-il qu'elle… ? Elle sentit l'intérieur du trou se resserrer jusqu'à ce qu'une légère substance gluante envahit ses doigts. Miku fut déçue du fait que ça s'était passé aussi rapidement, mais elle était également satisfaite du fait que Luka venait d'avoir un orgasme grâce à elle. Elle retira donc lentement les doigts et embrassa la fille aux cheveux roses qui semblait essoufflée. Elle répondit au baiser d'une façon lâche, avant de serrer Miku contre elle. Cela avait été une nouvelle belle expérience pour les deux filles. Ce n'était pas du sexe, c'était de l'amour.

C'était complétement différent.

La plus grande des deux repoussa gentiment sa bien-aimée, avant de se lever.

« - Je… je dois aller à la salle de bain… »

Miku hocha la tête, avant de s'étaler sur le lit en repensant sans arrêt à ce qu'elles venaient de faire. C'était bien mieux que ce qu'elle croyait, mais maintenant, elle se sentait incroyablement fatigué. Elle ne se rendit presque pas compte que Luka était déjà sorti de la salle de bain pour passer ses bras autour de sa taille afin de la serrer contre elle.

Elle s'endormit aussitôt, attirant un sourire de la part de la fille aux cheveux roses qui embrassa son front.

« - Je t'aime, Miku… »

Elle s'endormit également avec le sourire aux lèvres.

**oOo**

« - Luka ! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte ! s'écria une voix féminine. »

La fille aux cheveux roses grogna et ouvrit lentement les yeux. Elle se sentait incroyablement fatigué, alors qu'elle était certaine d'avoir dormi au moins dix heures de temps. C'est probablement dû à cause de ce qu'elle et Miku avaient fait hier. Elle soupira, se passa une main dans les cheveux et remarqua que son « amie » avait les yeux ouverts, semblant aussi fatiguée qu'elle.

Elle ressentait même un gros mal de tête.

La porte s'ouvrit et Luka sursauta immédiatement, remarquant que sa mère les regardait avec des yeux écarquillés, les joues légèrement rouges. Miku se cacha aussitôt derrière les couvertures et la plus grande des deux cria quelque chose d'incompréhensible à sa mère. Elle voulait dire « Cogne avant d'entrer ! », mais ça avait plutôt sonné « ione vant trer ! ». Et puis, il y avait bien de quoi être embarrassée; elles étaient toutes les deux nues, dans le même lit. Sa mère s'excusa et se retourna.

« - Quelqu'un veut… veut te voir, expliqua-t-elle, d'une voix gênée.

- Je… je sais. J'ai compris la première fois… »

Sa mère allait fermer la porte, mais se retourna pour regarder les deux filles qui étaient embarrassée. La pauvre Miku se cachait presque en-dessous du drap, alors que Luka essayait le plus possible de cacher son corps. Comme une mère et la curiosité ça faisait un, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« - Est-ce que… ? Cette nuit… ? »

Luka écarquilla des yeux, ses joues devenant rouges comme une tomate. Sa mère osait lui demander une telle chose !

« - Ce… ce n'est pas de tes affaires ! »

Sa mère sourit d'un air amusé, avant de lever les yeux au ciel et de partir en fermant la porte. Miku et Luka soupirèrent alors de soulagement. La plus grande des deux s'habilla au plus vite suivit de près par sa petite amie qui semblait perdu. Elle fronça des sourcils, avant de hausser les épaules.

Elle se demandait bien qui voulait la voir… Quand elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la porte, Miku lui en empêcha, à sa plus grande surprise :

« - Attends-moi… Je… je veux venir avec toi. »

La fille aux cheveux roses remarqua aussitôt qu'elle agissait bizarrement; elle pouvait voir de la peur et de l'inquiétude sur son visage. Elle s'approcha de cette dernière, glissa un bras autour de sa taille et lui donna un rapide baiser sur les lèvres, ce qui fit sourire Miku, même si elle pouvait voir qu'elle se forçait. Elle soupira.

Elles descendirent donc toutes les deux les escaliers, Miku la suivant de très près. Luka prit la poignée de la porte et elle fut étonnée de constater que sa bien-aimée semblait apeurée, comme si elle avait peur de voir un monstre derrière la porte.

Cependant, c'était loin d'être un monstre.

Luka n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

La personne qui se tenait face à elle était…

« - Gumi… »

* * *

**GNIARK, GNIARK !**

**Que va-t-il se passer ? Luka si étonnée de voir son ancienne amoureuse… Miku qui est juste à côté d'elle…**

…

**MIKU MODE JALOUSE : ON.**

**Mmh… Commentaire ? =D**


	16. Chapter 16

A/N : Tatataaata taaaataaataa taaaaaaaa~~~ I must be dreaming tonight~ I can't believe my wish and my heart~ There's no mistake~ I BELIEVE~~~

Wahoo ! Je suis de bonne humeur ce soir ( cette nuit ? ). Héhé…

Je veux dire un gros merci à tous et à toutes pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours aussi chauds au cœur. Je vous aime ~

Pas tapez, ma Zaku. Je t'aime plus que les autres ~ * SBAFF *

**IdrewAcow : **Haha. Yay pour le nosebleed ! * SBAFF * J'ai réveillé ton côté pervers ? Héhé, je suppose que c'est une bonne chose ? XD En tout cas, merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire comme à ton habitude ~

**Paru-ch4n : **Ah ! Heureuse du fait que tu aies trouvé le lemon bien. Je ne suis pas du tout experte dans ce domaine, contrairement à y8ay8a que j'admire son talent… xD Mais bref, Neru qui a des sentiments meilleurs ? Ça on verra plus tard. Pour l'instant, je garde ça en suspens. Haha, j'adore ta mère. Elle est pas gênée demander une telle chose, bien que la mienne n'est pas mieux aussi, ça ait même traumatisant… ''xD Gumi est également ma troisième Vocaloid préférée et c'est pour les mêmes raisons que toi. En tout cas, heureuse de t'avoir étonnée avec ça ! Pour ce qui est de Lily, la plupart des gens la prend pour l'ex copine de Luka, mais ce n'est pas mon cas. J'ai préféré faire différent, même si j'ai hésité à mettre Lily à la place de Gumi. Mais comme je voulais que Gumi aille un rôle quand même assez important, bah… x) Et non, Lily n'est pas l'amie de Luka; elle n'est même pas apparue dans ma fic. LOL. Je suis également d'accord pour dire… Pas tapez, ma Zaku, pas tapez. D= * SBAFF * Haha. Enfin, merci pour ce commentaire qui m'a fait drôlement plaisir ! ^ _ ^

**Osu : **Héhé, merci beaucoup. Contente que tu aies aimé. Je suis étonnée de constater que les gens veulent voir Miku en monde jalouse… xD

**Tsu : **Owi~ Tue Meiko, tue Meiko ! * SBAFF * Ouiiiii ! Miku en dominante c'est clair que ça change, mais ces temps-ci, dans les fics anglaise, je la vois plus souvent dominante que Luka. Ils m'ont tous assimilé. XD Contente que tu aies bien aimé le lemon. Et ouais, je voudrais bien lire tes OS sur Miku x Luka… *o* Tu aimes bien Gumi, hein ? On verra bien si tu changeras d'avis… (; Neru se retourner contre Meiko… ? Mm… On verra, on verra. xD Merci beaucoup ton commentaire et merci aussi pour le souhait de bonheur entre moi et Zaku. Rah, ça fait plaisir à chaque fois quand quelqu'un me dit. ;3

**Zouu : **Vraiment ? Tu regardais tous les jours ? Ça peut peut-être paraitre bizarre, mais ça me fait plaisir… xD Et nom d'un chien ! Je n'ai pas encore réussit à te faire saigner du nez. Je réessaie… (; * Rire diabolique * Et non Miku n'a pas pu récupérer son téléphone, mais avec tous les problèmes qu'elle a, ça me surprendrait qu'elle le récupère… Enfin merci pour ton comm' ! =D

**Bakachan : **Contente que tu aies aimé le tout ! Oui, je sais que je suis sadique parfois, mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, hein xD Enfin, merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire. x)

**Mon Amour : **Putain le pavé ! J'adore ! xD Je sais pas par où commencer… Ahh~ J'adore tes insultes sur Meiko, s'pèce de violente. Et moi aussi, je hais les pimbêches; c'est que des salopes qui essaient de se remonter le moral en rabaissant les autres… Enfin pour la plupart. xD Gumi n'est **pas **l'ex de Luka, elle est l'ancien béguin de Luka, c'est complétement différent, ma chère. (; Et je sais que Gumi a les cheveux courts; je déteste un peu aussi, mais c'est comme ça. D= ( * Les-filles-accros-aux-cheveux-longs xD ) Et tu peux m'enfermer dans ton placard, hein. Je m'en fiche. 8D * SBAFF * Et un minimum jaloux ? * Tousse trèèèès fort * Tu es tellement pas jalouse que ça ait incroyable, n'est-ce pas la-fille-qui-veut-m'enfermer-dans-son-placard-à-l'abrit-de-tout-le-monde ? xD Venant de ta part, je ne suis pas étonnée du fait que tu aies aimé le lemon en bavant dans ma boite de review… (- : Et je sais que tu préfères Luka en dominante, mais les anglais m'ont assimilés pour que j'aime Miku en dominante. D= Et ouais, Luka, range le fouet tout de suite si tu ne veux pas recevoir des coups de ma part… èoé Y'a que moi qui aies le droit de la fouetter ! * SBAAAFF * Enfin, merci beaucoup pour ton pavé, mon Amour ~ J'ai adoré ~

**Asahi Shinohara : **Une adepte du Yaoi ? J'aime ça aussi, mais je préfère tout de même le Yuri, mais chacun ses goûts. x) Mignon et pas violent ? D'accord, je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien lu… XD Non, je plaisante. Gumi tombé sous le charme de Miku ? Bonne idée que t'as là, mais non, j'ai déjà tout préparé d'avance. xD Enfin, merci pour ton commentaire ! ^ _ ^

**Poppitipipoptatart : **I don't even know if you're English or French, but something is telling me that you are English. Anyways, you have such a nice pseudo! I had been obliged to copy/paste it. xD I agree the fact that Meiko is a bitch. =D Thank you for leaving a comment!

**Ranshin Sitro : **So much people that like Gumi… And I understand why! She has such a beautiful voice~ Anyways, I'm glad to see that you want to see Miku's jealous mode… But she _will not_ be _that _jealous… xD Thanks for the review! ^ _ ^

**Nekonyan : **Contente que tu adores. Ça fait vraiment plaisir à savoir. Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire. ( :

**b.b **: Ah ! Tu dévores mes chapitres ? J'espère que c'est bon, en tout cas. * Blague nulle * xD Heureuse que tu aimes bien mon histoire. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira autant. Merci pour le commentaire ! ^ _ ^

**nana **: Héhé. Merci beaucoup pour tes trois commentaires. Je les aime tous. C'est marrant le fait que t'étais censé alors dormir, mais que finalement… XD Ça m'arrive également ce genre de truc… XD J'ai réussi à te faire accrocher à un Yuri ? Haha. Je prends ça pour un compliment. xD Enfin, merci encore ! Voilà le chapitre. x)

Voilà le chapitre 16 ! Il y a du lemon dans celui-là aussi. Si vous n'aimez pas, ne lisez pas ! Oh, et Gumi n'est **pas l'ex** de Luka, elle est son ancien amour secret, c'est pas la même chose. Elles sont jamais sortit ensembles... xD

Et je suis étonnée de constater que personne n'a remarquer une grosse erreur dans ma fic que je viens de me rendre compte. Miku avait brisé son téléphone... LOL. Fuck... XD

Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite de ce chapitre... Mais bref, enjoy ~

* * *

« - Gumi… »

Actuellement, Miku voudrait être ailleurs, elle voudrait être loin d'ici; peu importe l'endroit, mais pas face à cette situation. Sa gorge se serra, sa respiration resta bloqué, son cœur se mit à battre rapidement. Elle avait l'impression de se faire étrangler. Un nouveau mauvais sentiment tordait atrocement son estomac; un mélange d'anxiété et de jalousie. Elle savait depuis le début - en apprenant que cette fille aux cheveux verts était celle que Luka avait déjà aimée - qu'elle allait un jour faire face avec ce problème, mais pas maintenant. Elle n'était pas préparée à _ça_; _son cœur _n'était pas préparé à cette jalousie, _son cœur _n'était pas préparé à ce tourbillon de sentiments qu'il ressentait présentait.

_Elle _n'était _pas du tout_ préparée.

Un silence pesant et long se fit entendre. Aucunes des filles ne parlèrent, seulement les yeux eurent quelque chose à dire; ceux de Luka brillaient d'étonnement, de méfiance et de douleur, ceux de Gumi brillaient également d'étonnement, mais aussi de stress et de peur, ceux de Miku exprimaient de la douleur, du stress, de la peur, de la méfiance et de l'étonnement. On pouvait donc dire que la fille aux cheveux cyans était celle qui était la plus anxieuse face à cette situation délicate.

« - Hey, Luka ! Ça… ça faisait longtemps… »

La rose restait figée, les yeux dans le vide, probablement incapable de dire quoi que ce soit. Un rire nerveux sortit alors de la gorge de Gumi. Enfin, comment ne pas être nerveuse face à elle ? Premièrement parce qu'elle s'en voulait pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait, deuxièmement parce qu'elle avait peur de sa réaction, et dernièrement parce qu'elle avait incroyablement changé depuis la dernière qu'elle l'avait vu. Elle était maintenant devenue une beauté incroyable ( bien qu'elle l'est déjà été auparavant ). Ses cheveux roses avaient poussés de quelques centimètres, sa peau était d'une blancheur sans pareil, ses yeux bleus cristaux la fixait avec étonnement, et même si elle était cernée par la fatigue, elle restait magnifique. Cependant, elle fut étonnée de voir que Miku était là, à côté d'elle. Ne lui avait-elle pas dit qu'elle ne la connaissait pas ? Elle allait dire quelque chose à propos de sa présence, mais remarqua immédiatement que Luka avait la tête baissée et qu'elle se mordait anxieusement les lèvres. Cela avait le don de faire taire Gumi qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré la situation. Elle pouvait tout de suite deviner que la fille aux cheveux roses n'allait pas l'insulter pour ce qu'elle avait fait; Luka était certainement la personne la plus gentille qu'elle avait vue jusqu'à maintenant.

« - Je… qu'est-ce que… ? Je… tu… je… je ne… »

Luka tremblait, et elle semblait ne pas savoir quoi dire. Enfin ce qui était plutôt normal; elle s'attendait probablement pas à ça. Elle remarqua que Miku la regardait avec inquiétude. Elle fronça donc les sourcils, et reporta son regard sur son ancienne amie qui semblait être sur le bord de la panique totale. Elle leva les bras pour montrer qu'elle était « innocente », qu'elle n'était pas ici pour lui faire du mal.

« - Woha, respires Luka. Je ne suis pas venue ici pour te manger. »

Cette simple phrase avait l'air de soulagée la rose qui leva timidement la tête, bien qu'elle avait toujours l'air incertaine. Gumi soupira. La question était comment commencer ? Elle ne pouvait pas tout dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ici; surtout en remarquant les parents de Luka qui la regardaient avec méfiance, et en remarquant le regard pesant que Miku portait sur elle.

« - Um… Est-ce que je peux te parler en privé, Luka ? »

La fille aux cheveux roses écarquilla des yeux. C'était maintenant le tour de Miku qui semblait être sous la panique; elle regardait la plus grande des trois avec les yeux remplis de larmes, tandis que ses mains tremblaient. Gumi ne comprenait pas la réaction de la jeune fille, mais elle était tout de même curieuse de savoir ce qui la rendait dans cet état. Pour l'instant, elle décida de se préoccuper de Luka qui semblait hésitée. Elle ouvrait la bouche et la refermait, ne savant certainement pas quoi répondre.

À son plus grand plaisir, elle hocha finalement la tête, et lui fit signe de la suivre. Gumi sourit alors, avant de monter les escaliers avec son ancienne amie. Toutefois, avant d'atteindre sa chambre, la fille aux cheveux verts fixa Miku qui était restée près de la porte. Elle remarqua son regard inquiet et triste, tandis qu'une de ses mains agrippait sa chemise au niveau de son cœur. Elle était certainement inquiète pour Luka, ce qui était plutôt normal.

Les yeux de Gumi se remplirent de compassion pour la jeune fille.

« - Tu veux venir, Miku ? »

La fille aux cheveux cyans leva les yeux, incertaine. Elle lui souriait d'une façon rassurée, lui montrant que ce n'était pas grave si elle venait. Il y avait tellement de gentillesse et de douceur de sa voix qu'elle fut étonnée de constater que Gumi venait de monter très légèrement dans sa confiance. Elle observa Luka qui regardait les deux filles à tour de rôle, certainement confuse et choquée du fait que Gumi savait le prénom de sa bien-aimée.

« - Vous… vous connaissez ? Réussit-t-elle à articuler. »

La fille aux cheveux verts hocha la tête, à la plus grande surprise de la fille aux cheveux roses.

« - On s'est croisée une fois, répondit sèchement Miku qui venait de les rejoindre. »

Gumi se contenta d'hocher la tête pour approuver ce qu'elle avait répondu. Luka allait lui demander comment, mais décida de se taire. Elle n'était pas là pour parler de ça, après tout. Après avoir fermé la porte de la chambre, la fille aux cheveux roses s'assit sur son lit, suivit de très près par Miku. Gumi se contenta de s'asseoir sur une des chaises de son ancienne amie, ne se gênant pas pour les déposer sur son bureau, faisant comme chez elle. La rose remarqua immédiatement qu'elle n'avait pas changé pour cela; elle n'était vraiment pas timide et faisait ce qui lui faisait plaisir sans demander la permission à qui que ce soit.

Un silence fit place. Aucunes des filles ne semblaient vouloir commencer cette discussion, aucunes d'elles n'étaient prêtes. Mais Gumi décida de briser le silence en se raclant la gorge nerveusement, fixant Luka sérieusement.

« - Je suppose que tu sais déjà de quoi je veux parler, n'est-ce pas ? »

La fille aux cheveux roses hocha la tête, évitant de la regarder, sentant un malaise. Gumi se racla de nouveau la gorge, fixant les deux filles avec étonnement; elles se tenaient la main. Se pourrait-il qu'elles… ?

« - Tu… ? Toi et Miku… ? »

L'ancienne amoureuse de Luka semblait choquée, ce qui fâcha Miku qui serra les mâchoires, et qui ne put s'empêcher de répliquer :

« - T'as un problème avec ça, peut-être ? »

Elle décida immédiatement de ne pas aimer le comportement de Gumi; elle n'aimait pas sa façon de parler, elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'elle faisait comme chez elle et elle aimait moins le fait qu'elle avait l'air de faire « la gentille fille toute innocente », mais elle était certaine qu'elle n'était pas si innocente que ça. Ce n'était qu'une impression et pourtant… elle en était persuadée. Après tout, elle se souvenait du fait qu'elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait aménagé uniquement pour s'excuser à Luka, mais voulait-elle autre chose plutôt ?

« - Je… non, pas du tout. Je suis juste… étonnée.

- Et pourquoi ça, hein ? Parce que nous sommes toutes les deux des filles, c'est ça ? »

Gumi allait répliquer, mais décida de se taire, ce qui fâcha encore plus Miku qui décida de se lever pour s'approcher. Elle la regarda sérieusement dans les yeux.

« - Arrêtes ton petit jeu. Tu m'as dit que tu as aménagé ici seulement pour t'excuser. Tu ne penses tout de même pas que je vais te croire ? Je trouve que quitter ta ville uniquement pour ça, c'est un peu trop… En plus, Luka m'a dit que tu l'avais insulté et que tu avais dit à presque tout le lycée qui elle est. Et voilà maintenant que madame revient tout d'un coup pour s'excuser… C'est louche. Je ne te fais pas confiance, et je refuse que tu t'approches de Luka.

- Miku, arrêtes ça… »

La fille aux cheveux cyans n'écouta pas Luka. Elle fixait méchamment Gumi, qui esquissa un sourire moquer discret pour que Miku soit la seule à le voir, ce qui eut pour effet de faire fâcher encore plus cette dernière qui se retenait malaisément pour ne pas la frapper. Luka décida de se lever pour prendre le bras de sa bien-aimée afin de la pousser légèrement, mais elle fut étonnée quand celle-ci se dégagea brusquement de l'emprise pour la regarder sérieusement dans les yeux.

« - T'as vu ce sourire ? Elle joue la comédie, j'en suis certaine ! »

Luka leva un sourcil, et regarda la fille aux cheveux verts qui avait la tête baissée, les yeux brillants de tristesse.

« - Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, Miku… Je suis vraiment venue ici pour m'excuser auprès de Luka. Depuis qu'elle est partit, je… je ne cesse de culpabilisé. Chaque nuit, chaque jour, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Je voudrais revenir son amie, je voudrais revenir comme nous l'étions auparavant, je veux te revoir sourire, Luka. Je crains que cela ne soit plus possible… Mais je tiens tout de même à m'excuser, alors pardon… »

La fille aux cheveux roses baissa la tête. D'un certain côté, Miku avait raison; c'était louche, mais de l'autre, elle avait tellement l'air sincère que ne pas la pardonner lui briserait presque le cœur. En plus, elle semblait triste par le fait que la fille aux cheveux cyans ne la croyait pas…

C'était un choix plutôt difficile, mais…

« - Ça va, je te pardonne, Gumi…

- Quoi ? Mais Luka ! Tu vois bien qu'elle joue la comédie ! Elle vient s'excuser après tout ce qu'elle t'a fait…

- Miku, je te rappelle que je t'ai aussi pardonné… »

La fille aux cheveux se tût immédiatement en remarquant la soudaine colère dans les yeux de Luka. En même temps, elle avait raison; elle avait fait la même chose que Gumi, mais elle l'avait également pardonné. Elle se souvint d'ailleurs parfaitement de la culpabilité qui l'avait envahie à cause de cela… Elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour se défendre, puisqu'elle était aussi pire qu'elle. Mais elle avait toujours l'impression que quelque chose clochait avec cette fille aux cheveux verts. Elle n'était pas folle; elle n'avait pas imaginé _ce _sourire.

Gumi souriait, probablement contente du fait qu'elle l'avait pardonné. Elle tendit les bras pour avoir un câlin, et même si c'était en hésitant, Luka lui en fit un. Miku serra instantanément les poings. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas voir une autre fille lui donner un câlin, surtout que là, c'était une personne qu'elle détestait, une personne en qui elle n'avait pas du tout confiance.

« - Je suis heureuse de te revoir, Luka, murmura enfin Gumi. »

La rose hocha la tête avec un petit sourire avant de se dégager de l'étreinte. Son regard se porta sur sa bien-aimée qui semblait être en colère. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge; elle avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute. Elle ne remarqua cependant pas la grimace que Gumi venait de faire à Miku.

La fille aux cheveux cyans soupira, baissa la tête, et afficha un sourire triste. Ce qu'elle ressentait n'était pas simplement de la jalousie, mais c'était également de la peur; elle était effrayée du fait que l'ancienne amie de Gumi voulait lui faire du mal. Ce sourire et maintenant cette grimace… Elle n'était pas certaine si elle complotait quelque chose ou bien si ce n'était que de la jalousie et qu'elle essayait de lui prendre celle qu'elle aimait.

Elle avait juste l'impression que tout ça allait mal se terminer...

Le bruit d'une sonnerie de téléphone se fit entendre. Gumi fouilla de ce fait dans une de ses poches pour en sortir son cellulaire. Elle soupira en voyant qui s'était, et répondit. La conversation commença par un « oui » et se termina par un « j'arrive tout de suite », ce qui fit sourire Miku, contente qu'elle doit partir.

« - Je dois y aller. On se revoit peut-être plus tard, Luka, Miku… »

Luka hocha la tête avec un sourire qui semblait forcé, alors que la fille aux cheveux cyans lui tira la langue. Gumi lui répondit en la regardant d'une façon dédaigneuse, et partit _enfin_. Miku poussa un long soupir de soulagement en s'étendu sur le lit. Sans la peine de regarder sa bien-aimée, elle lui dit d'une voix un peu irritée :

« - Je ne lui fait pas du tout confiance… Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu l'ais pardonné…

- Tu es en colère après moi… ?

- Oui, je suis en colère, mais pas après toi, Luka, après elle. J'ai l'impression qu'elle veut te faire du mal… »

La rose hocha la tête, soupira et rejoignit Miku sur le lit.

« - Tu sais, je ne lui fait pas plus confiance que toi, mais… je veux lui donner une seconde chance. Ce qu'elle a dit était peut-être vrai ou c'était peut-être faux, je n'en sais rien. Gumi était pourtant respectueuse quand j'étais amie avec elle, enfin… jusqu'à ce fameux jour.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je te protégerai. Tu es ma moitié, Luka; j'ai besoin de toi. Si je vois que tu as mal, j'aurais spontanément mal aussi. Mon cœur, mon corps et mon âme t'appartiennent… Je sais que c'est des clichés, mais Luka, quand tu es loin de moi, je ressens un vide. Quand je suis près de toi, je suis la plus heureuse. Quand je suis dans tes bras, plus rien n'a d'importance, j'oublie tous les soucis et je me sens en sécurité. Sans toi, je ne suis plus rien… »

Les joues de la fille aux cheveux roses virèrent au rouge, ce qui fit sourire Miku.

« - Arrêtes ça, tu me fais rougir… »

Elle regardait ailleurs en se grattant timidement le bout du nez, ce qui fit rire légèrement la plus petite des deux. Elle était en quelque sorte contente du fait que ses phrases clichées faisaient effet. Un sourire plein de tendresse fendit son visage.

« - Hey, Luka…

- Mm ?

- Je suis jalouse, avoua-t-elle, en tendant les bras. »

La fille aux cheveux roses leva un sourcil, mais un sourire amusé vint fendre tout de même son visage. Elle la serra alors contre elle, ressentant la jeune fille enfouir immédiatement sa tête contre son épaule pour pouvoir sentir son parfum. Ses mains prenaient appuies sur son dos. Miku aimait la chaleur que procurait son corps, elle aimait ressentir ses bras la serrer, elle aimait ressentir son cœur battre contre le sien, elle aimait ce silence plaisant où elle n'entendait que leur souffle, elle aimait enfouir sa tête dans sa poitrine pour pouvoir se faire bercer par sa respiration. Elle ferma les yeux.

« - Je suis fatiguée. Je sens que je pourrais dormir dans tes bras, tellement que je suis confortable.

- Je t'interdis de faire ça, répliqua immédiatement Luka, avec un sourire.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? »

La rose poussa gentiment Miku contre le lit afin de se placer au-dessus d'elle. Un sourire malicieux fendait présentement son visage. La fille aux cheveux cyans ne put s'empêcher de rougir. Elle avait l'impression de fondre en remarquant les yeux bleus de Luka la fixer avec désir et envie. Son cœur battait bruyamment et rapidement, sa respiration se fit un peu plus difficile, alors que son estomac commençait à se réchauffer. Le souffle de la rose lui caressa gentiment l'oreille.

« - C'est mon tour, chuchota-t-elle d'un voix sensuelle. »

Les joues de Miku se firent encore plus rouges; elle était prise d'un soudain malaise. Elle se sentait déjà étourdi, elle sentait déjà son rythme cardiaque augmenté, elle sentait déjà l'excitation l'envahir, elle sentait déjà sa respiration devenir plus bruyante. Était-ce le fait que hier elle avait joué avec le corps de Luka ? Après tout, l'excitation était restée dans son corps; elle avait également eu envie qu'elle la touche, la nuit dernière, et maintenant que sa bien-aimée était là pour combler ses désirs, c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Elle voulait qu'elle lui fasse l'amour, elle voulait de ses baisers et de ses doigts pour lui effleurer la peau nue.

La fille aux cheveux roses ne perdit pas de temps; elle plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes afin d'embarquer dans un baiser déchaîné, charnel et passionné. La main de Miku se promena le long de son dos, emmenant des frisons tout le long. Elle n'avait même pas commencé à toucher la fille aux cheveux cyans, et pourtant, elle pouvait remarquer qu'elle était déjà enflammée. Elle faisait d'ailleurs exprès pour la taquiner; elle passait sa main le long de son frêle corps, frôlant ses doigts sur ses cuisses en touchant jamais _cette partie_.

Elle pouvait facilement remarquer qu'elle s'impatientait; elle s'agitait, la sentant trembler à chaque fois qu'elle y était presque. La respiration de Miku était haletante, et elle restait parfois bloqué dans sa gorge. Elle ne voulait pas paraitre vulgaire, mais maintenant, elle n'en pouvait plus :

« - S'il te plait, Luka… Touche-moi, je… je ne peux plus le supporter… »

La fille aux cheveux roses répondit en s'emparant de ses lèvres et en enlevant son chemisier. Elle comprenait le fait que Miku n'en pouvait plus; le désir était parfois trop puissant que tu avais presque l'impression de mourir ou tu avais l'impression de vouloir frapper pour obtenir ce que tu voulais.

Aussitôt qu'elle fut complétement nue, elle profita de cet instant pour observer son corps. Il était parfait; c'était tout ce dont elle avait rêvé. Un corps frêle, une petite poitrine, des hanches gracieuses et féminines, ce visage embarrassé et ces yeux cyans qui regardaient autre part pour éviter de l'observer. Elle ne put retenir un sourire.

Elle promena ses doigts sur ses hanches, la faisant frissonner, avant de porter sa bouche à son cou qu'elle embrassa plusieurs fois à la fois délicatement et fiévreusement. Elle pouvait entendre la respiration rapide et bruyante de celle-ci, elle pouvait ressentir son ventre aspiré et expiré contre le sien. Quand la main de Miku se promena dans ses cheveux, elle profita de ce moment pour sucer son cou, sentant son corps se raidir, tandis que ses doigts allaient se promener sur un de ses seins. Elle pouvait ressentir les frissons sur sa peau nue et douce.

Elle lâcha enfin son cou et sourit de satisfaction en remarquant qu'elle lui avait laissé une marque rouge. Elle promena ses doigts libres dessus, tandis que les autres tordaient gentiment un des mamelons en érection de Miku. Elle l'entendit enfin lâcher son premier gémissement. Ce simple petit gémissement venait d'avoir beaucoup d'effet pour la fille aux cheveux roses; peut-être même un peu trop…

Elle lâcha son mamelon afin de l'embrasser et de descendre sa bouche à son ventre. Elle était vraiment sensible; elle tremblait aux moindres petites caresses, ce qu'elle trouva adorable. Sa bouche descendit encore plus afin d'atteindre la partie déjà humide de son corps.

Miku se raidit brusquement.

« - Lu… Luka ! ? Qu'est-ce que… ? »

Sa langue se frottait contre son clitoris, faisant légèrement sursauter la fille aux cheveux cyans à chaque coup. C'était une sensation tellement étrange, mais tellement agréable en même temps. La langue de la fille aux cheveux roses se faisait plus pressante à chaque seconde qui passait; Miku, elle, ressentait la chaleur et le plaisir augmenter à une vitesse incroyable. Elle passa son bras sur son front; elle avait l'impression d'avoir une fièvre, sa salive se faisait pâteuse, alors que ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes.

Luka lâcha enfin son clitoris en le léchant lentement, longtemps et vigoureusement, ce qui fit gémir et rougir Miku qui semblait avoir de la difficulté à respirer. Ses réactions étaient innocentes. La rose passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, goûtant la légère substance. Principalement salé et légèrement sucré. En voyant le visage tout rouge de sa bien-aimée, elle avait envie de l'embrasser, mais elle se retint; après ce qu'elle venait de faire, ce serait plutôt malpropre de sa part.

Elle l'embrassa tout de même sur le cou – à l'endroit où elle lui avait fait la marque -, tandis qu'elle décida d'insérer un de ses doigts dans le trou afin d'essayer de trouver le point G. Elle le trouva sans grande difficulté. Après tout, elle connaissait assez le corps féminin pour pouvoir le trouver, l'ayant expérimenté avec elle-même. Elle entra donc un deuxième doigt et frotta cette partie de son corps. Ils glissaient très facilement contre la peau humide. Cela avait l'air de faire beaucoup d'effet à Miku qui n'arrêtait pas de gémir et qui commençait à haleter.

« - Lu… Luka, j'ai… j'ai l'impression que je vais… »

La fille aux cheveux sourit alors, et dit d'une voix douce :

« - Ne te retient surtout pas. »

Et ce fut à cet instant qu'elle ressentit le liquide couler le long de son doigt. Elle les retira gentiment, et observa Miku qui avait les yeux semi-ouverts, la respiration qui commençait à se faire plus normal. Un filet de bave avait coulé le long de son menton. Luka l'essuya en passant sa langue dessus, faisant grogner la fille aux cheveux cyans.

« - Je… je me sens encore plus fatiguée, maintenant…

- Dans ce cas, repose-toi. Tu l'as bien mérité. »

Sa bien-aimée lui sourit alors, avant de poser sa tête sur sa poitrine, décidée de la prendre comme oreiller. Luka posa un tendre baiser sur son front, avant de fermer les yeux également. Elle avait aussi envie de faire une petite sieste... surtout en entendant la respiration calme et les légers ronflements que Miku lâchaient, elle ne put s'empêcher de s'endormir.

**~ oOooOooOooOooOooOooOo ~**

Miku se réveilla en sursaut en entendant sonner à la porte plusieurs fois. Elle poussa un grognement et leva les yeux pour remarquer que sa bien-aimée avait l'air d'être dans un profond sommeil. Elle se dégagea de ce fait très lentement de ses bras pour ne pas la réveiller. Elle entendit aussitôt cette dernière murmurer son prénom. Elle se figea, croyant l'avoir réveillé, mais se détendit aussitôt en remarquant qu'elle était toujours endormie. Elle s'habilla en vitesse, remarquant qu'il était déjà 13 heures. Elle replaça rapidement ses cheveux, et descendit les escaliers.

Personne n'était là; les parents et le frère de Luka étaient certainement partit quelque part. Elle ouvrit la porte et faillit la refermer en remarquant que c'était Gumi qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

« - Luka est là ?

- Elle dort. »

La fille aux cheveux verts leva un sourcil, haussa des épaules et entra tout de même. Elle fixa immédiatement Miku curieusement avec un sourire moqueur. Elle passa une main sur son cou, à la plus grande surprise de celle-ci qui fit un mouvement de recul.

Gumi siffla d'admiration.

« - Tu devrais cacher cette marque. Luka doit être la lionne dans le couple pour laisser ça. »

La fille aux cheveux cyans rougit et passa une main dessus. Le fait qu'elle lui avait fait ça, ça ne la dérangeait pas, mais elle aurait tout de même pu l'avertir.

« - En tout cas, pourquoi ne pars-tu pas ? Luka est en train de dormir, alors…

- Alors… je peux parler avec toi, conclut Gumi. »

Miku soupira d'un air excessif et s'assit sur le sofa, suivit de la fille aux cheveux verts qui alluma la grande télévision, sans aucune gêne et posa ses pieds sur la petite table. Miku écarquilla des yeux. Connaissait-elle la gêne ? À croire que non…

Le silence faisait place. Gumi regardait un dessin animé, souriant à chaque blague nulle, alors que la plus petite des deux était anxieuse. Elle ne comprenait pas cette fille, et ça l'inquiétait. Elle avait l'impression qu'elle cachait quelque chose; elle n'aimait pas ça… Cela lui faisait même penser à Meiko. Elle se souvenait du fait qu'elle lui avait dit que c'était sa cousine, ça venait probablement de famille...

D'ailleurs, elle s'inquiétait toujours à propos de cette dernière. Elle avait peur qu'elle envoie sa photo. Comme la question lui brûlait la gorge, elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« - À propos de ta cousine, Meiko… tu… tu crois qu'elle a arrêté de se moquer de moi ? »

Gumi écarquilla des yeux, avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire qui faisait froid dans le dos. Elle ferma la télévision et se retourna vers Miku avec un sourire espiègle.

« - Ce que t'es naïve ! T'as vraiment cru que Meiko est ma cousine ?

- Quoi… ? Mais… »

La fille aux cheveux cyans n'en revenait pas. Pourquoi l'avoir mentit à propos de ça ? Elle ne comprenant pas; elle était complétement perdue et confuse. Le sourire de Gumi s'élargit, et elle empoigna le menton de Miku afin de la forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

« - Ma pauvre Miku… C'était arrangé depuis le début. Tout est arrangé. Ta vie est arrangée. Fais attention à tes proches; ceux à qui tu t'y attends le moins sont peut-être tes ennemis. Tout ceci est un jeu, Miku, et tu es _notre _proie. Ça ne fait que commencer ou peut-être était-ce déjà commencer avant même que tu ne t'en rendes comptes… ? »

Gumi lâcha son menton en riant sadiquement. La jeune fille était figée, essayant de mettre toutes ces informations choquantes dans sa tête…

« - Sur ce, je dois filer. Tant pis pour Luka, je reviendrais demain. Au revoir, Hatsune Miku… »

La façon dont elle avait dit son nom fit frissonner Miku. Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre l'effrayait. Elle se recroquevilla. Un jeu… Leur proie… Ennemis… Sa vie était arrangée… Elle ne comprenait pas, mais elle avait l'impression que Gumi connaissait déjà tout d'elle, ele avait l'impression de n'être qu'un jouet.

« - Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait… ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je… je ne comprends pas… »

Une larme roula sur sa joue.

Elle avait la mauvaise impression que tout ça allait mal se terminer.

Elle était présentement dans un jeu…

Luka… en faisait-elle aussi partie… ?

* * *

**Review ? :3**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N : **J'ai peur...

Une amie me parlait de « Take this lollipop ». Elle m'avait dit que c'était super _drôle._ Je suis allée voir, et franchement, j'en suis terrifiée. Je ne dormirais pas cette nuit. Elle a fait exprès, parce qu'elle sait que je suis une trouillarde. ):

En fait, « Take this lollipop » est une application sur Facebook. C'est un meurtrier ou un prédateur qui écrit ton mot de passe, regarde tes photos, regarde tes amis et peut même voir ce que t'as sur ton mur ! Il est allé sur Google Map et il a écrit où j'habitais, même ma ville ! Et tout ça, sur une vidéo ! Et le prédateur est super effrayant, il nous jette des coups d'œil à en donner froid dans le dos. Ça m'a effrayée… Putain de shit. Elle va le regretter, croyez-moi.

Mais y'a une morale là-dedans : Facebook est un réseau social qui peut donner TOUS nos informations personnels, et donc, n'importe qui peut avoir accès à notre profil.

ARGH. J'AI PEUR.

Enfin, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre, et je suis pas satisfaite du résultat.

Je vais répondre aux commentaires avec de petites phrases. x)

**IdrewAcow : **Comment je peux être aussi cruelle ? Mm... J'en sais rien, mais une chose est certaine; il y a pire que moi de ce côté-là. xD Enfin, merci beaucoup !

**Asahi Shinohara : **Pourquoi je mets une fin comme ça ? Parce que j'aime ça ! 8D Et je sais que j'y vais fort, mais tu verras que c'est pas si fort que cela en a l'air. Peut-être est-ce justement Gumi qui est « gentille », et Miku qui est la « méchante » ? ;o * SBAFF * Fin, comme d'habitude, merci pour ton commentaire. ^ _ ^

**Tsu :** Contente que tu aies bien aimé. Si Luka en fait partie ? Tu verras bien. x) Tu détestes Gumi, maintenant ? Mais non, pas de quoi la détester. Elle est géniale, Gumi. ;o Fin, merci. x)

**Osu :** Haha. Je vais mettre Luka plus dominante, on dirait. xD Non, je plaisante, quoique pas tant que ça. Et lâches ce balai, va y avoir un meurtre. D: * SBAFF * Merci pour le review !

**Mon Amour : **Y'a une raison pourquoi Luka-la-fille-à-grosse-poitrine-comme-tu-le-répètes-si-souvent « est idiote de ne pas croire en Miku quand elle lui dit qu'elle est là pour foutre de la merde »... Enfin, tu verras dans un futur chapitre. xD Moi non plus je vois pas vraiment Gumi en mode garce, mais plus comme une fille bonne amie, et tout, mais je voulais la faire un peu différente de ce qu'on voit d'habitude. TA Luka dominante ? Pffft. Si t'as Luka, j'ai Miku. èoé * SBAFF * ( Bien que ce soit plutôt le contraire, hein, madame-la-dominante ). Merci pour ton commentaire, mon bel Amour ~

**Bakachan : **Ça fait plaisir que tu penses que ça pourrait être intéressant. Tehee. Merci pour le comm'. ^ w ^

**Nyan : **Haha. C'est moi qui te remercie d'avoir lu et d'avoir prit le temps de poster un commentaire. Tu m'admires ? Hehe... C'est tant mieux. (-: Roh, tout le monde préfère quand Luka est dominante. En tout cas, tu seras servies , mamzelle. Et c'pas grave pour si t'as posté deux commentaires sans faire exprès. Merci pour ton commentaire, en tout cas. ^^

**ErzaxGrard :** Merci beaucoup ! Contente que tu aies trouvé le chapitre trop fort. Gumi qui viole Luka ? Haha. C'est clair que c'est pas mal comme idée, mais je suis pas certaine que ça plairait à tout le monde. Mais je vais y penser, ça peut être intéressant. xD

**Zouu :** Heureuse de l'effet que ça t'a fait à la fin du chapitre. C'est exactement ce genre de réaction que je voulais ! Haha. Ouais, Gumi est une salopette. Omg, le jeu de mots. * SBAFF * Merci pour le comm's. ^ _ ^

**Paru-ch4n :** Ah, contente que quelqu'un ait fait un lien avec la mère de Miku ! Parce qu'on va la revoir, celle-là, mais je dirais pas pourquoi. Je suis bien contente que tu trouves que c'est une bonne idée. Merci, ça m'encourage. Et je sais que je vous garde en suspens; c'est fait exprès, et c'pas fini, crois-moi. (-:

**Nana :** Yep, Gumi, une pétasse, une vraie de vraie, j'te dis ! Au fait, petite question; comment peux-tu te pendre avec un cellulaire ? Haha. J'arrive pas à me l'imaginer... xD Fin, voilà le chapitre 17 ! Merci d'avoir laissé un commentaire !

**Omu :** Oh, hey! I will answer you in English, since for you, it's seems to be more easy to read. But I'm happy to know that you still read my story. I know I dramatize things, but I can't help it! I like what's dark, but sometime, I just know that I'm exagerating, but I still continue. And for Gumi's revelation, it won't be that bad, I can assure you. It won't get too extreme. Anyways, thank you so much for this review! I like that kind of comments. ^ _ ^

Voilà le chapitre ! Il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais je tiens à garder le suspens. Oh, si vous voyez des mots en gras majuscules, c'est juste un p'tit délire, et la personne risque de se reconnaitre. (;

* * *

Miku respira un grand coup, essayant de se calmer, mais c'était en vain. Son cœur battait rapidement dans sa poitrine, sa gorge se serrait, et elle avait l'impression d'entendre et de ressentir les battements véloces de son cœur sur ses tempes. Ses mains semblaient trembler de plus en plus à chaque centième de secondes. Quand la porte s'ouvrit pour afin se refermer, elle sentit ses joues devenir instantanément brûlantes, alors qu'elle avait l'impression que son cœur allait lui sortir de sa poitrine. Pourquoi était-elle si nerveuse ? Pourquoi son corps dégageait autant de chaleur ? Pourquoi ces stupides hormones ne pouvaient pas se calmer un peu ? Franchement, elle n'aurait jamais pensé de sa vie à avoir ce genre de désir envers une personne. Auparavant, seulement parler de sexe avec ses très peu d'amis, ça l'embarrassait au plus haut point, trouvant cela pervers et répugnant, à un tel point qu'à chaque fois qu'elle entendait le mot « pénis » sortir de la bouche d'une personne, elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle s'était déjà imaginée le faire avec un garçon sortit de son imagination, et ça ne lui avait pas du tout plu, et maintenant qu'elle avait Luka, elle trouvait cela tellement naturel de faire une telle chose. Peut-être parce qu'elle était une… fille ? Miku se mit à rougir fortement, avant de se mordre anxieusement les lèvres.

« - Quelque chose ne va pas, ma douce ? demanda une voix féminine, d'une voix empreinte de douceur. »

La fille aux cheveux cyans sursauta violemment, avant de lever les bras en signe de défense, montrant que tout allait bien. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui faire part de ses pensées quelque peu embarrassantes. Elle se contenta de se lever de l'eau chaude, et fit de la place à sa bien-aimée dans le fond du bain afin que son dos ne manque pas de confort. C'était surtout à cause de ses blessures sur son ventre; chaque fois qu'elle voyait les cicatrices, elle se sentait mal, comme si elle avait l'impression que c'était de sa faute.

Quand Luka fut afin assise, elle l'entendit pousser une légère plainte, avant de grimacer, ce qui inquiéta Miku qui allait ouvrir la bouche pour savoir si ça allait, mais cette dernière lui sourit d'une façon rassurante. La jeune fille hocha la tête avant de s'asseoir à son tour, mais en se collant sur sa petite amie afin que celle-ci puisse entourer sa taille avec ses bras. Elle soupira de satisfaction, sentant sa **GROSSE** poitrine lui frôler le dos. Elle était tellement bien dans ses bras, qu'elle se colla un peu plus, ressentant les **GROS** seins de Luka s'aplatir contre son dos, ce qui fit grimacer cette dernière. ( HS : Pour toi, ma Zaku ~ )

Elle sentit immédiatement les lèvres de la rose lui caresser la joue droite, tandis qu'une de ses mains se frottait délicatement contre son ventre, ce qui fit accélérer les battements de son cœur. Elle avait tellement envie que ses doigts aillent un peu plus bas. Miku comprima ses jambes, n'en pouvant plus. Juste par ces simples petites caresses, elle se sentait excitée, surtout en sentant que sa partie intime n'avait plus qu'une seule envie; c'était de ressentir les doigts délicats et féminins de Luka.

« - L-Luka… je… je suis… »

Elle ne pouvait pas dire de telles chose, elle ne pouvait pas lui demander de la toucher, ni lui dire qu'elle avait besoin qu'elle lui fasse l'amour. Elle ferma les yeux, resserra ses jambes le plus que possible. Elle jeta un regard à Luka qui avait un sourcil levé, attendant certainement qu'elle finisse sa phrase, mais ce ne fut pas le cas; Miku l'embrassa fortement, appuyant ses lèvres, faisant des va-et-vient, ne laissant pas à la stupéfaite fille aux cheveux roses répondre à ce fiévreux baiser. Elle la laissa faire, laissant son cœur battre la chamade dans sa poitrine.

La fille aux cheveux cyans brisa le baiser, le souffle haletant, bruyant et rapide, tandis que celui de Luka se faisait plus calme. Miku porta une de ses mains mouillées sur la joue de sa bien-aimée, les larmes aux yeux, et les joues rouges.

« - Je… je te veux… Je… je veux que tu me touches. »

La rose écarquilla des yeux, et se gratta timidement le bout du nez, avant d'éviter son regard rempli de désir, les joues rouges foncées. Elle pouvait facilement remarquer que la libido de Miku était élevée… enfin, plus que ce qu'elle avait pensé. Embarrassée, Luka haussa des épaules, et chuchota d'une voix basse :

« - Um… Nettoyons-nous avant de… de faire quoi que ce soit… »

La fille aux cheveux cyans répondit en l'embrassant de nouveau vigoureusement, tout en passant ses doigts dans la fine chevelure rose de sa bien-aimée. Luka comprit immédiatement qu'elle ne pouvait pas attendre quand elle s'assit sur ses cuisses, se collant le plus près que possible, plaquant leur poitrine ensemble. Les mamelons de Miku étaient déjà en érection. Luka ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un gémissement silencieux, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçue par sa douce en la sentant sourire pendant les baisers.

« - Miku… haleta-t-elle. Arrêtes ça, je t'en prie… »

Un sourire séducteur et provocateur fendit immédiatement le visage de la plus petite des deux, mordillant son oreille gauche, ce qui coupa la respiration de Luka qui semblait sous la panique.

« - Je suis sérieuse, Miku, arrêtes… »

Mais cette dernière n'écoutait pas. Elle promenait sa main le long du corps de sa rose, laissant ses doigts sur son mamelon qu'elle torsada. Ce fut probablement de trop, puisqu'elle la repoussa, protégeant sa poitrine avec un de ses bras. Quelque chose choqua Miku; elle avait les yeux plein d'eau. Qu'est-ce qui la mettait dans cet état ? Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas, alors que les dernières fois, elle était pourtant certaine de ressentir que Luka aimait ça ?

Une soudaine culpabilité envahit soudainement la jeune fille qui semblait paniquer, ne savant pas comment réagir à ce soudain brusque changement de comportement.

« - Je… je suis tellement désolée, Luka ! Je… je ne voulais pas… Je… »

Voyant la soudaine détresse dans les yeux de la plus jeune, la rose cru bon de se lever et de la serrer dans ses bras. Son corps fragile était mouillé à cause de l'eau, et elle la pouvait sentir trembler. Elle comprit immédiatement que Miku avait cru avoir fait quelque chose de mal.

« - Ce n'est pas grave… Je vais te laisser te nettoyer toute seule, mm ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Je… j'ai juste besoin de réfléchir… »

La fille aux cheveux cyans se mordit les lèvres, et baissa la tête. Elle avait vraiment l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal; elle ne savait pas quoi, mais elle s'inquiétait beaucoup à ce propos. La main de sa bien-aimée se posa sur sa joue droite, ce qui l'encouragea à rencontrer son regard rempli de douceur.

« - Ne t'inquiètes pas, d'accord ? »

Miku allait protester en lui disant qu'elle n'était pas capable de ne pas s'inquiéter, mais elle hocha tout de même la tête, ce qui fit sourire Luka. Cette dernière posa un pied sur le sol, se retourna, allait dire quelque à sa douce, mais referma la bouche, avant de fermer la porte, la laissant seule. Aussitôt qu'elle fut partit, la fille aux cheveux cyans serra les dents, les yeux remplis de larmes. Elle frappa violemment sur le mur, se faisant mal aux jointures. Elle grogna, avant d'empoigner le savon qu'elle resserra le plus fortement que possible, laissant des traces de doigts. Elle savait que quelque chose clochait avec sa petite amie, et ça l'énervait, parce qu'elle ne lui disait rien. Ne lui faisait-elle pas confiance ?

Elle laissa tomber le savon sur le sol, et décida de ne pas se laver. Elle avait eu envie d'essayer de faire l'amour dans le bain, mais ça n'avait apparemment pas fonctionné. Elle ouvrit la porte, ne prenant pas le temps de s'essuyer avec une serviette, ni de s'habiller, ce qui fit écarquiller les yeux de Luka qui était assise sur le lit.

« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Miku ? »

Celle-ci ne répondit pas, s'avançant vers elle, se fichant de sa nudité. La fille aux cheveux roses envala difficilement sa salive, et détourna la tête, certainement embarrassée et stupéfaite, surtout quand sa douce décida soudainement de se pencher vers elle, mettant un de ses genoux entre ses cuisses.

« - S'il te plait, dis-moi ce qu'il ne va pas, Luka… »

Leur visage était près. Elle pouvait facilement voir les yeux implorants de sa bien-aimée, et elle pouvait ressentir son souffle rapide sur ses lèvres. Elle avança légèrement la tête pour lui donner un rapide baisé, ce qui n'avait pas l'air de la satisfaire, puisqu'elle l'embrassa de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci plus longtemps. Quand Miku commença à trop s'emporter; c'est-à-dire, entrer se langue dans sa bouche, la pousser tranquillement contre le lit et lui enlever la serviette qu'elle avait enroulé autour de sa taille, elle la repoussa gentiment, et recula légèrement.

« - Pourquoi… ? »

La rose semblait soudainement étonnée par la réaction de sa bien-aimée; elle avait tellement l'air triste. Elle décida finalement de lui dire; elle ne pouvait pas lui cacher ça éternellement.

« - Je te dois te parler de quelque chose qui me rend inconfortable… »

Miku écarquilla des yeux, tandis que son cœur se mit à battre rapidement dans sa poitrine. Il battait de peur. Était-elle finalement dans _ce jeu _dont Gumi avait parlé ? Elle lui avait dit de faire attention à ses proches, et peut-être que Luka en faisait partie… Mais elle se détendit en sentant les bras de celle-ci lui entourer sa taille par dernière et l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle se colla encore plus contre elle, et elle put remarquer que son cœur battait plutôt rapidement.

« - Miku… Tu es le genre de fille qui veut des enfants plus tard, je me trompe ? »

La fille aux cheveux cyans comprit immédiatement ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Le présent la préoccupait trop pour qu'elle pense au futur, mais cette réalité la heurta en plein ventre comme un coup de poing qui coupe le souffle. Elle n'y avait pas pensé… Elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir ses propres enfants, de les voir grandir, de les voir changer, de pouvoir s'occuper d'eux, mais… ce ne sera pas possible si elle décide de vivre avec celle qu'elle aime, parce que deux filles ne pouvaient pas faire d'enfants.

Elle baissa la tête, mais dit la vérité qui lui brûlait la gorge :

« - Tu… tu as raison, je… j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir mes propres enfants… »

Un long silence envahit aussitôt la chambre. Elle pouvait remarquer que les mains de Luka tremblaient.

« - Tu… tu sais que je ne serais pas en mesure de t'en donner, mm… ?

- Je… je sais.

- Et tu sais qu'on ne sera pas en mesure de se marier à moins d'aller dans un pays étranger ?

- L-Luka… S'il te plait, je préfère éviter ce sujet. »

La fille aux cheveux roses soupira bruyamment; elle savait parfaitement que Miku était sensible à ce sujet...

« - Écoutes, Miku, je ne l'éviterai pas, il faut en parler. »

Miku se dégagea de l'étreinte afin de la regarder dans les yeux. Elle pouvait y lire de la peur et de l'inquiétude. Elle posa une main sur sa joue et lui sourit tendrement. Elle se pencha à son visage pour avoir un léger baiser, mais qui donnait tout de même toujours cette chaleur agréable.

« - Je me demande juste parfois si tu serais plus heureuse avec un garçon qu'avec moi… »

La fille aux cheveux cyans semblait sous le choc.

« - Qu-quoi ? Comment peux-tu penser une chose pareille ?

- Un garçon est capable de te donner des choses que je ne peux pas… »

Miku serra soudainement les poings. Elle semblait être dans une soudaine colère, et c'est probablement sans réfléchir qu'elle leva la main pour gifler la joue droite de Luka, puisqu'elle s'excusa immédiatement, l'air paniquée. Celle-ci se contenta de passer sa main sur sa joue qui était maintenant rendu d'une couleur encore plus rouge.

« - Ne penses pas à ça, Luka ! Personne ne sera capable de me donner l'amour que je porte sur toi… De… de toute façon, je crois que depuis que je te connais, j'ai réalisé que je suis _seulement _attirée par les filles…

- Ça, tu ne peux pas en être certaine…

- Si, je le peux. Et puis, tu sais, pour les enfants, il y a toujours l'adoption…

- L'adoption pour un couple gay est difficile…

- Tu es tellement pessimiste… J'abandonne… »

La fille aux cheveux roses baissa la tête, et se mordit les lèvres.

« - J'ai juste peur que plus tard tu penses que t'as fait une erreur en m'aimant… »

Miku éclata de rire, ce qui attira l'attention de Luka qui leva la tête. Cette dernière lui donna un câlin en souriant.

« - Une erreur ? Luka, c'est vraiment la chose la plus ridicule que tu as dites jusqu'à maintenant. Depuis que tu es revenue, je me sens encore plus heureuse que jamais. Tu es vraiment tout ce dont j'ai rêvé, et franchement, je me fiche de ce que tu peux ne pas me donner parce que nous sommes toutes les deux des filles… J'ai toi, et cela me comble parfaitement.

- Miku…

- Et puis, tu sais, si je penserais vraiment que tu serais une erreur, je ne crois pas que j'aurai si souvent des désirs sexuels à propos de toi…

- Ta dernière phrase vient de tout gâcher l'atmosphère romantique… »

La fille aux cheveux cyans couvrit sa propre bouche avec une main, les joues rouges. Avait-elle vraiment dit ce qu'elle pensait ? Elle venait de lui dire ce qui l'embarrassait depuis un certain moment. Ce qu'elle pouvait être tête en l'air, parfois… Luka éclata soudainement de rire en voyant le visage de Miku qui exprimait très explicitement : « Je n'étais pas supposée le dire, et je le regrette. » Sa douce croisa les bras, et fronça les sourcils à cause de la colère, ce qui voulait dire « arrête de te moquer de moi ». Elle commençait à la connaitre, sa Miku.

Un sourire amusé vint aussitôt fendre son visage. Elle poussa gentiment Miku contre le lit afin de se retrouver au-dessus d'elle.

« - Tu en as toujours envie ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix séductrice. »

Le teint rougeâtre de ses joues augmenta soudainement. Si elle en avait toujours envie ? Incontestablement ! Miku poussa gentiment Luka afin de se relever. Elle décida de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses dénudées, d'entourer sa nuque avec ses bras et d'entourer ses jambes à sa taille, ce qui étonna la fille aux cheveux roses qui leva un sourcil. Heureusement que sa douce n'était pas lourde ou sinon son dos ne l'aurait certainement pas supporté, mais quelque chose lui plaisait dans cette position; elle était face à son visage. Elle pouvait très clairement voir ses yeux sarcelles briller d'un éclat de bonheur.

« - Je t'aime tellement, Luka… Je suis vraiment contente de pouvoir enfin être avec toi… »

Cette phrase fit sourire celle-ci. Elle se contenta d'avancer son visage du sien afin de pouvoir l'embrasser. Elle voulait seulement un lent et doux baiser, mais Miku ne lui en donnait pas la permission; cette dernière l'embrassait hargneusement, mordant quelque fois sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui avait le don de la déconcertée… Jamais elle n'avait imaginé que sa bien-aimée pourrait être aussi dominante, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas, même si ça suscitait en elle un étonnement sans pareil. En voyant Miku, on pense tout de suite qu'elle est du type mignon, mais ce n'était pas _complétement _le cas.

Même si leurs baisers étaient vigoureux, coriaces et rapides, ils semblaient s'intensifier à chaque seconde qui passait. Leur langue dansait passionnément, ne donnant pas une seule seconde de répit à l'autre, même si leur souffle se faisait difficile, bruyant et rapide. Leur poitrine était appuyée sur celle de l'autre, ce qui leur donnait une idée de la rapidité que battait leur cœur. Luka pouvait facilement s'apercevoir que sa bien-aimée était allumée; la façon de l'embrasser dégageait une certaine sensualité, et le fait qu'à chaque fois qu'elle promenait ses doigts le long de son dos, elle pouvait remarquer que sa peau brûlait sous ses caresses. Elle pouvait également la sentir frissonner, trembler, s'agiter et ressentir ses jambes se resserrer. Surtout qu'elle poussait des geignements à chaque fois qu'elle la caressait du bout des doigts, ce qui excitait davantage la rose qui commençait sérieusement à avoir envie de se toucher elle-même, mais elle devait se retenir.

Sans plus tarder, elle passa ses doigts le long du ventre de sa bien-aimée, et brisa le baiser pour regarder sa réaction; elle était rouge comme une tomate et sa respiration était haletante. Quand elle toucha finalement cette partie de son corps, elle l'entendit gémir son prénom, ce qui lui donna un long frisson.

« - P-peux-tu en-entrer quatre doigts, Lu-Luka… ? » demanda-t-elle, les joues encore plus rouges ( si c'est possible ).

Luka, qui avait entré seulement un de ses doigts, regarda Miku avec des yeux écarquillés. Elle évitait son regard, certainement embarrassée d'avoir demandé quelque chose de ce genre. Avec sa main libre, elle tourna gentiment le visage de sa bien-aimée, et la regarda dans les yeux, incertaine.

« - Tu es sûre… ? »

La jeune fille hocha vigoureusement la tête. La fille aux cheveux roses soupira; elle avait un peu peur de lui faire du mal. Elle fit tout de même ce qu'elle lui demandait, entrant quatre doigts tranquillement. Miku posa immédiatement sa tête sur son épaule en gémissant. Elle pouvait maintenant ressentir son souffle rapide sur son cou. Elle posa immédiatement sa main libre sur son dos brûlant afin de la coller plus près d'elle.

« - P-Plus fort… »

Luka poussa un hoquet de surprise. Elle y allait déjà fortement, et le fait qu'elle voulait qu'elle aille encore plus fort, c'était plutôt étonnant et effrayant. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire du mal… Cependant, Miku était probablement dans un état où elle avait _besoin _que ce le soit, et pour ça, elle pouvait comprendre.

Elle y alla donc encore plus vigoureusement et plus profondément, faisant trembler la jeune fille qui enfonçait maintenant ses ongles dans sa peau. La fille aux cheveux roses l'embrassa immédiatement, mais elle pouvait remarquer que sa douce avait de la difficulté à répondre, certainement à cause de son souffle qui se faisait difficile. Elle décida donc de l'embrasser sur le cou, faisant gémir celle qu'elle aime qui commençait à beaucoup s'agiter. Aussi bien qu'elle se souvienne, la dernière fois qu'elle lui avait fait l'amour, elle n'avait pas été si mouillée à cet endroit.

Quelque chose la fit soudainement sursauter. La substance avait coulé encore plus abondamment que la dernière fois sur ses doigts. Elle sentit sa douce lâcher un gros soupir, avant que se corps se décontracte. Quand elle les retira, elle les fixa, et ce qu'elle vu la laissa figé sur place. Il y a avait très peu de sang mélangé à la substance.

« - Um… Miku… tu… tu saignes. »

La jeune fille aux cheveux cyans prit lâchement les doigts de sa bien-aimée, et regarda. Il y avait effectivement du sang, mais en très peu quantité. Elle écarquilla des yeux, avant de commencer à paniquer. Ça ne pouvait pas être ses règles, puisqu'elle les avait eu il y a environ une semaine de cela. Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

« - Pour… pourquoi ? »

Luka éclata de rire, avant de frotter gentiment sa tête ( avec son autre main, évidement ).

« - Rien de grave, ma douce… Ton hymen était probablement très fragile. »

Miku se détendit aussitôt, bien qu'elle semble encore un peu confuse. Elle pencha curieusement la tête vers la droite, ce que Luka trouva adorable.

« - Mon… hymen… ?

- Oui… Je l'ai probablement transpercé avec mes doigts, ce qui veut dire que t'as vraisemblablement perdu ta virginité.

- Hein ! ? C'est… c'est possible… ? Je croyais que seulement les hommes pouvaient…

- Eh bien, c'est très rare que ça l'arrive; très peu de femmes peuvent perdre leur virginité en se masturbant, tout dépend de la fragilité de l'hymen, expliqua la fille aux cheveux roses, plutôt fière d'en savoir autant. »

Miku hocha la tête et regarda son entre jambe comme pour essayer de confirmer les dires de sa bien-aimée seulement en observant. Puis, un sourire illumina son visage, avant qu'elle reporte son regard sur elle.

« - Ça veut dire que j'ai perdu ma virginité grâce à toi… Je suis contente… »

Luka se passa timidement une main dans ses cheveux roses, les joues légèrement rouges. Elle hocha tout de même la tête pour approuver. Elle allait dire quelque chose, mais la porte s'ouvrit soudainement, ce qui les fit sursauter.

« - Salut, les filles ! … Oh… »

C'était la voix de Gumi. Luka se retourna comme un robot, paralysée par la situation embarrassante à laquelle elle se trouvait. Sa mère les avait déjà surpris, mais là, que ce soit Gumi, c'était autre chose. Elles se regardèrent en silence, essayant de réfléchir à comment réagir. La fille aux cheveux roses baissa la tête, embarrassée.

« - Ce… ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, Gumi… »

Miku écarquilla des yeux. C'était pourtant ce qu'elle croyait. Elle se sentait fâchée par la réaction de Luka. Pourquoi essayait-elle de nier la situation, alors que c'était pourtant si évident ? Elles étaient toutes les deux essoufflée, leurs cheveux étaient en bataille, et en plus, elles étaient toute nue, collée sur l'autre.

« - Um… Ta mère m'a laissé entrer, mais on dirait que je suis arrivée au mauvais moment… Haha… »

La fille aux cheveux verts était en train de rire nerveusement, le regard dans le vide. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette atmosphère ? Luka était tellement embarrassée qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux et n'osait pas regarder son ancienne amie, alors que cette dernière semblait _extrêmement_ nerveuse. Miku sentit quelque chose bouillonner en elle. Elle avait fortement l'impression que ces deux-là savaient quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas, ce qui la mettait dans une colère profonde.

« - Dégage, murmura la fille aux cheveux cyans, d'un ton sévère. »

Luka observait immédiatement sa douce avec des yeux menaçants, lui disant « soit plus polie ». Elle se racla la gorge, et se retourna vers son ancienne amie pour lui dire d'un ton timide :

« - Ce n'est pas le bon moment pour venir… Tu… tu peux revenir plus tard, s'il te plait ?

- Bien… bien sûr. »

Gumi partit alors en vitesse, paraissant effrayée par ce qu'elle venait de voir. La rose soupira donc de soulagement, avant d'empoigner les épaules de Miku afin de la regarder sérieusement dans les yeux.

« - Oh mon Dieu, tu ne peux pas savoir comment ça a dû l'effrayer… »

La fille aux cheveux cyans leva un sourcil, et croisa les bras.

« - Tss. Ce n'est pas de notre problème si elle est homophobe… Et puis, elle aurait dû cogner…

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, Miku… »

Les soupçons de Miku commençaient à augmenter; comment ça, ça n'avait rien à voir avec ça ? Elle avait la forte impression que Luka lui cachait quelque chose. Elle grogna, insatisfaite de sa réponse.

« - Alors quoi, Luka ? »

La fille aux cheveux roses se mordit anxieusement les lèvres en baissant les yeux. Elle comprit immédiatement qu'elle ne saura pas la réponse d'ici tôt. Elle grogna de nouveau, avant de se lever et d'enfiler en vitesse ses vêtements. Elle avait prévu de jouer aussi avec le corps de sa bien-aimée, mais elle décida de laisser faire, trouvant quelque chose encore plus important que ça.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte.

« - Je vais le demander à Gumi, alors, dit-elle d'un ton agressif, ne se gênant pas pour montrer son mécontentement.

- Miku… »

La fille aux cheveux cyans claqua la porte, avant de se mettre à courir. Gumi ne devrait pas être très loin. Présentement, elle était confuse, surtout à cause de ce que cette dernière lui avait dit hier à propos du « jeu » à lequel elle faisait partie. Elle ne savait pas qui était dedans, ce qui rendait les choses plus difficiles et plus effrayants.

Comme elle y avait si bien pensé, Gumi n'était pas loin de chez les Megurine; elle était juste au premier coin de rue. Miku se mit aussitôt à courir pour la rejoindre et cria son prénom. Cette dernière sursauta, avant de partir en courant, ce qui énerva la jeune fille qui sprinta malgré son essoufflement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle courrait, mais quelque chose lui disait de la poursuivre, ce qui lui donnait la force de la rejoindre. Elle posa sa main sur son épaule, et ce fut à cet instant que la fille aux cheveux verts se retourna avec les poings serrés. Ce que Miku vue la laissa figer sur place; elle était en train de pleurer. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge, et elle ne put s'empêcher de demander :

« - P-Pouquoi pleures-tu… ? »

Gumi serra les dents, avant d'empoigner le collet de la chemise de Miku pour la cogner contre un mur, se fichant des regards des autres.

« - Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui ne va pas, hein ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix colérique, resserrant son emprise. Eh bien, je vais te le dire; je te déteste ! Tu m'entends ? Je te déteste ! »

Les mains de la fille aux cheveux verts se mirent aussitôt à trembler, et elle la lâcha enfin en la poussant contre le mur, ce qui choqua la fille à couette qui restait figée. L'ancienne amie de Gumi cracha sur le sol, avant de lui montrer le majeur en pleine face, ce qui voulait dire « va te faire foutre » ( l'auteure de cette histoire tenait à dire la signification, allez savoir pourquoi ).

« - Pourquoi… ? »

Gumi mit un de ses doigts sur le cœur de Miku.

« - Voilà pourquoi.

- Hein… ? »

La fille aux cheveux verts jeta un dernier regard à cette dernière avant de partir, laissant la plus petite des deux sous le choc.

Pourquoi avait-elle pointé son cœur ?

Se pourrait-il qu'elle… ?


End file.
